Getting What You Deserve
by misspotter94
Summary: Sequel to Wanting What You Can't Have; Lily and Scorpius have left school, they're all grown up. Now they've got past keeping their relationship a secret, what sort of life will they have? Will they get their 'happily ever after' will they learn that the dramas they faced in Hogwarts, were just the tip of the iceberg? **THIS STORY CONTAINS THEMES THAT MIGHT UPSET SOME PEOPLE!**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I'm baaaack! I know I said a few months but this has been patiently waiting for the past couple of weeks and I want to know what you guys think? I have _major_ writers block for New Me and I have no ideas at all about how I'm going to connect it to the ending; I have the ending ready in my mind, I just need to get there if that makes sense? Maybe starting this story up will give me ideas.**  
**Don't get excited, this isn't going to be updated every couple of days, I just want to see what you guys think. The next update could go from tomorrow, next week, next months, or a couple of months from now. Don't hate me please!**  
**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**  
**Scene disclaimer - I know a lot of you read the brilliant, magnificent, greatest Scorpius/Lily Luna story on this website, 'Slytherin's Potter' by Animeaddict56 and a scene towards the middle of this chapter does belong to her story, BUT I have her permission to use it and I've altered it slightly anyway. (And those of you who don't read it, DO IT! THAT STORY COULD GIVE SEVERAL PUBLISHED AUTHOR'S A RUN FOR THEIR MONEY! IT IS LITERALLY THE BEST STORY ON THIS ENTIRE SITE!)**

* * *

"Lily, Lily baby, wake up." Scorpius' voice woke me up straight away. As soon as my eyes opened I saw his cool grey ones staring back at me. "Happy anniversary baby. Five years." He smiled before he kissed me, waking me up completely. After a couple of minutes he pulled away.

"I'll go make some breakfast, you stay here." He grinned at me, kissing my nose quickly before he got out of the bed.

"Hurry." I giggled. "Has it really been five years?" I called after him.

"So much has changed in the last five years." I smiled to myself, leaning back into the pillows, breathing in the scent Scorpius left on his side of the bed.

* * *

Five years since Scorpius and I got together, three years since we moved in together.

So much has changed in the last five years; obviously we've all grown and graduated Hogwarts. Right now there's only Little Louis, who isn't so little any more, as the only Weasley in the school. Uncle Neville says he's never seen the school so quiet, joking of course. He said he misses teaching us. I miss him too, seeing him at Holidays isn't very good.

Everybody had changed in the last five years too. Not only were Scorpius and I living together, which is highly inappropriate according to Gran, but the rest of my siblings and cousins were either loved up or suddenly became top players. Albus, Rose, Dominique, Roxy and Fred all have different partners every time they talk to us. James, Hugo, myself, Victoire, Molly and even Louis are in long-term relationships. James! In a long-term relationship, of course with Selena, but still. _James_ in a long-term relationship. It's freaky.

James and Selena moved into a flat the week after they graduated and married the summer after. The family called James, Selena, Scorpius and I the 'twin couples' because our relationships were far too similar; James and I both played professional Quidditch, him as Puddlemere's Keeper and me as the Harpies star-Chaser, and Selena and Scorpius both worked as Aurors with my Dad and Uncle Ron.

Albus was the biggest success in our family, second to Lucy perhaps, because he managed to work both in the magical and muggle world as a lawyer, becoming a hugely popular lawyer in both worlds. He had to work extremely hard when he left Hogwarts and had to pull a lot of strings in order to study both magical and muggle law at the same time. As well as being the biggest success, he was also the biggest player. The papers dubbed him as the 'Playboy Potter,' stealing a name from some muggle magazine, since he was constantly changing girlfriends, from muggle to magical.

Teddy and Victoire got married the summer before my fifth year and had their baby girl a week later. Annabelle Dora Lupin stole every member of my families hearts the second they saw her, she had a full head of dark brown hair that Mum said she inherited from her Grandmother Andromeda, and big beautiful brown eyes, the eyes Gran and Mum had. She didn't inherit Teddy's metamorphmagus skills though, not that it didn't make her any less special. Annabelle's sister Catherine Fleur Lupin, or Katy, did though and she was born two years after her sister with a head full of purple hair. She seemed to like her purple hair though because she refused to change it, which annoyed Vic and Teddy because they constantly had to put hats on her when they were in the muggle world. They were happy with their little family though but agreed that they wouldn't try for another baby but if one came they'd love it as much as their girls.

Molly followed her father into the Ministry straight from graduation but she joined the Ministers office straight away and is now Senior-Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. Uncle Percy doesn't mind that he technically works for his daughter; he's just pleased she got so far into the ministry so quick. The summer I graduated from school she announced to the family she was going to be marrying an old family friend, Rose's ex-boyfriend Bobby Finnegan. It shocked everybody for a number of reasons, for one when Rose cheated on Bobby he swore he was done with everything Weasley related, he didn't even shop in WWW any longer. Another reason why it shocked everybody, nobody knew Molly was seeing anybody let alone had been engaged for six months before she told everybody! The main reason everybody was shocked was because they were both different, Molly was the studious one who rarely partied, wasn't a fan of anything too extreme yet Bobby was the 'wild-child' who lived for thrills and danger, who was constantly in trouble during school, covered in tattoo's and worked as an Auror. After the initial shock, the other cousins joked it was about time goody-two-shoes Molly II created some trouble in our family.

Rose took the fashion world by storm and became famous by her own-right within six months. She expanded her range and now had different clothing ranges, her own shops opened across the world. She didn't settle down though, she preferred living the life-style of a female Albus too much to stick to one guy. The one aspect of her life her parents hate.

Hugo surprised the entire wizarding world when he announced he wanted to join my mother in the _Daily Prophet_ but not in the Quidditch section. He wanted to take over Teddy's position as travel reporter. He was brilliant though, what surprised the family even more is that the relationship he had with Polly seemed to get stronger each time he went away and every time the family thought they would split up they made one step forward in their relationship; when he was in America for three months after we graduated they said 'I love you' for the first time, when he was home for a week and she had to back to back shifts in St. Mungo's as a Healer for pregnant women and new born babies, they moved in with each other. When Hugo couldn't come home for her birthday, they got each other promise rings. It was sweet the way they showed each other how much they loved one another when their relationship got hard. But just because she became an un-official member of the family and Aunt Hermione invited her to the weekly ladies night Gran started and we stopped glaring and attacking, verbally and physically, each other during our fifth year at school, it doesn't mean I like her.

Fred joined Granddad in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the ministry as soon as he could and became even more obsessed than Granddad did with muggle objects. Like Albus and Rose, he enjoyed living the life of somebody who had no attachments and loved being carefree and unhassled by people demanding things of him.

Roxy began working with her Dad officially the day after we left school. She took WWW into the muggle world and somehow convinced the muggles that the actual magic tricks were just illusions, no matter how she did it she made Uncle George an absolute fortune in her first year alone. She also works with him with a few inventions of her own, which became hits with the public. Roxy was the one in the family who was terrified of commitment; every time a boy got close too to her she ended their relationship and was gaining a reputation as the 'cold-one.'

Lucy is the biggest star of us all. Literally a star, she took a leaf out of Rose's book and never returned to school for her seventh year at Hogwarts, a step which made her and her parents stop talking for a year and caused Lucy to move in the Burrow until she found her own place, but that didn't stop her from pursuing her music. After working for Aunt Hannah for two years and doing any performances she could, her determination finally worked off when she was singing at the Leaky Cauldron one night and somebody approached her saying they had been watching all of Lucy's performances. Now two years on Lucy was famous in both muggle and magical worlds, the person who spotted her was a muggle-born who worked with magical musicians and had family who worked with muggle musicians. Her performance at Teddy and Victoire's engagement changed Lucy for the better, since then she became more confident and took her music more seriously.

Louis really came out of his shell once he started to grow up though and when we all left school he became practically a new kid; popular, confident, smart, charismatic and popular with the ladies, Louis fell head over heels in love with Selena's younger sister in their fourth year and have been together ever since. People, their parents, said they were too young to be in a serious relationship, but then other people, Louis sisters, pointed out that when I was Louis age I was in love with Scorpius, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill left it alone after that and decided to be happy that two of their children were in good relationships.

Dominique caused the biggest scandal the family had ever seen during our seventh year though. Her family went to France to visit relatives straight from Platform nine and three quarters the last day of sixth year for three weeks. During that three weeks nobody heard from Dominique but right up until the last week of summer after she came back she was the happiest person in the entire world. It didn't take us long to guess she found a boyfriend on holiday and fell in love with him. The week before we went to school Dominique changed overnight, she went from an image-conscious girl who was the life and soul of a party, who loved to laugh, make other people laugh and have a good time; to a girl who seemed ready to burst out in tears at random moments, who stopped wearing make-up, stopped caring if her clothes were in season, stopped talking to people who weren't her family and stopped bothering with her school work. Her parents got called into the school, she got talked to, screamed at, threatened by the teachers, begged by her parents and even looked at by Healers but nobody knew what was up with her. Not until Christmas Eve when she suddenly appeared at the flat Scorpius lived in, looking for me. When Scorpius left us in his room alone so we could talk, she broke down in tears, real heart-wrenching tears that nearly made me cry. It took her about an hour to tell me what had happened. We were sort of right about her summer, she did meet somebody and fall in love. That somebody _did_ break up with her before school started. What we didn't know was that the person Dominique fell in love with wasn't a boy, it was a girl. Dominique is a lesbian.

After she told me, and I assured her it didn't change anything and I still loved her, even more so for telling me, she decided to tell her parents. Turns out Dominique knew she was gay since she was fifteen but didn't feel comfortable coming out until she was ready. Her parents and brother and sister were shocked but they accepted her and supported her when she told the family. Christmas day seventh year she decided to come out to the family.

_Cramped round the extended kitchen table, me sat inbetween Scorpius and Dominique, Christmas day in the Burrow was the same as ever; laughter, arguments and full of general happiness. Except Dominique. Her parents and siblings kept glancing at her but she still seemed slightly unhappy. I didn't really focus on the conversation around the table, my Uncles brothers and cousins teasing Louis about dating Selena's sister Zoey, until Uncle Charlie, who still lived in Romania and was apparently oblivious to Dominique's change over the past few months, tried to turn the joke on her._

_"So Dom?" Uncle Charlie called from the top of the table, an immediate hush came over the table. The only people who Dominique still really spoke to were Roxy, Lucy, myself, Louis, her sister and parents, the others let her ignore them if it kept her happy. "Victoire and Louis have both introduced a partner into the family. Lily, James, Hugo, Molly, Albus, Lucy, Roxy and Fred have all introduced partners, when are we going to be meeting your fancy lad?" He teased, either ignoring the head shakes his brothers were giving him or he never saw them._

_"Charlie -" Aunt Fleur shook her head at him, leaving him looking confused._

_"It's fine Mum. I doubt you'll be meeting a boyfriend of mine anytime soon Uncle Charlie." Dominique took a deep breath before she looked up, meeting everybody's eyes once. "I don't really like boys."_

_Knowing she was probably frightened I took her hand and squeezed it gently, her mother on her other side did the same._

_"Really? Aren't you eighteen? Or are you afraid we'll show you up in front of a boyfriend?" Uncle Charlie looked bemused. "Although if you're not ready to date I'm sure it's a huge relief to your Dad." He laughed, making a couple of my Uncle's laugh._

_"No Uncle Charlie, I don't like boys because I like girls." Dominique silenced the entire table, not a single sound came from anybody. Even Annabelle seemed to be quieter than usual. "But if you want to show me up in front of a future girlfriend, that's cool. Afterall you do it to the others." She added when nobody said anything. I gave her hand a squeeze and a large smile._

_"You like girls?" Hugo asked slowly._

_"Yeah, I do. I'm gay." She breathed, smiling herself. "You have no idea how good it feels to say that out loud finally."_

_"And you're sure? This isn't a faze?" Aunt Angelina asked carefully._

_"Well if it is, I've been in this 'faze' since I was fourteen." Dominique replied in a calm voice, her smile still on her face._

_"And if anybody has a problem with that, it's their own problem." Uncle Bill added tensely, looking at his parents and brothers._

_"Well can I ask one thing Dom?" Albus asked after a slightly awkward silence. She nodded slowly._

_"Who's hotter? Miley Cullen, the Applebys seeker or Katie Black, their keeper?" He asked her. Nearly the entire table started laughing because that was the cause of most of the arguments between the boys in the family._

_"Oh Miley definetly, no hesitation." Dom laughed, making Albus, Fred, Louis and Hugo, the last two taking advantage of the fact their girlfriend weren't there, begin a debate with her over the two famous girls; Scorpius, Teddy and James wouldn't dare comment because their girlfriend and wives were sat right beside them. I saw Dominique's parents' faces light up when she laughed, as did my Grandparent's. I had a feeling that if Dominique told them she wanted to snap her wand in half and live underground with the werewolves for the rest of her life they would be alright with it if it made her happier than what she'd been recently._

From that day onwards, Dominique returned to herself, none of the family minded her being who she was, Gran was more upset and angry with her when she applied to become an Auror, her anger then turned to Dad when he accepted her application.  
Although it was a bit strange seeing her and Albus both trying to hit on the same girl at Molly's wedding. Albus sulked for weeks after loosing a girl to another cousin, since then it sort of became a tradition for Albus, Fred and Dominique to compete over who could get a girl first at parties.

Scorpius and I obviously remained together, the hardest part of our relationship was obviously the two years I was at Hogwarts without him but we made it work. He came up to Hogsmeade every single weekend we were allowed out and when I got my apparation license, since I was the oldest in my school year I was the first to turn seventeen and the perk of being Harry Potter's daughter and the deputy head teacher's Goddaughter allowed me to actually take my apparation test on my birthday which I passed straight away, I snuck out of the castle as often as I could to apparate to Scorpius to spend time with him. It was on one of these visits towards the end of my sixth year when I finally slept with Scorpius for the first time.

Once I graduated from school Scorpius and I wasted no time in moving in together, the week after I left school I actually moved into his flat. My family complained and tried to stop me, but I reminded them of the fact I was eighteen years old and legally an adult in the muggle _and _magical world and they couldn't stop me. My parents didn't put up many complaints after Aunt Hermione reminded them that _they_ were practically living together when Mum was eighteen.

The two of us worked well together, me working as a Quidditch player and him working as an Auror, we ignored the jokes about us becoming the next Harry and Ginny Potter, we knew they'd come and we just laughed at the jokes from family and ignored the jokes in the papers.

* * *

"Earth to Lily." Scorpius chuckled, brining me back down to present timing. He was stood at the foot of the bed, holding a breakfast tray in front of him, a Lily flower in a glass right in the middle. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about how much everything's changed in the past five years." I smiled at him, moving over so he could get back into the bed.

"For the good?"

"Of course, five years ago we were sneaking around, lying to everybody and hurting Rosie and Al and we were kids." I reminded him, cuddling close, making him put his arm around me.

"And now we're not sneaking around. Not lying to anybody. Albus and Rose are happy with us two. And we are certainly not kids anymore." He said every sentence after a kiss on my cheek, jaw, neck and collarbone. "It's our fifth anniversary Lily; do you really wanna talk about your brother?" He asked me, doing _his _smirk and raising an eyebrow.

"Not when there's _other things_ we could be doing..." He trailed off, putting the tray on his bedside table. He shifted himself so he was above me, leaning on his elbow's. He continued to kiss me, going backwards this time, slowly making his way back up from my collarbone to my cheek, nipping at the skin lightly on my neck.

"Mum will kill me if that leaves a mark." I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms around his chest, kissing his own neck.

"First Albus and Rose, now your mother. Seriously I know your family is close but there are limits before it becomes illegal and down right creepy." He teased, putting his lips on mine before I could say anything else.

* * *

"Where's my present anyway?" I shouted to Scorpius, I was in the bathroom getting dressed and he was in the bedroom getting dressed, both quite late for Lucy's star-studded New Year's Eve party. "Five years and you don't get me a present? Tut tut, think I should trade you in."

I heard his laugh closer than what I thought it would be. He was stood in the doorway, looking at me through the mirror.

"If I didn't love you so much I wouldn't give you these." He sighed, coming up to stand right behind me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Give me what?"

He never answered me, just winked and held an envelope up in front of me.

I snatched it out of his hand, making him chuckle, and practically ripped the envelope open.

"We're going on an airplane?" I asked him, recognizing the tickets. Albus flew in airplanes a lot because of his work so I knew what they looked like. "To New York?"

I nearly dropped the tickets when I turned to hug him. "We're really going to New York? When?"

"The third; if you win the final tomorrow it's to celebrate and if you lose it's to cheer you up. Your Dad gave me a week off. I thought we'd go on a muggle holiday." He laughed against the top of my head, since I was wearing heels I wasn't that much shorter than him.

"Thank you! And babe? I'm playing James' team, of course I'm going to win!" I grinned, James and I would be playing each other for the League cup tomorrow afternoon. Our family were all taking different sides out of loyalty, half of them would be wearing Puddlemere jerseys and half of them would be wearing Harpies jerseys, all in one box watching us.

"Come on Miss Confident. We're already late." Scorpius muttered, I grabbed my bag from the counter and let him side-along apparate me.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Is it alright? Should I leave it and take it down? Let WWYCH be a one-story only? Tell me?**  
**Anybody got any ideas were Lily is going yet? Why Scorpius and Lily split? Who Olivia is? TELL ME! I've missed you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – WOW I love you all, except speedsONEandONLY, her I hate hahaha! This is for her!  
The response from the first chapter was amazing! I would absolutely love it if all of you reviewed again!  
Your guesses have had me in stitches, I've been laughing so hard at them hahaha! A fair few of you have guessed just exactly what is going to happen, so well done :D  
I suck at writing Quidditch scenes, so bare with me. This chapter isn't the best and it doesn't have much importance, but I promise the next few chapters will have some important aspects! Also, I don't know when I'll be updating next but it's likely to be within the next couple of weeks.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Lucy's house is huge. Seriously, Maddy's house seemed small compared to it, and it was only a little smaller than Scorpius's parents house, she had a huge front garden before we actually reached her house, complete with trimmed hedges, perfect flower beds and perfectly shaped sculptures of imps and fairies.

"Doesn't do things on the quiet side does she?" Scorpius chuckled, looking around the vast gardens.

"No, Dominique said she has spent ages and a small fortune on this party so I can guarantee it's going to be a lot more 'louder' on the inside." I laughed as we finally made it to the house. We could hear music blaring from the double front door, which were massive with huge lion head knockers in the center, Scorpius scoffed and muttered something that sounded like 'once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor.'

"Shut it snake." I teased him, taking the ring that was hanging out of one of the lion's mouth to knock on the door, the knock echoed around the garden and made me jump a little. The door opened by itself, allowing the noise of the party to escape into the grounds, I'm sure the muggle village a few miles down would have been able to hear the music.

People were everywhere, in a normal house when you opened the front door you were welcomed by a hallway or a passage, in Lucy's house you were greeted by a room that was probably bigger than my bedroom, but it was full of people, guests all stood talking and laughing to each other, waiters walking round with trays full of drinks and foods and even a few children running around.

"I don't recognize anybody." I muttered to Scorpius, walking into the house, none of the people here looked familiar in the slightest.

"Lily! Scorpius! About time!" Mums voice made me sigh in relief, I was imagining we'd come to the wrong party or something. She was weaving her way through the mounds of people we didn't know, heading towards us. Looking at Mum you wouldn't think she'd had three children, who were now adults, she was beautiful; her hair was a lighter color than mine with virtually no trace of grey hairs coming through, she was wearing a floor length emerald green dress with only her wedding and engagement rings on, she looked amazing.

"Wow Mum! Scrub up well!" I smirked at her when she reached us. She brushed my compliment off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm not going to comment on your lateness, no doubt Lucy will, come on!" Mum linked her arms through one of mine and Scorpius' and gently pushed us through the crowd of unknown guests. "She's invited a few of the villagers, don't worry there's no muggles in the other rooms, there's a charm on this room to keep them in here. Sort of like repellant charms but the opposite. Quite brilliant really." Mum told us as we made our way through the crowd.

"If she's secluding them from her party then why has she invited them?" I asked Mum once we reached an empty hallway, we could still hear music but I recognized it as a piece constantly played on the WWN.

"Oh, she owns a few local businesses and homes and wanted to make a good impression according to Audrey. But here we are, the press are wanting a photograph of you darling." Mum shrugged and groaned when we entered what looked like a large sitting room, nodding discreetly to two women who were stood in front of the fire place, both whispering with each other, one of them holding a notepad in her hand and the other holding a camera. "They've photographed James, Lucy, Rosie and the non-famous Weasley's, now they want you. Good luck." She whispered, dropping her arms and pushing me further into the room.

"Ah! Lily!" The camera holder smiled at me and rushed over, her friend following quickly. "Long time no see!" She smiled, I recognized her as one of the more tolerable photographers, Eliza Carmichael, who was much nicer than her Aunt, my old Potions teacher.

"Eliza! How are you?" I smiled back; I took Scorpius' hand and tried to ignore the little groan he gave me. If I was going to get papped, then he was too. After Eliza and I made small talk her friend cleared her throat, quite rudely, making Eliza nod and ask me if I minded posing for her. After about ten minutes of smiling with Scorpius at the camera and a quick few questions about tomorrow's match Eliza smiled at me and promised me that was enough pictures for the one night. After her and her friend left the room, all the other occupants seemed to sigh in relief.

"Babe, _everybody_ in here is slightly famous." Scorpius muttered when I raised an eyebrow at their response, looking round I saw he was right, the majority of my cousins, aunts and uncles were in here, looking miserable, Albus was stood with his back to us, chatting up two female players of the Arrows and I recognized a couple of other famous faces. "Looks like Eliza's made quite a few friends. Can't imagine anybody else wanting to stay in a room so she could take pictures of them." Scorpius wondered, taking my hand and leading me over to where a tray was floating full of drinks.

"One champagne for the Chaser." He teased me, handing me a glass. I rolled my eyes but took it anyway. "Come on, let's go mingle." He winked at me; I rolled my eyes again because I knew full-well he was going to somehow get me on the dance floor.

* * *

Several hours later I found myself in Lucy's kitchen with my female cousins, Selena and Polly. We had all just been saying goodbye to our parents, since the boys were all slightly tipsy and were too busy on the dance floor, except James of course who was as sober as me; it was a half hour before midnight and our parents decided they were 'getting too old to party with the young ones' as Uncle Charlie put it, and were heading back to the Burrow to see the new year in with my Grandparents.

"Please tell me _we'll_ never get that old?" Roxy giggled as Uncle George, the last one, floo'd away. "I'd hate to think by the time we're in our forties and fifties we'll be wanting to be tucked up in bed by eleven forty five." She snorted, sliding into a seat at the huge kitchen table were the others were all sat.

"Forties? I'd _love_ my bed right about now." Victoire laughed, slipping her heels of and rubbing her feet slightly.

It was just like the old times, me and my female cousins gossiping. It didn't matter that two of us were married, one of us a mother and we weren't teenagers anymore. It was better this time because Victoire could join in without it being uncomfortable because she was so much older than all of us, Selena and Polly could join in too since they were practically part of the family, or literally in Selena's case.

"So Lily, don't think I didn't notice you and Scorpius arriving late for my party." Lucy teased, making the others giggle and even whistle at me in Roxy's case.

"Just like when we were kids." I muttered, shaking my head. I couldn't help but smile though. "Don't get overly excited, we weren't doing anything. He gave me my gift." I smiled, taking a sip of my orange juice. Having the most important game of my career the day after a party like this sucked.

"Of course! It's your anniversary isn't it?" Victoire squealed and smiled at me. "So? What did he get you?" She asked me, I rolled my eyes and laughed, drunken Victoire was so much more fun than sober Victoire.

"A holiday. We're going to New York." I answered her.

"And what did _you _get _him_?" Roxy wiggled her eyebrows at me, making the others smirk and giggle louder.

"Oh shut up! You're just jealous that _you_ don't have anybody to give a..._present_ too." I winked at her, making _her_ roll her eyes at me and the others laugh loudly at her.

"Aww, don't be sad Rox. There's still time to snag somebody before midnight." Dominique laughed, patting Roxy on the arm in mock sympathy.

"Don't patronize me Domi! You don't have anybody! At least I brought a date." Roxy laughed.

"Yet! I don't have anybody yet. Sally Brigson, reserve seeker for the Wasps." Dominique winked, taking a long drink of whatever was in her glass.

"I thought Sally was straight? I could have sworn I saw Albus flirting with her earlier." Rose asked.

"That's because I told him she is straight. I was watching the whole time, it was hilarious." Dominique giggled, making us all laugh again.

"Alright, Dominique? This is going to sound strange," Selena looked at Dominique, hushing everybody, or at least _trying too_, five drunk Weasley's and a drunken Longbottom can't be silenced easily. "But what is it that you find attractive in a woman?" She asked, or slurred. The others all turned their heads to look for Dominique's answer, who seemed to be thinking seriously.

"Eyes, blue eyes drive me crazy." She mumbled. I had a feeling that if Dominique was sober she wouldn't be telling us this. "I don't know why, they just always have. Blue eyes with long eyelashes..." She trailed off, making the others burst out laughing again.

"So hang on sis, as long as a girl has blue eyes you'll want to go for her? I mean, she could be like..._blergh_ and you'll still go for it with her because she has blue eyes?" Victoire asked Dominique.

I was wrong, drunk Victoire isn't funnier than sober Victoire, she's just thick as mud. Her face was scrunched up in a mix of confusion and amazement.

"No! I meant, blue eyes are kind of my thing." Dominique shrugged, giggling slightly. "Don't you have a thing? Like for guys?" She asked the table.

"Hands." Polly said straight away. "I like it when blokes have big hands, Hugo's -" She attempted to say something but Rose thankfully cut her off.

"Poll, if you're going to talk about your sex life with my brother, I _will_ throw up on you." Rose pointed a finger at her, or tried to point a finger at her since Polly was sat opposite Rose, her finger landed on me, Molly and Polly.

"I like hair." Molly mumbled quietly out of the blue. "Running my fingers through it, it's nice." She smiled, twisting a lock of her own hair round her finger.

"Here is a question for you girlies." Dominique grinned wickedly at us all before she carried on. "Truthfully, who is the one girl that you find most attractive? Truthfully! No lies, no saying 'I don't find girls attractive' because that's crap, even _I _find some boys attractive." She called out to the table; it was a good job that all the other guests were in the other rooms with loud music because her voice would have likely carried down the hallway.

"Come on. Don't be shy." She giggled. "Come on Lucy-Lou, you first." She winked at Lucy who blushed slightly.

"Erm, alright." She cleared her throat. "I think that Robin Ferrall, the blonde girl from that new group? She is so fine." She smiled and shook her head.

"Surprisingly, not very good in bed." Dominique muttered with a smirk. I shook my head but still laughed at her, she's such a player it didn't surprise me that she had slept with her. "Moll? What about you? Who's your girl crush?" Dominique winked at Molly who blushed a little bit.

"I don't want to say." She muttered, looking at the table.

"Nuh-uh, we're all saying! Come on sis!" Lucy grinned, Molly looked up though.

"Fine, just don't judge! I think that Lavender is kinda cute." Molly finally admitted, blushing even more which made us all howl with laughter.

"Lavender? As in Bobby's brother Noel? His _wife and mother of his child_, Lavender? Your sister-in-law?" I asked her in-between laughs. Roxy, Selena and Polly were laughing so hard they had tears rolling down their faces.

"I think a bit of pee just came out!" Victoire gasped, making the others, including Molly this time, double over laughing. After a couple of minutes they calmed down a little bit to carry on with Dominique's game.

"I think Teddy's assistant Nicole is quite cute. The way she's cut her hair really makes her eyes pop." Victoire told us.

"Dominique, what is Ron's assistant's name? Sofya? Sonya? Either way, that girl is the hottest girl you will ever see!" Selena asked Dominique who smirked and looked at the table.

"Dominique! Really? A work-mate? Have you no shame?" I scolded her jokingly; she just shrugged and laughed it off. "Seriously though, how do you know these girls are gay? Or do you turn them?" I asked her.

"It's a gift. You can play Quidditch, Lucy-Lou can sing, Rox can make her father millions, I can pull anybody I want." She laughed, making everybody else laugh.

"Come on Lily, you're awfully quiet over there. Which girl do you have the hots for? Don't shy away because you're sober, if you weren't with Scorpius and you weren't straight, who'd have it?" Rose asked me, making the others stop laughing and turn to me with eager expressions. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Just so you know, in the morning when you lot are too hung over to remember this, just know that _I'm _sober and _I'll_ remember everything." I teased them all before sighing again. "Fine! I guess, Mia Harley my sub-captain for the team is pretty hot." I shrugged after the others all began to get impatient.

"_Pretty hot?_ Are you insane Lils? That girl is smoking!" Dominique laughed, grinning broadly.

"I agree with Dom! I'm one hundred percent straight but I wouldn't climb over her to get to many people." Selena agreed, making us all laugh.

"You know what, you're right. I would totally do her." I laughed. It was fun just being with the girls, not really worrying about what got said since they were all too drunk to remember.

"Now that is an image I want to stay in my head forever!" Scorpius' voice made us all jump and turn to the door way; James, Bobby, Scorpius, Teddy, Hugo, Frankie Longbottom (who had been dating Lucy for a couple of weeks,) Jimmy Parker Roxy's date, Albus and Fred were all stood smirking and laughing silently. Everybody but James and Scorpius seemed pretty drunk.

"Lily and Mia?" Frankie muttered, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, I think I can see why you'd find that image hot." He muttered with a nod and a smirk, which fell when Lucy cleared her throat loudly, he also walked over to her quickly.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." I rolled my eyes at Scorpius who just cocked an eyebrow and made his way over to me.

"It's also rude to contemplate 'doing' other people when you have a boyfriend. Although I'm not sure I'd mind..." He smirked and made the others laugh, except my brothers who looked a little disgusted. I rolled my eyes and smacked Scorpius' arm. Scorpius just shrugged and took my hand, pulling me from my chair. "We should go babe, you need a good eight hours sleep before the match." He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. I pulled away from him, grinned and nodded and then turned to the others.

Molly was now sat on Bobby's knee, running her hands through his hair which had me giggling straight away, Polly was stood talking quietly with Hugo who was looking happy at whatever she was saying, James and Selena were talking quietly, Lucy was smirking while ignoring Frankie's attempts at an apology, Teddy and Victoire were stood near the doorway talking quietly, Roxy was kissing Jimmy, Fred was trying to ignore what his little sister was up to and focusing on what Albus, Rose and Dominique were talking about. Whatever that was, it had Dominique and Rose laughing.

"Dom! I can't believe you! You said she was straight!" Albus fumed at Dominique who shrugged, drained her glass and stood from her chair.

"I'm going to find Sally. See ya tomorrow at the match, remember Alby, Freddie, losers by snacks and drinks! All the best guys." She winked at Albus and Fred who both scowled at her, I laughed with the others and waved at her as she walked from the kitchen.

"We're going too. Happy New Year guys!" I smiled at everybody, letting Scorpius wrap his arm around my shoulders. "Get a good night's sleep James, I want you on top form tomorrow." I nodded to him, he raised an eyebrow in confusion at me.

"Well I want you to be fully aware of the quaffle as it flies past you." I teased him, making the others laugh. Before he had a chance to say anything though I turned to Scorpius and let him lead the way out of the kitchen. He took me through the kitchen and down a hallway, leading me into a room that looked like a study. "Hey, Scorp?" I mumbled, stopping him before he could side-along me.

"Yeah baby?" He looked down at me.

"You know that rule about the night before a match?" I asked him with a small grin, he nodded slowly. "Rules are meant to be broken." He didn't reply, just wrapped his arms around me, put his lips on mine and before I could reply the feeling of being dragged through a straw was over before it began.

* * *

I looked over the other six players before I mounted my broom; everybody was present and correctly presented. Emily Anderson and Karen Green, the other chasers were stood slightly behind me, Jodie Miller the keeper, behind them, Sandra Lyon and Hayley James the beaters behind her and Mia the seeker at the end.

"Alright ladies, this is it. Last year we were beat on points by the Arrows. We've dominated this year and since the beginning our only competition has been the Arrows. Remember what I said, Sandy, Hayley, focus on their seeker. Mia, watch out and look after yourself because I know for a fact you'll be their first target. Jodie, keep a clear head and ignore the taunts and jeers from the Arrow's fans. Em, Karen, if we play like we did in practice the day before yesterday my dear brother won't know what hit him. He'll be expecting all of my shots so when I tell you we switch formation." I quickly told the girls, they all nodded when I gave them their instructions, all of them looking excited and slightly buzzed when we heard the cheers of the fans in the stadium. I smiled at them and waited for our introduction.

"Ladies and gents, boys and girls, welcome to the final game of the season! The current top of the leader board, the Holyhead Harpies are taking on the second top club, the Appleby Arrows! With only fifty points separating both clubs this match could go either way for both teams!" The commentator's voices rang loud and clear through the entire stadium, shrieks, applause and whistles erupted when the commentator mentioned both teams. "What really makes today special though is that it's not just the final, it's not just the most anticipated game of the entire season, it's not just the fact that _all_ the England national team scouts are here, fans it is special because this match includes good old sibling rivalry!" He roared, the sound of the fans would have deafened us if we were stood in the grounds.

"The Harpies are captained by none other than Lily Luna Potter! The youngest captain this club has ever had and arguably one of the best Quidditch players our country has seen in generations! Since our panel of experts have labeled her as the best chaser in the league and several international scouts have named her as one of the best chasers internationally, will little miss Potter be able to score against her own brother?" More shouts and cheers came when he stopped for dramatic effect. "The Arrows are captained today by her older brother, the equally as talented James Sirius Potter! Who will win? Who will become the stronger sibling today?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes at the comments. James and I had played each other before hundreds of times, never mind the three matches we'd played against each other this season alone.

"Now, we've received word that both teams are ready, shall I introduce them?" An even louder response was all anybody could hear.

"Alright then! Ladies and gents, let me introduce the only all-female team, the Holyhead HARPIES!" The curtain that was hiding us from everybody lifted so we mounted our brooms and one by one, as our names were called, flew out.

"Captain Lily Potter comes out first as always numbered seven, followed by her fellow chasers Emily Anderson number three and Karen Green number nineteen. Number thirteen is the Harpies keeper Jodie Miller, with their beaters Sandra Lyon number eight and Hayley James number twenty six flying out after her and of course, number one it's their seeker, MIA HARLEY!" The commentator screamed Mia's name, which was met with extremely loud whistles, shrieks and sparks flying from the fans' wands. I led the team on a lap of the pitch, flying close to our fans while the commentator introduced James' team.

"And now it's time for the Appleby ARROW'S! Out comes keeper James Potter number nine with his team following him; chasers, Adam Langley number sixteen, Kim Garrett number twelve and Bryan Adamson number fifteen. Beaters, Harry Chambers' number six and Simon Jones fly out next and of course, number twenty nine, it's their seeker, HARLEY FENTON!" Fenton's name caused a reaction similar to Mia's and then James too led his players on a lap around the pitch.

"Referee and Quidditch legend herself Madam Gwenog Jones flies out onto the pitch following both teams. The referee signals to the captains they have two minutes to get into position." I flew down to the ground and led the girls over to the center of the pitch where Gwenog Jones was stood with a chest at her feet; James landed a couple of seconds later on the other side. Once we both reached her, Gwenog pointed her wand at her throat and silently expanded her voice so it carried through the now quieter stadium.

"I want a nice clean game; standard rules apply. Any fouls and penalty shots will be awarded, any serious regards of the rules and the player in question will be sent of my pitch." Gwenog looked at each player for a couple of seconds as she spoke. "When the snitch is caught the game ends, if the points are tied as a result we turn to penalty shots. Each team gets one shot each for their chasers, after each chaser has taken their shot the team with the most points wins. Understood?" She looked at James and me, both of us nodding once.

"Players into the air, captains shake hands." James and I both waited while the other players all got into the air before we stepped forward. He held his hand out and I took it, both of us trying to keep a straight face. "Captain into the air." Gwenog called, we dropped each other's hands and flew into the air, James zooming off toward the hoops. My team was already in position, Emily and Karen were hovering way above me, directly opposite James' chasers with a huge gap in between them, my spot. Once I reached my spot and James stopped in front of the hoops Gwenog kicked the chest open and pointed her wand at it, releasing the bludgers into the air. She pointed her wand at the chest again, releasing the snitch and then flew into the air, high above myself and the other chasers with the quaffle in her hand. Once she was about fifteen foot above us she blew her whistle and dropped the quaffle.

As soon as the whistle blew cheers started and the commentating began again. "Let the match, begin!"

"And Langley catches the quaffle and makes a play straight for the Harpies goals but a straight hit to the shoulder from the bludger from James knocks it out of his grasp and straight into Lily Potters! She swerves past Langley as he tries to snatch it back from her, she performs an effortless one handed sloth hand grip to dodge two bludgers being thrown at her! Potter is smiling as she ducks and flattens herself against her broom to avoid even more attacks from the bludgers! She is on top form today! AND SHE SCORES!" The commentator shouted when I kicked the quaffle through the middle hoop, straight through James' outstretched arms.

"Thirty seconds into the match and the Harpies are taking charge, ten to nothing!" The commentator screamed over the fans' screams. Experience taught James and I to try and ignore each other during our matches so when I flew past him I didn't look in his direction.

* * *

_Three hundred and sixty points James team has, which is nothing compared to the five hundred and ten points that my team was dominating with, with me scoring forty three of the goals. The match was in its sixth hour and both teams were on top form, Sandy and Hayley were really working at their best and had sent Kim Garrett, James' star chaser, falling of her broom two hours ago, Mia was staying out of the action and had chased for the snitch several times before she'd lost sight of it. The Harpies coach, Rhiannon Edwards, had called a few timeouts to change tactics and was just about to signal another timeout when the commentator sent the entire stadium into overdrive of screaming and shouting._

"_Harley and Fenton both zooming at top speed at what is now easily seen as the golden snitch! Who will get it first? If Fenton catches it, securing one hundred and fifty points for __Appleby, the score will be tied at five hundred and ten each, but if Harley catches it she finalizes the Harpies win and secures their spot at top of the league!" He practically screamed out over the screams and bangs the fans were giving out._

_I had the upmost faith in Mia, she was one of the best seekers in the league, but Fenton was better and he wasn't as considerate as Mia was, if he got the chance, he'd knock her from her broom, no matter how high up they were. I saw my moment, and took it. The majority of the players were still involved in the game, mainly the beaters, were trying to distract the opposing teams seeker and the other chasers were trying to just defend their goals with their keepers but I had to do something, James had the quaffle and he was tossing it back and forth with his two remaining chasers, Adamson was too busy sneaking a glance at the race for the snitch to give his full attention to James yelling at him to catch the quaffle so I sped towards it, effortlessly catching it and tucking it under my arm, practically flattening myself on my broom because I heard the whistles of a bludger flying towards me as well as another voice commentating;_

"_Look at Potter! She'__s heading for the posts! She dodges one bludger, shakes a slight hit off and swerves past Adamson who swings his arm out for the quaffle! She's circling the posts, back and forth, up and down, is she playing or is she actually going to score? AND SHE SCORES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT THE HARPIES ARE NOW WINNING BY A ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY LEAD –" A woman's voice this time, screamed out, silencing a couple hundred fans and bringing back attention towards us, until the original commentators voice rang loud and clear through the ground at the exact same time._

"_FENTON'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ENDING THE GAME WITH AN EXTRA ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS!"_

Both teams were stood on the pitch with our coaches as the two commentators stood talking with Gwenog Jones, discussing about the score and catch which happened at the exact same time. The tension on the pitch and in the stands was really tense, apparently this hadn't happened before and nobody really knew what exactly was going to happen.

"Well ladies and gentlemen! This is one for the history books!" The male commentator, who Rhiannon told me was Alan Jameson, announced once he and the female commentator stepped away from Gwenog Jones. "After reviewing different viewpoints it is evident that Lily Potter scored just three seconds before Harley Fenton caught the snitch; meaning that the Holyhead Harpies have won the league!" The last sentence wasn't heard by many though because as soon as he said that I scored first, securing our one hundred and sixty point lead, the stadium went crazy; screaming, shouting, cheers, sparks and jets of lights from wands. My teammates and I were screaming as we mounted our brooms for a victory lap, this time flying close to the fans so we could high-five their hands as we flew past them.

"What a way for the Harpies to start the new year, bringing more glory to their team by stomping all over the only other team in that competition that had a chance of beating them! The Holyhead Harpies claim victory over the Appleby Arrows with a brilliant score of six hundred and sixty points!" The commentator called out as James' team also did a lap of the pitch towards their players who were cheering just as loudly.

As I flew past the Harpies fans, high-fiving several people as I flew past them, all I could think of was that my team had won the league. We'd beaten every other team in the British and Irish leagues; I'd beaten _James'_ team.

I'd won the league. _My _team has won.

As I flew past the biggest box, where the players' families sat and watched, I slowed down so I could meet Scorpius' eyes. The pride in his eyes, he was stood on his feet clapping and whistling when I flew past him, as well as the rest of the family, but the pride that I saw in his eyes for that two seconds, was a better feeling than scoring the winning goal for the league final.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So how many of you forgot about this story then? Be honest, you can tell me how much you guys hate me in your reviews.  
SORRY I had MAJOR writers block for this story, luckily for you readers speedsONEandONLY is just a brilliant person who helped me plan a lot of the story out :D so thank her, she's practically the co-author anyway!  
As a sorry-for-being-a-rubbish-author this chapter is full of fluff :) I know what you are all thinking 'You are writing fluff for three chapters in a row? _You_?' and believe me, drama will be coming! I think this will be my most dramatic story EVER!  
Review? Even if it's just to tell me how much you hate me?  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter  
**

* * *

"So what time is the party?" Scorpius called out from the bedroom, I was in the bathroom styling my hair for the annual end of season party; it was always held after the final match of the season, with the winning team always partying extra hard than all the others.

"Eight!" I called back, rolling my eyes. "Just like it has the past three years." I added under my breath.

"Alright! I forgot!" I didn't realise he was stood in the doorway so his voice made me jump. "It's now seven fifteen, I was just wondering how long we had left until we absolutely had to leave." He murmured, coming up to stand behind me, I didn't turn to look at him I just looked through the mirror at him.

"We haven't got that long, we can't be late and I need to get dressed, do my make-up, and make sure you're presentable and..." I didn't finish that sentence because Scorpius put his hands around me, pulling me to lean against him and kissed my neck lightly.

"I am so proud of you." He whispered between kisses. "You played really well baby." He added. I relaxed into his arms and smiled at the reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you; I wouldn't have heard the end of it if James' team beat mine. Poor Mia, she feels so guilty about not catching the snitch." I sighed. Mia hadn't said much during the interview the team give after the match and she only spoke whenever somebody asked her a question or involved her in the conversation when we were changing after the match. "She's really cut up."

"Perhaps you should make her feel better..." I looked up to see Scorpius' face in the mirror and rolled my eyes at him; he was stood smirking at me through the mirror with a glint in his eye.

"You are sick, you know that Malfoy?" I teased him, slapping at his arm lightly. "You are also going to make me late for the party if you don't hurry and get dressed!" I moaned, pulling away from him and pushing him towards the bedroom.

"I need a shower, so move." He laughed, he literally picked me up and moved me so I was stood in the doorway. "Actually; you know what? I've always been a strong believer in conserving energy and all the other crap that muggle next door moans on about." He moved his hands from my waist to the top of my shoulders.

"What are you talking about? Mr Kennedy is completely bonkers -"

"No, he speaks sense. This place uses too much water; two people don't need two separate showers, not when we can both fit perfectly into this one." He muttered, smirking at me. He trailed his hands down my arms and took my hands, leading me towards the shower in the corner.

"Scorpius, we really don't have time." I tried to fight against him, but his lips on my neck and my shoulder put up to much of a fight. "Oh alright then."

* * *

Twenty minutes late for the party at the ministry, Scorpius and I tried to sneak in the one and only entrance quietly and before people could notice.

We failed though, apparently every photographer in the wizarding world were stood near the entrance waiting for their shot of me.

"Lily! Where have you been? Your team mates arrived ages ago!"

"Did you two get distracted on your way here?"

"You two are looking a little flushed, get caught up?"

I blushed at the comments the photographers were making at Scorpius and me but I didn't answer them, I just took Scorpius' hand and let him lead me through the next set of doors in the room that led to the party.

"Oh wow, remind me not to even look at tomorrows papers." I laughed once the doors were shut behind us, Scorpius chuckled and grabbed two tall glasses of champagne from a floating tray. "_Star Chaser Lily Potter arrives late to her own victory party with her boyfriend...three guesses to what they were doing?_" I laughed again, the headlines would be something like that and I would no doubt be mortified, more so considering every single member of my family would get the paper and read what they were saying. My brothers and cousins thoughts didn't bother me, they teased me enough for living with Scorpius without being married anyway, my parents, uncles, aunts and Grandparents' thoughts did bother me a little. The fact that my Dad would know I was late to the party because Scorpius and I were...busy.

"They've been worse headlines about you, stop fretting babe. People will say the worse, besides you know for a fact that Albus, Dom, Fred or Rose will pull tonight, and if it's Dominique or Albus it will be somebody one of us works with." Scorpius pointed out, he was right. Dominique would probably end up going home with a girl who nobody expected or Albus would end up going home with a girl who had a boyfriend, or if he was going to do a repeat of last years Ministry Christmas Party, a married woman.

"I don't know what it is with your family. You lot have no shame." Scorpius laughed, I just elbowed him and rolled my eyes. I didn't have time to reply because we'd been seen by Rhiannon and some other coaches.

"Ah, here she is! Lily I thought you'd never get here!" Rhiannon hugged me and Scorpius; that was the first thing that showed she was slightly drunk. Rhiannon rarely ever showed public displays of affection. "It's the same as last year; mingle, dinner and then party!" She cheered, I wasn't the only person who laughed at the state she was in; clearly she'd been celebrating our teams win since the end of the match.

"I know Rhiannon, it's the same as every year." I laughed and nodded, I smiled to the other coaches and said my goodbyes, wanting to get away from Rhiannon before she made a complete fool of herself, more than she already had.

"Let's see who we've been sat with." Scorpius muttered, he put his arm round my waist and pulled me close.

"Why can't we just go straight to New York now?" I whispered, relaxing against his side. "Come on, we'll go home, grab our bags and apparate straight there. They won't even miss us." I smiled at the idea.

"Well considering we're sat at a table with some of your team and family members they will miss us." Scorpius nodded to the large chart that told people which table and seats they were assigned; I looked to where Scorpius was pointing and groaned a little, all three of my brothers, my parents, Dominique, Louis, Uncles Bill, George and Ron, Aunts Fleur, Angelina and Hermione, Rose, Fred and Roxanne were assigned the same table as us, as well as Mia, Emily and their dates.

"Why do my family always have to be at everything?" I sighed.

"Because we're like totally awesome?" Dominique's voice made me smile, I turned to see her stood with her sister, Teddy, James, Selena and Albus. "Congratulations Lily! You were amazing!" She pulled me into a tight hug and practically squealed into my ear.

"Yeah, good job sis. No hard feelings?" James grinned, holding his arms out for a hug. Those photographers must have had extra senses and alerts for when moments like this were going to happen because just as I hugged James, a bright flash almost blinded all of us. I pulled away from my brother to see a young girl, she looked to be a few years younger than me, stood with a camera looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry, I was told to take shots of today's players." She apologized.

"It's fine, just maybe next time warn people before you blind them." Albus laughed and smiled at her. The photographer smiled back and nodded before she walked away.

"Dibs!" Dominique hissed as soon as she wasn't in hearing distance, I rolled my eyes with Victoire and Selena while James, Teddy and Scorpius laughed a little. Albus glared at Dominique.

"What? No way! She is totally straight! You could draw a line with how straight she is! No! You are not doing this again Dom!" Albus said stubbornly, this time we all laughed at him. He always got competitive with Dominique over who could pull a girl first.

"Watch me." She shrugged. "Actually don't watch, it's weird." She amended with a fake shudder. She grabbed two glasses of champagne from a floating tray and made to walk in the direction of the photographer before she turned and winked at Albus.

"Or do, whatever. You have to get some action someway don't ya cuz?" That line had all of us except Albus roaring with laughter, even prim and proper Victoire was laughing at Albus's mortified face.

"Good game." He scowled towards James and myself before he walked off, following after Dominique.

"You know; one day our children are going to stop being predators and settle down." We all heard my mother sigh, I turned round to see her stood with my father and Dominique's parents.

"We can only hope." Aunt Fleur muttered, looking over at the bar, were Dominique was now shamelessly flirting with the photographer, who was actually flirting back.

"How on earth does she do it?" James muttered, a little awestruck.

"You want to go ask her for tips dear _husband_ of mine?" Selena demanded, James' face changed so quickly it was comical. It went from looking at Dominique with interest, to looking at Selena with fear. He looked a lot like my Dad whenever he pissed my mother off.

"Smooth son." Dad chuckled with a shake of his head. Selena never said anything more, she just shook her head at James when he opened his mouth to say something and turned away from him, I'm sure Victoire, Mum and Aunt Fleur saw the little smile on her face the same time I did though.

* * *

The food this year was fabulous; unlike last year when everybody got the same dish, this year all we had to do was state clearly what we wanted from the menu and it appeared on our plate. I hadn't realized I was as hungry as I was until I'd finished off my full three course meal and half of Scorpius' pudding.

"Hey!" I laughed when Albus made a joke about how much I ate. "Scoring as many goals as I did, past _him_ is hungry work you know." I nodded to James who was sat whispering with Selena; she stopped pretending to be mad at him minutes after we saw her smile and the two of them had been whispering and being sweet together all night. He didn't even notice Albus and I were laughing at him.

"James!" Albus snapped his fingers in his face, turning James' away from Selena. "You could at least pretend to pay attention when we make fun of you bro!" He laughed. James rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Well while you two carry on being immature, I'm going to get back to talking to my wife." James smirked at Albus. "You know one of those people that are there every night, there to welcome me home every night. Do you have one of those Albus? Mum? Remind me, how many of your children are married?" James pulled the big card out.

"Two." Mum answered straight away, looking at James and Selena and then to Teddy and Victoire. "And a half." She added after glancing at me and Scorpius.

"Half? How can two and a half children be married?" Louis laughed, his girlfriend Zoey, who was Selena's younger sister, laughed lightly too.

"Well, Teddy and James are both married and Lily is practically married -" Mum began, looking pointedly at Scorpius and myself; at practically the same time we both straightened up so we were sat in our seats, rather than how we were just sat, me leaning into his side and him with his arm around my shoulders.

"Mum!" I hissed, blushing slightly. Scorpius and I had the 'marriage' talk before. We were both ready to get married and he'd even proposed twice, I just wasn't ready to get married at twenty years old. "We've spoke about this before." I reminded her, she knew how I felt about being married young, not that she approved of my views.

Mum went to say something else but the look I gave her stopped whatever train of thought she was on. After an awkward couple of seconds Zoey broke the ice. "So where's Lucy? All the others are here apart from her." I looked around the room, she was right. I hadn't seen Lucy since last night.

"Oh she's back stage." Mia told us. "I saw her earlier, she's performing with this American artist." She shrugged.

"American artist?" I looked at Dominique who looked just as confused as I did.

"Honestly, you could at least pretend to be interested in your cousins career. She's touring America isn't she? She goes there in a couple of weeks!" Mum rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I remember now...what do they call the guy she's singing with? Scott something?" I looked at Mia who shrugged again.

"Scott Williams?" Zoey asked, I looked at her and smiled; she seemed so excited. "_The_ Scott Williams?" She repeated, she was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Chill Zo." Selena laughed at her younger sister.

"Yeah, I think that was his name. You know him?" I laughed too.

"Know him?" Louis muttered, scowling at his girlfriend a little bit. "Her bedroom walls are covered with posters of him! It's like a shrine!" He shook his head.

"Aww, little Louis is jealous!" Dominique cooed, she reached out to ruffle her younger brothers hair.

"Kids!" Aunt Fleur chided softly when Louis glared at his sister.

"Yeah, Scott Williams is his name." Mia smiled at Zoey. "Lily your family is crazy." She laughed quietly, she was sat on my right so none of my family members heard. Scorpius was sat on my left so he might have heard.

"Tell me about it. I love coming to practice, they keep me sane!" I laughed. Mia laughed again but stopped when the girl from earlier appeared at the table.

"Excuse me? Could I get a picture of you two?" She looked at me and Mia nervously.

"Of course." I smiled back at her and leant closer to Mia. Once she took the picture she made to walk away but Dominique stopped her.

"Chloe? Do you need a picture of me?" She asked in a fake innocent tone which made her parents roll their eyes, the boys all smirk and the girls to giggle a little bit. Except Albus who just glared at his cousin.

"No Dominique." She answered in the same tone. "Maybe later though." She added with a smirk of her own before she blushed and walked away with her head down.

"Did you take notes?" Dominique asked, looking from James to Teddy to me.

"On what?" Teddy asked with a raised eyebrow. Dominique smirked, took a sip of her wine and then answered.

"On how to piss your brother off." She laughed smugly at Albus who looked like he wanted to punch her.

"Lily?" Mia touched my arm, getting my attention. "Will you come to the restroom with me?" I ignored the knowing smiles and smirks my brothers, older cousins and Selena were wearing and nodded silently. I glanced at Scorpius when I stood up. He had a stupid cocky grin on his face and a glint in his eye, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

His cocky grin gave me an idea.

I followed Mia to the ladies room silently, plotting in my head exactly what I wanted to happen. However, in order for what I wanted to do to actually happen, I'd have to explain to Mia so she could help me.

I checked the ladies room for other people once we got in there and silently locked the door.

"You're not going to assault me or anything are you?" Mia laughed as she checked her make up in one of the mirrors.

"No, I just need to ask you something without being interrupted." I took a deep breath and tried not to laugh. "Look, last night at Lucy's party my cousins, the girl ones, got a little drunk and one of them asked Dom what it is in a girl that she finds attractive. Dominique then asked us what girls we found attractive, like who we think is cute and stuff." I explained first, Mia stopped checking her make-up and turned to look at me. She looked like she was trying to work something out.

"Ok." She nodded slowly. "So what do you want to ask me? Who _I_ think is cute?" She looked at me like I was crazy, I tried not to laugh again.

"No! You're going to think I'm a creep! Alright -," I couldn't help but laugh a little at what I was just going to ask her. "So Dominique asked me which girl I thought was cute, so I said..." I just waved my hands in her direction. It took Mia a minute to realise I was talking about her and when she did she blushed and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, this is weird for both of us. Forget I said anything -"

"Lily, what do you want me to do?" She laughed again, she now looked a little amused instead of confused.

"Scorpius overheard me say you were cute and just then when I agreed to come here with you he got this cocky grin on his face that made me get an evil idea." I grinned wickedly and told her my plan.

Mia laughed for a couple of minutes and agreed to it straight away.

* * *

"Mia, are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat?" I asked Mia as we walked back to the table. She met my eye and quickly looked away.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, looking me obviously up and down. "There isn't an ounce of fat on you! You're beautiful!" She complimented me.

I smiled at Scorpius when I sat down, noticing that my parents and aunt and uncle had gone. "Where have they gone?" I asked, nodding to their empty seats.

"To kick Rose, Hugo, Polly and Frankie out of their seats." Dominique told me, as she said it, the four of them came over to our table and sat with us. Straight away Hugo put his arm around Polly and she relaxed into him.

"Aww, Uncle Nev strict on you touching his daughter?" Albus laughed at them, everybody was amused at how quick they relaxed into each other.

"There's strict and then there's him!" Polly scowled, sending a glare in the direction her parents were sat. I looked at the table and saw all the parents in my family sat at the table, except my Grandparents who were babysitting Teddy and Victoire's girls. "I mean, he knows Hugh and I don't see each other often; we didn't even want to come here tonight but he made us come! I don't even like Quidditch!" She sighed. I rolled my eyes and prayed somebody would say what I wanted too. The problem was that if _I _said it to her she'd probably end up snapping and we'd end up arguing, if somebody else said it to her she'd laugh it off.

"Didn't you play Quidditch in school? I thought you were a Chaser?" Scorpius asked with a raised brow. He wasn't a huge fan of Polly, even more so since she treated me so bad when our relationship became public knowledge.

"That's beside the point! The point is that tonight is the only night that Hugo and I could have had alone together but -" She started but I cut her off.

"Look Polly, as much as I want to hear about you and my cousin getting jiggy all night, and believe me I want to hear about it as much as Rose and Frankie do." I nodded to Rose and Frankie who were looking a little grossed out. "Can I say something? You're twenty years old, leave if you want too." I shrugged and tried not to sound rude. My efforts seemed to work because she smiled and stood up, dragging Hugo up with her.

"You're right. Come on Hugh, see you all later!" She nodded to the table and walked away, Hugo following after her. We all glanced towards the parents table again and most of our table laughed when they saw Uncle Neville glare at Polly and Hugo, though they didn't see his glare.

"Oh my god Lily! You are so bad!" Mia giggled, slapping my arm lightly. I giggled back and tried not to let out the huge laugh that I was keeping in.

"Oh whatever." I shrugged. I saw Scorpius looking at me out of the corner of my eye and fought to keep the smug smirk back. He was looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"Lily! I love this song! Come dance?" Mia suddenly gasped, she didn't give me chance to answer though and took my hand and practically dragged me to the dance floor.

There she made sure that we were stood close together and instead of dropping my hand, she took my other one in her other hand. "How's this for your plan?" She asked, laughing now that we could talk freely, there was that many people on the dance floor that nobody would be able to distinguish our conversation.

"Brilliant! You are a life-saver Mia!" I laughed. "Is he looking?" I asked, twirling Mia so that she could look in the direction of our table.

"Yeah he is." She laughed even louder, throwing her head back and pretending to wipe away a tear, making it extremely obvious that she was laughing.

"He is going to regret butting in on my conversations!" I laughed,

We danced for about a half hour, making sure that we were dancing closer than the other people were but also making sure that it looked innocent to people who weren't really looking at what we were doing.

* * *

"Alright Lily, why are you flirting with Mia?" Dominique asked me when she dragged me to the bathroom with the other girls. Mia followed us and burst out laughing when she heard the question.

"Has Scorpius seen us flirt?" I laughed, trying to keep a straight face as I fixed my make-up.

"Um, yeah. He hasn't stopped watching the two of you. It's quite unnerving really." Selena muttered with a little laugh.

"Good! That'll teach him to butt into our conversations and have dirty thoughts!" I winked at Mia who laughed, making the other girls laugh lightly.

Once everybody was ready Mia took my hand, put my arm around her shoulders and walked me from the bathroom. I saw Scorpius's eyes zoom in on the pair of us when he saw us walk out of the bathroom and had to bite back a smug grin. When we reached the table, the other girls all sat in their seats and tried not to laugh at Scorpius's face but Mia stood up with me.

"Lily? Why don't you come out with me? Some of the other girls and some from other teams are going clubbing. Come on, you can crash at mine...I have a bed big enough for two..." She grinned at me. I smiled and pretended to look thoughtful.

"Would you mind? I'd be back by tomorrow afternoon." I looked at Scorpius who looked speechless. I had to bite my cheek to keep myself from laughing, so did the other girls apparently. I saw Victoire and Selena both lean to whisper something into their husbands' ears. James and Teddy both laughed quietly.

"Um, what? Go out? And stay the night? With _Mia_?" Scorpius repeated, his eyes went wide and he kept glancing at my arm which was still over Mia's shoulders.

"Yes. With Mia." I smiled and nodded towards Mia who giggled and batted her eyelashes at me. "Is that a problem?" Everybody on the table looked at Scorpius, the girls all either had open grins or smirks on their faces, as did Teddy and James, and the other boys, Fred had joined the group as well, looked a little suspicious.

"Babe?" I got Scorpius' attention and tried my hardest to keep a straight face. "I said, is that a problem? If I go out with Mia and crash at her house overnight?" I raised an eyebrow and looked Scorpius right in the eye, trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah Scorpius. Is it a problem?" Mia repeated, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. "We're just friends. It isn't like she finds me attractive or something..." Mia trailed off, looking back at me. All of the girls, James and Teddy roared with laughter at that point, the other boys realised what was happening and started laughing but Scorpius just kept his face straight and looked right at me.

"You...you two have been playing me all night? The dancing, the touching, the looks, the flirting...I am going to kill the pair of you!" He growled, sending a small glare in Mia's direction before he settled at my gaze.

"Look, as much fun as this was, and trust me it was, I'm going to go. Any takers?" Mia laughed, she kissed my cheek and looked at everybody round the table. Immediately Albus jumped up and smiled at her. "I'll come if that's alright. Don't worry though Mia, _I _don't need to ask permission to stay overnight." He winked at her. I was expecting Mia to either ignore him, flip him off or hex him, what I wasn't expecting was for her to giggle like she'd been doing all night and accept the arm Albus offered her. Before I had a chance to say or do anything, or stop my friend from making a _huge_ mistake, I felt Scorpius' arms wrap around me.

"You are such a Weasley." He muttered as he pulled me close, I turned so my back wasn't to him and rested my cheek against his chest. "That'll teach you to listen into my conversations and have dirty thoughts about me." I giggled into his chest.

"Guys! We're off, we want to go see the girls. Two nights in a row is pretty tough." Teddy called out before Scorpius could answer, I pulled away from him and turned to the table. Teddy was helping Victoire up from her seat and was putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"Congrats on the win again sis." Teddy smiled at me as he kissed my cheek and hugged me. "And have a good time in New York too!"

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back." I smiled back. "We're going to get off too; we'll need to pack in the morning -" I tried to tell my cousins and brothers but Scorpius laughed and interrupted me.

"Let me correct that statement; we're going home because tomorrow I have to pack our suitcases, make sure she has everything and make sure all the details are sorted because _she_ -" He nudged me. "Sucks at packing, organizing travel documents and doesn't remember her own name most of the time!" My family all laughed and said their goodbyes. From the sounds of the talk I overheard when we left Selena was planning on taking her sister home, Dominique was planning on taking her brother home and then they were going to meet up with Mia, Albus and some others in some club.

"We can join them if you like." I told Scorpius as we waved to my parents on our way out. "I'm sure we'll manage packing, fine I'm sure you'll manage packing tomorrow even if we go out." I rolled my eyes at his small glare.

"It's fine, I'd rather get you home and show you just what thoughts I was having." He muttered, he took his jacket off and wrapped it round me before we left the hallway. As he said that he pushed the door open, making us temporarily blind from the flashing cameras that were pointing in our faces.

"Arriving late and leaving early? Somebody can't wait to get home!" One photographer called out, making several of the others, and Scorpius and myself laugh. I rolled my eyes at Scorpius and shrugged; "Hey look at that! A journalist got something right!" I gasped sarcastically; this made them fire off dozens of questions and snap their pictures even more ferociously than they just had. I didn't care though, all I cared about was following Scorpius out of their way so we could get home.

* * *

The Malfoy family are amazing, literally amazing. They have houses and homes _everywhere_.

The penthouse in New York was so beautiful; three bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor, the first floor was all one really long room but it was large enough that everything was spaced out, the kitchen, dining area and living area were all filled with the latest muggle equipment and appliances. The place was built over three floors, the first obviously hosting the 'necessities.'

The second floor had the three bedrooms and two bathrooms, but the third floor was my favorite. Completely decked out with muggle objects it included a games room, a room with a television that covered one wall completely with rows of extremely comfortable looking chairs sat facing it, a muggle gym and even a room with a large pool in. The pool room didn't really have a ceiling, just one large piece of glass. "So we can swim with the stars but keep warm since it is January." Scorpius had told me when I pointed it out.

The best part, without a doubt, though was the roof-top garden. In the summer it would have been beautiful, flowers in bloom, a small table to sit and watch the busy New York streets, it would be heaven. The view was breathtaking, you could see right over the extremely busy streets of New York, even though it was early evening the streets were still full of cars and people.

"We can't do magic here." Scorpius' voice behind me made me jump; he told me to go explore while he tipped the man who carried our suitcases up for us and then when Scorpius took them to our bedroom, which was to be a surprise. "The entire building is filled with muggles." He rested his head on my shoulder, kissing the crook in my neck where it connected with my shoulder, lightly. I smiled when he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Your family owns a home in a muggle neighborhood?" I asked, frowning in confusion, even though Astoria was a really lovely person and was accepting of anybody and anything and Draco was quite friendly with my parents and according to Scorpius quite fond of me, he was still slightly wary around muggles and things between him and my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were quite frosty, so it came as a shock that Draco Malfoy, the man in charge of everything Malfoy related, would own a house in a muggle area.

"No we don't own a home in a muggle neighborhood." Scorpius muttered, I saw him frown when I turned round in his arms, I was even more confused. "My family owns the entire building." He added, moving his arms so that they rested on balcony on either side of me, pinning me against the brick.

"What? The pureblood elite Malfoy family owns a muggle block of apartments?" I mocked him with a teasing grin. "Shock! Alert the press!" I muttered before I leant in for a kiss. He kissed me back fully and moved his hands so one went on the back of my neck and the other rested on the small part of my back. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss, which then turned into a yawn.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Scorpius chuckled, he pulled his head away slightly but didn't move his hands.

"I'm just really tired. Haven't had much sleep in the past couple of days." I raised my eyebrow at him and kissed him quickly again. "So come on then, show me our bedroom." I smirked at him, he rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Scorpius took my hand and led me back through to the apartment and down a flight of stairs. He stopped outside a set of double doors in the middle of the floor and turned to smile at me. Before I could do or say anything he pushed the doors open.

The bedroom was absolutely beautiful; an extra large four poster bed was stood in the middle of the room with silk curtains wrapping round the posts. The bedding was the same colour as the curtains, a light dusty pink, there was even some flower petals scattered over the large bed. On both side tables there was a bucket filled with ice and a bottle in each. "I know sometimes you prefer wine so I arranged a bottle of wine and champagne." Scorpius told me when he saw me looking. I didn't answer, I just walked in and looked around the room in amazement. The far wall was completely glass and the view was the same as the one from the rooftop garden. When I walked up to the window I noticed the room had several doors leading off from it, letting my curiosity get the better of me I walked towards them and gasped; one of the doors led to the most breathtaking bathroom I had ever seen. The floor and walls were solid marble, with a huge white bathtub sat in the middle, big enough for more than one person to fit in comfortably I noted straight away. A long counter built against one of the walls with a mirror matching the length of it, the counter itself had all sorts of toiletries lined up with neatly folded piles of fresh, comfy looking towels.

"Do you like it?" I saw Scorpius stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame smirking at me. "I love it." I smiled, I didn't notice the huge shower until I turned round.

"Are you kidding me? That shower is practically the same size as our kitchen!" I laughed when I went to inspect it.

"I thought you might like it. Come here." He held his hand out so I quickly walked over to him and gladly took it, he led me back into the bedroom and walked me over to the bed. Two glasses of poured champagne were sat on the bedside table so he picked one up and handed it too me. "I love you." He whispered, smiling down at me.

"I love you too Scorpius." I whispered back, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

"Do you still want to sleep?" He murmured against my lips on his.

"Definetly not." I murmured back, without pulling my mouth away from his I took both glasses out of our hands and put them back on the table.

My last sensible thought before I got distracted was that it was a shame the pretty flower petals would get ruined.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This isn't as long as we'd all like, so I'm sorry, it's mainly just a filler chapter. BUT this chapter also shows the sort of problems that their 'perfect' relationship has and I really want to know your thoughts on it. I mean it, this isn't me just trying to get reviews I really want to know your thoughts on the problems :)  
speedsONEandONLY...well...just thank her.  
Oh! Sorry, thank you for the response from last chapter :D  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"We've done the stroll through that long park, ice-skating, that green statue, the busy square thing with all the lights. What next?" I asked Scorpius as we both stood in the bathroom over separate sinks. He was shaving and I was washing my face before we went to bed.

"We can do whatever you want to do during the day tomorrow, babe." Scorpius told me. "But tomorrow night we are going out for Dinner. That muggle who brought the bags up for us told me that he also works at a nice little restraunt in Little Italy. I asked him to make us reservations." I finished washing my face so I moved to sit on the counter in front of him. I took the razor out of his hand and started shaving his cheeks gently.

"Little Italy? Very romantic." I smiled at him. "What's the occasion?" I raised an eyebrow as I made him tilt his head back so I could shave under his chin.

"We're on holiday celebrating five years together. Tomorrow is our last night here, I want it to be special." He shrugged, or as best he could considering I was holding a sharp razor to his throat. I had a feeling that if he was looking me in the eye he would have looked away.

"Every night with you is special." I tried to back him in a corner, to get him to admit what he was planning but it didn't work. "Well then tomorrow will be extra special." He simply said.

I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side slightly. He was up to something, I just hope he wasn't planning what I thought he was planning.

"Babe," He sighed and moved away from the razor so he could look me in the eye. "Just trust me." Scorpius smiled and pressed his lips against mine for a second before he pulled away and tilted his head back again.

"I do trust you." I pushed him back slightly so I could jump down from the counter. "I don't however, trust myself so here." I handed him the razor back and made to walk away but he put his hands round my waist and just pulled me back and pinned me against the counter. He reached out with one hand and took my wrist gently, he then put the razor into that hand and put it against his neck and slowly used my hand to shave.

"I trust you." He whispered and let go of my hand when the last part of his neck needed shaving.

* * *

"Lily? Are you alright?" Scorpius' voice brought me back down to earth, we were walking through the streets of New York to this restraunt Scorpius told me about earlier. We were both silent, I don't know about him but I was thinking about an incident that happened earlier. "You seem a bit spaced out."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about how much Belle and Katy are going to love their gifts." I lied, smiling up at him. He smiled back but didn't say anything. Almost as soon as he looked away from me, I replayed this afternoon in my head.

_Scorpius and I were taking one last stroll through the park, laughing and joking around and generally having a good time. When we stopped to look at something we saw an old couple who were walking hand in hand towards us._ _"Are the two of you on your honeymoon?" The woman asked us when she saw Scorpius and myself walking down the street, he had his arm around me and we were laughing at something he said. "You look like newly weds!" She giggled, her husband rolled his eyes and gave the two of us a sheepish look._

_"No we're not, we're just on a holiday." I smiled to the old woman, holding my left hand up so she could see my ring less fingers._

_"Oh, well I would snap this young lady up and put a ring on her finger as soon as possible young man!" The woman looked towards Scorpius with an amused expression._

_"I'm just waiting for the day she'll say yes." Scorpius nodded to the woman, who just laughed and smiled at the pair of us._

_"Well, dear, I'd say yes today if I were you." The woman laughed and smiled at the two of us before her husband led her away. I laughed nervously and glanced up at Scorpius who wasn't looking at me, he was watching after the old couple._

_"Do you think we'll be like that when we're older?" Scorpius asked as we began walking. I felt my eyes widen and quickly licked my lips and cleared my throat._

_"Um, what? Old, interfering and no sense of politeness?" I tried to laugh but all that came out was an awkward sounding squeak._

_"No, don't be nasty she was sweet. And I meant still madly in love, taking walks through the park, holding hands, still married -" He scolded me but spoke softly._

_"Whoa! We're not even married _now_!" I pointed out quickly. Scorpius looked down at me and just looked into my eyes for a minute._

_"No, no we aren't." _

Marriage was always something that people teased me about. When Scorpius and I moved in together both our mothers started planning a wedding, until we told them to stop. Scorpius asked for my parents permission and my brothers approval before he asked me to marry him the first time, and of course since he asked James and Albus, the entire family knew within hours. Everybody was excited for the pair of us, and when we went to the Burrow for Gran's weekly Sunday family meal, every single member of both our families were in the garden, waiting to have a celebratory barbecue for us. It got awkward when Scorpius explained to them all that I said no.

The second time Scorpius asked ended in disaster. I had been in Europe for Quidditch and he had been on a mission that ended sooner than expected. When I got back to the flat, which I expected to be empty, I was met by every surface covered in flowers and candles. I walked in the living room to see Scorpius on his knees holding the box out. Before he even opened his mouth I simply shook my head and walked into the bedroom to put my bags away.

Both times I said no before Scorpius even managed to show me the ring, I didn't want to fall in love with a ring that I would not accept.

"What are you thinking?" Scorpius' voice brought me back to reality again. I looked around to see where we were at. "Um, where are we?" I laughed, not recognizing anything at all.

The entire street seemed to be made up of little Italian stores and restraunts, with couples sat at tables in the sidewalk. Every couple of feet there was a streetlight that wasn't lit, but streaming through every streetlight and across the street around the opposite streetlights were fairy lights. Not the real fairy lights that we used to decorate our Christmas tree or the ones that lit up the Burrow's garden on a night, the muggle ones that Granddad was currently obsessed with.

"We're in Little Italy. Look, there's the restraunt. _We're_ not sitting outside in January." Scorpius told me, he nodded to the building we were stood outside of and smirked when I gave a sigh of relief. This no magic trip could suck at times.

Without giving me the chance to do or say anything else, Scorpius pushed open the door and led me inside.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! It is so good to see you again!" The man who brought our bags up to the room for us at the beginning of the week greeted us at the door and helped us both out of our coats. As I scanned the restraunt I noticed a couple of things; first, the entire place screamed romance. The lights were minimal and instead of bright lights lighting the place, every individual booth had a candle in a wine bottle. Second, a booth in the middle of the restraunt was already set up with wine and champagne bottles waiting in buckets of ice, and finally; the restraunt was empty apart from myself, Scorpius and the waiter.

"Let me show the two of you to your seats." The waiter smiled and led the two of us over to the lit up booth. Once we were both seated he handed us both a menu and poured us each a glass of wine out. Scorpius said thank you for the both of us and opened his menu, while I kept quiet and kept my menu closed.

"What's the matter, Lily? Are you not feeling well?" Scorpius asked me when he noticed I wasn't looking at the menu.

"I'm fine, I just...why are we the only people here, Scorpius?" I sighed and looked around the empty restraunt, I didn't know where the waiter had went.

Scorpius looked a little sheepish and looked around too. "I booked the entire place. I thought it might be romantic and have a greater impact." He admitted a little bit awkwardly.

"A greater impact on what?" I raised my eyebrow and hoped that he wasn't going to pull that little black box out of his pocket for a third time.

"For this, I was going to wait until after Dinner but..." He took a deep breath and took my left hand in his. I bit my lip and tried to keep a straight face as he took something out of his trouser pocket.

"Lily Luna Potter; everyday for the past five years has been like I'm living someone's life. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody in my entire life and I know that I always will feel that way for you. These past five years have been the greatest ever and I want to ask you now if you'll promise to spend the next fifty, sixty, seventy and hopefully eighty years with me? Lily, will you -" His words did make me feel so happy and so overcome with emotion I couldn't help but smile at him. I stopped him just as he was about to open the box.

"Scorpius." I put my hand on top of his, stopping him from opening it. "I love you. I love you so, so much; I'm just not ready to be married. I'm twenty years old Scorpius, I still want to live my life while I have the chance." I took his hand that wasn't holding the box in both of mine and caught his eye. Just like the last two times, he looked upset and disappointed.

"I promise you Scorpius Malfoy, I promise that one day I'll say yes. I promise, just not yet." He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them his expression completely changed. He put the box back in his pocket and smiled at me.

"You know, I'm going to get tired of asking pretty soon." He joked, he tried to smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the evening wasn't as enjoyable as we both would like. After I turned down Scorpius's proposal, the meal became sort of strained and awkward. Even more so when the waiter came out when we were leaving and congratulated us both. The walk home was silent, instead of him putting his arm around me and pulling me close like he normally did, we just simply held hands. When we got back to the apartment we changed for bed in silence.

He quickly changed and got into bed while I was still brushing my hair out of the curls and removing all my make-up. When I finally went back into the bedroom, the light was off and he was lied with his eyes closed.

I stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at him for a minute.

Every time he proposed he did this, he sulked and pouted for days. After that Albus usually talked him round, or his parents, and then he was fine.

"Are you planning on getting into bed and turning that damn light out?" Scorpius snapped as I just stood there and watched him.

"Are you planning on actually acting your age and not acting like a spoilt baby?" I snapped back, I slammed the bathroom door shut and stormed over to the bed. "You do this every time I say no! You sulk and pout -"

"Well maybe if there wasn't a pattern I wouldn't sulk and pout. Maybe if you actually said _yes_ -" He sat up and turned to face me. I sighed and sat up as well.

"Scorpius, I don't want to get married. I'm twenty years old, we aren't our parents. We don't have to get married as soon as we leave school. Look at Teddy and Victoire, they didn't get married until their mid-twenties and they are the happiest couple I know -"

"Yeah, _now_ they are. Don't you remember before the girls were born they fought constantly?" He reminded me.

"Yes, because Teddy went halfway round the world every other week! He'd tell her he would only be gone for a week and then show up a month later! That was their fault. Look at Hugo and Polly, exact same scenario; travel reporter and a healer. Those two make it work -" I couldn't believe I was actually defending Polly Longbottom.

"Look, we aren't arguing about Polly or Teddy. Why don't you want to get married?" He asked me directly. I rolled my eyes and tried not to sigh. We've had this fight too many times before.

"Because I am not my mother. When she was my age she was playing for the Harpies, she was married, she was intent on starting a family. I don't want to be married and I don't want to start a family - you can get that idea out of your head!" I added when Scorpius looked a little defeated.

"I _told_ you years ago that I didn't want to have kids until I was at least twenty six. You were alright with it. Don't get all broody and paternal on me!" Scorpius didn't say anything, he just looked at me and shook his head.

"All I want is to marry the woman I love and start a family with her. Is that so much to ask?"

"When we live in the public eye? Yes it is!" I tried not to shout at him, but it was so hard! Why won't he see my point? "You know I've never seen the point in marriage; we know we love each other. We know we're never going to love anybody else the way we love each other right now, why do we need to prove that to everybody else? We know it. Our friends and family know it. What else matters?" I added in a whisper, I tried to move closer to him but he sighed and got out of the bed.

"What else matters? Everything Lily! Five years we've been together! Normally after five years normal couples are married and starting the next step of their relationship!" Scorpius shouted as he flicked the light switch on. I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed too.

"Why though? Why should we make that next step? Look at Maddy!" I pointed out, Maddy Goyle was still one of his best friends. "She got married and that didn't even last a year! Now her and Jason can't even stand to be in the same room as each other!"

"That was different! Those two were nineteen -"

"I'm barely twenty! I'm the same age as those two were when they got married. Why is it I always have to get you to understand this?" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and took a deep breath.

"I love you. I have ever since I was fifteen, I will right up until the day I die. One day I will say yes, one day I will start a family with you." I told him slowly and loudly.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child!"

"Then stop acting like one! Stop brooding and pouting because I said no." I snapped back at him. Scorpius stood and scowled at me before he stormed out of the room.

"See! I said no so now you're pouting and running away!" I shouted after him, I heard a door slam somewhere so I slammed the bedroom door, flicked the switch off and climbed back into bed.

I didn't sleep much; at first I waited for Scorpius to come back to bed but after the clock on the bedside table showed it was past three in the morning I accepted that he was probably brooding in another bedroom, or most likely over-working himself in the gym. I snuck over to the bedroom door and quietly opened it and listened for any source of sound. Sure enough, I could hear the clanking sounds of metal banging off of each other. With a scoff and an eyeroll I slammed the bedroom door again, locking it this time and climbed back into bed.

I only got about four hours sleep when Scorpius woke me up.

"Lily, we have forty five minutes until a car is coming to take us to the airport. Get a shower." He shook my shoulder gently but turned away when I sat up. "I've left you some clothes out and packed everything else." He muttered, nodding to the two suitcases stood waiting by the door. I could see a pair of my jeans, a t-shirt and my coat folded over a chair for me.

"How did you even get in here? That door was locked. You said no magic." I scowled when I saw the bedroom door was wide open, I heard him chuckle a little bit.

"My parents own this entire building. I went down to reception and asked for a key. We may be fighting but I don't really want to leave you in America by yourself." He smirked before he left the room.

I didn't say anything, I just had a quick shower and got dressed before he came back into the room.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Scorpius yawned when we walked through the doors of our flat. I didn't say anything, I just picked my suitcase up and took it through to the bedroom. Instead of unpacking, I just stood it up at the back of the walk in wardrobe we shared that led off from the bedroom. Since it was night time in the UK, and even though I wasn't tired at all, I decided to go to bed anyway. There wasn't any point in staying awake in the flat all night long if Scorpius and I weren't on speaking terms.

I was just pulling my t-shirt off when I felt arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry for acting like a spoilt kid." Scorpius whispered into my ear, I automatically relaxed into his arms, moving my head so he could put his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for getting upset for you saying no." He added before he began to kiss my neck lightly

"I'm sorry for saying no and being unreasonable -"

"You have nothing to apologize for. _I _was the one who tried to rush you. _I_ was the one who stormed out last night. _I _was the one who acted like a dick." I turned round and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you. I will marry you, just not yet. In a few years, we'll _talk_ about the idea." I looked him in the eye and smiled lightly. "Until then, lets just have some fun. Lets just live life like normal young people, while we still can." I didn't give him chance to reply, I just pressed my lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thank you :) The response from last chapter was...interesting.  
This is just a sort of filler, until the end...dun dun DUH! Some of you probably saw it coming and some of you will be like 'DAFUQ!' But I hope you like it. **

**Oh! I want to ask a favour? Please check out _A Trail of Whispers - Class of '78_ - she is a brilliant writer who has brilliant stories! CHECK IT OUT (that annoying will. /Nicki Minaj/Cheryl Cole song just popped into my head...'check it out, check it out...)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Scorpius? I'm making some toast. Do you want some?" I shouted through the kitchen door, he was in the living room watching something on the muggle television. "Actually, make that soup!" I changed my mind when I saw the home-made soup Astoria sent us yesterday, apparently Scorpius and I didn't cook homemade meals often enough.

"Do you want some?" I rolled my eyes and walked through the door to look into the living room to see Scorpius sprawled on the sofa, watching the television. He raised his eyebrow and checked his watch when he saw me.

"Babe, it's six forty five. You're going to your Mums for girls night, in fifteen minutes." He told me. "Your Gran _will_ bring food and she _will_ make you eat." He laughed, lifting his legs when I walked over to the couch so I could sit down, he then laid them across my lap.

"I know, I'm just so hungry." I sighed with a frown, I hadn't stopped eating all day and I was still hungry. "These damn Weasley genes suck." I laughed, pushing his legs off me.

Normally I wouldn't mind him laying across me, well normally I'd be laying across him, but lately I didn't like to be touchy feely with him, not even a kiss or a cuddle. A week ago I even slept on the sofa because touching him while we slept woke me up.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked me, raising an eyebrow and sitting up straight, moving down the sofa so there were two cushions separating us two. I could tell he was getting frustrated by everything, but I honestly had no idea what was going on.

"I'm fine. Just hungry all the damn time." I smiled at him, he didn't look certain but he nodded anyway. "I'm gonna go early, see if Mum has any leftovers." I laughed, and even though it made my stomach flutter slightly, I leaned over to give him a brief, but passionate, kiss goodbye.

"Don't get too drunk." Scorpius joked as he sat back, looking a little happier. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair. "That was Rose's fault! She brought that muggle drink from France that nobody but Fleur, Vic and Dom had tried before! Mum got more trashed than I did!" I laughed, he just shook his head and smirked.

"Don't wait up!" I waved to him as I threw Floo powder into the fireplace and yelled my parents' address. He said something back to me but I didn't hear him.

Normally travelling via the Floo network didn't really bother me, if it was a longer journey than usual then it made me a little dizzy, but it has never made me feel slightly sick before. When I stumbled out of the fireplace in my parents' kitchen I had to steady myself on the kitchen table and take a couple of deep breaths.

"Lil?" I looked up to see James stood in the doorway of the kitchen, munching on a chocolate bar. "Are you alright?"

I nodded once and stood straight. "Taking advantage of the break?" I teased him, he nodded at me and smirked.

"Selena's aunt gave her a shit load of sweet hampers, there is a load in the sitting room." He muttered.

"Twenty five and still afraid that Mummy is going to yell at you for swearing?" I laughed at him when he checked over his shoulder. "Who's here?"

"Mum, Hermione, Angelina, Roxanne, Rose, Sel, Vic, Fleur, Gran and Audrey." He listed, he nodded once more at me, scrunched the wrapper up and tossed it in the bin.

"You should be a chaser, Jay. It would make me feel a whole lot better if I stole the quaffle from you rather than get it past you." I joked. I heard him laugh sarcastically before he walked out of the back door so he could apparate away. Still laughing at my little joke I walked through the doorway and down the hall into the sitting room.

"Hi." I walked over to where Mum was sitting and kissed her cheek. "Hi darling, are you alright? You look a little peaky." She turned into mother mode and put a hand against my forehead.

"I'm fine Mum, just hungry." I laughed, I smiled at the others but made a beeline for the coffee table which had several baskets with chocolate bars in them and several plates of baked goods from Grandma Molly.

"Doesn't Scorpius feed you?" Aunt Hermione laughed as I picked up a sausage roll and practically swallowed it hole. I just rolled my eyes and picked a chocolate bar up before I went to sit on the sofa.

"Who's turn was it to bring the wine?" I asked, looking at everybody. Gran and Fleur sighed and shook their heads.

"Dominique's." Victoire told me with a small smile.

"Great, so we'll end up on the muggle hard stuff and be puking our guts up tomorrow morning." I laughed, remembering the last time Dominique brought 'wine' to girls night. Every single one of us ended up getting blind drunk since Dominique thought it would be funny to swap the wine in the bottle for a muggle spirit.

"Don't be a bore Lil!" We all laughed at Dominique's voice coming from down the hall. "Everybody else here, has responsibilities to see to tomorrow." She smirked at me as she walked into the room. She walked over to kiss her mother and our Grandmother before she spoke again.

"Except you. All you're going to do is sit on your arse for the next six months!" She joked, I smiled and shook my head at her. "Elf-wine." She reached deep into the small bag she was carrying and pulled out a few bottles of wine.

"Oh, erm, Lily?" Polly came up to me when I was in the kitchen getting some glasses.

"Yeah?" I didn't look at her. I'd had a couple glasses of wine and didn't trust myself not to glare at her.

"Did you get your appointment last week? Is the date alright?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. Thanks Polly." I gave her a brief, small smile before she nodded and walked out of the room. "Why wouldn't having my childhood enemy poking around my lady parts be alright?" I mocked once she was out of hearing distance.

"Who's poking around who's lady parts?" I laughed when I heard Dominique comment, turning my head I saw her walk in the kitchen carrying a few empty plates.

"Nothing." I shrugged, I turned round so I was fully facing her. "So, you all set for this mission then?" Scorpius, Selena, Dominique, Uncle Ron and my Dad were all going on a mission for a week straight. The entire Auror department were going. The entire department only went on missions that were too dangerous or too risky to send a select few members to do them alone.

"Of course I am." She scoffed and came over to stand by me. "Did Scorpius tell you -?"

"That you two are heading this mission? Yes he did." I hated that part. Dominique and Scorpius would start the mission first and then call for any and all back up. Meaning that those two thrill seekers wouldn't until they really needed too, and since those two didn't class an injury as a valid excuse unless you were either nearly dead from blood loss, lost a limb or unconscious, they would try to not get as many people involved as possible.

"You worry too much Lils." She rolled her eyes, knowing what I was thinking as always. "And of course, you couldn't be more wrong. Harry has the final say over us. If he thinks we're in over our heads then he'll take point." She muttered the last bit. Apparently, my Dad and Uncle Ron weren't too happy with just how good Dominique was at her job. The better the Auror, the more dangerous the mission. The family let them off with sending Scorpius on missions and they let them off with sending Selena on missions, but when it comes to Dominique, Fleur and Gran hold no punches whenever she gets hurt.

Literally, when Dominique got admitted to Saint Mungo's because she nearly drowned on her second mission, Aunt Fleur punched Uncle Ron because he authorized that mission. If Dad wasn't on a mission himself, she probably would have punched him too.

"Come on worrier, Scorp and I will be fine. You know our saying; go in alive, come out alive." She smirked and gave me a brief hug. "Besides, I have a date with this fine little witch from Magical Beasts office the day after we're supposed to get back." Dominique added, making me laugh.

* * *

I woke up the next morning because Scorpius was lightly kissing my neck and whispering in my ear.

"Lily? You should probably get up now babe. It's nearly ten thirty." For the first time in nearly two months, ever since we got back from New York, I actually enjoyed the feeling of Scorpius kissing me. The feeling of his breath on my ear made my entire body go warm. I turned round so I could kiss him properly.

"Good morning." I giggled, I pressed my lips against his, it took him a fraction of a second to actually understand that after weeks of nothing, I was kissing him.

"Oh it certainly is a good morning." He laughed when I moved so I could kiss his neck. As he laughed his breath hit me full in the face.

"Have you had coffee?" I pulled away from him and putting a hand over my mouth. I didn't trust the jolting in my stomach one little bit.

"Yeah, I woke up a few hours ago." He muttered before he reached over and touched my arm lightly. "Are you alright?"

I didn't answer him, I couldn't answer him seeing as my mouth was full of vomit that I was trying to keep in. I jumped out of bed and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I just made it to the toilet in time before everything in my mouth came pouring out. I felt Scorpius come to crouch down beside me and pull my hair from my face.

"How much did you drink last night?" He asked me when I finished throwing up.

"Not much, I had about three glasses." I never normally threw up with a hangover. Actually, I didn't even feel hung over, my head was clear, my mouth didn't feel dry, my ears weren't ringing and I didn't feel weak or tired. "I actually feel fine now."

"Huh, maybe it was just a one-time thing?" Scorpius suggested as he moved to the cabinet under the sink to get some bleach to clean the toilet out. I shrugged when I moved past him so I could clean my teeth.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked Scorpius before I started cleaning my teeth.

"Well, in a few hours I have to go to work for a final brief of the mission. Dominique wants your Dad to go over the plans one last time and sign everything off." Scorpius told me. I rolled my eyes when he came to stand behind me, but instead of him putting his arms around me, or start to kiss my neck again like I expected him too, he stood and smoothed his hair down and checked his appearance.

"You nervous?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at my reflection before he answered. "A little. More about the other Aurors than me and Dom though." He admitted in a quiet tone.

"We just don't want anybody to get hurt because of the mistakes us two make. A lot of other Aurors are saying we've only been picked because I'm living with the head's daughter and Dom is his niece." He added with a sigh.

"That just means that when you two do brilliantly on this mission, they'll be eating their words." I turned to smile at him and took his hands, putting them on my shoulders.

"So, Mr. Bigshot Auror? How long until you have to leave?" I asked him, giving him a small smile and stepping closer to him. I moved my hands to go under his shirt and roam over his hard stomach and chest.

"Long enough." He murmured, tilting his head down to meet my lips.

* * *

I stayed in bed and watched as Scorpius got dressed again, trying to take as many images of him as possible.

I hated the days before Scorpius went on his missions. Not as much as I hated the days when he was on his missions.

"I'll miss you." I whispered, he was stood in the doorway of the bathroom picking his shirt up but I knew he heard me.

"I'll miss you too." He whispered back, he still didn't turn round to look at me. "So, what have you got planned? You're redecorating the bedrooms aren't you?" Every time he went on a mission that would last more than two days, I started a project. Something that would occupy my mind for a while.

"Yeah, Mum's helping me since her editor practically forced her to take a break from writing." I rolled my eyes, my mothers idea of spending quality time together.

"Well that will help her take her mind of your Dad - damn it Lily!" I smiled when I heard him shout. He had just walked into the wardrobe so I knew he must have seen my suitcase against a wall, still packed. "How lazy are you? We have been back for nearly two months!" He fumed, I giggled when he came storming out of the wardrobe looking stressed.

"Are you planning on unpacking soon?" He demanded, standing at the foot of the bed. "I unpacked the day after we got home!"

I rolled my eyes and got up so I was on my knees, making sure to hold the blanket up to cover me. "I was waiting for you to do it. You know how I hate unpacking." I smiled at him, edging closer and only stopping once I reached the foot of the bed.

"Well you'll be waiting a while, I'm going for a week and when I get back I expect that case to be unpacked and back in the guest bedroom with mine!" He muttered, I smirked when I saw his eyes move up and down me and since I was kneeling on the bed we were the same height so my eyes met his.

"And what happens if it isn't?" I mocked, taking one hand away from the sheet to put on his shoulder. My smirk turned into a smile when he gulped and licked his lips before answering me.

"Bad things." He murmured. He took the hand still holding the sheet up and moved it so it went on his other shoulder. He smirked when the sheet fell. Without giving me a chance to say anything else he put one of his hands at the small of my back and the other on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, kissing me slowly.

I giggled into the kiss and pulled him down so we were lying on the bed, Scorpius shifted his hands so he was holding himself up on the bed so he didn't hurt me.

"Well, aren't you two having fun?" Scorpius and I pulled apart and jumped when we heard Dominique's voice in the doorway. I glared at her when I saw her, she just smirked and shook her head. "Hey! Not my fault you didn't hear me Floo in,_ and_ shout that I was here." She shrugged.

"What do you want, Dom?" Scorpius hissed, he wasn't looking at her, he was just sending a glare of her own at the wall above the bed.

"Didn't you get the memo? We've been called in early. Something's changed in the mission." She looked puzzled before she looked serious. "We're leaving tonight. The boss sent me for you. I'll wait for you in the other room." She muttered, she sent me a brief smile before she walked away, shutting the door behind herself.

"Tonight?" I echoed Dominique and sat up in bed, looking at Scorpius who looked just as annoyed as I did. "Will you be coming home before you leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe. If we have time." He stood up and walked back into the wardrobe. I sighed and got out of bed, walking into the wardrobe too. He was changing into his Auror robes and knowing that Dominique was waiting for him I didn't say or do anything to distract him. I just pulled a pair of shorts from my side and put them on and then grabbed one of his hoodies and pulled that over my head.

"I love you." I told him softly when he finished. Scorpius turned round and pulled me into a tight hug. "Be safe." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head and gave me one last squeeze before he pulled away from me. Scorpius led the way out of the wardrobe and the bedroom.

Dominique was sitting on the sofa, flicking through a magazine when we entered the room. When she heard us she made a show of covering her eyes. "Can I look? Are you two fully clothed?" She mocked. I laughed and blushed a little but Scorpius just smirked.

"Like you can talk Dom, remember that time I walked into the storage cupboard? You and, what's her name? That witch who checks wands?" Scorpius teased Dominique who just looked smug.

"Vanessa. And believe me, she doesn't check wands any more." Dominique winked, this time making both Scorpius and I laugh. I gave Scorpius one last quick kiss and Dominique a hug before they left.

* * *

"Lily Luna Potter!" Mums shrill voice came loud from the wardrobe. We were packing everything in the bedroom up so we could decorate. If we used magic it would take a couple of minutes but since we lived in a muggle building we decided to do it the muggle way.

Actually, Mum and I wanted something that would distract us long enough to take our minds away from the fact we hadn't heard from Scorpius, Dad, Dominique or the others for four days. Normally one of them sends word that they are safe and well after a couple of days. According to Albus, he went home the other night and found Mum in tears, and Mum _never_ cried.

"You have been back from New York almost two months now!" Her voice got closer. I turned my head from packing pictures from the shelves above the bed to see her walking in the bedroom, my suitcase floating behind her. I rolled my eyes straight away. "Why have you not unpacked?" She scolded me as she dropped the suitcase on the bed.

"I was waiting for Scorpius to do it." I muttered, turning away so she didn't see my blush when I remembered what Scorpius said would happen if it wasn't unpacked when he got back.

"Two months! What sort of lazy slobs did I raise?" Mum fumed as she unzipped the case. "Did I tell you I went to James and Selena's house last night, the dishes in that sink! You'd think Selena was away for a month and not a week! Honestly when she gets home..." Mum trailed off, I met her gaze and cleared my throat. The arrival of our family on the mission was always a touchy subject.

"Anyway, he lives in Hogsmeade! He could use magic to clean his house!" Mum carried on. "And Albus, dear me that boy! His bedroom was filthy -"

"Why were you in Albus' bedroom, Mum?" I asked her. Albus was always very private about his room. He hated people being in it, even when we were young kids and I got scared in the middle of the night, he'd come into my room to comfort me.

"Oh, I was doing his washing. But still! The state of it! I don't even want to say what I found on his floor!" Mum ranted, I laughed out loud, knowing that she probably found womens clothes or shoes littered around Albus' bedroom floor.

"I cannot believe Rose allows him to treat the house that way." Mum carried on. After Albus graduated school he took Rose up on her offer to live with her, and since she was always visiting her stores in countries like France, America and Australia she was hardly ever there.

"Well, she's never there is she Mum? When she is in the country, she practically stays with whoever she's seeing and when she is home she stays in her office or her workroom." I shrugged. Mum continued to rant and rave about what lazy people my brothers and I were, except Teddy. Perfect Teddy could do no wrong in Mum's eyes. I just continued to pack. Once my box was full I picked it up and carried it through to the guest room, which I was using as a storage space while my bedroom was getting redecorated. When I walked back into the hallway I realized Mum had stopped talking.

"Mum? I was thinking about letting Scorpius finally have his damn Slytherin colors? You know, green, black and silver?" I told her as I walked in the room, she was still unpacking my suitcase so I just walked over to the bed and started taking pillows out of the pillowcase. "The bed is black obviously so I thought I could get maybe a Slytherin green spread, matching curtains and like light shades and stuff. Then have a silver comforter? Silver photo frames, trinkets? Mum?" I turned to look at her when she kept quiet.

She picked something out of the suitcase and showed it to me. My toiletry bag.

"I forgot I had that. The apartment had a set of toiletries that were lovely so I just used those instead. Are you alright?" I checked, she looked a little pale and was looking at me through narrowed eyes. When she cocked her head to the side I knew she was working something out.

"You said you threw up again this morning?" She asked me quietly. I nodded once, thinking of how I'd been sick every morning since Scorpius went. "So you're sick every morning, then feel fine afterwards? You've had the strangest appetite over the past few weeks. You have had the most bizarre mood swings." She reminded me softly. I rolled my eyes at her last comment. I'd always had mood swings, but I had to agree lately they'd been acting bizarre and getting slightly out of hand. Last night I nearly cried when I ran out of milk.

"Mum, what's your point?" I asked her a bit thickly. I had an idea where she was going. An idea which terrified me.

"Lily," Mum sighed, she picked something else out of the suitcase and dropped it on the bed. I felt my stomach flutter and tried to keep the tiny bit of sick that wanted to come up when I saw what it was. My potion. My contraceptive potion, the one I was supposed to take on the fourth of every month. "Did you take your potion for January?" Mum asked me quietly.

I wanted to nod and laugh at her idea. I always took my potion. Every month on the fourth, ever since the end of Summer my fourth year when I decided I was going to have sex with Scorpius, not that we actually did have sex until a year and several months later. I always took it.

"No." I whispered. "I put it in that bag so I didn't forget. I didn't even get that bag out of my suitcase." I shook my head, looking at the small vial like it was about to burst into flames.

"Mum." I looked up at Mum who was looking at me like she wanted to smile and hug me. "Mum, I'm pregnant aren't I?"

* * *

**A/N - Well? Do you hate me? Love me? Love it? Hate it? Next chapter...well that would be telling :)  
Predictions? Thoughts?**

**Remember - A Trail of Whispers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - THANK YOU :D I love you all! I really do! I hope this is good enough for you, I could have done something really tragic in this chapter but decided against it. You'll guess what it is when you read it.  
check out _tresorparis - Second Chance_, it's a Scorpuius/Lily fic that she uploaded recently!  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

"There's seventy five people in side the building." Selena told the large group of Aurors who were sat in the tent. "All of them with wands. There's also a large variety of protective spells in place around all four main entrances." She pointed to the four entrances on the map of the huge building that was laid out on the table.

"But, I've found an extra threwe entrances that they either don't know about or don't think anybody else knows about. Either way, they're clear so I'd suggest going in that way." She looked up at Dominique and myself.

"Or, they're expecting us to go in the extra entrances and have enchantments and possibly guards waiting there for us." Robert Ackerly commented. I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes, he was bitter because he didn't get assigned this particular mission.

"Well, " Dominique looked at me for a second before she looked back at the map. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Ackerly, Potter. You two go in by this entrance. Don't make yourselves known. See what's covering that entrance. Once you're in, get out and come back." Ackerly and Selena both nodded once.

"Gilberts and...Weasley." She looked at Rita Gilberts, a new recruit who only graduated from training this past year and her Uncle Ron. "You two go in by this entrance and do the same."

"And what about the other one? The one closest to the main entrance and closest to the room where the majority of them are at?" Drake Collins demanded, he was an older Auror and was also a little peeved that he didn't get picked to lead this mission. "Which kid are you going to send in?" He added in a patronizing tone, I saw Rita blush and look at the floor. Since she only graduated a few months ago and didn't get the best marks in her class, a lot of people were hesitant to go on missions with her. I looked at Ron, he too was looking at Rita.

"Well Collins, the kids we're sending in is ourselves." Dominique snapped at him. "Unless _you_ want to go in?" She snarled.

"I didn't think so. Has everybody got their portable extandables?" I quickly changed the subject, noting that Harry was looking from Dominique to Drake a bit wary. "Gilberts, Weasley? You two go in first. Then Dom and I will go in. Potter, Ackerly you follow once about five minutes have passed. Remember; in and out." The selected Aurors nodded and stood up. I saw Ron give Harry a small nod and the two of them stepped away from everybody else.

"Why are you sending Ron in with Rita?" I asked Dominique quietly as we quickly changed out of our robes and put dark clothing on. It was nearly midnight and since we were in the middle of a forrest somewhere in Russia, it was pretty dark. The dark clothes would help us blend in if somebody saw us from a window or something.

"Because I _know_ she can do well. She'll be pressured into performing well with Ron. I thought about sending Harry but she'd probably pass out." She muttered. She didn't look at me as she tied her long blonde hair up into a tight bun. "Look, Drake and Robert are dicks. We know that, Merlin, even _they_ know that. They don't think anybody is better than themselves. I want to see their faces drop when Ron says she did brilliantly." Dom added with a sigh.

"You ready?" She turned to look at me fully. When I nodded she smirked and held her fist out in front of her. "Going in alive."

"Coming out alive." I smirked and fist pumped her. Since we became partners when she graduated two years ago we made that our ritual. Everytime we went on a mission we made the same statement, it was a joke for the first couple of missions but the one time we didn't do it, I nearly fell through a burning building so we decided it brought us luck.

* * *

_"Second entrance clear. Auror Gilberts and Auror R. Weasley on our way out."_ I heard Ron's voice whisper in my ear, since we all had the portable extendable ears that Roxanne invented a few years ago and sold only to the Ministry, I knew every single Auror heard it. I nodded once to Dominique who was several feet behind me. Silently she ran upto me and pressed her finger to her ear.

"Auror D. Weasley and Auror Malfoy entering as we speak." Dominique whispered, when she finished I held my hands out for her to stand on them and jump up to the wall we were stood behind. The dark clothes were perfect in hiding the pair of us and since we both had our hoods up, our blonde hairs and pale skin were hidden as well. I knew for a fact that if anybody looked out of a window and looked at the wall she was climbing now, they wouldn't see her, nor me stood at the bottom of the wall.

Once Dominique was up she did a quick glance of her surroundings and nodded to me. Since I was a lot taller and stronger than Dominique, I didn't need help climbing up the wall and joined her in seconds. When I got on top of the wall I quickly jumped down from it. I only realized the difference in the drop once I landed. "Dom, careful, it's atleast an eight foot drop -" She stopped me from telling her to be careful by landing gracefully on her feet with a silent thud.

"You are going to have to get a foot up from me and then help me up. We can't use magic." Dominique muttered as we walked along the wall towards the building, trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. "Can you feel that?" Dominique hissed as we got closer to the building.

"Magic sensors." I nodded once. "If we even use a simple summoning charm they'll know they aren't alone."

"Auror Malfoy; the building is covered in magic sensors. Do not use any magic. I repeat, _do not use any magic_." I whispered, pressing the extendable ear so that all the other Aurors heard me.

"Come on Scorp, I have a bad feeling about this place." Dominique muttered, she was walking ahead of me so when she sped up a little bit I quickened my pase and followed after her.

We walked in silence for about a mile, both of us looking around cautiously. Ron, Rita, Selena and Robert all sent a message through the extendable's to tell us there entrances were clear and they were at the tent waiting for us.

"Do you realize it has been threwe days since we left?" I heard Dominique whisper after we had been walking for about twenty minutes. "That's the longest we've been on a mission without sending a message home."

"I know." I muttered, over the past threwe days I'd been thinking of every method possible to get a message to somebody. Anybody would do. "There's that many damn sensors around here anything we do would get us killed." I added.

"We're here." Dominique stopped talking and nodded to a spot about fifty feet away. We could see a set of double doors with two people stood in front of them, both of them pacing. We weren't close enough to see if they were men or women but we could clearly see them both with a wand in their hands. Thanks to the dark clothing, the huge wall and the darkness around us, they wouldn't be able to see us.

"I'm guessing two males. Although the one farthest away could be female." Dominique guessed. I looked at the two of them and could see what she meant; they were both walking rather stiffly and with straight backs, the one closer to us had huge, broad shoulders and what looked like thickset arms. The other one wasn't anywhere near as big as the first.

"Auror, Malfoy. We've reached the destination. At the main enterance there are two people; one definate male and one suspected female. Both carrying wands." I sent a message back to the tent so the other Aurors could take a note of this. I nodded at Dominique for her to carry on walking to the building.

"Where's the enterance?" She hissed after a minute of walking. "Look for _anything_. This place is swimming with magic, you can feel it." She told me, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled against the wall with one hand hovering an inch or so above the ground. I followed after her but held my hand an inch away from the wall, feeling for anything that didn't feel natural.

"Selena said it was about fifty to fifty five feet to the right of the enterance." Dominique muttered, I glanced ahead and saw that we were at least fifty feet away from the guards. "Here!" I hissed when I felt the air around my hand vibrate a little. I placed my hand on the wall and grinned when it continued through the brick.

"Auror, D. Weasley; we have found the enterance. Approximately fifty two feet to the right of the main enterance. No known barriers on the outside." Dominique reported. I waited until she was finished before I walked through the enterance. Like the ones at Hogwarts, it was like I was walking through brick, which I was, but I could still feel and control my body.

When I stepped out of the wall and into the building I looked around straight away. It was lighter in here, dark enough that if Dom and I stood at the bottom of a corridor in the shadows then somebody might not see us, but light enough that if somebody walked down the corridor now, we would be seen and killed straight away.

"We're in a room." Dominique muttered as soon as she came through the wall. I took my wand out of my pocket and slowly walked to the door. As quietly as I could I twisted the door knob and slowly pulled the door open.

The corridor was empty, only lit torches and closed doors occupied it.

"Auror D. Weasley. Found the enterance, no barriers. Auror Malfoy and myself are heading back." I heard Dominique whisper, sending another message back to base.

"Come on Scorpius. We come back tomorrow. We're already out numbered, lets get some food, get some sleep and make sure everybody is prepared for tomorrow." Dominique muttered, she pulled on my hand and shut the door.

We walked through the wall and through the grounds quickly and silently. When we reached the wall where we jumped, this time Dominique gave me a leg up and I helped her climb over the wall. Once we were at least a mile away from the building we relaxed and started talking again.

"So, they musn't know that the building has secret entrances?" She wondered. "I mean, threwe of them and not a single barrier. Not even a simple alert system."

"I know, it's pretty sloppy." I agreed.

"What do you think about tomorrow then?" Dominique looked at me.

"I think a few of us will end up in St. Mungo's. I think it will most likely be us two, but I think we'll get this. We've got this in the bag." I smirked. Dominique laughed a little and nodded her head.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Mum." I looked up at Mum who was looking at me like she wanted to smile and hug me. "Mum, I'm pregnant aren't I?"

"We'll need to do a test." Mum nodded. I moved to sit on the bed, not trusting my legs to keep myself standing up right.

"Mum, I can't be pregnant. I really cannot be pregnant." I shook my head and stood back up again. I couldn't stay sitting down, I needed to be up and walking round. "I mean, pregnant? No! I can't be pregnant!"

"Well Lily, you forgot to take your potion and you've shown all the signs. Have you had your period?" Mum came to stand in front of me.

"Well no, but they've always been random and the potion makes them even more random." I admitted, I began pacing again and ran my hands through my hair. "Oh my days, Mum! Hang on, I can't be pregnant." I stopped and stood in front of her, feeling slightly euphoric.

"I've took the potion for February and March. It cancels out pregnancy." That wasn't strictly true. She knew that and I knew that. Mum told me of the risks of taking the potion, she told me herself that I was concieved while she was on the potion. Her and Dad didn't realize she was pregnant with me until she was four months gone. Victoire fell pregnant while on the potion, twice.

I had to cling on to something though.

"Lily..." Mum shook her head slowly and put her hands on my shoulders, guiding me back to the bed. "Lily, sweetheart. Listen, you are pregnant. You. Are. Pregnant." She repeated slowly and quietly. I bit my lip to keep a sob back but I couldn't stop a tear from falling down my face.

"Mum, I can't be pregnant." I sobbed. "Mum, I don't want a baby." My mother didn't say anything, she just took me in her arms and held me close while I cried.

"Oh Lily, I know you don't want to be a mother just yet." She soothed me softly after I finished crying. She still held me close though, running a hand over my hair. "I felt the same when I was pregnant with James, and then with Albus and then with you."

I didn't say anything, I just kept my eyes closed and tried to get the images out of my head.

_Scorpius and myself in hospital, me in a bed and him with his arms around me, a bundle with a tuft of blonde hair lay in my arms with Scorpius gently rubbing its cheek with his finger. That image then changed to Scorpius and I in a park in Hogsmeade. Me sat on a bench with a little red-haired boy in a pushchair sleeping soflty clutching hold of a stuffed dragon beside me and Scorpius in front of us slightly, holding onto a little blonde haired girl as she floated along on a toddler's broom. I looked at Scorpius and the young girl in time to see him let go of her and see her fly alone for a few minutes before she looked up at me._

_"Mummy! Mummy, look at me!" The little girl grinned and smiled right at me._

_Everything became blurry and I found myself at Platform 9 3/4, stood side by side with Scorpius, he looked older than what he was now and he was stood waving at somebody on the train. I looked at who he was waving at, the little blonde girl was stood in a window, judging by the head girl's badge pinned to her chest I could tell she was around eighteen. Around her were a group of kids, all waving frantically. Their was a red haired boy who stood beside the blonde girl, towering above her. He looked like a young version of Scorpius, just with brown eyes and red hair. Like a Weasley version of Scorpius. In front of those two was two younger girls, both completely identical, right down to the hairstyles their white blonde hair styled in, who were waving at us energetically. Standing to the side of the twins stood a younger boy, he looked to be around eleven, with a mop of strawberry blonde hair and pale skin, he was waving with a worried expression. As I noticed this the older girl did so too, she stopped waving and put her hand on his shoulder, making him look up and smile._

Those were clearly images of the children I'd have with Scorpius. Little blonde girls, a huge copy of Scorpius, excluding the hair. A little boy, a mix of both of us.

* * *

Mum and I were walking through the reception of St. Mungo's. We ignored the welcome witch and just walked straight up to the newly developed Level Six, the maternity ward.

"Polly is practically family - don't look like that, Lily." Mum scolded me when I rolled my eyes and glared at the floor at the mention of Polly. "You two haven't fought in years, Polly is the only Healer on that ward that will be able to do this without going to the reporters." Mum hissed. I rolled my eyes again but didn't argue. She was right, she was always right.

"You'd think that they'd put the maternity ward on a lower level. Pregnant women shouldn't be climbing these stairs." I joked when we finally reached the sixth level. Mum laughed and smiled at me. I smiled and laughed lightly too.

"You know, since you found out you're pregnant, this is the first time I've seen you smile." Mum noted. I ignored her and just opened the doors to the very busy floor.

Healers were everywhere, stood in the aisle talking to heavily pregnant women, stood at huge circlular desk stood in the middle of the floor, talking amongst each other, reading through files, looking in drawers. I let Mum look for Polly while I went to sit in the waiting area. I made sure I sat away from the other people waiting and tried to keep my head down so nobody would recognize me.

"Mummy?" A little boy who looked to be threwe or four came running up to me and tapped me on the arm. I looked at him and smiled. "You not my Mummy!" His bottom lip began to quiver and he looked panicked.

"Hey little guy. Don't cry, it's fine." I crouched down to his leven and smiled at him. "I'm not your Mummy, my name is Lily. What's yours?" I asked him kindly.

He looked at me for a second before answering. "My name is Ben. Where's Mummy?" Ben looked a little frightened and confused.

"I don't know, Ben. Where was she?"

"She was here! In that seat!" He pointed to the one I was sat in and looked around. "I want my Mummy!"

"Don't worry, we'll find your Mummy." I promised him. "What does she look like?"

"She has long red hair and has a big tummy! My sisters are in there you know? I'm going to be a big brother!" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"What's funny? Do you have a baby in your tummy? Mummy says that only Mummy's come here so that the nice ladies can check on the babies in their tummys. Where's your baby? You don't have a big tummy like Mummy." He askedme so many questions it was hard to keep track of them. Luckily for me I was saved from answering.

"Ben! I told you, never ever run off!" A woman who was very pregnant came rushing towards us. I saw her long red hair, which was a couple of shades lighter than mine and noticed we were both wearing a black jacket. Obviously Ben got confused. "You gave Mummy a scare!" She scolded her son after she hugged him tightly.

"Mummy, it's fine! I'm talking to Lily! She doesn't have a big tummy like yours though. Maybe her baby isn't here yet?" Little Ben smiled up at his Mum. I laughed again, bringing me into his mothers attention.

"I'm sorry, was he bothering you? He has this thing for talking to strangers..." His mother looked at me before she trailed off.

"No, it's fine. He saw the hair and the top and thought I was you." I shrugged, sending a small smile at Ben.

"But you're not me. You're Lily Potter!" She gasped loudly, I quickly shook my head and looked around to see if anybody had heard her.

"Please, please don't do that. Not here." She understood my meaning and nodded once. "Do you mind if I join you? Healer Longbottom is with a patient and it's her I'm waiting to see." She asked, she checked on Ben and saw him playing with some toys in front of the chairs.

"No, it's fine. I'm waiting for Healer Longbottom too." I told her quietly, I let her sit in my chair and moved to sit beside her.

"My name is Millie. Millie Andrews." She smiled at me, I smiled and nodded at her.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Millie asked me quietly a couple of minutes later. "Well, obviously you don't have children. We'd know if -" She stopped talking when I nodded quickly.

"Were you trying for a baby?" She asked me a bit nervously. "Tell me to butt out, it's just you don't look very happy."

"It's fine. But, no." I admitted. "No, I wasn't trying for a baby. I don't even want kids. At least not yet."

"Oh. I was like that with my eldest." Millie smiled fondly. "I was adamant I wasn't pregnant. My husband thought I was crazy. I was throwing up every morning, eating the weirdest things...still I convinced myself I wasn't pregnant. I was only nineteen." She laughed a little.

"You married at nineteen?" I asked her, and here I was thinking that marrying at twenty was too young.

"Oh no, I fell pregnant with my eldest at nineteen and married the month before she was born."

"Ben isn't your eldest? How many do you have, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her, I looked at Ben who was just sat playing with some building blocks. His little episode minutes ago completely forgotten about.

"Oh no I don't mind. I have six, soon to be eight. Four girls and two boys. Another two girls on the way. I didn't want children at first. My sisters and mother did the whole 'big family' thing, I wanted something different." She sighed, she started stroking her bump and smiled at Ben.

"Then, again if you don't mind, but why did you have your kids? Why didn't you get..." I trailed off. I felt rude and ashamed just thinking of asking her that. I felt ashamed just thinking of going through that myself.

"A termination potion?" Millie finished for me. At my small nod she sighed again. "I was going to, my husband was with me. I was about to take it but then I realized that my career, my future, my plans...they could all still be achieved. I threww the potion in the bin. my husband never looked so relieved. I knew he wanted children but he agreed to do whatever I wanted." She smiled.

"But I'm not saying that getting a termination potion is a bad thing. If that's what you want then that's your decision. It's your life, and you are a pro-Quidditch player -"

"I don't know what I want." I sighed. At first I hesitated but I put a shaking hand on top of my stomach and stroked it slightly.

Millie didn't say anything for a while, she just smiled at me and stroked her own bump. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing in the end. What's right for you." I opened my mouth to say something but she looked at her watch and gasped.

"Benny, you need some lunch. Um, I'm going to miss Healer Longbottom, when she calls my name take my appointment and tell her I'll shedule another one for later this week." Millie stood up and smiled down at me.

"Thanks." I nodded and smiled back. Without another word, Millie took Ben's hand and led him out of the ward.

I watched Ben chatting away to his mother with a smile on my face.

If any baby turned out as sweet as little Ben, it couldn't be that bad could it?

"Polly is in with a client. She has one more and - what are you smiling at?" Mum asked me as she came to sit in Millie's empty chair. She looked down and saw my hand on my stomach and smiled herself.

* * *

I was lying on the bed in Polly's room as she waved her wand over my stomach and performed a few silent spells. Mum was sat holding my hand and smiling at me fondly.

"Well," Polly sighed as she sat in a chair at a desk and pulled a piece of parchment out of her drawer. "You're pregnant. Congratulations. You are eight weeks, everything is healthy with you and the baby. Your due date is October the thirteenth." Polly smiled at me, she handed me a piece of parchment with my details on.

"It's weird seeing the date I conceived." I laughed lightly, looking at the date on the parchment.

"Tell me about it." Polly laughed too. "It's weird working with the women who are struggling to get pregnant so I have to pick the days of the month for them to have sex." She laughed, making Mum and I both laugh too.

"Any questions?" Polly asked me.

"Um, oh wait! I've been drinking alcohol and working out. Won't that hurt the baby?" I remembered the glass of wine I had every night and the workout I did every day to keep me in shape.

"As long as you stop drinking alcohol now, I can't see that harming the baby. What form of exercises do you do?" She asked me, she turned back to her desk and pointed her wand at a quill, making it jump up and hover above the parchment.

"I run, swim, do sit-ups, sometimes I do weights and then general training for Quidditch." I told her, she nodded as she walked over to a sink and washed her hands. The quill took quick notes of what I was saying.

"Well, running and swimming are great exercises to do while your pregnant. I'd try to stay away from sit-ups, not that it is relatively dangerous its just sometimes it can become quite uncomfortable. Stay away from weights all together, too much strain can cause injury to both you and the baby." Polly told me as she dried her hands and walked over to a cabinet. "Keep off the brooms, no Quidditch practice. Bludgers, flying hundreds of feet into the air? Definitely not." I rolled my eyes and sighed, making her and Mum laugh a little bit.

"A lot of my clients say that doing excercises such as yoga help. Here, there is some specific moves that will help strengthen your pelvic floor, ideal for when the baby is due." She handed me a book on exercise and then moved to another cabinet. "Also, dancing. This one client, she's had a lot of children, she says she danced through them all and she stayed healthy during all of her pregnancies. Have Scorpius take you dancing." Polly suggested.

"I hate dancing." I shrugged, flicking through the book.

"Fair enough." She sighed, sitting back down. "Any more questions?"

I glanced at Mum nervously before I answered her. "Um...well...what about, y'know...um -" I trailed off, not looking at either of them.

"I think my daughter is asking if she can still have sex." Mum sighed and shook her head at me. It looked like Polly wanted to laugh but thankfully she kept professional.

"Yes. Once you reach the middle of the final stage, your last couple of months, it will become difficult but I advise all my patients to keep their sex-life the same as what it was. Mummy's and Daddy's have needs too, Lily." Polly told me seriously. I felt the embarrassment leave me when I looked at her. She probably got those questions all day.

"I don't know why your shy around that topic Lily. I obviously know you and Scorpius sleep together, I mean you _are_ pregnant." Mum tutted and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table. Polly gave me some leaflets with some more advice about exercising while pregnant, eating healthily and preparing yourself for the birth.

"Oh, Polly?" I stopped on the way out and turned to her. "You won't tell anybody, like Hugo or Frankie, about this will you? Scorpius isn't due back for another couple of days and I want to tell him first."

"Patient-Healer confidentiality, Lily. What happens in this room stays in this room." She smiled at me. "But, don't hesitate to speak to me about anything at any time. We're practically family." She added. I could tell it was a bit forced but I didn't comment on it, I just smiled as warmly as possible and nodded at her.

Mum returned to the flat with me, we still needed to pack the bedroom up and actually go out and buy whatever I needed.

Once I returned to the flat and entered the bedroom I turned to Mum and simply said, "Screw it. Get your wand out Mum." Within seconds the bedroom was bare and all the old ornaments and trinkets floated through to the spare bedroom, ready for me to sort out whenever I felt like it.

"You know, your old crib would look beautiful right here." Mum noted when she went to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Do you have to put a crib in the bedroom? I thought that's what nurseries are for?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head before she walked over to me.

"You have so much to learn." She laughed lightly, she put her hands on my cheeks and smiled. "I am so proud of you, I honestly expected you to freak and want to get rid of it." I smiled and rolled my eyes at her words.

"I thought about it at first, but then..." I shrugged and trailed off.

"What changed your mind?" Mum asked me softly, pushing a bit of hair out of my eyes.

"I got these images in my head, images of a baby girl in my arms with Scorpius sat next to the two of us, Scorpius and me in a park with a little girl on a toddlers broom with a sleeping baby boy in a push chair. Me and Scorpius waving a bunch of our kids off at Hogwarts. I liked it, I really liked it." I felt my smile get bigger and bigger as I described each image.

"I can't wait to tell him, Mum. He's going to be thrilled!" I laughed, putting a hand on my stomach.

* * *

**Scorpius's P.O.V.**

Things were going smoothly, everybody got into the building safely. We already had arrested around twenty people who spotted us, we used their own wands to remove the alarms. Now we were in the building and the targets had lost a significant amount of their forces and we were able to use magic without being caught.

"I'm still not sure." Dominique muttered as the two of us walked down a long corridor, checking for any more guards who weren't in the meeting with everybody involved in the plans. "This is almost too easy. The guards we arrested, they were all one step away from being full on mountain troll. They had no wards or serious alarms up to protect themselves, they had complete idiots guarding them. There is something wrong with this case, Scor." She sighed for the fifth time.

"What else can we do, Dom? We can't exactly go back and tell everybody to retreat can we? We've arrested twenty people already. We just have to go in there -"

"And try not to get killed? Gee, that sounds familiar." She whispered with a smirk. I stopped and held my hand out, making her stop too.

"Are you saying you don't feel safe carrying on with this mission? If you feel that way, then we'll report back to Harry and Ron and they can take over." I told her honestly. She was my partner, I wasn't going to do anything that she didn't feel completely sure about.

"Scorpius, we've spent the past four months tracking these guys. They've murdered over thirty people, including four American Aurors! They're wanted all over the world! We have to bring them in! I'm just saying, something is wrong, it's like they are too cocky or something. Too arrogant." She muttered, looking round.

I gave her my most arrogant smirk and stood straighter. "Well, I don't know about you but Scorpius Malfoy can be more cocky and arrogant as anybody else." I shrugged and gave her my best patronizing gaze. She smirked and stood straight too.

"Going in alive -" She held her fist up in front of herself and raised an eyebrow at me.

I pumped her fist with mine and winked down at her. " - Coming out alive."

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Nobody in the Burrow was eating, which wasn't normal. It was a Sunday so the family members who were in the country, which was everybody but, Lucy, Hugo, Rose and Uncle Charlie and Louis who back at school, was at the Burrow for Grandma Molly's Sunday lunch. Of course, Dad, Ron, Scorpius, Selena and Dominique weren't here either. They were still on the mission.

Those five was also the reason why nobody was eating. They'd missed their assigned arrival at the Ministry. Nobody had heard from them since the day they left, a week ago. Everybody was beside themselves. Mum was sat at the kitchen table, twisting her wedding ring round on her finger repeatedly, Aunt Hermione was pacing up and down the kitchen, checking her watch every few minutes. Grandma Molly was stood at the oven, glancing at the clock which had her children's faces on every few seconds, Dad and Uncle Ron were stuck on _'Mortal Peril.'_

James was leaning against the kitchen worktop not saying anything to anybody, not looking at anything, he just stood staring at the table, not blinking. Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill were sat opposite Mum, holding hands and not saying anything either. Aunt Fleur kept whispering to herself in French. Victoire was sat on her mothers other side, looking extremely nervous.

I was sat at the table, trying to keep the sick in my stomach from coming up. It had nothing to do with the baby either.

Uncle George and Uncle Percy were sat at the table with their wives, both of them trying to occupy themselves.

"In the war, nobody gave anybody word of when they were going to be back." Granddad Arthur made several people jump when he randomly came out with that. "We would go on missions for days on end and nobody would know when we would be back. Nobody knew whether we were dead or alive." He commented.

"Dumbledore knew. He seemed to know when we would be back and what would happen." Bill muttered with a shrug.

"Well Dumbledore isn't here, is he?" Mum snapped. "And this isn't the war. In the war, people knew what sort of missions people were going on! We can't know anything! They could be Merlin-knows-where doing Godric-knows-what!" Uncle Bill opened his mouth to argue back but he stopped when Victoire stood up so quickly her chair fell back with a loud bang, which then made everybody jump.

"Selena!" She pointed out the window, we all craned our necks to see Selena sprinting down the garden path, her hair wild and flowing around her. James was out the door as soon as he saw her.

"Where's the others?" I asked the room, I heard Aunt Fleur gasp and put a hand over her mouth when James pulled Selena into the house. She was wearing black clothes, trousers and a t-shirt, but the trousers and shirt were torn and her arms were covered in blood. Her face had a huge gash that looked freshly healed and she seemed to be limping slightly.

"Ronnie? Dominique? Harry? Scorpius?" Gran breathed, moving to stand behind Granddad, I saw her put a hand on his shoulder, it was as white as bone.

"St. Mungo's...Dom...Scorpius...Ron..." Selena panted, she put a hand over her gash and hissed in pain a little bit. "We were outnumbered...NOW!" She yelled when nobody moved.

"Not another one. Godric please, not another one." Gran sobbed. I glanced around at the others in shock of my own. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey moved to side-along Granddad and Grandma who both looked as white as ghosts. Albus went to Mum's side straight away, Molly went to Aunt Hermione's and took her hand. I felt somebody take my hand and turned my head to see Roxy holding it and looking at me with wide eyes. Victoire and Teddy took hold of Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill's hands, both of them looked as pale as Grandma and Granddad. With several loud cracks and a few faint pops, we all apparated to St. Mungo's hospital.

Selena led the way through reception and up the stairs towards the ward that the Aurors always had on stand by for whenever they went on missions. I didn't really take much notice of anything, I just tried not to let the vomit in my throat get any higher and tried not to trip as Roxy ran with the others, still holding my hand.

We turned a corner and pushed through a set of doors to see a corridor full of Healers and Aurors, all of them either covered in bandages or blood.

"Harry!" Mum yelled, she ran forwards, pushing past Fred and Uncle George when she saw Dad who was stood talking to a Healer. When he saw Mum he walked away and met her halfway down the corridor, wrapping his arms around her. Together, James, Teddy, Albus and I all ran forwards too.

"Dad...where is he?" I breathed when Dad hugged me. Dad glanced at the others, who had all walked up to him too.

"Ron, Dominique and Scorpius are being seen too right now. They've been prioritized." Dad told the group slowly.

"What happened?" Aunt Hermione demanded.

"Come on." He muttered, looking round briefly. He turned and led us into a room that was empty. It had a bed that was unmade and empty potion bottles on a table beside it. Once everybody was in the room Dad turned to look at everybody.

"I shouldn't be telling you this." He sighed, he glanced at Selena who nodded once. "Scorpius and Dominique were heading this mission. They did bloody brilliantly. Not including themselves and Ron, there was only seven serious injuries on our side." He looked impressed but he didn't stop to congratulate themselves.

"I can't tell you all the details, but I can tell you we were outnumbered by about five to one. Scorpius and Dominique...they were amazing. I've never seen fighters like them." He shook his had and looked at my Aunts and Uncles.

"They were dueling with threwe or four wizards at a time. As soon as they stunned or disarmed one, they moved onto another. Without even thinking they put up disapparation wards so nobody could get away. There was about ninety people in that building, about forty more than we expected after we took out the guards. Scorpius and Dominique are responsible for the arrest of about thirty five of them, single-handedly." He told us all. "They were fighting with the leader and his sons, six sons. All of them huge and all of them known and wanted murderers. Dominique got disarmed -"

"Oh!" Aunt Fleur gasped, she put a hand over her mouth but didn't stop the tears from escaping from her eyes.

"But she didn't stop, she fought with two of them. For somebody so petite, she can pack a hell of a punch! She knocked one of them out and stole his wand, stunning and binding another two. Scorpius was dueling the leader and his other threwe sons. He knocked one out, disarmed another and then focused on the oldest son and the leader. Dominique soon joined him and disarmed the oldest son. They were fighting with the leader." Dad looked somber as he told us all this.

"By this point we were all dueling and binding them. Anyway, they didn't focus on the two sons who had been disarmed. I don't know where they came from or what was on them but they attacked Dominique and Scorpius from behind. They've both received multiple stab wounds to their torsos." Dad told us the last but quietly.

I felt my legs give out but didn't have time to reach out and grab something, luckily for me I was stood between Fred and Albus so they both reached out to steady me.

Aunt Fleur was sobbing loudly into Uncle Bill's shoulder, Vic had tears falling down her face, Gran looked like she was going to pass out.

"The knifes were poisoned. They are very lucky to be alive." Dad told us all seriously.

"Harry?" Aunt Hermione breathed, she too had tears falling down her face but she looked frightened. "Harry, where's Ron?"

"Ron was the one who saw that the leader was going to get away. He quickly stunned one son and started dueling with the leader, the one last son who was still up and running grabbed a wand from his stunned brother and defended his father. Ron got hit with _Crucio_, luckily the son seemed to think that stopped Ron because he lifted it after about a minute." Dad explained quietly. "He got cocky and started laughing, until Ron turned on him and physically dragged him to the ground. The leader started firing off_ Avada Kedavra -" _Nearly everybody in the room now gasped, several people were crying already. Gran looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"He his his son with it, killing him instantaneously. In a fit of grief and rage he ran at Ron and started attacking him. Ron fought him off but still got hurt, they both landed in a fireplace. Ron's sustained serious burns to his face, chest and back. The Healers are certain that his skin will grow back. They're treating him right now." Dad assured Aunt Hermione, like me her legs seemed to give up, making James and Uncle Percy steady her.

"The threwe of them are going to make full recoveries. I thought you should all know before you see them." Dad told us all once more.

It was another hour before Scorpius, Dominique and Uncle Ron were allowed to be seen. The threwe of them were put in a large room leading from the ward that the Aurors had. Uncle Ron had bandages wrapped around his face, his chest and the tops of his arms. Dominique was in the middle of Ron and Scorpius and she had thick bandages wrapped against her chest. Her face had quite a few bruises and her hands looked swollen

"Scorpius!" I cried when I seen him, he was in the bed farthest away from the door but he looked up and smiled when he saw me rushing towards him. He too had thick bandages around his chest, but unlike Dominique who had a thin dressing gown on, he was shirtless so I could see the bandages going all round his back. His face too had some bruises and one of his hands was wrapped in a bandage.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lily! Your best friend just nearly died! No biggie!" Dominique shouted as I ran past her. I felt a little relief when she made her normal sarcastic joke but I didn't stop to see her.

As I reached his bed I wrapped my arms around him tightly, not realizing straight away that he was probably in pain. He hissed and gritted his teeth but when I made to pull away he tightened his grip on me and just held me close.

"You idiot!" I sobbed when I eventually did pull away. "You absolute idiot!" I slapped at his arms since they weren't wrapped in violence.

"You were going to die and leave me!" I cried. He didn't stop me from slapping at him, he just sat up straighter and waited for me to finish. When I did, he just opened his arms and pulled me close so my head was resting lightly on his chest.

"Lily, I would never leave you. I would never ever leave you alone." He whispered as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. I pulled away from him and looked him right in the eye. Leaning forwards I lightly pressed my lips against his.

"I couldn't cope if you left me." I whispered, my lips against his.

"I promise you, I will never leave you." He repeated, putting a hand to the back of my head.

"You can't. You can't leave me." I started to cry again, he opened his mouth but I didn't let him speak. "You can't leave me, Scorpius. You can't leave me alone, because...we're going to have a baby." I pulled away from him and took in his reaction.

He looked like I had just stunned him, or hit him over the head with a Beater's bat. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open and he was looking down at my stomach.

"We're...a baby...you're..." He struggled for words but the corners of his mouth lifted up into a smile. He took a deep breath and went to try again but got cut off by Mum rushing over to wrap her arms around his head.

Mum, Dad, Albus, James and Selena had all come to Scorpius's bed. I looked at the other two beds and saw Aunt Hermione, Gran and Granddad around Uncle Ron's bed and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Vic, Teddy and Roxy round Dominique's bed. Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Fred and Molly weren't to be seen.

"They've gone to get drinks." James told me when he saw were I was looking. "Let their immediate family yell at them for being stupid first." He joked, nudging Scorpius with his elbow.

"Speaking of immediate families..." Selena trailed off, looking down at Scorpius who groaned.

"Sel! You told my _mother_?" I laughed at his reaction, as did my parents and Albus. We laughed even more when the doors burst open again, making everybody look at the Malfoys who both paled considerably when they saw their son in the last bed.

"Scorpius!" Astoria Malfoy cried, she walked quickly to his bed and began fussing over him, ignoring his claims that he was fine.

* * *

Around midnight, Scorpius stirred in his sleep. The Healers told me to go home but I insisted on staying here with him. I wasn't alone, Aunt Hermione was asleep in her chair with her head sharing Uncle Ron's pillow and Aunt Fleur was asleep in the chair beside Dominique's bed. Dominique _loved_ having her mother there with her, especially when Fleur tutted and scolded Dominique for flirting with a female Healer who came to check on her bandages.

"You're still here?" Scorpius yawned and looked at me with surprise.

"Of course I'm still here. Are you alright? Thirsty?" I offered him his glass of water but he just shook his head and threw the covers off of him.

"Come on, that chair must be uncomfortable." He muttered, moving himself over. He hissed in pain again but continued to move.

"I'm fine, your the one who is uncomfortable." I pulled the quilts back over him but he stopped me.

"Babe, the mother of my child is not sleeping in an uncomfortable chair. Get in here or I'll drag you in here." He threwatened me with a smirk. Giving up, only because he probably would get out of bed, pick me up and put me in the bed if I didn't do it willingly, I sighed and carefully climbed into the bed with him, trying not to touch him. He didn't like that though and wrapped his arms around me, pinning me to his chest.

"You know, in a few months we won't be able to sleep like this." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back, I felt his hand go into my hair and smiled when his fingers began playing with it. "Because you'll be too fat." Scorpius joked.

"If you didn't nearly die hours ago, I'd have killed you for that comment." I muttered, kicking his leg slightly.

"Seriously though, Scorp, a baby." I spoke softly.

"Not a baby." He corrected me. "_Our _baby. He will be perfect." He muttered, I knew he'd have a smirk on his face.

"Or she. There is a chance it could be a girl you know." I mocked.

"Malfoy's don't make girls." He said in a tone that was similar to his fathers, making me giggle lightly.

"If you two are having sex in that bed, I'll go back to that building, get that knife and stab both of you with it!" Dominique snapped sleepily. Scorpius put his hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing again. I carefully leaned over to the table at the side of his bed and picked his wand up, flicking it at the curtains round his bed, making them pull round the bed.

"Boy or girl," Scorpius yawned, giving me one last kiss on the head before he relaxed. "This baby will be the most spoilt, precious and beautiful one since you were born."

I rolled my eyes at his tacky comment but smiled still the same. I smiled even more when he took his hand from my hair and moved it under the covers, on top of my stomach.

Putting my hand on top of his I snuggled into him. "I couldn't agree more." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - OK, sorry! Sorry! I wanted to get New Me finished before my birthday (31st of July...oh yeah, that's right! ;) but that just isn't going to happen...  
Anyway, sorry for the delay...I really am! I wanted to get Lily's pregnancy over and done with so I could focus on the good stuff :D But, again, that didn't happen. I think the ending is a great place to end for this chapter...so...tell me if you agree ;)  
speedsONEandONLY - I think you might like the beginning of this chapter.  
There's also a _lot_ of hints at things to come in this chapter ;)  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V**

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A little boy came running into the room as I stepped out of the fireplace. As I held my arms open, he jumped into them. "Daddy! I missed you! There's too many girls in this house!" He frowned, making his nose crinkle. He looked so much like Lily, except his white blonde hair, it made me smile._

_"Guess what? I hided Tory's doll again! Don't tell her but it's under Mummy's pillow!" He whispered into my ear, giggling slightly._

_"Come on kiddo, you know your sisters are going to give you hell for that." I laughed, walking through to the kitchen carrying him in my arms. I felt my smile widen at the sight of the identical blonde twins sat at the table, coloring their pictures in quietly and the sight of the little red haired girl sat on the counter beside an oven with several pans on top. Every now and then she would add something into one of them and stir them with a wooden spoon._

_"Where's my favorite girls at?" I called loudly, making each and every one of them look up at me. The twins, identical in even what they were wearing, both grinned before they returned to their drawings, my little cook waved me over energetically._

_"Mummy's letting me help make dinner, Dad! Taste it!" She carefully spooned a bit of the sauce out of one of the pans and held it for me to taste. _

_"That is the best sauce, I have ever tasted." I smiled when I tasted it. She gave me a smirk and looked smug. "Just don't tell Mummy." I winked at her before leaning in to give her a kiss on her cheek._

_"Don't tell Mummy, what?" I turned to see Lily stood in the doorway, young toddler hiding behind her legs. "Come on, Maddison, you can stop hiding." She sighed and bent over to pick our youngest daughter up from the floor._

_"Tory, watch yourself on those pans, they're hot; Ruby, Jade, I swear if you two get those pens on my table I will throw them in the bin. Why Granddad Harry got you muggle colouring sets is beyond me. Drake, why did I find, Tory's doll under my pillow? You know she doesn't like you in her room." Lily told all the kids as she lifted Maddison into her high-chair at the table. "Welcome home, honey." She turned to me and kissed me lightly._

_I kissed her back, and only stopped when the twins and Tory all started giggling loudly. _

_"I've decided." Lily told me as we all sat round the table ready to eat the food her and Tory had made. She sat beside Drake and I sat beside Maddison with the older girls in between us. "A name." She added when I shook my head at her._

_"Rebecca." Lily smiled at me. "No middle name, just Rebecca Malfoy. What do you think?" I nodded slowly as I thought it over...Rebecca Malfoy. Becky Malfoy. Bex Malfoy. _

_"Bex Malfoy. I like that." I nodded and grinned at her. "No middle name though? Why?"_

_"Well, normally middle names are given for people, Lily _Luna_, Ruby_ Ginevra_, Jade_ Astoria_, Tory_ Dominique_, Drake _Harry,_ Maddison _Taylor_ - although I'm still unsure how you got me to name our daughter after two of your best friends." She rolled her eyes as she sliced up Drake's vegetables for him._

_"Rebecca _Lily_?" I suggest quietly. Lily looked speechless for a minute before she smiled softly._

_"Who's, Rebecca Lily?" Jade asked quietly, looking up from her plate._

_"Your new sister." Lily and I both answered in unison._

A throbbing pain in my ribs woke me from my dream, a throbbing pain that kept getting stronger and more frequent.

"Hey!" I heard somebody hiss. "You do _not_ smile like that while you're spooning my sister!" I groaned when I heard Albus's voice.

"Dude, I nearly died yesterday. Prodding my stab wounds, it really hurts!" I snapped back, I knew he wouldn't let me go back to sleep so I sat up gently, careful not to jostle Lily and wake her up. I ignored the pain that came when I moved and just focused on keeping Lily still.

"She isn't made of glass, you know." James sniggered. I was surprised at his voice, I half expected Albus to be here, but not James. Looking round I was surprised to see my parents, Lily's parents, James, Selena, Albus, Maddy Goyle and Taylor Zabini sat round my bed.

"I thought you were in New Zealand?" I smirked at Taylor who smirked back and shook his head.

"I was, but then I got a urgent message from Maddie saying you had died and I needed to get back for your funeral. Imagine my disappointment when I got here to find you still breathing." He joked, making most of the people round my bed laugh, except my mother and Ginny.

"I'm sorry, mate. I'll try harder next time." I smiled. "What are you all doing here? Don't you lot have work to do?" I looked round at everybody curiously.

"I'm on sick leave until Wednesday." Selena shrugged, wincing slightly.

"I don't start training for another couple of weeks, thought I'd come see how you were." James yawned.

"I am working, I wanted to go to the office but apparently that's insensitive." Albus muttered, I looked back at him and laughed. He was sat in one of the muggle suits he wore everyday, with a tray that the Healers served food on in his lap, folders and papers sat on top of it. He didn't look up as he spoke and just continued to read from a piece of paper, occasionally scribbling something down.

"It is! He nearly died -" Maddie snapped with a bit of a glare.

"_Nearly_ is the key word there, Goyle." Albus cut her off without even looking up from the paper. "That reminds me; Scorpius, Selena, as your representative from the Magical Law department, would you like to sue for compensation?" He looked up from his papers with a smirk on his face. he winked at Harry who just laughed lightly.

"Nah, I'm good." I sighed and held back a laugh.

"Damn, I'll get you one day, Dad -" Albus laughed but he stopped when Lily sat up straight, hand over her mouth.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked, her eyes wide and hand still covering her mouth.

"Out the door and fifth on the right -" My mother told her, Lily had ran from the bed before she even finished.

Morning sickness.

I made to get out of the bed to follow her, but Ginny put her hand on my arm and gave me one of her looks. "She's been complaining of a stomach bug for the past few days. I'll go check on her." She nodded at me once before she left the room.

Of course Ginny would know, when we all went on missions, Ginny spent most of her time with either James or Lily. If Ginny was with Lily when she realised she was pregnant, she'd have comforted her and most likely talked her round to the idea of having a baby.

"She did look a bit peaky yesterday." Albus commented with a shrug, he then returned to his paperwork.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

As I was leaning over the toilet, heaving my insides up, I felt somebody's hands in my hair, pulling it out of my face.

"One of the downsides to pregnancy, I'm afraid." I heard Mum laugh quietly. I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, not with everything in my stomach making a fresh appearance.

Mum waited with my while I finished throwing up, and then when I went to the sink to rinse my mouth out, she smiled knowingly and fished a bottle of mouth wash, a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste out of her bag.

"I once threw up right in the middle of a lunch with Kingsley Shackelbolt." Mum told me fondly as she watched me brush my teeth. "Now, was that with Albus or you? It was completely random, one minute your father and I were sat with him, your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and the next, I had to run for the bathroom. Ah! It was you! Hermione and Ron were trying for Hugo at the time." She nodded.

I spat the toothpaste out of my mouth before I answered. "You and your brother talked about trying for a baby?" I asked her. If James or Albus even approached the subject of sex with me, I'd jinx them so they'd never be able to do the act themselves.

"No, my best friend and I talked about trying for a baby. Just like your father and his best friend talked about trying for a baby," Mum laughed, "be warned, Albus is Scorpius's best friend, he'll want to talk to his best friend about the joys of pregnancy and fatherhood." She reminded me as we walked from the bathroom.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad _my_ best friend is a lesbian. No worries about her talking about falling pregnant." I laughed with Mum, who only smiled and shook her head. When we reached the room where Scorpius, Uncle Ron and Dominique were at, I looked round to see who exactly was here. Rose and Hugo were sat at Uncle Ron's bed, both of them asleep with their heads on his mattress. I could see two bulky bags at the foot of the bed, the pair of them must have been travelling through the night. Aunt Hermione was sat holding her husbands hand with one of hers, while the other was going through her sons as he slept.

Around Dominique's bed were her parents and Victoire, who was wearing her Healer robes. Aunt Fleur looked tired and Uncle Bill was clearly trying to persuade her to sleep, she wasn't even listening to him I don't think, she was too busy stroking her daughters hand gently.

My father, brothers, Selena, Taylor, Maddy and Scorpius's parents were sat round his bed, all of them looking at a young woman who was wearing the same robes as Victoire.

"It's the hospital policy, I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy." The Healer has a very timid, quite nervous voice and she kept looking from Scorpius, to my Dad, to his Dad nervously.

"So, let me get this right. He goes out and risks his life every single damn day so he can make the wizarding world a safer place, make _our_ world a safer place. He gets fatally injured during one of those days and your kicking up a fuss because he and his girlfriend were spooning?" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud. Trust Dominique to say something like that. Apparently everybody was thinking the same because nearly everybody smiled or tried not to smile.

"I'm afraid it is hospital policy and we have to enforce -" The Healer began again before Dominique cut her off, again.

"And its _my _personal policy to hex complete and utter morons. Do you want me to enforce that?" Dominique snapped at her again. "You have read his notes - _our_ notes, I presume?" She raised an eyebrow at the Healer who didn't even have time to answer before Dominique was raging again.

"Well if you had, you'd know that all three of us in this damn room are lucky to be alive. We. Almost. Died. Now, so stupid of me, I thought that'd mean we'd get some peace and bloody quiet to rest in? Why don't you take your little self of to the staff room and revise from the help books they give you. Go on, off you pop, _kid_." The young Healer, who really only looked to be eighteen at the most, looked around at everybody before she briefly apologized for upsetting Scorpius and Dominique and left the room. I could of swore I heard her sob as she walked past me.

"What on earth was that about?" Mum asked slowly when the door shut quietly.

"Scorpius was getting told off for him and Lily sleeping in the same bed." James smirked.

"So, Dominique decided to jump down the Healer's throat and make her cry." Albus sniggered. He was looking through some papers that were on a tray on his lap and didn't look up from them as he spoke.

I didn't reply to them, I just moved to sit in an empty chair beside Scorpius's bed. "How are you today?" I asked him gently, he took my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine.

"Pretty good, considering. How're you?" He asked me.

"Fine, that must have just been something I ate." I lied, he knew I was lying but seemed to understand that we needed to talk before we told people.

"Aha!" We all jumped, Scorpius and Dominique both grunting in pain when they jumped, in surprise at Albus's triumphant grin. "Sorry, but I've just finally found proof that shows the husband of my client was cheating throughout their entire marriage!"

Dominique threatening the Healer was the most eventful thing to actually happen all morning. Eventually everybody started to go home or work, Albus left first. He said he wanted to show his client his evidence, which we all understood meant he was going to 'comfort' her as she learned her husband was never faithful. Taylor and Maddy left soon after that, assuring Scorpius they'd both be back later to see him, or as Taylor put it, "I'll be back to see if you aren't dead yet. Just hurry and kick the bucket dude, I've got my eye on a couple of your things."

My parents left after that, Mum had an article to hand in, Dad had reports to read and other injured Auror's to visit. Mum also winked at me slyly and told us all she had things to hunt out of the attic. James and Selena went home after them, Selena saying she was tired and James was brutally and disgustingly honest in his excuse. "My wife has been gone for a week, I need some tender love and care."

It was just me, Scorpius and his parents. Draco was quiet all morning, but that didn't surprise me. Whenever he was around my family he was quiet and preferred to sort of sit in the background and not bring attention to himself. Astoria on the other hand, she fussed over Scorpius, fussed over me, fussed over Draco and when Uncle Bill finally persuaded Aunt Fleur to go home and sleep and change, she fussed over Dominique.

It was when she was making sure Dominique's bandages weren't itching or causing her fuss, that Draco made Scorpius and I both completely speechless.

The three of us were just sat in a comfortable silence, I was stroking Scorpius' arm gently, he was reading a magazine and Draco was sat reading the _Daily Prophet_, when Draco folded the paper up and looked at the both of us.

"So," He made the pair of us look at him in surprise, my Uncle Ron was still in his bed and the two of them never normally got on with each other so they both usually kept quiet when in the same room. "when is my grandchild due?" Draco asked us quietly, quiet enough so that only the two of us heard it.

"Dad -" Scorpius looked surprised and looked at me quickly. I was too speechless to say anything. "Dad, I...we..."

Draco just laughed and shook his head. "Son, I am not an idiot, don't treat me like one. It's pretty obvious you're pregnant Lily, you're glowing, you threw up as soon as you woke up, you had to cover your mouth and nose when Selena and James handed out the coffees, and you both muttered the word baby repeatedly in your sleep." He chuckled. I felt my mouth fall open in surprise.

"It's alright, I'll keep your secret." Draco chuckled and shook his head one more time before he picked the newspaper up and disappeared behind it once more.

Scorpius and I looked at each other in silent shock for a minute before we both smiled at each other.

* * *

Scorpius and Dominique weren't allowed to be released for another few days, which meant I spent all my time at the hospital. Scorpius convinced me to go home for a few hours, to change, eat, shower and sleep. Since Dominique scared that young Healer away, only two Healers came back into the room while I was there, Victoire and a very handsome looking young male Healer, they seemed to be the only two who weren't afraid that Dominique would actually kill them.

Dominique herself, she was proving to be a very difficult patient. She was snapping at everybody, growling at her visitors, being rude and being generally a pain in the neck.

Both Dominique and Scorpius had been in the hospital from work many times before, and Dominique was never this bad.

"Hey! Malfoy! They're ready for you." I turned away from Scorpius to see Dominique being wheeled back on to the ward, she looked a little pale and her smile looked strained. The male Healer, Declan, gently helped her out of the wheelchair and carefully lowered her back into her bed, her parents were sat round her bed and watched her carefully, probably expecting her to have a go at Declan.

"I don't know what was on that knife, but its hurting like a bitch." Dominique said through gritted teeth. She was gripping the bars on her bed so tight her skin had turned deathly white around her knuckles.

"What do you mean? Ready for me?" Scorpius asked her cautiously, he glanced at the Declan who went to write in a folder at the bottom of Dominique's bed.

"Examination, front and back. I'm telling you now, kid, if that old cow is as rough tonight as she was just then, I _will_ hex her so bad she'll be in the bed beside me. Then we'll see how she likes somebody jabbing her with that damn metal rod." Dominique warned Declan, who only laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Have you had any lunch, Scorpius? Victoire wrote on your notes you don't like hospital food?" Declan asked Scorpius as he moved to his bed and picked his folder from the bottom of his bed.

"What damn metal rods?" Scorpius asked him, ignoring his question.

"I don't know, Mr. March over there came in about an hour ago and told me I had an examination. He took me in the room and then this old cow jabbed me with a metal rod. Over every damn place that damn knife stabbed me." Dominique cursed, ignoring the tut that Aunt Fleur gave her.

"The poison from the knife that was handed in has come back with high results, we need to run some tests on both of you to see how your body's are reacting to the poison." Declan told Scorpius patiently. I listened to him eagerly too. "As I explained to Dominique, these tests are vital and it is important we do them as soon as possible."

"He hasn't eaten, his parents are bringing him in some lunch." I told Declan before Scorpius had a chance to say he'd already eaten. "They'll be about an hour."

Declan nodded and told us he'd be back for Scorpius in an hour and a half.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Scorpius looked at Dominique. "What damn metal rods?" He repeated. "Nobody told me anything about jamming me with metal rods!"

"Oh man, this big cow, seriously she could give Hagrid a run for his money, practically held me down and rammed every single wound with this long metal thing. Looked like a wand, but it was bigger than any damn wand I've ever seen." Dominique told Scorpius seriously. I heard both her mother, my mother, who was visiting with my father, and Aunt Hermione gasp at Dominique's language. "I swear, I was tempted to jump up and shove that metal wand right up her -"

"Dominique!" Her mother snapped. "That is enough! Your language and attitude, it needs to change!" Aunt Fleur had slowly and gradually been reaching her boiling point over the past few days.

"The Healers in this hospital, they are giving their time and effort to help you recover and you are not helping them! I am sick and tired of hearing you complain and whine about how they treat you and -" Aunt Fleur was in her stride, she wasn't yelling, she was just calmly telling Dominique how it was.

"Then don't." Apparently, Dominique didn't want to hear it. "I don't ask you to come here every damn day. I don't ask you to come and sit with me and hold my hand. I don't ask you to sit and hear me whine and complain about how they treat me!" Dominique snapped at her mother. I, like the others, watched with a held breath as Aunt Fleur looked at her daughter with a calm expression. Uncle Bill, who was sat beside his wife, was looking at his daughter through narrowed eyes.

My parents were watching the scene unfold with uncomfortable faces, as was Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron from his bed. Hugo and Polly, who were sat with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione both looked uncomfortable also.

"You aren't in the right mood. I'm going to go home and give you some space." Aunt Fleur cleared her throat and stood from her seat. She didn't lose her cool once, she still kept dignified and in control of her emotions. "I'll see you in a couple of days, darling. I love you. Send for me if you need me." She smiled at her daughter and nodded to everybody else before she left the room, head held high.

"That was out of order, Dominique." Uncle Bill said sternly. "Your mother and I will be back in a couple of days, I expect an apology for her when we do return." He leant down to kiss his daughters head before he followed his wife out of the room. Dominique didn't say anything to the rest of us, she picked her wand up from the bedside cabinet and flicked it lazily, causing the curtains to close round her bed.

"It's about time Fleur checked her." Mum sighed, looking at Dominique's bed.

"Ginny, she has had a traumatic experience. She nearly died a few days ago, she -" Dad started to defend her but Mum waved it off.

"So did Scorpius, so did Ron! They're not biting everybody's heads off!" She pointed out. I didn't say anything, I just let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in and stood from my seat. "I'll be back in a minute." I muttered, I walked away before they could stop me and quickly pulled one of Dominique's curtains down, walked in on her private space and closed the curtain behind me. I grabbed her wand since mine was in my jacket pocket on my chair, and waved it over the curtains, silencing the space.

"You know if you wanted to silence something, it should have been the space around Scorp's bed." Dominique muttered, she didn't look up at me, she was just looking at her fingers, which were fiddling with a piece of loose bandage from her chest.

"Dommie," I moved to sit on her bed and put my hands on top of hers. "Dommie-Dommykins?" I used the nickname she hated to try and cheer her up.

"Yes, Lily-poo?" She looked up at me and smirked with that wicked glint in her eye.

"What's wrong? You were really quite hateful to your Mum." I asked her gently. She looked at me for a full minute before she shrugged and looked at our hands which were still inter-locked.

"I know, I'll apologise. It's just...I hate this. I hate being hurt and not being able to _do_ anything." She mumbled. I arched an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Bullshit. You're a terrible liar." I didn't believe her, normally after a mission, Dominique loved to relax a little bit. Fair enough she was injured, but she still normally didn't mind a little resbite.

"I know you are lying. Tell you what...tell me the truth and I'll tell you a secret." I teased her. If there was one thing that Dominique couldn't resist, it was gossip and secrets.

"What secret?" She asked me straight away. "I'm not telling you until you tell me why you're being a pain in the arse." I shook my head and looked at her square in the eye, she didn't say anything for a minute, she just looked at me.

"Fine!" She muttered, laying back against her pillows. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she spoke. "I...well...I nearly died." Dominique muttered.

"Yeah...so did, Scorpius and Uncle Ron -"

"No, I nearly _died_. Before I came around...I...I...saw...I mean," She took another deep breathe and ran a hand through her hair. "While he was stabbing me, I could feel the knife go through me, I could feel the poison run through my body and I could feel..."

"Dominique, if you're afraid or if you don't want to do this any more, retire. Nobody will judge you, nobody _can_ judge you. You've nearly died doing this job so many times and -"

"I'm not afraid...well, I am but, I'm not if you know what I mean?" She rambled, she opened her eyes and I noticed that they were slightly glassed over and her bottom lip was quivering. "I mean...I'm scared of what I saw and what I _felt_ and what I thought." Dominique was openly sobbing now.

Dominique _never _cried, the last time I saw Dominique cry was when she told me about her sexuality when she was sixteen. The sight of Dominique crying in bed, it worried me slightly.

"Dominique..."

"I...Lily, look, you remember when we were younger? The Summer before we went to school? And our parents told us about the war? _Really_ told us about the war? We went to Gran's that night and she showed us pictures of Uncle Fred?" I nodded slowly, why was she telling me this?

I remembered it clearly, my parents sat me down and explained everything. Before that they told us they both helped fight in the war, but a couple of days before I was to go to Hogwarts for my first year, they explained everything; how my Dad got the philosophers stone in his first year, how my mother got possessed by Voldemort in her first year...they told me everything. Roxy, Lucy, Dominique and Hugo got the same story, when we went to Grandma Molly's and Granddad Arthur's for dinner later that night, Gran got some photo albums out and showed us photo's of our parents when they were younger.

Including Uncle Fred.

"Well...I don't know why...or how...but, look, after he stabbed me for the tenth time, I must have lost a lot of blood. Well, I, well I sort of _went_." Dominique whispered. "I must have blacked out or something...instead of seeing everybody fighting and hearing myself scream and Scorpius yell and cry out...I saw myself on like a beach, or it looked like a beach. There was a boat, right in front of me. I was stood in the water, it wasn't cold and it wasn't warm...it was just nice and cool and fresh. I could see a lot of people on the boat...some of them looked familiar." She was still whispering, she wasn't even looking at me, or anything really. She was just staring ahead.

"Familiar? Like who? Me? Luce? Rox? Louis, Vic?" I asked her carefully. She was really beginning to scare me.

"No...familiar like my Grandmother Appoline and Uncle Fred. He really looks like Uncle George, or a younger version with both ears." Dominique finally looked up at me, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. Even in this state of distress, anybody would compliment Dominique on how beautiful she looked. She looked like a little crying angel. "Lillu, I really nearly died. I think...I think if I wanted to, I could have." She admitted.

It took me a minute to work out what she was telling me. She had the choice? To go on, or to stay? She actually very nearly died. Just like...

"You mean like how my Dad says he did in that forest?" I asked her, when she nodded slowly I felt the tears well up in my own eyes.

"Dominique..."

"And I remember actually taking a step towards that boat when something clicked. If I went back, I'd be given another chance. Another chance to live my life right." She nodded slowly, a small scowl of confusion forming on her face. "Lily...there's something missing in my life. I need to find that hole and fill it. Then, then my second chance won't be wasted."

* * *

Two weeks after Dominique's little tale, Scorpius and Dominique were released from the hospital, both under strict instructions to not do anything that could cause great stress to their bodies. Normally when the Healer would say something like that, Dominique would make an innuendo, but this time she just nodded and accepted the help her mother offered her.

Everybody noticed the change in Dominique, and my mother told me that Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill were worried another period of depression was going to make an appearance, it took me a full day to convince my mother that Dominique would be fine in a couple of days.

As selfish as it sounded, I had bigger problems than Dominique and her quest for the missing holes in her life. I was now eleven weeks pregnant and Scorpius and I hadn't had a chance to discuss the baby properly. We'd only had small, quiet, conversations since I told him I was pregnant since a member of my family was always in the room with us. I didn't sleep at the hospital with Scorpius again, he assured me that he'd be fine by himself and convinced me to go home every night.

But now we were both home, my Dad had given both Dominique and Scorpius another week to recover fully before he wanted them back at work; and we both needed to have a discussion about our future.

As Scorpius settled himself on the sofa watching the muggle television, I went to the bedroom to unpack his bag for him. After I unpacked, I looked around the room, picturing my crib at the foot of the bed like Mum suggested weeks ago. I could see the white crib settled there, with a little baby in white bundles sleeping in it, Scorpius and I sat on the bed just watching it sleep quietly. I smiled and put my hands on my stomach again, looking in the mirror for my reflection.

I was now eleven weeks pregnant and didn't really look it, my stomach was still flat and my breasts weren't any bigger. On a whim, I grabbed one of Scorpius' jumpers from his section of the wardrobe and scrunched it up into a ball and put it under my shirt.

"Wow, you popped that up quick. Ten minutes ago you didn't have a bump." I jumped at the sound of Scorpius's voice and turned to see him sat on the bed, watching me with a mocking grin.

"I'm just seeing what it'll be like...being fat." I shrugged and looked back at my reflection.

"You won't be fat." Scorpius sighed and came to stand behind me. "You'll be even more beautiful than you are now." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so I was resting against his chest. He then moved his hands so they were on top of mine and the 'bump.'

"Beautiful." He murmured before he pressed his lips to my neck. I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck at the same time he moved his lips up my neck and on to my face.

"Babe, the Healer said nothing that'll create more stress." I murmured, he ignored me and walked backwards until he reached the bed, there he let himself fall so me and him landed on the bed with a muted _thump!_

"Believe me, baby, the only stress you've caused me over the years has been in my mind." He smirked before he flipped me so I was laying on the bed and he was hovering over me, propping himself up on his knees.

"Babe, no. Not until you are one hundred percent better." I laughed, I laughed even more when he pouted. He looked like a child who had had their favorite toy taken from them.

"What? I am better! Come on, two weeks I was in that hospital and then I was gone for a week before that. I've missed you." He whispered as he fell back down, I turned on my side so I was facing him. That turned out to be a big mistake because he hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. When I was firmly pressed up against him he slowly put one hand up my shirt and began to tickle my back gently.

"And," He muttered, kissing the tip of my nose lightly. "I. Know. You. Have. Missed. Me. Too." He met every word with a kiss on different parts of me; my cheeks, my forehead, my lips, my chin, my neck and then finally on the part of my neck where it formed into my shoulder. I shivered involuntarily, that was always my weak spot and he knew it.

"Scorpius, we really need to -" I tried to stop him but he put his mouth over mine and quickly took control. I felt his tongue separate my lips and then quickly trace every part of my mouth. His other hand went into my hair and pulled it slightly.

"We really need to what?" He pulled away from me and smirked up at me, knowing full well he had just won this round.

"I don't remember." I muttered before I my hands in his hair and pulled his head towards mine.

* * *

"I remember now." I sighed, we were both laid in bed, Scorpius had both his arms around me and he seemed to be dozing slightly. We were both laid on our sides and I could see he desperatly wanted to sleep.

"Remember what baby?" He muttered sleepily.

"I remember what we needed to talk about." He opened his eyes slightly but looked as if he was going to close them in the next second. "Scorpius this is important, will you _wake up_?" I smacked his shoulder and growled through clenched teeth.

"Look," I sat up, careful to pull the duvet up with me. I didn't want to give him any more ideas. We needed to talk about this. "I'm pregnant, Scorpius." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." Scorpius grinned, which then turned into an arrogant smirk. Nobody could do arrogance like a Malfoy.

"Do you have any idea how much this is going to change our lives? I won't be able to play Quidditch next season, and most likely the one after that as well. We won't be able to go partying when the baby comes, we won't be able to live like we do now -"

"Babe, we'll be able to afford this baby." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You could afford to raise an army full of kids on your wage alone." The fact that I earned a lot more money than Scorpius did was always a sore subject in our relationship.

I don't know why he got so annoyed about it, even though I wasn't exactly poor from my job and I could afford to live however I wanted, I was nowhere near as wealthy as Scorpius was.

"I'm not talking about money, I mean we won't be able to just...well alright we aren't people who like to live on a whim, but we both have to change. I can't focus everything on Quidditch any more and you can't accept every damn mission my Dad hands you. I am not up for another repeat of the last three weeks." I told him straight, I didn't care how harsh I sounded. "The main reason why I kept this baby because it is _our_ baby, not mine. _Ours_. I can't do this by myself. I can't raise this baby alone -"

"And you won't have to." Scorpius promised me. "Babe, I can't turn down every mission. We have to do them, I'll have to do the occassional mission but I can not, and will not, turn down every single one of them. But, I promise you that every mission I go on, I will come back," He leant towards me and kissed the tip of my nose again.

"Breathing," He kissed my left cheek. "blood pumping." My right cheek. "Screaming," My forehead. "kicking," My chin. "Missing you," My neck. "More and more every time." The nape of my neck.

* * *

I threw the second dress at the wall, making it land on top of the first dress, the five pairs of jeans, six pairs of shorts and two skirts. All of them not fitting me. Four months pregnant and my bump finally decided to make an appearance sometime last week. It literally sort of popped up in the middle of the night, I loved seeing the effect my baby was having on my body, but I hated the fact only certain clothes still fit me. "SCORPIUS!" I screamed in frustration, throwing the third dress at the wall in a foul mood. "Scorpius! We're going shopping!" I yanked the pair of jeans that still fit, pretending not to notice that the button wouldn't close on them.

I stormed out of the wardrobe, pulling the same t-shirt I had on yesterday, and the day before that, back over my head. What made everything worse was the fact that England was getting an early summer, the hottest summer of my entire life!

I was fat, none of my clothes fit me, and I couldn't stop sweating!

"Scorpius? Are you listening to me?" I yelled as I walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I saw him lounging on the sofa, that damned muggle television switched on, _again_. "Hard not too when you're screaming like a banshee." I heard him mutter, he tried to cover it with a cough but it was too late.

"Well, _your _baby is making me too big for my clothes!" I slapped at his arm as I sat down on the sofa beside him. He chuckled softly but put his arm around me. "I meant what I said, Scorpius," I told him when he leant over and picked my legs up and laid them on the sofa, he then moved so that we were both laying down, me on my back and him on his side, giving me space. "we're going shopping. I need new clothes." I sighed but moved further into the couch and then onto my side so we were facing each other.

"Have, Dom or Roxy go with you. I hate shopping." He muttered, he lifted his hand to push my hair out of my face.

"I'm down to _one_ shirt that fits me enough to hide the bump. Roxy is in a meeting in Germany, Dominique is in France for the rest of the week visiting her Granddad with her mother, trying to see what's missing in her life and Lucy's in Australia for the rest of the month. Vic's busy with work and her own kids, Rose is working on the rest of her Summer collection and don't even think about asking Molly." I listed to him before he suggested my other cousins. "Selena is working this week and Polly's working too - which reminds me, we have an appointment with her tomorrow at noon." I added, remembering that tomorrow is the date we'd be able to find out what we were having, a baby boy or a baby girl.

"Brilliant...we'll know whether to paint the nursery blue or pink." Scorpius smiled.

"That nursery is going like a yellow or cream colour -"

"My son is not waking up every morning to a yellow nursery." Scorpius sighed and put his hand over my mouth.

"First of all, it could be a girl!" I pushed his hand down and rolled my eyes, he was convinced we were having a boy. "Secondly, I am not having a blue or pink room! It is totally sexist! Thirdly...we are going shopping!" I grinned and shoved him slightly so he fell back and landed on the floor.

* * *

"Alright, I think it is time to announce your pregnancy." Aunt Angelina sighed as she put the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down on the table. Sunday afternoon and all of my family were at the Burrow for Grandma Molly's Sunday lunch.

Aunt Angelina managed both mine and James' Quidditch careers, and for the past two months, ever since I told Rhiannon I was pregnant and wouldn't be returning to the training sessions, the papers had been running many different articles as to why I wasn't with the rest of my team. So far, Aunt Angelina hadn't released a statement to the press and ordered Scorpius and I not to say anything, no matter how many of them sent us owls offering large sums of money to admit that I was either pregnant or moving to a different club. Rhiannon and the girls on the team were really supportive, Rhiannon was a little miffed at first but when I promised I intended to carry on with my career, she assured me my spot on the team and as captain would be fully returned to me.

"You are nearly five months, you have a bump and the stories are getting really ridiculous." Aunt Angelina laughed as she nodded to the paper on the table, today's main headline was suggesting that Scorpius was so paranoid and controlling that he refused to let me work and demanded I snap my wand in half and stay in the flat at all times, only to leave with him. The fact that they had a picture of me looking slightly miserable and Scorpius with his arm around me protectively, probably supported that article a little too much.

"I know you wanted to wait until the seven month mark -" She carried on but I stopped her.

"No, it's fine. You're right...I'll announce it in my own time though." I smirked and happily accepted the large plate that Gran handed me.

"You have a plan don't you?" Lucy asked me with a laugh. I nodded slowly.

"Why do I get the feeling that this announcement is going to top all other announcements?" Selena laughed.

"Because," I told her through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "this will be a Lily Potter announcement. Might need your help though, Jay." I nodded and winked at James who looked at me for a minute before he nodded.

* * *

Every year the Quidditch League held an awards show to celebrate and honour players.

This year I was nominated for several awards, Best Team Captain, Best Chaser, Best Overall Player and Best Single Performance, Best Female Performer and Most Promising. James was also nominated for those awards, only he was nominated for Best Keeper instead of Best Chaser obviously.

Every year, the League recognised a specific person who has contributed a lot to Quidditch over their life, they awarded them with the Lifetime Achievement Award. In the past nominees had ranged from players, managers, coaches, club owners, sponsors and referees.

This year, Malcolm Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Christian Gallagher, the Chief Director of the British and Irish Quidditch League, contacted me and told me that my mother had been nominated for the award.

The nominee wasn't to know that they were nominated, when their name got called out the press loved to see their initial first reaction. Since it was my mother who got nominated and since James and I were two of the most talented players in the league, Malcolm and Christian thought it would be a good idea to have the two of us present the award to Mum and after discussing it with James, Dad, Teddy and Albus, we agreed. After discussing things further with James and Scorpius, I decided that after Mum made her thank you speech, I would make another speech. A speech announcing that I was pregnant.

"You alright, sis?" James asked me as he leaned across the table.

"Fine." I nodded and took a sip of my water, feeling a little hot under the bright lights. "Why is this material so damn thick?" I hissed, pulling at the wrap I had to keep on top of my dress.

"Because it is hiding your bump, now shut up, they're starting!" Mum hissed back from her spot besides me. I didn't answer her, I just kicked Scorpius under the table when he chuckled lightly.

Malcolm Bagman had walked onto the stage, pointing his wand at his throat and beaming through the audience. The audience itself was made up of every Quidditch player, coach, manager, their dates and then their families all had tables. I was sat on a table with my parents, Scorpius, James and Selena, Albus and his date, Teddy and Victoire. Our other family were sat at a table a couple of tables away, we were all sat together for when Mum got her award her image was going to be reflected onto the big white screen at the back of the stage so the entire hall could see her reaction.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the annual British Quidditch Awards! I'd like to take the time to congratulate the Holyhead Harpies on their league win last January -" A loud round of applause canceled out his words before he was even finished, I looked towards the stage and saw that my own face, along with my teammates' faces were staring back out at us, all smiling broadly.

"- an excellent end to a brilliant, and _extremely_ close match!" Bagman nodded right in James' direction who silently glared at him.

"Shall we begin? You've all seen the players nominated for the awards so we all know who is dominating the nomination list...of course its the Potter siblings!" Another round of applause erupted throughout the room and this time, James and I's faces grinned at the entire room from the screen.

"Now, ladies and gents, it wouldn't be a wizarding event if it didn't have _some_ influence from the famous Potter-Weasley family, would it? Not only have we got numerous nominations for both Lily and James Potter, we've also got...wait for it...an exclusive performance from none other than Lucy Weasley!" The audience seemed to explode at that and I, as well as the rest of my family, stood and cheered loudly for her. "Lucy will be performing her brand new single, a collaboration with the smash-Stateside-Superstar...Scott Williams!" This time nearly every girl in the room cheered and screamed at the sound of his name.

Lucy had performed with him before and she said that because their first single they released got such a good response and their voices had such a high demand, their managers were getting them to work with each other more. Apparently they had at least another five songs to release together.

I hadn't met Scott personally, but Lucy told me he was a decent guy. She also said that he could give Dominique and Albus a run for their money in the ladies department and that he could give Roxanne a run for her money in the partying department.

I switched off as Malcolm began a small speech saying how important the game of Quidditch was and how much the game had changed since his uncle was a player. Instead of listening to Malcolm drone on about the game, I sat and looked round the table at my family.

Mum and Dad were sat listening intently, although both their eyes were slightly distant. The two of them had to at least pretend that they were paying attention since the media loved to get bad images of them as front page stories. Teddy was sat with his arm around Victoire's shoulders, playing with the ends of her hair lightly. Albus and his date were sat next to them, his date, Sabrina, was the witch who's husband was cheating on her. When he introduced us to her, we were all slightly gobsmacked to learn just who she was, Albus had dated his clients before - Aunt Hermione was constantly warning him about mixing business with pleasure - but he had never, ever, introduced one of them to us. Albus would lean over to her every so often to whisper something in her ear, making her blush and giggle slightly. She'd then look to see if anybody was watching and shush Albus.

James and Selena were next to them, both of them looking slightly bored. Normally at these events, or any time they were sat next to each other, they'd be cuddling, holding hands or whispering. Now they barely looked at each other and hardly spoke to each other. They even apparated in separatley, when normally they'd side-along each other.

Scorpius was sat beside me and next to Selena, and he too was looking quite bored. I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye every couple of minutes, he was always doing that. It annoyed me sometimes, but at other times I found it to be quite sweet, I normally hated it when people mollycoddled me...but now Scorpius was doing it for our _baby_ as well as me, it made me feel really protected and safe.

"You might want to clap, Lil." Mum nudged me, bringing me back to reality. I looked around to see everybody cheering and clapping. "Your teammate has just won the Seeker award!" She rolled her eyes when I looked slightly confused. I looked at the stage to see Mia stood with a trophy in her hands, speaking at the podium with a huge grin on her face.

"In your little daydream, Liam Tate won the Beater award, Mia won the Seeker and the Keeper's are up next." Mum whispered, with a nod in James' direction. He was sat straight and kept his face blank, just incase any wandering photographer got a picture of his face if another player got the award.

"He looks nervous." I muttered to Mum, who opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Malcolm stepped back up to the podium after Mia walked from the stage.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, the Best Keeper nominations." He cleared his throat and picked a mint green envelope up from the podium in front of him. "And the nominees are; from Kenmare Kestrals...Joey Brown!" On the wall behind the stage, Joey's face was reflected so everybody could see. When he realised he was being shown to the audience, he nodded once and smiled slightly.

"From Puddlemere United...Marley Richardson!" This time the small blonde haired girl from Puddlemere got reflected on to the wall. Marley was fresh from Hogwarts, she was the fourth player in the current season who got offered a first-string player contract during her time in school. I got one in my sixth year, James got one in his seventh year and Liam Tate, the beater on the Slytherin team, got one when he was in his sixth year too. Marley beat all of our records though, she got one when she was in her fifth year.

"Aaand, from the Appleby Arrows...James Potter!" This time the audience cheered and clapped louder than with Marley or Joey, and when James face was projected on to the wall he only tilted his head slightly, not even bothering to look happy or pleased that he was nominated.

"Oh, trouble at the Potter party?" Malcolm chuckled as the attention went back to him. The audience laughed as everybody from my table looked at James curiously, except Selena who tutted and shook her head slightly.

"And the winner is...all the way from Puddlemere it's Marley Richardson!" I ignored the cheering and the applauding as Marley made her way up to the stage to give her little thank you speech. I looked at James who only clapped a couple of times before he picked his glass up and drained it, smacking his lips afterwards.

"Don't you think you've had enough? You need to be sober when you go up on stage!" Selena hissed, she tried to be quiet but the entire table heard. At least we all had the decency to pretend we weren't listening.

"Don't worry, Selena, I won't embarrass myself. Or you." James muttered before he picked the small drinks list up from the middle of the table and looked down it before he said clearly, "Butterbeer." When the bottle appeared from nowhere, he picked it up and looked directly at Selena before he took a long drag from it.

"For heavens sake, James, act your age." Selena scowled before she picked her bag up from the table and muttered an "Excuse me, I need the bathroom," and stormed away.

Nobody had a chance to say anything because the applause started again, meaning the Chaser awards were going to start.

"The nominees are; from the Chudley Cannon's, Mikhel Drognavov!" A small amount of clapping came from the audience. Drognavov was a dirty player and everybody knew it; however even though he was a cheat, when he was on form he was a brilliant chaser and the Cannon's were a hard team to beat when he wanted to behave himself.

"From the Tutshill Tornados...Elliott Banks!" Elliot was one of the older players and he was rumoured to be retiring after this current season. He wasn't as good a chaser as myself or Drognavov, but he was good enough to deserve this award. His applause was louder than Drognavov's.

"Aaaand, from the recent-League Champions, the Holyhead Harpies...Lily Potter!" I smiled as my face was reflected on to the screen and tried not to wince at the high level of applause and cheers from the audience. I could practically hear my Uncle Ron yell, "That's my niece! That is _my_ niece!"

"And the winner is...of course, after _that _match...LILY POTTER!" This time people got to their feet and cheered and clapped for me. I could feel my face turn the same colour as my hair.

I made sure I kept the wrap round my shoulders, particularly around my stomach, as I walked through the audience and up to the stage. I felt the eyes of thousands of people on me as I walked up to the podium and accepted the solid silver trophy that Malcolm handed me.

"You sure you can handle that, Lily? Not too heavy is it?" He asked me, his voice was magnified magically so I knew the entire hall heard him. Malcolm looked at me knowingly and winked smally as I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

"It's fine, thank you, Malcolm." I assured him, he nodded and pointed his wand quickly at my throat, making my voice loud enough for the hall to hear.

"Wow," I laughed and looked out at everybody, I spotted my extended family all sitting at a large table. "Thank you everybody who voted for me, really it means a lot. I mean, Elliott and Mikhel are _excellant_ players...so really, thank you." I smiled at the audience before turning away from them, making sure the trophy was directly in front of my stomach as the dozen photographers took my photo with Malcolm. Before I left the stage, Malcolm removed the Sonorous charm from me.

Several hours later, after which James and I were tied for awards; he won the Team Captain, Most Dedicated Player, Overall Player and the Best Male Performer, and I won the Best Chaser, the Best Female Performer, the Most Promising and the Best Single Performance, Malcolm made a big deal out of the fact we had both won three awards each, no other player was even nominated for more than one award and considering James and I were nominated for the same award, Malcolm thought it was hilarious we were up against each other again, the entire audience was waiting for Lucy and Scott Williams to perform, and then Mum would be presented her award...and I'd make my announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman...it is a great honour to be able to announce to you that Lucy Weasley is ready to perform her latest single, _Elephant_, with none other than Scott Williams!" The audience began to cheer and call wildly for her, again I could hear my family shouting and cheering for Lucy.

The lights went down and the ones around the stage lit up, showing Lucy stood in the middle of it getting ready to start.

From nowhere the music started up and Lucy began dancing to it. This song wasn't like a traditional Lucy Weasley song, normally hers were quiet, peaceful songs that she would play a guitar or piano too, this was jumpy, lively and something that would be played in a club.

When she started singing, everybody on my table looked as shocked and surprised as I felt, even Selena and James didn't look sulky any more.

Her voice was...amazing. It was loud, clear and energetic. She didn't miss a note as she danced around the stage. From what I could gather, the song was about a woman who was in love with this guy, but she couldn't trust him enough to be with him. Scott Williams, a very attractive dark-skinned American man, played the guy Lucy was in love with, and his voice worked brilliantly with Lucy's. He danced like strings were holding him up and working him like they would a puppet.

Out of all of Lucy's songs that she had released, this was so far my favorite...I don't know why but it really made itself known to me.

When they finished singing and dancing, which made them stand close together and have their heads tilted as if they were going to kiss, the lights shut off for a minute, the entire audience was up on their feet, screaming and whistling for them. I spotted my Uncle Percy cheering loudly and my Aunt Audrey even put her fingers in her mouth to whistle.

While the lights were off, a man in bright blue robes came up to the table and looked at me and James, "Lily and James Potter? You two are needed backstage." He told us, I knew what he meant straight away and stood up.

"It's probably about our trophies." James shrugged when Mum looked confused.

We followed the man backstage until we were stood behind a curtain that I recognised as the back of the stage.

"Now, you two will announce why you're hear and just casually mention why this winner of the award is special and deserves it. Then the screen will play sort of a collection of pictures and memories of interviews that the reporters have had with you and your family and other players." The man told us, he then handed James the trophy, clear glass with a small metal sign that had my mothers name and the title of award on.

"You sure you can do this, Lil?" James muttered as the man walked away, telling us we had ten seconds until the curtains would be drawn up. "This is your moment?" He smirked as I nodded once.

The curtains opened slowly, bringing everybody's attention to us instead of the empty stage. When the audience saw that it was James and I who were walking up to the podium, they started cheering and applauding us. From earlier instructions, I knew I had to magnify our voices, since Malcolm was in his own seat and James was carrying the trophy.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight a lot of awards have been given out, mainly to my sister and I, but hey," James smirked and shrugged as the audience laughed.

"maybe talent like ours runs in the gene pool?" I finished off for him, making the audience laugh harder. "Like my brother said, a lot of awards have been given out. This final award, the one everybody has been looking forward too, means a lot more to us because we're actually able to present it -"

"Isn't this weird, Lil?" James looked at me with an innocent face. "Presenting awards instead of accepting them?"

"You're right!" I mocked, the audience laughed even harder. "But, moving on, we don't want your already large head to get any bigger, Jay -" The audience roared with laughter at that and James just hung his head and laughed himself.

"- this award is more special to us, by being able to present it to the winner because of who they are."

"The winner of this award is more than a Quidditch player, more than an award winner, they are the most important person in both of our lives - no Dad! It isn't you!" James grinned again, winking at our table, where Dad laughed and shook his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a collection of pictures and memories will now show you just who the winner of this years Lifetime Achievement Award is." I smiled and turned my head to the blank wall.

A silver line slowly appeared and divided the wall into two, the hall was still silent as my mothers reflection appeared on the wall. At first everybody laughed because she had her head turned as she spoke to my Dad who put a hand on hers on top of the table and nodded over her shoulder. When she turned her eyes popped open wide and her mouth fell open, making the audience laugh. A split second after this happened the second section turned bright and the lights shut down again.

My fathers face appeared, but this was clearly a memory since he wasn't wearing the dress robes he had on now.

"My wife...my wife deserves this award," The memory Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I glanced at Mum's reflection and smiled when she turned to look at Dad again, this time with a bit of a glare.

"My wife deserves this award, not because she was a Quidditch player, not because she's the senior Quidditch-Correspondence Editor...she deserves this award because her entire _life_ has been achievement after achievement. Whether it's playing Quidditch, having children, becoming a surrogate-mother at the age of sixteen, fighting in a war...my wife succeeds and performs brilliantly at what she does." After Dad's words his face sort of swirled away, this time being replaced by a picture of my mother as a young baby. Chubby cheeks, large brown eyes and a tuft of red hair, she was adorable.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, born August eleventh, nineteen eighty-one. She was the seventh child and only daughter to Molly and Arthur Weasley," Malcolm Bagman's voice was speaking over the pictures that were appearing on the screen. His voice wasn't teasing and joking like it normally was, this time it was quiet, yet strong.

"Younger sister to; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron, young Ginny Weasley quickly learned how to wrap the men in her life around her little fingers." The image of my mother as a baby was replaced with a picture of her sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow, for a second I was surprised to see it was the same table as Gran had now, with each of her brothers around her. From her size I'd have guessed she was six or seven. Each of my uncles were holding a teacup and drinking from it as Mum poured Uncle George some tea, which looked awfully like pumpkin juice.

The audience laughed as they saw this image turn into one of Mum sat inbetween Uncle George and Uncle Fred, they both had a small bottle of pink nail polish in their hands and were each painting a hand as Uncle Ron stood behind them and carefully brushed her hair. Each of my Uncles looked like they were concentrating extra hard.

Mum's reflection looked a little sad and her eyes clearly had tears in them.

"Even though her brothers seemed to obey her every demand, there was one thing they wouldn't allow their sister to do." Malcolm's voice sobered everybody up as the pictures changed. This time it was another memory, showing my Uncle George, Uncle Charlie and Uncle Ron.

"We wouldn't let Ginny play Quidditch with us when we were home." Uncle Charlie said with a fond smile. "We thought it was too rough for our sister."

"Apparently she had other ideas. When she made the house team in her fourth year at school, we wondered how she got so good. I mean, she'd never played for the school before, she never played at home...the talent she had couldn't have been natural. Everything was too practised." Uncle George smirked and shook his head.

"We found out that since the age of six, Ginny snuck into the broomshed and took each of our brooms out and taught herself how to play." Uncle Ron laughed, the audience laughed too. This time, Mum's reflection was laughing too as she looked at her brothers faces.

"But," Malcolm's voice turned serious again, "in Ginny's fourth year, things turned bleak. Quidditch took a back seat as everybody came to terms that Lord Voldemort was back and getting stronger than ever before." Nobody did or said anything as images, clippings from newspapers and pictures of my mother during the war, appeared on the wall. The image the wall stopped on was one of my parents, before they broke up, they were sat at a table in the Gryffindor common room, books in front of them but every now and then they'd turn their heads slightly and whisper something to one another.

"During her fifth year, Ginny started dating her childhood crush and future husband, Harry Potter. Their relationship at first was short and bittersweet." Malcolms words ended as another memory of my Dad came on to the wall.

"Ginny and I broke up for her safety. She called me a git and...other things, but it was her own safety. Everybody knows what I went and did when she was in her sixth year...she was brilliant. Instead of focusing on the two of us, she protected the younger students in Hogwarts." Dad nodded seriously, smiling a little.

"Ginny, along with two of her closest friends, reformed 'Dumbledore's Army,' right under the nose and control of Lord Voldemort's hold on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She helped save hundreds of students from being tortured at the hands of Death Eater siblings, Amycus and Alecto Carrow." This time his words matched images of photographs of my mothers sixth year in school. Gone was the laughter, happiness and innocence in her eyes. Now their was determination, rebellion, hatred and...passion.

"Ginny...," My Aunt Luna was speaking now, she was sat beside Uncle Neville as she spoke, "Ginny was and still is, the strongest person I have ever met. She was heart broken when Harry left with her brother and Hermione. She was worried for the safety of her family, of her brothers, of her friends. Instead of buckling under the pressure, she fought back." Aunt Luna nodded slowly.

"Everything we did, it was her idea. _She_ was the one to stand up for the first years, _she _was the one who first refused to torture her fellow students." Uncle Neville carried on from Luna and spoke in a strong voice. "When the younger students cried and wanted to go home, she comforted them. Ginny was the first one to sneak out of the common room to paint graffiti on the walls to terrorize the Death Eaters." He laughed at that, the members of the audience did too.

Mum's face smiled a little bit, but she looked a little sad as they spoke of that time in her life.

"She still kept her Quidditch up though. She refused to let them take that away from her, even if they stripped the houses of their teams, she still persuaded a few students to go out and play." Uncle Neville laughed. I didn't know that, Mum never usually spoke of her sixth year at school. After he said that, his and Aunt Luna's faces dissolved, this time pictures of the Battle of Hogwarts came up.

"May Second. Nineteen ninety eight. Everybody in this world knows that date. Ginny Weasley refused to go into hiding, she demanded that she fight with her family, friends and fellow soldiers of Dumbledore's Army." Malcolm's voice turned more serious than ever, I looked at Mum's face to see her take a deep breath and wipe a tear away quickly.

"Ginny lost her brother, Fred, in the war. That was a tragedy in itself, but how Ginny and her family recovered from that, it's incredible."

Uncle Bill and Uncle Percy appeared on the wall, both of them looking somber as they spoke. "You never recover from something like that, you move past it, but you don't recover." Uncle Bill said seriously.

"After we lost, Fred, Ginny was brilliant. She comforted us as we needed to be comforted, she yelled at us when we needed it, she made us laugh, she made sure we ate, she made sure we lived our lives." Uncle Percy smiled smally, still looking a little sad.

"Along with losing our brother, we lost two dear family-friends. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. They have a son, Teddy, and Harry was named his godfather...we don't know why, that useless git hasn't done anything worthy of that title!" Uncle Bill joked, making the entire hall laugh quietly.

"Ginny and Harry sort of clicked back together and when Teddy's Grandmother asked for help in raising young Teddy, Harry stepped up." Uncle Percy told whoever was interviewing them. We could still hear his voice as pictures of my mother and father with a baby Teddy appeared on the wall. "Of course, Harry knew nothing about babies. Totally useless, couldn't even button up a baby-grow." Again the hall laughed, I looked at my Mum, she was smiling fondly and sadly as she looked at the image of her and Dad sat on a sofa. Teddy was laid across Dad's lap and Mum seemed to be telling him how to change his nappy.

"Ginny really walked him through it. When Teddy woke up at three o'clock in the morning, this _sixteen_ year old girl got up with the baby and his guardian and taught Harry how to...basically do everything. How to burp, how to feed, how to change, how to dress, how to comfort a baby. It really was amazing to see how this...kid, who had fought in a war, been possessed, lost a brother...turned from a teenager into a mother over night." Uncle Bill's voice was obviously filled with pride and he even sounded slightly impressed.

The image of my parents on the sofa changed into my mother with Teddy as he grew up; the two of them pulling silly faces at the camera, my mother flying with Teddy on a broom, my mother and Teddy dancing to a song and then both laughing and looking embarrassed when they realised they'd been pictured.

"Ginny Weasley coped with the after-effects of the war brilliantly. She went back to school for her final year, during which she became Gryffindor Captain and secured the Quidditch cup, she finished her exams, graduated and settled into life as a mother-figure for young Teddy Lupin. During her seventh year, she got offered a contract for the Holyhead Harpies..." Malcolm's voice carried over more pictures and memories of my mother playing Quidditch during school.

"I remember," Gwenog Jones was speaking now, she was smiling at the interviewer. "I remember going to Hogwarts, in disguise of course, and watching her play in her fourth, fifth and seventh years. I wasn't there to watch her play at first, I was scouting for other female players, but seeing her play Seeker and hearing from the Flying instructor that Ginny didn't Seek as a first choice, it got me interested in her. I remember being more impressed with her Chasing skills and abilities in her fifth year than I was with several applicants who tried for the position of Chaser for the Harpies." Mum's reflection showed everybody how pleased she was with that. She didn't look smug, but it was clear she was pleased with that.

"Ginny Weasley quickly became the Harpies' star-chaser," Malcolm's voice spoke over more images of Mum, some in her Harpies uniform, some of her playing, some of her practicing. It scared me a little by how much she reminded me of myself when the image of her on her broom in the uniform I played in, came on the screen.

"As happy as I was," Gwenog's memory came back onto the wall again. "when she told me she was pregnant the year after she got married, I was so angry, so disappointed. I knew, I knew she'd give her broom up for good to focus on being a mother. I saw it whenever she was around Little Ted. When James came, I waited for three months for her to tell me what I already knew. I wasn't surprised when she took the job with the _Daily Prophet_, but I was a little upset that she didn't change her mind. After Albus and Lily came, I knew for certain she wasn't coming back."

More images of Mum came back on the wall, this time of her with me and my brothers.

"If there's one thing Ginny does best," Dad's memory from the beginning came up again, "it's being a mother." Dad got replaced with the memory of James, Albus, Teddy and myself. That got took a few days ago.

"Mum...she really is the best person anybody could ask for in a mother." Albus started. "She raised us brillaintly, of course she got us all mad for Quidditch." Everybody laughed at that, mainly because Albus rolled his eyes and pointed at James and I. Us two were sat in front of him and Teddy, since they are taller than us, so we didn't see it at the time.

"She always put us before herself. If we were sick or if we just wanted a special 'mummy hug' she would drop everything to give it too us." I smiled at the interviewer.

"Ginny was always completely honest with me." The image changed to a solo interview of just Teddy. "I loved my Grandmother Andromeda and she was of course the next best thing to a mother I had. After she passed, Ginny really got me through it. After my Gran died, Ginny not only became my guardian, she became a Grandmother, a mother, a friend and an enemy in one. Without hesitation she took me in, into her already full house. I don't think Ginny deserves this award, I know she does." Mum's reflection showed everybody she now had tears running down her face as she looked at Teddy's interview.

"The lifetime achievement award, normally it goes to ex-players, coaches or people who just sign a check to a team so they can get a new set of brooms or a new set of uniforms. Ginny's entire life has been an achievement. She's over come so much; she got possessed in her first year, nearly killing not only herself, but all the students in her school, she faced those demons and beat them. She fought in numerous battles and saved hundreds of lives, I know people focus on what my Godfather and Ron and Hermione Weasley did, but she did just as brillaintly as they did." Teddy was speaking passionately, and not a single soul in the audience looked like they disagreed with him. "She helped her entire family get over the death of her brother, she helped my Grandmother, who had just lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law, raise me, she had a fantastic career in Quidditch, she raised three amazing children, she took me in when I had nobody, she practically adopted her sons best friend..." Teddy trailed off and let out a deep breath.

"Ginny Potter isn't only the winner of the life time achievement. She _is_ a lifetime achievement." Teddy finished. After he said that, the silver line and the half of the wall that showed memories and pictures vanished and Mum's reflection was made larger.

She had tears falling down her cheeks but she was smiling with pride as everybody applauded her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a great privilege and an absolute honour to present this award to this years winner of the Lifetime Achievement, Ginny Potter." James grinned into the audience. "Mum, come up here."

Before Mum got up from her seat, I saw Dad put his hand on her arm and lean over to whisper something in her ear. For a second she grinned and nodded but then she straightened up and walked towards us, before she stopped and went back to the table. There she took both Albus and Teddy's hands and practically dragged them out of their seats and up to the stage with her.

She wrapped both James and I in bone-crushing hugs, soaking both our faces as she kissed us both on the cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but this is better than anything...I wanted all my children up here together." Mum looked out into the audience, even though I magnified her voice, it was barely heard since the applaud was the loudest all night. Every single person in the audience was on their feet, cheering, clapping, yelling, shouting and whistling as loud as they could.

"Thank you, thank you all so, so much." Mum wiped tears from her face as the reaction from the crowd finally became quieter. "I...I can't even begin...I...just...thanks. This really means a lot, I know everybody says this but...Lifetime Achievement? Me? Really?" She ran a hand through her hair and looked at my brothers and I. When she looked at me, she glanced down at my stomach and nodded once.

"I've been to these things since I was eighteen years old. I know the day after, the papers are full of who-won-what, who-wore-what and the rest...but this years going to be different." Mum nodded and smiled over to the audience. "Normally, right now, the winner of this award will be the centre of attention and everything will be on them...but, this year? This year, it's going to be different." She had the entire audience in a state of curious confusion, I could see them all looking at each other.

Mum turned and took my hand, pulling me gently up beside her. "This year...it's all on my baby girl." She smiled at me and nodded her head slightly.

I heard the whispers, curiosity, excitement, and I was tempted to just bolt from the stage, but Mum smiled at me and whispered, "You can do this." Even though everybody heard it, it was directed at me alone. Squeezing her hand gently, I took in a deep breath and stood up straight.

"All my life, my mother has been a constant support system. When I became upset with my brothers, she was there. When I started school, she was there, when I got angry and upset over boys, she was there...she still is there," I laughed lightly, the audience did too, "and when I need her help and encouragement, advice and orders, she's there. My mother has been the greatest mother that anybody could ever ask for...and I hope," I took in another breathe and looked at Mum one last time before I took my hand out of hers and put both of mine, ignoring the shaking, and put them on top of the wrap I still had on.

"No, I _know_, that if I'm half as good a mother to _my_ daughter, then I'll do my job right." I pulled the wrap away from my stomach and let Mum take my hand again as the audience seemed to all gasp at once when they saw my, now very prominent, five and a half month baby pump, protruding from my stomach.

After a couple of silent seconds, the applause started again, the cheers started again, the flashes of the camera nearly blinded me, but I didn't acknowledge any of it. I only acknowledged that my mother had given her trophy to James and wrapped an arm around me and took my hand in her other one.

"I'm going to be a Grandmother!" Mum called out, over the applause and cheering and clicking of the cameras.

* * *

**So, ParkersPen and I are co-writing a Scorpius/Rose story. It's called _Every Rose has its Thorn_ and it would really mean a lot to me, and to_ ParkersPen _if you checked out? Please? This isn't like any other Scorpius/Rose story...well any that I've read and I'll admit I have only read like, eight or something.**

**Here's the summary;**

_Being a Weasley means you are a Gryffindor; i__t means you follow the rules, it means you love your family and you are loved by them. What happens if you are a Weasley but you break every single one of these rules? What happens if you are a Weasley in Slytherin, who doesn't follow the rules, who doesn't love your family and isn't loved in return?_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Well, this is it. Everything begins from next chapter. I hope you like it, if it's not clear by the end of this chapter what's going to happen, then it will be by the beginning of next chapter. Give me any form of feedback, I need to know how you think I'm going to handle this.**

**Also - HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! yup, that's right. I share my birthday with J.K. Rowling _and_ Harry Potter! GO ME!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. (But that would be an _epic_ birthday present)**

* * *

Days when Scorpius and I curl up on the sofa, watching the muggle television, wrapped up in a huge duvet and eating a load of junk food, just chilling and relaxing together, were always my favorite. There wasn't anything I enjoyed more than two two of us curled up together when the weather outside was miserable and bleak.

"Scorpius," I grinned, breaking the comfortable silence that we had settled into. I sat up and pushed the duvet away from me. "Scorpius, give me your hand." I held my own out to him and just laughed when he sat up slowly and looked at me curiously.

When I put his hand on top of my, now very large, bump so he could feel our daughter kicking for the first time, he grinned too. I think he even had a tear in his eye.

"Is she..." He didn't look up from my stomach as he asked me quietly.

"Kicking? Yeah she is." We both laughed when she gave a very strong kick as I spoke.

"You know..." Scorpius muttered about twenty minutes later when she finally stopped kicking. We'd fell back on to the sofa, both falling back into that comfortable silence. "We need to stop calling her, 'she.'"

* * *

"Everything is good with Baby-Potter." Polly smiled as she stood from her stool and turned her back so I could pull my trousers up.

"You know, magic is awesome and everything, but you'd think you Healers would think of a different way of checking everything out, other than doing it the muggle-way." I grumbled as I gently pulled my trousers up and moved to sit on the bed, rather than lay with my legs up in the air.

"I know, you aren't the only person to complain. Now, like I said, everything is fine with Baby-Potter and with you. Your blood pressure is normal, blood results are satisfactory, any problems, concerns or questions?" Polly laughed and asked me.

"Well, there is one." I muttered, looking down at my bump and stroking it gently. "Why do you call her Baby-Potter?" I asked Polly quietly.

"Sorry, its just I'm used to my patients being married and the mother, father and baby each having the same surname." Polly apologized quickly and picked a Quill up and opened my file. "Is it Baby Malfoy? Or Potter-Malfoy? Or Malfoy-Potter?"

I bit my lip nervously and looked up at her. "I don't know." I admitted in a whisper.

Baby Potter? Baby Malfoy?

Scorpius and Baby Malfoy and Lily Potter?

Lily and Baby Potter and Scorpius Malfoy?

Scorpius, Lily and Baby Malfoy?

The Malfoy family?

Lily Malfoy?

* * *

For two weeks straight, all I read was baby name books. Some of them, Scorpius hated and I loved,

"There is nothing wrong with, Abigail!" I snapped over dinner one night when he said he hated the name.

"The first muggle girl I slept with was called, Abigail." Scorpius smirked at me. That comment earned him the cold-shoulder all night.

other names, he loved and I hated.

"I am not calling my daughter Rose-Anne." I shook my head as we lay in bed the night after we had the 'Abigail' discussion. "Scorpius...think that name over. What would people call her?"

"Rose-Anne. Anne? Annie? Rose? Rosie? Oh..."

Some we both hated.

"Marigold? Not a chance!" He shook his head stubbornly when we were walking through the market, he handed me a quill from a stall to cross the name out, which I happily did.

A few names we kept on a 'maybe' list though. The problem was, the 'maybe' list was getting pretty long. We both decided that we would chose a name from the list and not bother to look at any other names. As we walked down the path to the Burrow's gates one Sunday afternoon, I fished the list and a quill from my bag, making Scorpius roll his eyes when he saw it.

"Don't look like that, unless you want to name your daughter something traditionally pureblooded like Millicent...or, or...let's see, ah! Something cheap and common like Ellie!" I bit my lip when he scowled at both names...the two names he picked out. As I knew he would, he shook his head and told me to cross both names from the list.

"How about...Eve?" I asked, looking up for his reaction.

"Eve...Evie...Eva...I like the sound of Eva and Evie." Scorpius nodded slowly. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. "The list is meant to get shorter Scorpius, not longer." I snapped, despite myself I still added both the two names he just mentioned.

"Well stop suggesting really nice names!" Scorpius bit back as we walked through the gates of the Burrow. I knew Gran would have everybody out of the house since the weather was extremely hot.

"You suggested Evie and Eva!" I reminded him with a bit of a glare.

"Ooh! I like Evie!" I rolled my eyes at Dominique's comment, trust her to hear our little argument. "I heard one the other day...Shelby?" She offered, I immediately hated the name, but judging by the look on Scorpius's face, he seemed to like it.

"Shelby? Shelby...Shel...Shelby Malfoy...I like - you hate it, don't you?" Scorpius sighed as he watched my face as I went to kiss my mother on her cheek.

"I am not naming my daughter, Shelby. It sounds like somebody who'd be willing to drop her panties for anybody." I shrugged and carefully lowered myself into the chair between my mother and Dominique. "Dom? Where did you get that name?"

"I had a date with somebody called Shelby last week -"

"See, drop their panties for anybody." I sighed and reached over to take a sip of my mothers lemonade. I knew instinctively that Dominique was scowling, but since_ she_ wasn't carrying another person round constantly, I had no sympathy for her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Gran asked me from the head of the table.

"I can answer that; tired, sweaty, grouchy, hormonal, mean, snappy..." Scorpius listed but he trailed off when he saw my glare and quickly back tracked. "I mean...I'm...I'm joking! Molly, she's as lovely as ever, simply radiant and...and -"

Fortunately for him, the men in my family seemed to sense he was dipping his toes in dangerous waters.

"Come on, Scorpius. Let's have a game of Quidditch before Lily decided to use you as the Quaffle." Teddy laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. Without giving me time to say anything, Scorpius practically ran towards the broom shed.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" Polly asked me. Since Hugo was home for two weeks, Polly came to the Burrow for Gran's Sunday lunch with him.

Over the past six months, the two of us sort of became friends. Not friends like I was with Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne or even Sophia Reynes - we remained close friends throughout school and even though she moved to America when we graduated to work for their ministry, we still keep in contact - but Polly and I were more friends than enemies now.

"I'm still sick now and then and my back really causes me pain at night." I admitted. The aunts, Gran and Victoire all laughed. I learned that the women in the family liked to take great delight when they heard you complaining about the downsides of pregnancy, after I complained about heartburn and the women nearly exploded in laughter, I gave up trying to tell them anything and just accepted that they would laugh right up until I popped the thing out.

"Try eating plain crackers when you start to feel sick, and get Scorpius to give you a back massage or something similar. Hot baths work." Polly told me straight away.

At her words, I turned bright red and the one problem that I really had wanted to speak with her about, came to the front of my mind.

But I didn't really want to speak about my sex life in front of my mother...and _grandmother_.

"Lily?" Polly raised an eyebrow and smiled lightly. "Is there anything else? It's fine, I'm not going to charge for this." She joked, making some of my aunts laugh too.

"Well, I...I wanted to ask you something else too...just in private." I muttered, looking at my mother and aunts. I refused to look in my grandmothers direction.

"Lily, if this is about sex I think since you're pregnant, the shock that you aren't a virgin has long since gone." Mum sighed and shook her head as my aunts laughed. "Really, we've all probably gone through the same thing, ask." She added when I blushed even more deeply.

Knowing full well they'd drag it out of me anyway, I just sighed and shook my own head. "Well...it's just...a month ago when Scorpius even rolled over in his sleep and touched me by accident, I felt sick. Now, well..." I trailed off, knowing full well that they knew what I meant.

"Now you can't get enough of him?" Victoire guessed. At my small and embarrassed nod, she laughed, as did everybody else. "Lily, a Healer doesn't need to tell you that it is completely normal. When I was pregnant with Annabelle, Teddy wasn't able to even kiss my cheek without me wanting to throw up but with Katy, he couldn't walk in the room without me wanting...you know." She laughed.

I expected her mother to do something other than laugh and agree with her, but when Aunt Fleur only giggled and nodded her head, I looked at my mother who only smiled knowingly.

"Your Dad spent James's pregnancy on the couch. With Albus he was allowed to cuddle me and with you, well..." She winked and laughed. Making me want to throw up.

For about an hour, we sat and exchanged pregnancy horror stories. Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Rose and Molly all sat and turned a different shade of green when their own mothers pitched in stories, since the five of them didn't have children of their own they couldn't provide any stories and just stayed quiet. Each of them probably wishing and hoping they were somewhere else.

"I actually feel sorry for Scorpius though." I laughed as I watched him fly through the air, a little stab of envy that I wasn't up there with him, my brothers, father, uncles and cousins. Granddad acted as the referee and stayed on the ground. "I know I'm a pain and I constantly wind him up and drive him up the wall with my mood swings and weird cravings. Did I tell you I sent him to that muggle food place at three in the morning last week? He did it without complaint." I smiled, remembering me waking him up at three in the morning to send him out to get me some pizza.

"Three in the morning? _Three_?" Rose repeated with wide-eyes. "You wanted some take-out food at three a.m.?"

"If you'd woke me up at three a.m. for take out, I'd have killed you." Roxanne laughed lightly after I nodded.

"Oh no," Aunt Audrey shook her head seriously. "When you get pregnant, you'll learn the men do not say no to pregnant women." Roxanne, and the other none mothers looked confused so I laughed and told them to watch me do it.

"Scorpius!" I had to yell a couple of times so he could hear me, and when he did he threw the quaffle to a random player and zoomed to the ground.

"Yeah, babe?" He panted when he ran over to me.

"My leg is itchy but I've just got comfortable." I told him, he nodded once and gently pulled my chair out before he got to his knees.

"Where about?" He asked me, once I told him where, he scratched the spot for me. Once the men all saw what he was doing, they flew to the ground and began making jokes about him.

"Wow, dude. You can see her thumb print on your head." Fred laughed.

"Whipped bitch." Albus shook his head.

"You gotta learn to say no, Scorpius." Uncle Bill sighed with a smirk on his face.

Teddy opened his mouth to say something but Victoire cut him off.

"Ted, don't even think about it. Need I remind you of the time I was pregnant with Katy and you painted my toe nails for me?" She smirked, making Teddy blush and the boys laugh at him.

I giggled when Scorpius looked at me with wide eyes and practically begged me silently to keep quiet.

"You painted her toe nails? I raised you wrong." Dad shook his head sadly.

"Harry? You made me fairy cakes at four thirty a.m." Dad blushed greatly when Mum said this, making everybody else laugh loudly.

"I remember that! You woke me, Jay and Al up when you dropped the tray!" Teddy laughed.

As everybody laughed, I noticed that Selena was sat in her seat, quiet and looking at the floor. James had took the seat beside her and was just holding her arm softly, gently rubbing it. When he saw me looking he smiled and laughed, trying to act like nothing was wrong when it clearly was.

Over the past few months, both James and Selena had been arguing more than often. Normally, they had a great banter between them, but lately it wasn't joking, when they yelled at each other or scolded one another, it was serious and more often than not, one of them would end up storming away. Dominique told me she has heard Selena crying more than once at work.

Since it was an unnaturally hot Summers day, Gran told us she didn't feel like cooking so instead, she hosted a barbecue. That of course meant, Albus was practically begged by everybody to become chef.

"It's hot, I'm tired and I've been working on this case for the past six weeks! I want a nice chilled out day with my family and -"

"Please Uncle Alby?" Little Annabelle asked Albus, with her brown hair and brown eyes, she wasn't like the typical Weasley, but according to Scorpius's father and my own parents, Annabelle was like her great-Grandmother Andromeda.

A Black.

Albus was her godfather and he took the role extremely seriously. Annabelle had her own room at his house, filled with toys and he was always spoiling her. He made sure that Katy wasn't left out, but Annabelle was his favourite, just like Katy was James' favourite and goddaughter.

"Alright, low blow dude." Albus shook his head at Teddy who high-fived his oldest daughter. "I'll do the cooking...if Aunt Lily helps! She's not as good as me, but she's better than everybody else at barbecues!" He grinned and winked at me.

Before Katy, my goddaughter, could get a chance to plead with me, I sighed and nodded.

Over the past five years, my skills in the kitchen had increased since the time I made both raw and burnt pizza at the same time. My mother, Astoria and Scorpius had all given me lessons in cooking, Astoria joked and said she loved her son too much to allow him to live with me when I could give him food poisoning with a cup of tea.

As all the family settled around the table, I wobbled over to the barbecue with Albus. As we both started preparing burgers, sausages and everything else my family would destroy within minutes, I carefully looked around to make sure we wouldn't be overhear.

"Hey, Al?" I asked him as I tore lettuce.

"What's up with -"

"James and Selena?" Albus guessed with a subtle glance over his shoulder at the two of them. They were both involved in different conversations, yet it was plain how uncomfortable they were around each other. They weren't even facing one another. "Well, last Tuesday I took Annabelle to the beach on my afternoon off. She hates apparating so we had to Floo home, when we got to Ted's house, I could see Vic and Katy in the play room so Belle ran ahead to play with her mother and sister. Vic told me Teddy was in the kitchen, with James." Albus told me quietly. I tried not to roll my eyes at how enthusiastic he was at the prospect of gossiping about our elder brother.

"I couldn't help but overhear them talking," He looked over his shoulder one more time before he lowered his voice and leant in closer. If anybody was watching us it would just seem like he was checking on the burgers I was flipping. "James said that Selena was finding not being able to get pregnant as easy as other people, mainly you and Victoire, hard and James said he didn't see why she didn't want to wait. He said, and I quote _'I love Lily, I really do, but I think around our age is too young to be a parent. Look at you, I love you too, and the girls, but it's not what I want. At lease, not yet._" Albus raised an eyebrow and nodded at me.

James and Selena were trying for a baby? James? James was trying to be a father?

"So, our bro and sis-in-law are having trouble getting pregnant." Albus summed up as he piled a plate high with burgers and sent it floating over to the table.

"I didn't even know they were trying." I told him honestly as I sent bottles of different flavoured homemade sauce after the plate of burgers. "I've never really saw Selena as the maternal type." I pointed out.

Albus nodded as he flipped sausages and chicken pieces.

"Well, that sort of explains why they're like they are now." I shrugged as I watched them sit in silence as they ate, everybody else was speaking to their partners, except Scorpius who was sat playing with Katy. As I watched them play, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him playing with our own daughter.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she kicked. "Albus, give me your hand." I smiled at him and grabbed the hand that didn't have grease on and put it on top of my bump, he gasped and grinned when he felt her little foot kick out.

"That is so cool! Oh my word! What? Does that hurt? Does it hurt her?" He practically shouted, he quickly wiped his other hand and looked at me before he went to put it on my bump. At my nod he grinned and gently put his other hand on top of it.

As he grinned and laughed at my bump, I glanced over at the table where most of my family were sat smiling at the two of us. As I met his gaze, Scorpius smirked and cleared his throat. "Hey, Al?" He called out, bringing attention to him.

"Is that your Goddaughter kicking?" I smiled at Albus who looked shocked for a minute before he blinked and grinned.

"My -?" He looked from me to Scorpius in shock, but then fist-pumped the air when we both nodded.

"Why wouldn't I ask my best mate?" Scorpius smirked at him from the table. My family gave Albus a little clap and a cheer.

"Whoa!" Dominique yelled and silenced everybody. "I've been _your_ best mate since we were newborns, stood with you when you through everything, " she looked at me with a scowl on her face and then turned to Scorpius with a deeper scowl, "and I've saved _your_ backside hundreds of times...and you two ask _him_ to be godfather?" She demanded, pointing to Albus with a thunderous expression.

"Well...we thought that my cousin, Lauren would make a better choice for Godmother..." Scorpius told her a bit sheepishly.

"WHAT?" I had to bite the inside of my cheek so I didn't laugh in Dominique's face as she yelled and stood from her chair. "Are you freakin' kidding me? That uptight priss who works for Rosie? She wouldn't know a goodtime if it bit her on her overly large nose!" Dom snapped, making several more people laugh lightly.

"Hey!" Scorpius yelled back.

"Dom, its just Lauren has a more...tame lifestyle, she thinks about her future more and has plans and -" I started, trying my hardest not to laugh when she blew up again.

"Thinks about her future? Are you kissing me? I'm an _Auror_! I have to think about my future every damn day!"

"-she isn't as easy to wind up as you!" Scorpius laughed, making everybody roar with laughter as Dominique fell silent and turned bright red. For a minute she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

"Godmother? Are you alright?" I teased her with a small laugh.

Dominique looked from me to Scorpius slowly before her skin calmed down and she kept her mouth open. "You idiots! You better hope you two don't die and I get her because I'll raise her to hate you both!" She joked. As she continued to laugh at how awful Scorpius and I were, I turned to Albus and smiled at him slightly.

"Hey, Godfather? I need you to do something for me." I whispered, once that captured his interest, I turned and nodded to Scorpius discreetly. "I need you to tell your best friend to propose to me. I won't say no this time."

* * *

"So, _you _are hiding from your wife?" Mum looked at Teddy who nodded slowly.

"_You_ are hiding from _your_ wife?" She looked at James who scowled but nodded.

"And, you are hiding from your brother, boyfriend and best friend?" She looked at me.

"They've all gone baby-brain on me!" I shrugged. "Well, that and Albus and Scorpius are planning his fourth proposal." I added as an after thought.

The day after the barbecue, Albus told me he told Scorpius that it was probably a good time to propose again. He assured me that Scorpius thought it was his own idea and told me he was doing it as soon as possible.

It was quite sweet that Scorpius didn't even know I knew what was going on the whole time.

"Wait, what?" Teddy nearly choked on his tea, which went all over me as he spat it out. The four of us were sat round Mum's kitchen table, each nursing a cup of tea.

"Scorpius," I scowled as I wiped Teddy's saliva ridden tea from my face, "is proposing tonight. Albus is helping him set everything up."

Mum, James and Teddy were silent for a second, before they all started laughing loudly. "I thought you wanted to wait until you got married?" Teddy asked me a couple of minutes later.

"I did, but I've got about...eight or nine weeks until I refuse to wait any more." I shrugged.

"What's so special about eight or nine weeks?" James asked curiously. I rolled my eyes and scowled again.

"I'll be popping her out!" I reminded him, with a nod to my, now extremely large, stomach. "But I have a plan; I think that because I'm on maternity leave, I can plan a wedding in three weeks. He'll propose tonight, we'll tell everybody tomorrow. Then, Astoria, Mum, Gran and I will plan the wedding the day after." I told them all.

Teddy looked doubtful, James looked amused and Mum looked impressed.

"What about an engagement party?" James pointed out.

"We can have a family dinner at Malfoy Manor on...Friday night. That gives Astoria two days to plan and prepare the meal." I improvised straight away.

I actually had a lot of things planned out for my wedding day. Location, guest list, the dress, bridesmaids, what the men in the party would wear, flower girls, food...now all I needed was for my boyfriend to become my fiance.

* * *

When I apparated home, the silence in the flat really surprised me. I was expecting the flat to be covered in flowers, music to be playing and to find Scorpius in the living room, like he did before.

I wasn't expecting the living room to be messier than it was when I left it this morning, the kitchen to be empty and the bedroom to be empty too.

"Scor? Baby? Where are you?" I called as I checked the rooms.

Scorpius told me he'd be home when I got back from my mothers house, but he wasn't here. By the looks of things, he hadn't been here for hours.

Walking through the flat one more time, I intended to double-check the rooms, but before I reached the living room, I heard the unmistakable sound of somebody apparating out in the hallway.

When I reached the front door and opened it, the hallway was empty. I had clearly heard the loud _CRACK_ that could only come from apparation. I was in the front hallway and had a plain view of the front door when I heard it so Scorpius couldn't have made it into the flat before I opened the door, it was impossible. Frowning in confusion, I closed the door slowly and turned back into the flat.

"Scorpius? Is that you?" I called out before I actually walked into the living room.

When I pushed the door open, briefly noticing that it wasn't closed when I went into the bedroom, I froze in the doorway.

Minutes ago, the room was exactly the same as it was this morning, just a little bit messier.

The cushions on the sofa were neatly fluffed, there was a newspaper and a few magazines on the coffee table, the bookshelves at the back needed a polish, the floor to ceiling window wasn't covered with the blind, there was shoes scattered across the floor, Scorpius's training bag was thrown on one of the arm chairs, and none of the lights were on.

Now, the blind was fully drawn on the window, candles were floating in the air, flowers had covered every single surface; soft, romantic music was playing, every trace of untidiness had vanished and Scorpius was stood in the middle of the room, smiling softly.

Even though I was sort of expecting it, I couldn't help but become breathless at how beautiful everything looked.

"Lily, only you could plan your own proposal and still be surprised." Scorpius laughed lightly, his words made me come out of my little surprise and rush over to him.

"Don't say anything." Scorpius told me, but before I had a chance to say anything he had gotten down on to one knee and pulled out a small velvet black box from his pocket.

"Lily Luna Potter. Ever since I was sixteen years old, I have loved you. Ever since that first stolen kiss in the back of the library, I have loved you more and more each day. I still loved you when you said no the first time, the second time and the third time I asked you to marry me." Scorpius was speaking softly and only looked at me, the entire room could have set on fire, Death Eaters could have regrouped and surrounded us, my waters could have broke, and I wouldn't have noticed. All I noticed was the passion in Scorpius's grey eyes.

"Even though you planned this and decided this yourself, I love you; I love that you're carrying our baby. I love that because of our baby girl, you've decided to change your life plan and do something you felt so strongly about, just because of her. Every morning when I wake up beside you, its like paradise. I hate it when we don't wake up beside each other and I cannot wait for the days when we wake up to see each other, wrinkled, grey hair and false teeth in glasses besides our bed. I loved you before, I love you now and I'll love you then." That made me laugh a little bit, but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just smiled at him.

"Lily Luna Potter, will you be my wife?" He opened the box, and I felt my breathe catch in my throat.

The ring was gorgeous! White gold, a huge oval shaped diamond in the centre of the ring with little diamonds surrounding it. It glittered and shined up at me.

I don't know if it was because of the hormones from being pregnant, because Scorpius was being extra sweet and romantic, or just because everybody cries at their proposals; but I could not stop the tears from falling down my face.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, _yes_!" I screamed a minute later, letting my breathe out. Before he even stood up properly, I had wrapped my arms around his chest and hugged him tightly.

Chuckling, Scorpius pulled away and took my left hand in his and slowly and gently pushed the ring down my ring finger. It was a little big and I was disappointed to think I'd have to give it back so he could get it re-sized. But then I felt it vibrate a little and then shrink down to fit my finger.

"It's from the Malfoy vault. Um, it's tradition in the Malfoy family to give your bride a ring from a past generation. This belonged to my great-great-great-great-Grandmother, Celeste Pucey. I can change it if you like, I'll buy you a brand new one -" He rambled on and on, I didn't take my eyes away from the ring as I hushed him.

"I love it," I looked up from it and into his eyes. "And I love you." I giggled when he smirked and tilted his head down.

"So, we're engaged?" He murmured.

"Uh-huh." I whispered back.

"That needs celebrating..." He breathed, not even giving me time to reply, he bent over and scooped my legs up from under me.

* * *

Three weeks after the proposal, and the wedding was nearly set.

After many arguments, Scorpius had agreed to have the wedding at Malfoy Manor instead of the Burrow, Lucy would sing as I walked down the aisle. Albus, Gran and my aunts were cooking constantly. Astoria had her army of house-elves working on practically restoring Malfoy Manor, cleaning every single room in the house, trimming every hedge and creating a feast.

Grandmother Greengrass, which is what she asked me to call her, was a lovely woman and, to everybody's shock, she got on amazingly well with my Grandmother. Scorpius told me his family were surprised at that because, as Scorpius put it, "Grandmother Greengrass could sometimes give Lucius a run for his money."

When he told me that, I was expecting her to be this, aristocrat, cold hearted, traditional pure-blooded woman who could send people's blood running cold with one glance. I was expecting her to walk with her head held and to sneer at everybody who she looked at. I didn't realise how right I was.

_When Scorpius and I stood by the doors of the larger dining room at Malfoy Manor for the engagement party and Astoria came rushing over to us to tell us her mother would be arriving in a second, I nearly laughed at the panic in her face._

_"Scorpius, your Grandmother will be arriving. Remember, don't rush her and don't be rude!" She hissed as Scorpius nodded. _

_Grandmother Greengrass was the last person to arrive; all my family had, the Longbottoms had, the Scamanders had, the Goyles, the Zabinis, the Boots and the Notts - Scorpius said that the Goyles, Zabini's, and the Notts were like his family, that's why he invited them to the family dinner - had all arrived at least a half hour before Grandmother Greengrass did._

_We heard her arrival before we saw her. As we stood by the door, waiting to greet her, we heard her tongue click and her scoff at the decorations of the Manor._

_"It's like Narcissa Malfoy herself is still alive and kicking with these gaudy decorations. Honestly, doesn't my daughter have any sense of style? She married the wealthiest man in our world, and she still has no idea how to use his wealth to her advantage." The entire room heard that, and as my family and guests looked shocked, the pure-blooded families and Scorpius's guests looked amused and were all trying not to laugh. Except Daphne - Scorpius's aunt, and his mother, both of them looked like they were trying not to scream in frustration. _

_Draco was laughing openly._

_"Ah, here he is. My heir; you know boy, considering I've wrote your mother and your aunt out of my will, and those god-for-saken cousins of yours aren't getting a knut out of me, I'd have thought you would visit more often." She scolded in a light Welsh accent as she walked into the room._

_I nearly let my jaw drop as I looked at her; she wasn't anything at all like a Grandmother - she was beautiful and full of youth! There wasn't a grey strand in her long, sleek, dark hair. She had few wrinkles and the ones she had, she made work in her own way. This woman was more like Astoria's older sister, Astoria's beautiful older sister._

_"Grandmother, it's nice to see you." Scorpius leant forwards to kiss her cheeks lightly and then stepped back and smiled at me. "Grandmother Greengrass, this is Lily Potter, my fiance." _

_She didn't say anything so I opened my mouth and went to speak, but Scorpius grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly._

_Grandmother Greengrass walked round me in a slow circle, looking me up and down._

_"How far along are you?" She asked quietly._

_"Seven months, -"_

_"How old are you?" She asked quickly._

_"I'll be twenty one in September, -"_

_"What do you do for a living?"_

_"I'm a Quidditch player -"_

_"Not very stable, is it?"_

_"About as stable as being an Auror. Or a housewife." I raised an eyebrow and fired back as quick and quiet as she did._

_For a minute, all of Scorpius' guests sat with held breath as Grandmother Greengrass looked at me with a straight expression. Just as Scorpius went to say something, she cracked a smile and took my hand in both of hers._

_"I think you and I are going to get on."_

She was right. From that second, we both got on very well. Scorpius, and his parents, were extremely surprised. As Draco put it, "She doesn't even like me and I'm her son-in-law!"

Grandmother Greengrass and my grandmother got on amazingly well, and according to my mother, the two of them were exchanging owls every single day. That's why now, with several women in mine and Scorpius' families at the flat planning the wedding, nobody was surprised when Grandmother Molly and Grandmother Greengrass sat on the sofa and gossiped about every little thing.

"Lily?" Maddy Goyle asked me from her spot on the floor, she was looking through the sketches of bridesmaids dresses that Rose had given me. Since Scorpius asked me to, I asked her to be one of my bridesmaids. Dominique was to be my maid of honour, with Roxanne and Maddy as my bridesmaids and then Katy and Annabelle as two little flower girls.

"Yeah?" I didn't look up from the wedding dress designs. I had settled on two but I really couldn't pick one.

"Did you settle on a name? Scorpius told me weeks ago you were having trouble coming up with one." She asked me. I smiled lightly and looked up from the two sketches and saw everybody look at me with expectant expressions.

"Scorpius and I have decided to call her, Olivia Lily Malfoy." I told them all slowly.

* * *

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._ I repeated silently at least a hundred times as I stood in Scorpius's rooms at Malfoy Manor on the morning of my wedding day. I was in the bedroom, having just finally fastened my dress up.

Strapless and flowing, my wedding dress was simple, yet elegant. Instead of trying to hide or minimize my bump, which was now so large I couldn't see my feet, Rose had decided to compliment it.

Just above my bump, was a simple ivory silk ribbon that ran over the bump and round my back. The dress itself was quite long and I'd need heels to not trip over the it.

"I can do this." I whispered to my reflection. Picking the bouquet of white roses up from Scorpius' bed, I took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. Sat in the sitting room of Scorpius' rooms, was my mother, Astoria, Aunt Luna, Dominique, Roxanne, Maddy, Katy, Annabelle, Victoire, Gran and Grandmother Greengrass. When they heard the door open, they each stopped their conversations and turned to look at me.

"Oh, Lily..." Mum breathed when she saw me.

"My baby's baby is getting married!" Gran sobbed into a scrap of lace that she, Mum, Astoria, Grandmother Greengrass and Aunt Luna were clutching.

For the next hour straight, the older women all took turns in sobbing into their hankies and complimenting me on how beautiful I looked. Katy and Annabelle sat and coloured, each of them growing impatient with having to sit still and not ruin their flower girl dresses.

As my family, and soon to be in-laws, complemented me and cried over me, I kept quiet and only smiled and nodded whenever they said something. My mother laughed it off and told everybody it was pre-wedding jitters, but when I was stood looking out of the window, looking at the huge Marquee that had been set up, she came and stood by me.

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" I asked her, not looking away from where I could see Scorpius stood at the entrance of the marquee, with Albus and his father stood with him. By the serious expression on Albus's face and the smirk on Draco's, I guessed he was having the same thoughts that I was.

"Lily, do you love him?" Mum asked me, pulling me away from the window.

"Yes, but -"

"Are you scared?"

"No, but -"

"Do you not want to get married? Lily, if you don't want too, now is your chance to say." Mum told me quietly.

I licked my lips and took a deep breath, thinking the answer over.

What was I doing? Of course I wanted to get married to Scorpius. It's _Scorpius_.

He's my Scorpius.

"Of course I want to get married." I smiled and laughed at the little last minute panic I was having.

* * *

I stood at the entrance of the marquee with my Dad, bridesmaids, flower girls and the groomsmen, which were James, Taylor and Scorpius' friend, Ashley Pucey. When we heard Lucy begin to sing softly, everybody looked at me with a small smile on their face. I took a deep breath and managed a smile back at them.

I took another deep breath as Katy walked down the aisle, throwing flower petals down the aisle as she walked down it. Annabelle followed after her a few seconds later, flashing her dazzling smile at the guests as she did.

I could see Scorpius stood with his back to the guests and the aisle, so he couldn't get a glance at me.

Roxanne took James' arm and followed Annabelle down the aisle when the two little girls reached the front. As Roxanne and James reached half way down the aisle, Maddy and Taylor linked arms and slowly began their way down the aisle.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Dominique asked me quickly and quietly.

"I'm fine...just a little nervous..._go!_" I gave her a weak push when I saw that Maddy and Taylor had passed the half way point.

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" Dad asked me when we were alone. "If you've changed your mind, it isn't too late." He assured me.

I was ready to tell him I had changed my mind and to beg him to call the entire thing off, but Olivia gave a small kick as the sight of a clearly heartbroken Scorpius flashed in my mind.

"Dad..." I breathed.

"Dad...come on, it's time to give me away." I smiled softly at him.

He didn't say a word, he just smiled and leant towards me to kiss my forehead, which was quite hard considering my massive stomach was in between the two of us.

As we walked down the aisle, I registered everybody on both sides of the aisle looking and smiling at me and my Dad, but I didn't focus on them.

I focused on the sight of Scorpius, standing tall and straight and looking ahead. I prayed and silently begged him to turn around, and then once Dad and I had reached three quarters of the way down the aisle, Albus leant over to whisper something to him and he slowly turned round.

I felt myself smile the same time he did. When he saw me, his entire face turned brighter, his smile reached his eyes - which had actual tears of happiness in them - and he looked nowhere but at me.

When Dad and I reached the altar, Scorpius stepped towards us, took my hand that Dad was offering him and shook Dad's other hand.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as we went to stand in front of the old wizard who was performing the ceremony.

* * *

"How are you beautiful?" Scorpius's voice surprised me. A second ago he was stood with my brothers, laughing and joking, now he was sat at our table with me while I rested my feet.

"Tired...being pregnant sucks." I laughed, since he was sat so close I leant into him and giggled when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"It won't be long and then Olivia will be here with us...Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered. Since his lips were still on top of my head, I felt him smile at the sound of my new name.

"I know, Mr. Malfoy. We'll be our own little happy family." I smiled myself at the image of Scorpius and I both holding a baby wrapped in pink blankets. "After, I get some sleep." I tried to stifle a yawn with my hand but it clearly didn't work.

"Why don't you go up to my old room and have a little nap?" Scorpius suggested as he laughed when I yawned.

"Mr. Malfoy." I grinned wickedly and pulled away from him. "Is that you wanting to get me into bed?" I teased him with a small wink. As I did I kicked my heels off and sighed in relief when I felt the blood flow round my feet again.

"Mrs. Malfoy...that thought hadn't even crossed my mind." Scorpius smirked and leant close once more. "But since you want too..." He kissed my cheek and pulled away again.

"Give me ten minutes and follow me up." I whispered to him, before he could say anything, I stood from the table and walked away, loving the feeling of the grass under my bare feet.

I walked quickly through the crowd, not too quick that people would stop and stare at the pregnant bride running from the marquee, but fast enough that people didn't have time to stop and talk to me.

I successfully made it out of the marquee without people stopping me and hurried over to the stone steps that led to the house.

I hadn't realised that it had rained at some point today, I only realised when I felt the wet stone on my feet.

Not bothering to go back for my shoes, I shrugged and hurried up the stairs, only very briefly remembering that when I wasn't wearing my heels, this dress was much too long.

As I reached the last step, I felt myself stand on the edge of my dress, sending me stumbling forwards towards the concrete floor.

"Aaaah!" I screamed before I hit the floor.

I felt sick when I heard rather than felt my head slam onto the floor but as I went to stand back up, I tripped on the end of my dress. Only this time, I hadn't realised I was stood on the edge of the top step and when I tripped again, I tripped towards the stone staircase.

I cried out in pain as I fell down the stairs, and tried to push my arms out to stop myself from falling.

I heard people yelling my name and could see people running towards me but when I hit the ground, all I could focus on was the excruciating cramping pain that was coming from my stomach area, the warm sticky feeling of blood pouring down my face. As I moved to sit up, my hand slipped in a small puddle of water and my arm gave out, making me fall once more to the ground and once more making me smack my head of the concrete floor.

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**Think of your reviews as birthday gifts to me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Yeah, now you know who Olivia is. What do you think? I know, it's a little risky...  
This chapter sucks but, I tried, I really did. I'm sorry, but I couldn't just go from last chapter straight to Lily...(not going to spoil the chapter for you) I seem to understand Lily more so next chapter _may_ be better.**

**Thank you for the birthday wishes, I had a great day :) Thank you for the reviews!**

**Check out the story I'm co-writing with Parkerspen - Every Rose Has It's Thorn - a Scorpius/Rose fic and I think it's got the potential to be pretty good. Parkerspen is a brilliant author and together, we make quite the team.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

"We tried our hardest, but Mrs. Malfoy suffered great stress to the womb, she fell down a lot of stairs and sustained quite a few serious injuries to her body and her head. It pains me greatly to have to tell you that your daughter didn't make it. I am sorry for your loss." I didn't even bother listening to what Healer McIntyre was saying to me. I wasn't paying attention to anything anybody was saying to me. I wasn't paying attention to my sobbing mother, a weeping Ginny. I wasn't focusing on my father comforting my mother the same way Harry comforted, Lily's. I wasn't even acknowledging that Albus and Maddy were both looking at me.

All I could focus on were his words.

_",your daughter didn't make it." _

My daughter.

My daughter, my baby. My stillborn daughter. That's the word they used, stillborn. She was born dead, without a heartbeat.

Olivia Lily Malfoy.

Olivia Malfoy, my daughter.

Stillborn.

_"didn't make it."_

The blonde haired, brown eyed, pale skinned, girl from nearly every single one of my dreams from the past nine months.

Gone.

I didn't even know I was standing, but I felt Albus and another pair of hands take my hands and guide me to my seat.

Gone, for good.

Dead.

I didn't say anything, I _couldn't_ say anything. I couldn't do anything except get those hateful words out of my head.

_"didn't make it."_ They kept swimming round and round my head, and as much as I wanted them to get out, they wouldn't.

Fortunately, somebody else in this room had other thoughts on their mind.

"What about Lily?" Dominique asked, I got a small shock when I heard her voice closer than I expected. I briefly turned my head and saw her with her hands still holding one of my own.

I didn't have time to think about that though, she asked what I should have.

With a jolt, I remembered that after me and her parents, there probably wasn't a person in this room that loved Lily more than Dominique did.

"Mrs. Malfoy sustained great injuries to her head and her spine. She lost a substantial amount of blood both at the scene of the accident and during our treatment of the baby; she is being treated as we speak and we are giving her several blood replenishing potions and we're confident that they will work." Healer McIntyre told us, in what I assumed was supposed to be a comforting voice.

"Confident?" Dominique repeated quietly. "What do you mean, confident?"

"Well, sometimes in cases such as these, the body protects itself and attempts to heal itself without help. The heart begins to pump more blood -" The Healer began before I stood up straight from the chair, noticing that I towered over him.

"Don't be confident. Be _certain_." I whispered, not threatening. Not even in an angry tone.

I was desperate. I'd have gotten down on my hands and knees and begged him if I thought it would make a blind bit of difference.

But it wouldn't, so I didn't.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy that your wife will receive around the clock care." The Healer put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly and smiled small.

"Once more, I am sorry for your loss. If you need anything, I'll be in my office. The Healers at the station in the wing will tell you how to contact me." He nodded once, looked round the room and then walked quietly from it, shutting the door behind him.

Without even telling me what room Lily was in. Without telling me when I was allowed to see my wife.

At once, nearly everybody in the room turned to Polly, who was sat in her chair in between Hugo and an extremely pale Selena. Polly still had dried blood on her light pink dress from where she and Victoire, the only Healers in attendance, had tried to treat Lily before taking her to St. Mungo's. Victoire had gone home to look after her daughters.

"She's still getting medical attention." Polly told us quietly. Her voice a little shaky. "Once they have her settled in a bed, they'll let you see her, Scorpius. It will probably only be you who's allowed now though. At least until the morning." She warned us, glancing at her parents, brothers and Dominique quickly.

"What? What about us? She's our _sister_ -" James began before Polly shrugged a shoulder, tears swimming in her round eyes.

"He's her husband and he's the..." The tears fell down her cheeks and she bit her lip, unable to say anything else. As Hugo pulled her into his chest and gently stroked her hair, I understood what she was going to say.

"Father," I sighed, noticing how rough my voice sounded. "I was the father."

* * *

I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. I didn't dare sleep.

I sat in the chair, with my head in my hands as people left.

Hugo and Polly were first to leave, with a very emotional Roxanne and Lucy with them. Taylor Zabini left after them, he reminded us guests were still at Malfoy Manor, he promised he'd tell them all to leave and arrange for everything to be cleaned and re-arranged.

My parents stayed, Lily's parents stayed, her brothers stayed, Dominique and Maddy stayed. Selena went home for an hour, she went to get clean clothes for everybody and some home comforts for Lily; a change of nightclothes, some of her own bathroom products, hair products, her own duvet.

I heard people whispering, assuming I was asleep, about me, Lily and Olivia.

My parents were sat on my left, my mother whispering about her _"poor baby boy,"_ my father comforting her and every now and then putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing gently.

James and Selena were sat in the corner, having a whispered discussion. From the sounds of everything, James was repeatedly asking Selena the same question because she was quickly getting annoyed.

_"Yes, now shut up!"_ I heard her hiss at around midnight.

I only looked up when I heard the door open and felt chilled air run through the room.

A very tired looking Healer McIntyre was stood in the doorway, looking right at me.

"Mr. Malfoy, could it be possible to have a word in private?" He asked quietly, I felt everybody look at me sharply, but I slowly stood from my chair and nodded.

He led me out of the room and into the deserted corridor, I wondered why it was empty and silent, but a large clock on one wall showed that it was just after three in the morning.

We'd been in the hospital nearly twelve hours.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to get straight to the point; during the procedure of transferring the blood replenishing potion into your wives system, her body naturally fought against the invasion of different blood cells and tried to protect her from the dangers they felt she faced." He told me once we were stood away from the door of the room mine and Lily's families were in. I must have looked confused because the Healer nodded once and spoke again. "I'll try to make it easier; Mrs. Malfoy's body has temporarily closed itself away from the potion. This is both a positive and a negative; positive because it means its stopped fighting against the potion and is allowing the potion to do its job." He explained, the way he said it made it a lot easier for me to understand so for that, I was highly grateful.

"The negative?" I asked him, trying to squash the fear that had risen in my stomach, back down.

"Like I said, Mrs. Malfoy's body has temporarily closed itself away. She has put herself into a sort of coma. This isn't as serious as it sounds and she will make a full recovery, but it may be a while before the recovery is made." Healer McIntyre told me gently.

I felt like every breathe in my body had been knocked out of me.

A coma?

People die in coma's. They go into them and they never wake up. Their bodies literally never wake up again, their organs shut off. Their hearts stop beating.

They die.

They don't make it.

I know that Healer McIntyre is telling me that Lily will be placed in a private room and that I'll be allowed to see her within thirty minutes. I hear him reassure me that Lily will make a full recovery, whether it's in an hour, a day, a week, a month or even two.

I heard him say that all we had to do was wait for Lily's body to recover from all the trauma it had suffered today.

When he left me in the corridor, I contemplated turning round and walking back into the waiting room to inform Lily's family on what had happened. It's what I should have done.

Instead I felt myself slide down the wall I didn't even know I was leaning against, until I was sitting on the floor, elbows on my knees and my head in my hands again.

Olivia didn't make it and Lily's in a coma.

My daughter is dead. My wife is in a coma.

My unborn daughter is dead. My new wife is in a coma.

I snapped my head up and focused on the first thing I saw; a plastic chair sat directly opposite me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my feet and the chair was in my hands. I took a deep breath and threw the chair with all my might at the wall, feeling a little satisfaction when the chair broke and the wall cracked.

That little amount of satisfaction wasn't enough. It made no effect on every other feeling running through my head.

Sure, I felt a little relieved, but that was nothing to the anger, the fear, the grief, the worry.

I focused on the crack in the wall and felt my lips turn upwards when a flake of paint fell from it and landed on the pristine white, shiny floor. Before I could stop myself, I'd taken the few short steps to the other side of the corridor, kicked the broken chair away and clenched my fist.

I brought my fist back and hammered it into the wall, once, twice, three times. Over and over again. When I heard and felt my knuckles crack, when I saw the white wall splatter with red dots of my blood, I switched hands.

"Aaghh!" I screamed in frustration, anger, hurt, any form of emotion I was feeling.

I heard doors swing open and then footsteps hurry up the corridor.

"Scorpius..." I heard my mother gasp. I didn't stop though, I carried on punching and punching and punching until I felt somebody's hand on my arm, pulling my broken and bloody fist away from the wall.

I turned round, not even fully knowing what I was doing, and brought my fist back, intending to slam it straight into whoever was holding me back's, face.

My father.

I couldn't punch my father.

I groaned and wiped a mix of tears and sweat from my eyes, ignoring the pain in both hands as I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles. I ignored the feeling of blood running down my face and into my hair as I ran both hands through it, gripping it tightly.

"She's in a coma," I whispered, barely keeping the hysteric sob in my throat under control. "Lily is in a coma and they don't know how long until she wakes up..." I couldn't control is any more.

I let the cry escape, but I didn't care who was watching me. I was grateful when I felt my Dad's arms around me, pulling me close. I hadn't ever known my father to comfort somebody who was crying before.

I'd seen him cry once in my entire life; my Grandmother Narcissa's funeral. He didn't cry at Lucius's, but at my Grandmothers, he did. Not sobbing like I was, not weeping like Ginny was, but simple crying with tears falling down his cheeks. It scared me, Dad's weren't supposed to cry. They were supposed to be strong, be caring.

Like he was now.

We sort of fell to the ground together, but he didn't move his arms from round me and he didn't complain when I tried to push him away, he just held tight and was there for me.

* * *

For two days straight I sat by Lily's bed, holding her hand. I didn't want to not be here for when she woke up. I didn't want anybody else to have to tell her about Olivia.

Everybody tried to get me to leave and go home to shower, change, shave and get some sleep, but I refused.

"There's a bathroom right there." I snapped at Albus when he told me I needed to get out of the room and get some clean clothes and a wash.

"You still need a shower!" Albus snapped back, out of everybody he would be the only person to tell me straight. My parents, Lily's parents and everybody else weren't as truthful or as harsh.

"Well I'll shower when she wakes up!" I snarled, not looking away from Lily's face.

She didn't wake up though.

Not that day, not the day after that, or even the day after that.

The Healers assured me she would wake up, they told me her heart rate, lung rate, her brain response and a bunch of other stuff I didn't understand, were all completely normal and satisfactory. "Really, Scorpius, it's just a matter of _when_ Lily wakes up, not if." Victoire smiled gently at me when she visited six days after the...after the wedding.

Both our parents visited everyday and stayed until the Healers asked them to leave; Lily's brothers stayed most days too and Dominique was here more often than them sometimes. Maddy visited everyday, but she was there to check on me first, Lily second.

"Have you eaten?" She asked me on Lily's fifth day in hospital.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered, not taking my eyes away from Lily's face. Any form of movement, a flicker of the eyelids, a twitch of her lips, would make my day.

"You're a liar. Eat." Maddy sighed and handed me a sandwich from the hospital canteen. When I didn't even look at it, she tutted loudly and clicked her fingers in my face until I looked at her.

"You are going to waste away; what use will you be to, Lily then? When she wakes up, she won't need you sat beside her stinking, starving and looking like a tramp!" Maddy snapped, like Albus she didn't care if she hurt my feelings; she was right, they both were and they both knew it.

It wouldn't surprise me if they took it in turns to yell at me. They probably had a bet on who would be successful.

"Mate," I didn't even know Albus was in the room.

"we know what you're going through. We may not feel the same as you do, but Lily will." Albus spoke sense for perhaps the first time in his life. "And her being like this isn't helping you, so you being like that won't help her." He told me gently. Albus picked the sandwich up from the foot of Lily's bed and held it out to me.

"Eat."

After that, I ate, I showered, I changed clothes but I didn't leave. I stayed in that room and used the adjoining shower and got Maddy, the only person willing to go into the flat that was eagerly ready and waiting for a new born baby to come live in it, to get me fresh clothes.

I didn't want to go back to the flat without Lily.

We needed to face the flat full of baby things together.

* * *

_"Daddy...Daddy!"_

_One minute, Dominique and I were hunting through an abandoned warehouse, the next the room full of rubble, blood and dead bodies had changed into a bedroom decorated with posters of Quidditch and music stars. _

_"Daddy!" A girl was sat on the bed, her arms wrapped tight around her legs and a look of terror on her face. _

_"DADDY! Look! There's a spider! KILL IT!" She screamed, pointing a shaky hand to the wall behind me._

_I turned and saw a tiny spider crawling along her pale pink wall. Automatically I pointed my wand at it, making it vanish into thin air._

_"Thank you, Daddy." The girl sang, jumping from her bed with a huge grin on her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I get to Hogwarts and you're not there to kill the spiders. I love you, Daddy." She skipped over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tight._

_"I love you too, Olivia."_

I woke with a jolt, a sickening, heart wrenching jolt.

I didn't even know I was asleep until the dream was over.

"Relax, no change." I heard James sigh from his spot on the other side of Lily's bed. That's where her visitors always sat.

Her parents sat in the first two seats, right up beside her head.

My parents sat beside them, around about where her hands were, and then other visitors sat in the remaining chairs around her legs and feet. Other chairs were conjured to seat everybody, but nobody sat on the same side as me, unless Maddy or Albus wanted to practically force food down my throat.

I sat on her left side, I held her left hand with my own left hand.

It was when I took her left hand with mine, and our wedding bands brushed against each other, that it happened.

It finally happened. After fifteen days, it happened.

Her hand twitched.

"Lily?" I stood from my seat, still holding her hand and carefully looked into her face. "Lily, can you hear me?"

"What happened? What did she - Lily!" Ginny stood to when she was Lily's left hand clearly squeeze my own. Her fingers flexed and her grip wasn't slack.

"Go get a Healer." I muttered to nobody in particular.

"Lily? You're alright -" I gently brushed some hair out of her face.

"Scorpius..." She breathed lightly.

I felt tears swim in my eyes at the sound of her voice. I felt that little stab of fear that had been in the back of my head for days, disappear.

"Yes, Lily. I'm right here." I gripped her hand and brought it up to meet my lips.

Slowly, very slowly, her eyes flickered open. I heard everybody in the room, which was her parents, mine, all three of her brothers and Dominique, gasp or sigh in relief when we all saw her brown eyes look round at everybody.

"Where am I?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Where am I?" She repeated when she looked at me.

"You're in hospital, Lily." I told her quietly, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. Not taking my eyes away from hers. After two weeks of wishing them to open, I didn't ever want to look away from them ever again.

"Hospital? Why am I in - oh. No! NO!" Lily looked confused at first, but then when her right hand automatically went to her, now flat, stomach, her eyes widened and her face drained of what little colour she had.

"NO! No, no, no, no." She shook her head and looked at me desperately.

"Scorpius...please. _Please_." It broke my heart, it actually broke my heart, to have to shake my head.

I couldn't speak, I wanted too, I really did, but I couldn't. I could not get the words out of my mouth.

"Our baby," Lily whispered, before she started to sob.

Real, gut wrenching, heart-throbbing, sobs that shook her entire body. Her already fragile body.

Automatically, I put an arm around her, half expecting her to push me away, but she curled into it, making me practically climb into the bed with her. She gripped my hand in both of hers, digging her nails into my skin, burying her face in my chest.

Breaking her heart.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter is super short.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Thoughts? Feelings? Predictions?**

**Don't forget - Every Rose Has It's Thorn! Chapter 2 now up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry this took so long, but I've been really busy. As well as being generally awesome, brilliant and just an amazing person, apparently I am an incredible interior-designer, according to my Aunt and cousin. Haha, I'm joking...except the interior designer part, I paint a mean wall ;)  
haha, like I was saying, I am so sorry this took so long and that this isn't as long as we'd both like but I thought this was a a good place to end it.  
Thank you so much for the response of last chapter.  
speedsONEandONLY - I love you! You are amazing - SHE IS AMAZING PEOPLE! - seriously, I owe everything to her! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

_"How is she?" My mother asked quietly, somewhere on the right side of me._

_"She hasn't woke up since they gave her that potion to calm her down." I heard Scorpius sigh, I felt his hands gently trace unknown shapes on my arm._

_"Is she still talking in her sleep?" James or Albus asked roughly._

_"Yeah, the same thing every single time." _What? What am I saying?

_I try to open my eyes to speak, to ask what I'm saying, but before I get the chance, I feel myself slip away..._

* * *

_"Mr. Malfoy; there really is no use in you being here. We'll contact you in the event of any change, but that potion is highly effective. Your wife won't wake up for at least another six hours." A male voice comes from somewhere near my feet. A Healer? Not Healer McIntyre, he wouldn't speak so...uncaring, so impatiently._

_"My wife is sleeping; she isn't in a coma any longer, she could wake up any second. I. Am. Staying. Here." I could tell by the sound of his voice that Scorpius was close to loosing his temper with the Healer. _

_Once more, I try to say something, to tell the Healer to leave before Scorpius ends up punching or hexing him, but once again, I feel myself slipping away._

* * *

_"She has a ton of flowers." Dominique spoke up, I could imagine her sat with her feet resting on my bed, looking around the room, trying to find something to entertain her._

_"She had a lot of admirers." Teddy says softly, I can picture him sat with a small smile on his face as he says this. Laughter etched around his face._

_"Why the hell has she got flowers of that dick Scott?" James snaps grouchily. I know automatically that he has a scowl on his face. I feel Scorpius' fingers freeze for a second on my hand and I mentally roll my eyes as no doubt they all remember the time Lucy introduced Scott Williams to the family._

"No!" Dominique snapped and shook her head stubbornly. I rolled my eyes and threw a scrunched up pile of parchment at her; which she dodged and then stuck her tongue out at me.

"It isn't even your wedding!" Scorpius laughed and continued to rub my back gently.

"I don't care, if you have that as your first dance, everybody will laugh at you!" Dominique shrugged.

The three of us, and Selena, my Dad and Uncle Ron, were all sat at the table in the garden of the Burrow; I was heavily pregnant and they had just got back from another big mission, meaning Gran excused us from helping with the food for the regular Weasley family meal. Everybody was here, which was unusual since at least three members of the family usually missed the meals, Charlie, Hugo and Lucy. Occasionally Roxanne would miss a meal when she had a conference in a country abroad, and the Aurors in the family sometimes missed a meal, so having every member here was quite unheard of.

"I don't care if people laugh! I love that song! Besides, it has great importance to us!" I glared at Dominique, even though I knew she was right. I mentally scratched the song of my list.

"Really? Why?" She leaned in and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "First time you kissed? No, they don't play music in the school library. First dance? No, that was Lucy-Lou singing...first time you two did the dirty?" She laughed, sending a huge wink at the pair of us.

"Dom!" I hissed the same time Scorpius did. We both looked at my Dad obviously, who was looking anywhere but at the two of us.

Scorpius quickly took his hands from my back.

Dominique simply laughed and shook her head, "You're already pregnant! I think _Daddy-Dearest _knows his little girl isn't a virgin!" She pointed out, making Uncle Ron and Selena burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Dominique before I returned to the catalogue of songs that Lucy gave me.

Scorpius told me that he was fine with any decisions I made with the wedding, so I didn't have to consult him for the song choice. As the others all spoke about the Auror department, I buried myself in the catalogue and blocked everything else out.

"Lily? We're talking to you!" I jumped as a bread roll hit my forehead.

"What the hell - Dominique!" I glared at her, wiping crumbs from my fringe as I did.

I looked round the table and was slightly surprised to see everybody laughing at me - everybody as in the entire family.

"Oh, sorry." I didn't even realise that everybody had arrived and was seated.

"Like I was saying, Scott, before my idiot cousins started throwing their meal at each other. This is Lily my cousin, -" Lucy laughed and got my attention.

Scott Williams, the American singer she sang with at the Quidditch Award Ceremony was sat beside her, directly opposite me.

"Lily Potter, my brother is obsessed with you." He laughed and held his hand over the table for me to shake.

"Oh?" I raised a brow and ignored Scorpius' obvious scowl towards Scott.

"Yeah, Ed Williams, my twin. He's a Chaser for the L.A. Lions back home." Scott nodded, he had a proud grin on his face.

"Oh, wow! I would _love _to play for the Lions! He is so lucky." I smiled at him and proceeded to practically interrogate him for every piece of information about the L.A. Lions he could give me. For the next couple of hours, the two of us spoke about the difference in British Quidditch and American Quidditch.

"I totally agree!" I laughed and nodded my head when he mentioned that in American Quidditch, if the match runs over the four hour mark, then the Captains can call as many time-outs as they like, whereas in British Quidditch, they only get a certain number of time-outs. "People don't realise just how tiring Chasing for hours on end can be!"

"Oh come on, you make it look so easy. I've seen a couple of your matches and you are by far the greatest player I've seen. I know Ed has mentioned at least a couple of times that he'd love to play with you. I was a bit of a player myself in school, I'd love to play with you one time, perhaps." He laughed, making me blush and giggle.

He had to leave shortly after that, when he did leave, I gave him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek as a goodbye.

The second he and Lucy apparated away, Scorpius turned the glare he had used on Scott all afternoon, to me.

"What the hell was that?" He glared at me, mashing his lips into a straight line.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and that idiot flirting right in front of me!" Scorpius glared at the seat Scott had vacated. I cautiously looked round the table and saw that my brothers, Dominique, Hugo and Louis were all either glaring at me or the chair.

Louis was glaring at the chair because his girlfriend Zoey had practically drooled and blushed throughout the entire meal.

"Oh please, we were not flirting." I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh really? _'Shut up! You don't play Quidditch any more? You look so well built!'_" Scorpius mocked in a girly voice and narrowed his eyes at me.

I ignored several of my cousins, aunts and uncles laugh and just scowled at him.

"First of all; I do not sound like that. Secondly, I was not flirting! Thirdly, even if I was flirting; I am heavily pregnant with your child and I'm going to marry you in just over three weeks," I pointed out, patting my large bump obviously. "you have _nothing_ to worry about."

Scorpius didn't mention the 'flirting' after that, but ever since then, every time Scott's name was mentioned, he just mashed his lips together and glared at whatever was in his direction. My brothers were the same, every time they heard his name they glared. One time, a song of his came on the muggle radio in Mum's kitchen so James got up and switched it off. Apparently the music was giving him a head ache.

* * *

"Baby, I am so sorry. I should have been there, I shouldn't have let you walk up those stairs alone, I should have made sure you were safe at all times...I am so sorry." Scorpius sobbed. I could feel his head on my arm, I could feel him shaking with the sobs that filled his voice.

I could feel the tears on my own arm. I could feel his hand in mine.

Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes, but I had to close them again because the light above my bed was too sensitive.

Carefully, so I didn't jostle him, I turned my head and opened my eyes.

Scorpius was sat on my left, with his head resting on the bed, his eyes on my forearm, his hand in mine.

"I am so sorry baby, it's all my fault..." He half whispered half sobbed.

With what felt like all the strength I had in me, I lifted my right hand and carefully put it on top of his hand.

"It isn't your fault. Baby, it's my fault!" He looked up quickly and opened his mouth to say something, but I put a shaky finger over his mouth.

"I shouldn't have took my shoes off. I should have told Rose the dress was too long, I shouldn't have been in such a hurry to have sex with you. I should have took my time walking up them steps..." I trailed off and let the tears fall down my face.

"Our baby died...and it's my fault." I sobbed.

I literally felt my heart break.

A pain spread through my chest, directly from my heart.

I killed our baby. Our precious, beautiful, unborn baby.

And I killed her.

All because I was too selfish to understand I had to take it careful for her safety.

"Polly told me to be careful in my last trimester...I didn't listen."

"No! Lily, it is not your fault! You are not taking responsibility for this! I will not let you -"

"But you will?" I stopped him and hastily wiped the tears away from his face. I ignored how much whiter my skin was too his. "Even though it is _my_ fault, you'll still take all blame and put it on yourself? How is that right, Scorpius?"

"It's not your fault -"

"Yes it is! _I_ was carrying her! _I _was pregnant! _I _tripped over my stupid dress and down those damn stairs!" I hissed, closing my eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling.

"Lily, no, no...we can't do this! We can _not_ blame ourselves or each other! We can't! We need to stick together, we need to be strong for each other." Scorpius stood up and climbed onto the bed beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I love you, Lily." He whispered, his face less than an inch away from mine.

"I love you too, Scorpius." I whispered back, I pressed my forehead against his.

The two of us lay there for hours, not bothering to call for a Healer to let them know I was awake.

We just lay there, hugging, crying, being together.

Grieving for _our_ baby.

* * *

Two days after I woke up, Healer McIntyre came to my room with an envelope for Scorpius and myself.

The room was full of Flowers from family, friends, well-wishers, the Ministry for Scorpius and a bouquet from each team in the Quidditch league for me, a pile of unopened cards lay on my bedside cabinet.

I couldn't face opening them, and as usual, Scorpius went along with whatever I wanted.

When McIntyre handed Scorpius the envelope, I rolled my eyes and groaned internally.

_Not another sympathy card_, my inner voice snapped.

Scorpius opened it slowly and looked inside. A second later, he handed me the envelope, fresh tears falling down his face.

I took the envelope and looked inside.

A white piece of paper, not parchment, was the first thing I saw.

A white piece of paper with two tiny, pink hand-prints and foot prints with the name _'Olivia Lily Malfoy' _elegantly wrote underneath them.

There was also a little pink pouch with her name embroidered on in silver elegant writing. I pulled it out and gently tugged on the strings keeping it together so the pouch opened.

One lock of white-blonde hair was tied together a piece of pink ribbon.

The final thing in the envelope was a band, a tiny wrist band that looked like Scorpius could wear as a ring.

_'Olivia Lily Malfoy. Born, August 30th 2030. Died, August 30th 2030. M; Lily Luna Malfoy, F; Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.'_

That pain I felt days ago, when I woke up.

It came back.

* * *

Scorpius and I looked at each other before we opened the front door to our flat.

Five days ago I woke up from my coma. Three days ago I woke up from my potion-induced deep sleep. Yesterday, McIntyre gave us the envelope.

Last night, I informed the hospital I would be leaving first thing the next morning. They told me they didn't want to discharge me just yet.

Thirty minutes ago, Albus handed the Head of the hospital board a document stating that if he didn't sign my release papers, together, Albus and myself would sue the hospital for so much money they'd have to close.

Fifteen minutes ago, my signed discharge papers were handed back to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scorpius asked me quietly.

"We have to do it sooner or later. The funeral is in two days. We need to do this." I whispered, Scorpius took my hand and pointed his wand at the door, making it swing open.

In silence we walked through the hallway and into the living room.

A light pink Moses basket was set up at the end of the sofa. A baby station was set up against the far wall, nappies, baby-grow's, romper suits, dresses, booties, dummies, blankets, vests, cardigans, towels, soft toys and everything else a newborn would need, set up and waiting to be used.

On the mantle piece, my scan pictures sat in shining silver frames.

In silence, the two of us walked through the living room to our bedroom.

Another Moses basked was sat up right beside my side of the bed. My old crib was set up at the foot of our bed, white with a soft pink spread.

That pain came back once more.

* * *

**So, yeah.  
What do you think? Better than Scorpius' P.O.V.?**

**Remember! Every Rose Has It's Thorn! ParkersPen! Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - thank you so much! I love you all! I really _really_ do!  
I hope that this story won't create any sadness or serious upset with you readers, the idea came into my head and it stuck so I thought 'why not?' and decided to write it and upload it. I am so sorry if this brings any form of hurt to you, please note I am _not_trying to cause people upset and trigger ANYTHING. If you don't like it, don't feel comfortable reading it, please feel free to discontinue reading the story. If you're a member of the site, please PM me and I'll personally apologize to you for upsetting you. If you're not a member, leave an anon review and I'll mention you in the chapter after.**

**The response from last chapter made me soo happy!**  
**I know a lot of you will probably begin to hate Lily - a lot of you _really_love Scorpius, haha - and that's fine, just tell me if you do! :D  
**

**I know this isn't really very long, but it's sort of a filler. Let you know how Lily's reacting to...everything...sort of.**

**speedsONEandONLY - yeah...I changed somethings around...I know you'll review anyway so you can just tell me then :D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

* * *

Never in my entire life had time moved to quickly.

One second, Scorpius and I were coming home from the hospital, the next we were stood in the cemetery at the end of Malfoy Manor, hand in hand, in the rain, staring at the little white coffin in the ground.

The fact that it was raining was natural, it was real.

It was as if the world knew how I was feeling and decided to broadcast it to the few people in attendance at the...funeral.

White coffin, a small white coffin held my entire world in it.

On the left side of Narcissa Malfoy's plot, was a white marble headstone with a simple message,

'Olivia Lily Malfoy

Born 30th August 2030

Died 30th August 2030

Born playing with the angels.'

Reading that little message, it made my heart break into small pieces, too small to count, to pick up and to put back together.

Not very many people went to the funeral.

I didn't even want anybody other than Scorpius and myself there, but he managed to persuade me to allow our families and friends to go.

We stood by the side of the grave. My parents and his stood a couple of feet behind us, Albus and Dominique behind them, everybody else behind them two.

We were stood with our backs to our family, our own little way of grieving on our own.

Astoria and Draco offered to hold the wake at Malfoy Manor.

It was quite fitting actually, that the wake of our daughter was held at the place the accident happened.

As everybody spoke quietly, I stood looking out the huge window, facing the grounds.

Behind the vast gardens, the miles of grass, the hundreds of flower beds and the dozens of statues, I could see the ivory covered wall of the cemetery.

In my imagination I could see through the wall, I could see the rows of ornate black Malfoy gravestones, no personal messages; just their names, and dates of birth and death.

I didn't have much say in Olivia's funeral - I didn't want to have any say in it, I let Scorpius and our parents arrange everything - but the one thing I wanted, was that her gravestone be pure white, with a little message. Not much, just a line or something. That way, anybody who would stumble on the private cemetery would immediately know that Olivia was different, that Olivia was special.

As I stood looking out at the grounds, several people came up to talk to me, my parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, Scorpius' parents, but I didn't speak to any of them.

What would I say?

_Thank you for coming to celebrate the death of my daughter? _

Not likely.

When my family would come to speak to me, I wouldn't even look at them. Let them think I wasn't paying any attention to them. Just let them stand there for a minute before they would either kiss my forehead or touch my arm slightly and then move away from me.

I only spoke to Scorpius when he would wake up in the middle of the night and would find me sat up in bed, wide awake.

I'd lie and tell him I was going to the bathroom, or getting a drink of water, but I knew he didn't believe me.

I just didn't care whether he believed me or not.

I didn't want to sleep, Every time I did I had a nightmare - not a nightmare, just a dream. A pleasant dream where I played with Olivia in her bedroom; we played with dolls, potion sets, Quidditch sets, she brushed my hair, I brushed hairs.

Every time I slept, I woke up crying and with the feeling that my heart had broken into more tiny pieces.

* * *

A week after the funeral, Scorpius told me he was going back to work. I didn't say anything to stop him, I didn't say anything to encourage him.

I wanted him to go to work. I wanted to be alone, while he was in the flat with me, I wouldn't be alone.

The day Scorpius left for work, it started out the same.

I sat in bed, looking out the window until he woke up.

When he did, I'd pretend I'd just woken up. He'd pretend to believe me and go shower.

While he showered, I stayed sat in bed, looking out the window.

While he came back in the bedroom to get dressed, I stayed sat up in bed, looking out the window.

Once he was dressed, Scorpius would come over and ease me out of bed. He'd then take me into the wardrobe, sit me on the chair we had in there and try to get me to help him pick some of my clothes out for me to wear.

When I wouldn't help him, he would sigh and then pick some simple clothes out for me. A pair of jeans, clean bra and knickers, a plain black or white t-shirt and a hoodie most days. One day he picked a dress for me.

Either way, he'd dress me himself. He never once complained about getting me dressed, he just did it silently, every now and then he'd look at me through sad eyes.

I didn't really care. I just wanted him to hurry and leave me alone.

The day he went to work, after he got me dressed he took my hand and led me to the kitchen island.

I was momentarily surprised to see both our parents sat there, waiting for us.

When he sat me down, ignoring our parents completely, he then moved over to the kitchen counter and started up the different muggle appliances we had.

I sat and watched him, patiently waiting for him to hurry and get on with it and curious to why our parents had decided to join us for breakfast. Nobody did or said anything untill he turned with a full tray of breakfast, a pot of coffee and a pitcher of fresh orange juice.

"My mother went shopping for us yesterday," Scorpius told me as he sat opposite me, nodding to Astoria who was sat on his right.

I wasn't at all interested in eating food, every time I tried to eat something I either threw it up or it made me want to throw up, so I just poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Lily you need to eat something," My mother said as she piled a plate high for me, she pushed it across the island so it was right in front of me.

"Just have some fruit or some toast or something?" Scorpius pleaded five minutes later when I didn't do anything apart from sip my coffee.

"How about some cereal?" He offered, pushing his plate away and standing up from his seat and turning to the cupboards.

"Bacon? Egg? Muffins? Just tell me what you want babe, and I'll make it." Scorpius sighed, closing the cupboard and turning back round to face me and our parents.

"What I want?" I whispered, ignoring how rough and cracked my voice was.

I hadn't spoke properly in nearly two weeks, it was hardly surprising.

"Yes," Scorpius moved to put lean on the island, looking highly relieved I was actually speaking, "anything. What do you want?"

I licked my lips and took a deep breath, ignoring the looks my parents and in-law's were giving me.

"I _want_ you to go to work. I _want_ to be able to go to sleep without dreaming about her," I ignored Scorpius hanging his head, I pulled away when my mother put her hand on my arm. "I _want_ to have a screaming newborn in the flat. I _want_ to hold my daughter. I _want_ my daughter to be alive in my arms! I _want _everybody to leave me alone." I got louder with each sentence, not that I cared.

I didn't care that I upset Scorpius. I didn't care that I upset my parents, nor did I care I upset his parents.

I stood from my stool and walked out the kitchen, slamming the door behind me. I ran through the living room, and into our bedroom where I locked the door, ran into the wardrobe and locked that door.

When I was alone, I slid down the wall untill I was on the floor and pulled my knees into my chest.

I cried for hours. Cried for myself, cried for Scorpius, cried for my parents.

I cried untill I practically ran out of tears.

I remained sitting in the wardrobe even after I cried though.

I just sat and thought things over.

Surrounded by Scorpius's clothes actually helped me.

Being in the wardrobe, with the only things in here being clothes and a few boxes with belongings we didn't want on show in the apartment, for a brief second it kept my mind away from Olivia.

For a second, I forgot about the pain, the heart-shattering, gut-wrenching pain.

For that second, I felt almost normal.

"I have to leave," I whispered to myself.

I couldn't do this.

I couldn't stay in this apartment, with reminders of her every time I turned around.

It made sense, the looking into the fire or out the window for the past week.

Looking at the sky, or the muggles walking the streets, or the logs burning in the fire; it had no relation to Olivia and what happened. It distracted me slightly from my pain.

It distracted me from thinking about her.

In every room in this flat, there was reminders of her.

The untouched crib in the bedroom.

The baby bottles and milk powder in the kitchen.

The Moses basked, toys, changing unit, photos in the living room.

The baby products in both bathrooms.

The entire second bedroom in a pink nursery, with _Olivia Malfoy_, wrote in huge multi-coloured letters alone one wall.

Everywhere I went in this place screamed 'The-Baby-You-Killed' at me.

I couldn't do it no more.

I had to go.

* * *

I didn't even leave the wardrobe as I packed a bag of my clothes. I grabbed one of Scorpius' bags that he used to take to the Magical Gym in the ministry and packed some basics.

I didn't intend on going away for long.

I just needed a few days...away.

Once the bag was packed, I unlocked the wardrobe door and walked out, throwing the bag on the bed.

In the bathroom I grabbed my toiletry bag, threw my toothbrush in there and walked back into the bedroom. I glanced at the clock and was slightly shocked to see the time.

Four p.m. I'd been in that wardrobe for nearly nine hours.

Without looking back, I picked the bag up and walked out the bedroom.

As I expected, the living room was empty. A note was waiting for me on the coffee table,

_Lily,  
I left for work, I wanted to give you some space. Your mother said she's going to be at home all day and night - if you need anything, she's there._

_My mother says the same._

_Both our fathers said if you needed them, just go straight to their offices. _

_If you need me, I'll be in the office all day._

_I'll come home at lunch to check on you._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you, I always will._

_Your,  
Scorpius  
xx_

Taking a deep breath to push the small pang of guilt I felt at those last few words.

"You need to do this, Potter - ah, Malfoy. Lily Malfoy, you need to do this." I sighed and moved to cabinet that we kept photo's on.

I opened a drawer took out a quill and a small bottle of ink - I'll never understand how Scorpius can write with the pens, they're too uncomfortable.

I flipped his note over and scribbled a quick note back too him;

_Scorpius,  
I've had to get away for a while. I don't know where I'm going and I don't know when I'll be back - but I _will _be coming back._

_I'm sorry, I just need some time alone, alone and away from everything. There's too many reminders here for me._

_I'll let you know how I am when I get to wherever I'm going._

_Tell my family?_

_I love you,_

_Mrs. Lily Malfoy_

_xx_

I signed my full name in an attempt for him to know I wasn't leaving _him_, I was just leaving.

* * *

"You want an emergency portkey?" The pimple-covered attendant asked me skeptically, raising a ginger eyebrow at me.

"Yes," I hissed, looking round. I had successfully made it into Diagon Alley, then Gringotts without getting seen, approached or photographed. I didn't need somebody to recognise me as I was leaving.

I glanced at the clock behind him, four forty five. In fifteen minutes, Scorpius would be finished for the day. He'd be ready to go home, expecting to find his emotional-wreck of a wife.

Not a note saying his wife was running away.

"That's gonna cost ya -" He whistled as he looked down at a lit of countries and prices.

"Name your price and I'll double it, if you get it done in the next five minutes." I snapped quietly, using the technique's I'd picked up from the Malfoy's over the years.

Money meant power. Power meant influence. Influence meant that people generally got their own ways whenever they wanted it. Normally, I'd be against such ideas, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Name?" The attendant asked me quickly.

"Lily Malfoy." I muttered, looking him directly in the eye. "I'll triple that price if you keep my name from those records. You know of me, you know my father and uncle. You know my husband. Keep my name of those records and you have a hell of a tip coming your way." I nodded to him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"As you wish, Mrs. Jones." The attendant muttered, I glanced down at the parchment and saw him write down all sorts of false information. When Scorpius and my Dad come huntilng, they'll find no Lily Malfoy the half-blood's details here. They'll find Marjorie Jones, a middle-aged muggle born from Wales.

"Thank you," I smiled, one of my first real smiles in nearly a month, at the man and put my hand in my pouch. I was pulling my third handful of coins out when something caught my eye.

_Potter Prodigy's pain,_ was the title of the _Prophet_ and then a photo of Scorpius and I in the hospital.

"Keep your money, and you're probably sick of hearing this but, I'm sorry for your loss." The man smiled that sad smile at me.

It's strange, when my family and friends smiled at me like that, I wanted to curse their faces so they could never smile ever again.

When this stranger smiled at me, it made me melt.

"Thank you," was the only thing I said to him. A couple of minutes later he went somewhere for a couple of seconds and then returned holding a plank of wood.

"It's set to leave thirty seconds after you touch it. Where you wanted is in a muggle neighbourhood so it's set to land in an alleyway, I've just scanned the area and there is nobody around. When you land, take two lefts and then your third right. The street you want is there if you follow those directions." The man told me before he handed the plank of wood over to me.

Once I took hold of it, I felt it vibrate slowly.

I know he told me to keep the money, but I felt guilty. Since it was too late for him to stop me, I pulled the coins out of my pocket and dropped them back on the counter for him.

Before he could do anything, I felt a sharp tug behind my naval and felt myself being pulled backwards.

When the feeling got sharper, I let go of the plank of wood and braced myself for the fall.

A second later and I was on my knees in an alley way.

I could smell rubbish straight away and it was so strong I had to cover my mouth and nose.

I straightened up, kicked the plank of wood under a large, overflowing, rubbish bin that was right in front of me, grabbed my bag and made sure my wand was still up my sleeve.

Looking around carefully, I followed the mans instructions and took two lefts and then my third right.

Hundreds of houses were in this street.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, hoping to Merlin that she was home.

For what felt like an hour I walked down that street, grumbling to myself as I counted the numbers on the houses,

"Oh, of course she has to live right at the end. Couldn't live in a simple one or two digit number, could she? No, she has to live in the hundreds!"

I sighed in relief when I finally found the house I was looking for.

Three stories, a flower box for every window, a huge bright white door, dark blue paint job on the outside of the house. It was lovely.

Hopefully, it will be my home for however long I needed.

Hopefully.

Before I chicken out, I take a deep breath and walk forwards, open the gate and walk up the steps to the house.

I notice that the knocker is in the shape of an eagle. A bronze eagle.

"Bronze eagle, blue house," I laughed as I knocked, "Ravenclaw through and through."

It took only a couple of minutes for the door to open.

When it did, I felt relieved straight away.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Sophia Reynes gasped when she saw me stood on her doorstep after nearly three years of virtually no contact.

* * *

**I know you have a reaction to that.**

**Remember - grief does strange things to people.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**BTW - Sophia Reynes wasn't a really important character in WWYCH, but for those who can't remember, she was Lily's friend in Ravenclaw, who told her she didn't care if she and Scorpius were together. Her older sister Caroline, Victoire's best friend, had sex with Albus in the toilets of the Hogs Head. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - thank you for the response of last chapter...this isn't my best but I'm sort of happy with it. I think.**

**I'm really curious to how you think of Lily...knowing what she's went through...**

**yeah...uhm...oh, thanks _again_ to speedsONEandONLY...she's awesome**

**ParkersPen is pretty awesome too! She has _great_ stories...check them out!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

New York was beautiful in the winter.

It was amazing in the autumn.

Walking round the streets, getting lost in the hectic muggle world; it gave me the peace and calm that I wanted.

Running through Central Park every day, running until my legs were past the jelly-like feeling, it made me forget about my troubles for several minutes.

Sophia was extremely welcoming; made sure I was comfortable and assured me that I wasn't putting her out.

"Honestly Lily, this house is so big and there's only me, my boyfriend and sometimes Caroline who lives here. I have nothing but room!" She laughed as she showed me to my room the first day.

Now, two weeks later, I barely saw her.

She usually left for work by the time I was up. When she got home from work I was usually out, and when I got back to her house she was either in her home-office or out with her boyfriend.

And I hadn't seen Caroline Reynes at all.

"She's a traveler," Sophia told me the first day as we sat up all night drinking glass of wine after glass of wine, "She married this guy a few years ago. Six months into their marriage he died in a muggle accident - he was muggleborn - he was filthy rich and now she has enough money to last her through the rest of her life." Sophia sighed and shook her head.

"She technically lives here with me, but she just comes and goes. She's still grieving for her husband - Logan he was called - and if she stays in the same place for too long she gets comfortable and apparently comfort brings the pain back. She said that to me the last time she was here. That was five months ago." I remember Victoire saying something about Caroline a couple of years ago, but I mainly remember how Albus suddenly became interested in that conversation, and not what she was actually saying.

Running was what I did every day.

I woke up at about ten in the morning; I cleaned round the already spotless house. I took a shower, and then I went for a run. An extremely long run. I ran until my legs really could not manage more than a slow walk.

When it got like that, I walked round the park. Not stopping to look or talk to anything, just walking round and round. On my way back from my run, I'd go into a shop and buy some wine.

When I finally got back to the house, I went for another shower, if Sophia was home I'd make the two of us dinner. Sometimes her boyfriend - Randolph Lennon, a successful muggle and magical lawyer, like Albus - would join us, sometimes it would just be me.

After dinner, I'd go up to my room with my wine and drink it all.

About four in the morning, I'd cry myself to sleep.

I'd cry about how pathetic I was, how selfish I was, how cruel I was being to Scorpius.

Most of all, I'd cry because I still didn't care enough about Scorpius.

* * *

"Lily?"

I'd just come in from my daily run and was just walking through the hallway to go up the stairs when Sophia shouted me from her office.

Curious to what she wanted, normally she let me do whatever I liked without bothering me; I frowned and followed her voice.

"Lily, you remember Caroline?" Sophia smiled and nodded to her sister who was sat in a chair opposite her desk.

The last time I saw Caroline Reynes was at Victoire and Teddy's wedding.

Then she had waist length chestnut brown hair, pale skin and a pretty little smile.

Now she had a pixie cut jet-black hair cut with spikes sticking all over, naturally tanned skin, piercings all over her ears, her lips, nose and she even had tattoos! Lots of them, down her arms, on her neck, her back and since she was wearing quite a low-cut vest top, I saw a few across her chest.

When she stood up, showing me her short-shorts and bare feet, I was surprised to see more tattoo's down her legs and across her feet.

I noticed straight away that apart from the piercings, the only jewellery she was wearing was an extremely expensive engagement and wedding ring set.

"Lily Potter?" Caroline smiled and looked me up and down slowly.

"It's Lily Malfoy, actually," I corrected her tiredly as she hugged me tightly.

Lily Malfoy - married but ran away from her husband.

"Huh, you married the Malfoy kid then?" Caroline asked me when she pulled away and sat back in her chair. I couldn't help but smile when she tucked one leg up so her chin was resting on her knee and extended the other leg to rest on Sophia's desk, her foot nearly knocked the lamp from the desk.

"Yeah...about, well nearly two months ago." I was shocked to notice that my two month anniversary was coming up in a couple of days and I had only just realised.

_"Two month anniversary of Olivia too..._" A snide voice inside my head piped up with.

"Really? Wow, I thought you two would have got hitched sooner than that!" Caroline laughed, obviously not knowing the only reason we got married.

"Yeah," I agreed with a forced laugh, not looking in Sophia's direction.

"Anyway, it's good to see you -" I started before she waved me off.

"Yeah, yeah, you too. Now, who's coming partying with me tonight? I'm in town for three weeks then I'm going to England to see Mum, Dad, our darling brother and Victoire for a couple of months!" Caroline grinned and looked from me to her sister.

Sophia was looking at me carefully, "Lily, we don't have to if you're not feeling up for it -"

"Yes you _do_ have to! I haven't been in town for _months_, Valentine's day I left!" Caroline whined.

Knowing full well that Sophia wouldn't go if I didn't, and Caroline wouldn't let Sophia not go out with her, so I sighed and nodded slowly.

"I'll come."

Three hours later, I was in a borrowed dress from Sophia, borrowed heels and a bag of borrowed make up in front of me.

The dress was beautiful, mid-thigh, skin tight, no back and the darkest shade of black I could imagine, it was very revealing and completely inappropriate for a married woman on a girl's night out.

"Stop worrying, you look hot." I jumped when Caroline's voice came from the doorway.

"I know what you're thinking, a married woman shouldn't be wearing something that short, a neckline that deep and a back that barely covers your arse." Caroline smiled as she walked in my room and sat on the bed.

She was wearing a dress shorter than mine, except hers had long sleeves, a high neckline and a full back. The material looked soft and it was a light pink colour, she looked hot.

"I don't know why you're here with my sister instead of at home with your new husband and I don't want to know, but I do know that you are too beautiful to waste away. You're young, probably single and in _New York_, the new party capital of the world."

She's right, I am probably single.

I looked down at my wedding ring and bit my lip nervously; was Scorpius still wearing his? Did he play with his as often as I did?

Probably not.

* * *

"I best get a move on," I sighed and turned back to the mirror, picking an eyeliner stick up.

"Another round?" A waiter came up to our table in the secluded VIP area of the muggle club we were in. When we pulled up in the yellow muggle car, Caroline walked right to the front of the long queue and the men on the doors let the three of us walk straight in.

"Three of your strongest and most colourful cocktails and a round of shots!" Caroline smiled at the waiter after she downed her bright green cocktail.

"I don't think we should have any more," Sophia shook her head at Caroline; deep down, I agreed with Sophia but I didn't want to stop drinking.

I discovered after the first night when Sophia and I drank three bottles of wine between us, that the more alcohol I drank, the easier it was to forget about Olivia, Scorpius and everything I left at home.

It made the darkness that I saw when I thought about everything, go away. For a couple of hours at least.

"No!" I stood up and pointed a finger in Sophia's face.

Well, what I assumed was her face, she kept on spinning round.

"What we need," I grabbed hold of Caroline's hand and pulled her up to stand with me, "is to dance!"

Caroline agreed and the two of us practically ran to the dance floor, pushing and shoving our way until we were right in the middle of the room.

Normally I didn't dance, when we went clubbing at home, I normally sat in a booth with Scorpius and the guys while Dominique, Lucy and the other girls all danced until their feet hurt.

Now, I danced, jumped, bounced and writhed to the upbeat, loud rhyme of the popular muggle song they DJ was playing.

We danced for nearly an hour straight, when my feet started throbbing I simply took my shoes off and held them as I danced.

"Sorry," I barely turned my head when I bumped into somebody.

"Lily? Lily Potter?" I turned at the sound of my name.

There, stood with two huge men in black suits on either side of him was Scott Williams.

"Scott?" I smiled and rushed forwards to give him a hug, ignoring the small part of my head that was screaming my husband's name at the top of her voice.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time.

"I live here, and own this club." Scott laughed.

"I'm visiting a friend...I needed a break from, yeah...how are you?" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Why don't we go over to the VIP area and talk? It's much quieter over there." Scott laughed and nodded to the virtually empty VIP section of his club. I could see Sophia sat with her boyfriend, who joined us a couple of hours ago.

"My friends -"

"Won't miss you, the blonde one is talking to her boyfriend and the one with the tattoos and boys hair is...erm, otherwise engaged." Scott smirked and pointed over my shoulder; I turned and felt my mouth drop open in complete shock.

Caroline was stood in the middle of the dance floor, snogging a random man. I looked just in time to see her stick her tongue down his throat.

"Doubt she's coming home with us tonight," I laughed at Scott who laughed back; he took my hand and led me over to the largest booth in the club.

"So, how are you really?" Scott asked me after we sat in the booth for an hour. As soon as we sat down, a waiter came over with an ice-bucket and champagne.

We were now on our second bottle and putting those with the amount cocktails, shots and glasses of wine that I'd drunk, I was very drunk.

"I'm...managing." I slurred, draining my glass and holding it out for a refill. "I'm managing on a day to day basis." I sighed.

"Have you even told anybody in England where you are? It's all over the tabloids over there that you've gone missing. Your mother and cousin managed to release a statement saying you're visiting distant family for a while for some privacy. That husband of yours is always in the papers and magazines looking as cheerful as ever." Scott told me dryly.

I rolled my eyes; those two detested each other for no known reason. No solid reason anyway.

"I've been here for two weeks; I sent Scorpius a letter saying I'm fine and I'm safe and for him not to worry." I was surprised I managed to say that without messing my words around.

As I mentioned the brief note and Scorpius' name, I felt my heart swell with pain, my eyes swim with tears and that voice in my head started gloating, telling me to stop being selfish and to go home to my husband.

As always, I ignored her and took a sip of champagne.

"If he loves you like he said he does, he'll understand that you need space." Scott told me gently, scooting closer to me to wipe tears from my cheeks.

"I don't even understand why I need space," I whispered, there wasn't any space between us so I knew he'd be able to hear me.

"He's going through the exact same thing as me and I've just left him. I'm so selfish," I muttered the last part.

It felt so good saying what I was feeling after nearly two months of keeping everything bottled up.

So good I couldn't stop.

"I mean, all I did when I _was_ with him, was shut him out or have a go at him. I never spoke to him, I yelled at him. He's going through everything I am and he took it all. What sort of person am I if I could talk to my husband like that while he feels like I do?" I ran a hand through my hair and groaned in frustration.

"Come on," Scott stood up and took my hand, leading me away from the booth and the other clubbers.

I didn't ask where he was taking me, or even mention Sophia or Caroline. I just followed him through the club floor, behind the bar and through a door that led into a dark corridor.

As we walked further down the corridor, I felt vibrations run through the air, familiar vibrations.

"Magic," I whispered, looking around me with a small smile on my face.

Scott nodded and opened a door to what looked like a cleaning cupboard. Once we were both inside he shut the door and pulled his wand out from his pocket, and proceeded to tap the plain wall with his wand.

"I got the idea from that shopping street you Brit's have," Scott admitted with a smirk when the wall opened like a door.

We walked into what looked like a normal office, except it felt more familiar than Sophia's office.

No electricity or anything muggle related was in here.

Moving portraits, roaring fire, with a large pot of floo powder on the mantle, a cabinet filled with bottles of fire whiskey and posters of Quidditch teams lined the walls.

"Sometimes, I stay the night here." Scott admitted, walking further into the room, he waved his wand around the room. Candles all-round the room lit up straight away.

"I'm staying here tonight; you're welcome to stay too. Both your friends left already and I'm sure you can't even remember where your friend lives?" Scott raised an eyebrow at me as he pointed his wand behind me; the sound of curtains being pulled against the pole made me jump and turn.

A large four poster bed was now in full view, large enough to easily fit more than two people.

Scott laughed when I said this and looked at me sheepishly.

"Lily," He warned me teasingly.

"Scott, I'm married. As nice a man you are...I don't look at you that way, I'll go back to Sophia's." I told him, rolling my eyes and turning for the door.

"I don't want to have sex with you tonight. That's not my intention, you're drunk and you shouldn't be allowed to leave my club like that alone. New York is a very dangerous place, Lily." The small part of my head that I was beginning to hate piped up with a,

_'Tonight? He said tonight, Lily! What's stopping him from trying it on in the morning?'_

As always, I ignored her.

"I'm married." I repeated, turning to look at him.

"Your husband isn't here, Lily please. I'll take you to this Sophia's in the morning myself." He bargained with me.

Because I was tired, too drunk and my feet were throbbing like mad, I sighed and nodded slowly.

"Can I have a shirt too sleep in?" I asked him, not meeting his eye.

* * *

I sat up in the bed for nearly an hour, watching Scott sleep.

We didn't even touch each other during the night, there was that much space in the bed that another four people could have slept in it and we'd have all been more than comfortable.

Scott was beautiful when he was awake, but breath-taking when he was sleeping. He looked like an innocent little child - just an innocent little child with tattoos covering his arms, torso and most of his neck.

Suddenly extremely curious about his tattoos, I silently crawled over and sat crossed legged behind him, my back to the foot of the bed.

Gently, trying not to wake him, I carefully placed my index finger on his forearm and traced it over the biggest tattoo he had.

A flower, a very beautiful flower, covered his entire left forearm.

"It's a Delilah," I jumped when Scott spoke. Looking up, I saw him laid awake, watching me with a small smile on his face.

"A Delilah? Why do you have one of those?" I asked him, looking back at the tattoo.

The annoying voice in my head briefly questioned why I felt so comfortable with him.

"My sister's name is Delilah." He told me quietly. "She died when I was twelve. I got that when I was fifteen."

I looked up quickly and saw him look sad for a second.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know...I wouldn't have -"

"Its fine, I don't mind. She was sixteen when she died. She snuck out of the house to go to some party and was walking back home alone about four in the morning when she got mugged..." He trailed off with a deep sigh; I saw a tattoo covered finger rest near mine on top of the tattoo.

"That's why you wouldn't let me go home alone last night?" I guessed, not looking up to see his face. The small bit of privacy I could give him.

"Yeah, New York is a hell of a dangerous place...anyway," He cleared his throat and used his finger to tilt my head up.

"Let's get dressed, get some breakfast and then I'll walk you to Sophie's house, and Lily?" He smirked suddenly.

"It's Sophia and what?"

"You probably don't wanna sit like that," He told me, raising an eyebrow.

I quickly looked down at myself and frowned, I wasn't revealing anything as far as I could see.

"I can see that you didn't wear panties for bed last night." He laughed as he got out of the bed.

I felt my face turn bright red.

"Well, I can see that _you_ did." I smirked back, not looking him in the face when he stood up.

He looked down and then it was his turn to blush.

"I'm guessing this place has a shower?" I giggled - for the first time since before the wedding. I smiled at how good it felt to laugh without making myself laugh.

"Best turn the settings too cold." I called out as he nodded and hurried to a door I didn't see last night.

* * *

I tried sneaking in Sophia's house, but it didn't matter.

Sophia was sat in the kitchen, which was directly opposite the front hall, and Caroline was walking down the stairs, with the man from last night following her.

"There's the door, Dan." Caroline yawned, pointing in my direction.

"It's David." 'David' corrected her rather irritably as he fastened his jacket up.

"Whatever," Caroline shrugged, stretching and turning her back on him.

I held the door open for David and waited until he was down the path before I shut it after him.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sophia started as soon as I shut the door.

"I looked all over for you and you weren't there! Cody and I spent _hours_ searching the city for you; we used tracker spells and everything! I got home to find Caroline entertaining some random and your room to be empty!" She fumed as I walked into the kitchen.

Caroline was stirring something in a cauldron on top of the muggle oven but said nothing as her sister yelled.

"The owner of the club is a friend of mine. We got talking and then I got too drunk to walk home alone, we crashed in his office." I shrugged and climbed onto one of the stools at her kitchen island.

"You're friends with Scott Williams?" Caroline asked me with wide-eyes as she ladled whatever potion she was making into two glasses. When they were both full she handed one to me and drained the other herself.

"Yeah, he sings with my cousin - why were you so worried? I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." I took a cautious sip of the potion and easily recognised it as the hangover remedy that my mother taught me to make years ago.

"No, Lily you quite clearly can't look after yourself." Sophia yelled, surprising both Caroline and myself. "You're twenty two and married. You've ran away from home and spent the night with a man who isn't your husband! You didn't even think it a good idea to send me some sort of message? Did he not have a fireplace? Did you not take your wand? Can't you apparate?" She had several good points.

Why didn't I apparate? Floo? My father taught me how to send a patronus to deliver a message in the case of an emergency...why didn't I do that?

"I was so worried! Lily, nobody knows you're here! What was I supposed to do? -"

"You contacted my family, didn't you?" I stood quickly and shook my head.

"No! Sophia, why? You know I don't want them to find me! I don't want to go back, not yet! How could you!"

"I sent an owl about four hours ago." Sophia told me calmly, she too stood up and looked at me through wide eyes.

"Lily, this is for the best. You'll thank me in a couple of days. You need to be at home, with your family." She walked out of the kitchen then, leaving me and Caroline stood there.

Me in complete shock and Caroline sipping her coffee, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Owls take about four and a half hours to get to the UK. Once they get the letter, it'll take them about ten minutes to meet up and get here. My guess is you have like, maybe ten or fifteen minutes to pack and get the hell out of here." Caroline told me calmly, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Thank you!" I whispered and turned and ran up the stairs and into my room.

Instead of packing myself, I grabbed my wand and waved it around the room, yelling _"Pack!"_ at the top of my voice.

As my belongings zoomed around the room, I quickly climbed out of the dress and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket as they flew through the air.

I washed my face as quick as possible and within five minutes I was ready to go.

As I grabbed my bag, a small notepad and a pen on the desk in the corner caught my eye.

I groaned and quickly rushed over to it and hastily scribbled a note out,

_Scorpius,  
I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten or scare you. I'll come home when I'm ready._

_Please, just have patience._

_I'm sorry, I love you._

_Lily._

I ripped the paper from the pad and ran from the room and down the stairs.

"Here," Caroline was still in the kitchen, sat in my empty stool with her legs stretched out on the one beside it. She looked away from her magazine when I came running into the kitchen.

"Give this to Scorpius. Tell Sophia I said thanks and sorry. Thank you, Caroline. I'll see you whenever you're going to visit Victoire!" I told her, thrusting the note in her hand.

As I stepped back and took my wand from my pocket, I jumped at the sound of banging on the door.

I closed my eyes and thought of Scott's club.

Turning on the spot, I briefly heard a muffled yell,

"Lily? Lily are you in there?"

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

"Lily? Lily are you in there?" I yelled through the door, pounding on it with my first, Harry and Albus stood beside me doing the same.

Albus stopped suddenly and looked up sharply.

"I heard an apparition crack." He told us, quietly.

Without giving anybody the chance to object, I turned the handle on the door and hurried over the threshold.

"Lily? Lily? Are you here?" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Just missed her," I turned at the sound of a girl's voice.

In the kitchen sat a girl who looked vaguely familiar.

She was wearing a vest and short pyjama shorts, with her legs stretched out on a stool beside the one she was sat in.

Tattoo's decorated her legs, arms, chest and even the back of her neck.

Her hair was more like a boys design with the black spikes and she had multiple piercings. When she stood and stretched, clearly having just woke up, I saw a belly-button ring too.

"Scorpius, isn't it?" She asked me, walking slowly towards me, sipping from a cup.

"I'm -"

"Caroline Reynes." Albus breathed, loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, if it isn't Toilet Boy." Caroline smirked and winked at Albus.

Now I remember her. Caroline Reynes, Sophia's older sister, Victoire's best friend and the love of Albus' life.

Even if their love only lasted a few minutes.

"Where's Lily?" I stopped their little 'we-had-a-one-night-stand-five-years-ago' eye thing they had going on.

"Like I said, you just missed her. SOPHIA!" She shrugged and walked towards me again, shouting her sister's name as she did.

"What do you mean? Just missed her?" I fumed and shook my head; I began pacing as Sophia Reynes appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us she was here two weeks ago?" I yelled when I saw her.

"She asked me not to -"

"I'm sure she didn't ask you to tell us today either but you still did!" I cut across her and made her jump at the level of my voice.

"You might want to be more grateful that she sent you word your wife was here." Caroline came to stand in front of her sister, meeting my glare with one of her own.

"Alright, everybody calm down. Sophia, we are ever so grateful for you writing to us. Why don't you tell us everything?" Harry calmed everybody down and gently pushed on my chest so I took a few steps backwards.

As Sophia explained what happened from when Lily appeared on her doorstep two weeks ago, Caroline walked up to me silently and put something in my hand before she walked back into the kitchen.

_Scorpius,  
I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten or scare you. I'll come home when I'm ready._

_Please, just have patience._

_I'm sorry, I love you._

_Lily._

Another note.

Another letter from Lily.

Scrunching it up I turned and threw it into the nearest bin I could find.

"Come on," I sighed and turned to face Albus and Harry.

"She left me another note. She doesn't want to be found." I told them in a clipped tone.

My wife doesn't want to be found.

I didn't care if they thought I was rude, I turned my back on the Reyne's sisters and walked out the still open front door, standing on the magazine that a young muggle kid had threw a couple of minutes ago.

Bending over to pick it up, I froze when I saw the headline,

_Williams Sneaks Girlfriend out the Side-Entrance!_

Standing beside Scott Williams, Lucy's singer friend was my wife.

My wife in a dress that she wouldn't wear during the day, with messed up hair, smudged make up, smiling at him warmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I growled, turning round and holding the magazine up so Harry and Albus could see.

"No wonder she doesn't want to come home if she's found herself a new fucking boyfriend!" I yelled, glaring at Caroline, who'd come back out of the kitchen, and Sophia who wouldn't meet anybody's eye.

"What the hell?" Albus looked at the two of them as well.

"Scorpius, it probably isn't as it seems -" Harry tried to calm me, but I didn't care.

"No, fuck her! If she wants to play this game, she can play it alone." I shook my head and turned once more, shrugging Harry's arm off me, I stormed out of the house and not really caring if any muggle saw me, apparate away.

I didn't care if I was breaching the Cross-Country Apparition Law, I didn't care that I probably just exposed wizard-kind to American Muggles.

Lily was cheating on me.

She clearly slept with Scott Williams.

When my feet slammed onto the floor of our flat, I kicked the first thing I could reach, the sofa, so hard it skidded across the floor and slammed into the wall.

* * *

**Lily P.O.V.**

I didn't even know that Scott would be in the club but that, and the Malfoy's hotel, was the only place I knew in New York and I was not going to stay in that hotel.

"Scott!" I shouted repeatedly as I banged on the side door of the club, the one we left out of this morning.

"Scott! _Please_, open up!" I was nearly in tears at the thought of my Dad and Scorpius coming round the corner and forcing me to go home.

I wasn't ready to face the reminders just yet.

"Scott! PLEASE!" I practically screamed just as the door opened by a stressed looking Scott.

"What the - _Lily_?" Scott was angry but then shocked when he saw me and grabbed my arm and pulled me inside quickly.

"There's reporters all over the front! You didn't go round that way, did you?" He asked me, slamming the door shut and bolting it locked.

"Reporters? Why?" I asked him as he took my bag and led me through the corridor and into the empty bar.

Music was playing quietly in the background and the booth we were sat in last night was covered in paperwork and what looked like a fresh pot of coffee.

"You haven't seen the tabloids, have you? Hang on; I dropped you off about twenty minutes ago, what's happened?" He asked me, dropping my bag on the booth behind his and sliding into one side. I slid into the side opposite him and ran both hands through my hair.

"My husband and father came to take me home. Sophia got scared when I didn't come home last night; she wrote to my Dad and told him I was missing! I don't want to go home yet! Please, I...I need somewhere to stay." I practically begged him.

I couldn't go home and face everything head on.

I wasn't ready.

"You haven't seen anything yet, have you?" He asked me again, picking something up and dropping it in front of me.

I groaned when I saw it.

A magazine, a trashy house-witch magazine, the kind that my Gran loved reading for all the gossip - but if you asked she'd say she reads them for the recipes.

With the two of us smiling at each other, leaving the club this morning.

Leaving the club about a half-hour ago.

"How the hell is this out so quick?" I hissed, glaring at the two of us on the cover. It clearly looked like we'd just slept together.

"It's a muggleborn who runs that magazine; they took a muggle piece of technology and fiddled with it. When a picture is took like that, a good story spinner, they go straight to the Editor and they can change every magazine with a flick of a wand." Scott sighed and explained.

"Unfortunately, every magical publisher in the entire world bought that piece of technology from her, she's a rich witch, and they all use it. This has gone worldwide, Lily."

My family.

Scorpius.

"Scorpius knows not to believe the tabloids. He knows I wouldn't do that, not to him." I truly believed that Scorpius had faith in me.

Surely, he'd know I would never cheat on him.

"Scott, please? I really need a place to stay." I reached across the table and took his hand in both of mine.

"Just so you know, Lucy is coming out sometime next month to do some more recording. She's staying with me too; you can stay and if you don't want her to know you're with me, you can go stay with my brother."

"Thank you Scott!"

* * *

Staying with Scott was easier than staying with Sophia.

His house was huge, the building itself wasn't as big as Malfoy Manor but the grounds were broader and slightly more impressive.

He had a selection of the latest brooms that he said I could use as my own.

"Can't have England's Greatest player losing her skills, can we?" Scott laughed when he showed me the clearing in his back garden I could practice on.

His house was big enough that some days we didn't even see or hear each other.

For two days straight, I didn't see him at all.

Most of the time, he was in his office, going to some of the businesses he owned or in his basement which was turned into a muggle recording studio, like the one Lucy had in her attic.

Staying with Scott helped me a lot more than staying with Sophia did too.

He added a condition to me staying with him.

"I have a condition," He said over dinner on my first night.

"You see a friend of mine every now and then. He's a counsellor. He deals with deaths."

I agreed, begrudgingly, but I agreed to see him.

Colin actually turned out to be really nice and friendly.

I saw him once every three days and he got me to understand that I didn't kill Olivia.

He made me see that it was an accident, a dreadful accident.

He made me see that I didn't deserve what happened, that I couldn't control what happened.

He made me realise that I couldn't forget the pain.

He made me see that in order to cope with the pain, I had to accept it.

So, in our tenth session, my third week of staying with Scott, during the first week of November, Colin and I went out into Scott's gardens and with it wrote on a piece of paper in front of me I said, not to anybody in particular;

"Olivia Lily Malfoy. I love you, I've never met you, but I love you more than anything else in the entire world. I'm sorry we couldn't meet, I know it wasn't either of our faults...I'm so sorry for your life to be so short and so empty of other people. Your Daddy and I love you very much and I'm sorry for not thinking about you and for trying to forget about you. I will never, ever forget you. I will always love you, you'll always be my baby girl. I love you, Olivia."

I was an emotional wreck by the end of me saying that. I was on the floor, crouched in the snow, crying my heart out.

* * *

"Come on, we're going for dinner." Scott came to my room after I'd been in his house for a month.

I hadn't left the grounds, Scott assured me that he had charms and protection spells around the entire perimeter so no reporter could get pictures from inside the grounds. He even added wards so no photographer could fly over the house on a broom and take pictures.

"I've just got ready for a bath!" I moaned, nodding to the en-suite that was with the room.

"You're twenty-two, Lils. You sound like you're eighty two. There's a bunch of dresses in that closet, help yourself to shoes and make-up in the dresser." Scott told me, pointing his wand to a closet that was previously locked.

"Is this somebody else's room?" I asked him when I opened the closet to see a wide-selection of dresses and shoes.

"No, when you stayed I had Jason go out and select a range of clothes for you. I didn't realise your bag had an extension charm on it." Scott sighed as he sat on my bed and watched me pick a dress.

Jason was Scott's PA, security, driver, cook and Merlin-knows what else. Jason basically looked after Scott like a mother would a child.

Except Scott paid Jason a _lot_ of money to do the things he did.

"Jason is a personal shopper? Turn round," I muttered when I selected knee-length dark green silk dress. It was halter neck and strapless with a back that stopped about mid-way.

I saw the matching shoes and slipped them on too.

"Fasten this for me?" I turned my back on Scott and faced the floor to ceiling mirror.

Slowly, Scott took the two pieces of silk that held the entire dress up and tied them around my neck. His hands rested on my shoulders lightly as he looked at our reflection.

"You look beautiful, Mrs Malfoy." He whispered, when he said that both of us looked down at my left hand.

I left England in the first week of October.

In three days, it would be December.

"It's been eight weeks." I muttered, fingering my wedding ring softly.

"Lucy contacted me earlier today. She's coming out in three days' time for three weeks. Do you want me to tell Ed that he's going to have a houseguest?" He asked me quietly, not even hiding his disappointment that I'd be gone.

"Scott...I think I need to go home." I whispered, putting my hand on top of his.

I turned to look him in the eye and smiled softly.

Over the past five weeks, he'd become my best friend.

Nothing was ever too much for him. If he went to where-ever he went during the day and I stayed in bed crying all day, when he came home he would climb on the bed and hold me.

If I wanted to drink myself stupid, he'd drink with me.

If I wanted to fly about all day at break-neck speed, he'd fly with me.

"I'm not going to lie and say I think you should, because I don't. I think you should stay here. Sign up with New York or even the Lions! Live here...with me." He whispered.

I knew how he felt about me.

I knew how he felt _physically_ about me, too many times we'd fell asleep in the same bed as each other and I woke up before him for me not to notice.

I knew how he felt _mentally_ about me too. I overheard him talking to Jason one day,

_"How long is the English girl staying for, anyway?" Jason asked as he and Scott watched a muggle sport on a television._

_"As long as she wants."_

_"Man, you've got it bad. I've never seen you this way over some chick -"_

_"She isn't just some chick! She's special. I'm crazy about her dude."_

When I heard that, I tried to stay away from him, keep my distance...but it wouldn't work.

If I was completely honest with myself, I was physically attracted to Scott.

I didn't mind admitting to that, Scorpius and I both admit to each other we found other people physically attractive. We know the other person wouldn't do anything about it.

If I was seriously honest with myself...I think I was mentally attracted to Scott too. He was too nice of a guy, I was too comfortable around him for him to just stay in the 'friend' category.

Being honest with myself...a couple of times when we slept in the same bed together...I was tempted.

Because of that temptation, I knew I had to leave.

I had to return to my husband.

I'd dealt with the majority of my problems, now it was time for me deal with the rest of them at home, with my husband.

_I _needed to help _him_.

"Well, we'll make tonight a parting meal then." Scott brought me back to reality, he smiled and stepped back from me.

"I'll let you put your make up on."

* * *

**Well...what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Thank you for the response of last chapter.  
It took me a while to figure out a way to start this chapter. I knew I didn't want Scott to make another appearance…just yet ;)  
I know a LOT of you will have a lot of DIFFERENT reactions to this chapter; I've had so many different questions about this story, "Will they get a divorce?" "Will they get over it?" "Will they have another baby?" weirdly enough somebody – not saying who – asked me if Lily and Dominique would become a lesbian couple, erm no. First of all, Lily is COMPLETELY straight (as you'll find out in future chapters) and secondly, I'm not into writing femslash/incest – ha! Read that bit out loud 'femslash slash incest' say it ten times dead fast!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

'_**SCOTT WILLIAMS AND LILY MALFOY-POTTER?'**_

* * *

The first thing that I saw when I came out of the apparation center was a huge stand of newspapers directly opposite the office outside Diagon Alley.

A picture of Scott and me from last night was on the front page; right below the headline. It showed me smiling and laughing, clearly enjoying myself, and then it had the first photograph of the two of us leaving his club and then the last photograph that I got took when I was at home; I looked severely depressed and unhappy.

The contrast in images was obviously clear and I groaned inwardly at the mere thought of the gossip and rumors about me and my love life.

I didn't even bother buying a newspaper; I had a feeling that Scorpius would already have it at home anyway.

Ignoring the surprised looks that I was getting from the shoppers of Diagon Alley, I walked towards the apparation point with my head lowered; I didn't want to see a member of my family before I had a chance to speak to Scorpius.

Taking a deep breath, closing my eyes and turning on the spot, I pictured the park outside of the block of flats that Scorpius and I lived in. From the park, the block was easily visible and since ours was the penthouse apartment, I could see the windows of the flat.

Scorpius wouldn't be due in from work for another two hours; I needed him to get home first.

When my feet slammed into the snow covered bark of the park, I relaxed slightly. I loved the park, I ran through this park everyday…or I used to run through the park every day.

I ignored the snow, the ice on the floor and the coldness creeping through my clothes as I walked round the park; I tried to think of something to say to Scorpius when I eventually went to the flat.

Obviously he'd be surprised to see me. I was wondering whether that would be good or bad surprised.

"Good surprised." I muttered when I noticed a light switching on in the top most window of my flat.

"I hope."

* * *

For the first time in nearly two months, I was stood in the flat I shared with Scorpius.

As soon as I walked into the living room, I noticed that the baby furniture was gone.

"Scorpius?" I called out as I walked through the living room and into the hallway that led to the bedrooms. The living room light was turned on, it seemed like it was the only light on in the apartment.

I tried our room first, that too was empty, as was our bathroom.

I tried the second bathroom and when that was empty, I opened the door to the second bedroom with a shaky hand.

I was greeted by a plain guest bedroom, the way it was before I fell pregnant. A double bed, wardrobe, desk, chest of drawers, with a few pictures lining the walls. There was something different about the room, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Where are all Olivia's things?

I slowly retraced my steps through the flat and entered the kitchen, the one room I didn't look in.

I froze as soon as I opened the door.

There, right in the middle of the room, was a muggle clothes horse, full of woman's clothing. Underwear, bras, skirts, dresses...all of them hung carefully over the bars, drying.

That was way too many clothes for a one-night stand.

Remembering that there was one other room in the flat I didn't check, I ran straight into my bedroom and flung the walk in wardrobe, which was really a small bedroom, doors open. My mouth dropped open in shock.

My side of the wardrobe was completely empty.

Not a belonging lined my shelves, hangers, and when I pulled the drawers open, they were all empty.

I left the wardrobe and wondered into the bathroom, taking a good look round I realised that this too was empty of my belongings.

Even my own towels were gone from the cupboard.

In the bedroom, my nightstand was empty; my jewelry was gone from my dresser, even my photographs and other nick-knacks were gone from the shelves around the walls.

"Where the hell is all my stuff?" I growled to myself, standing in what appeared to be Scorpius' room.

Sighing, I left the bedroom and stormed into the living room; I noticed straight away the shelves, units and the walls were empty and bearer than they were two months ago. As I looked round the room, I saw something that was different.

Something that wasn't there when I was last here.

On the second shelf on the unit that used to hold some of our photographs, was a shiny, silver framed photograph of a girl about Scorpius' age. She had chin-length jet black hair and was quite tanned.

"Who the hell are you?" I muttered, scowling at the photograph of the woman who clearly was living with my husband.

I turned away from the photograph and closed my eyes, taking a deep relaxing breath.

"Thursday...where does he go on a Thursday?" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, looking round the room for inspiration. As I turned, I saw a little pink note on the coffee table,

_Scorpius, don't forget its James and Selena's party at Harry and Ginny's tonight! I'll bring our gift._

Do not_ be late._

_xXx_

"Three kisses?" I fumed, picking the note up and crumpling it up.

Leaving my bag on the sofa, I turned on the spot and apparated, focusing on my parents' house.

I felt my feet slam into the gravel on the front path of the house. I could hear laughter, voices and music coming from the house.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards my childhood home, aware that every member of my family would be inside this house.

Nobody seemed to hear me walk in the house; the hallway was in darkness so nobody saw me either.

I walked slowly down the hallway, listening to the laughter from what looked like the living room and the kitchen.

Women's laughter came from my right, the living room and men's came from my left, the kitchen.

I heard a loud, deep, booming laugh and headed straight for the kitchen.

I'd recognize Scorpius' laugh anywhere.

I stood in the doorway for ten seconds before anybody saw me.

Scorpius was sat at the table, a bottle of muggle beer in his hand, laughing with some of my uncles, some of James' Quidditch mates, my cousins, Selena's male relatives and other general guests.

"Lily," I looked away from Scorpius at the sound of my eldest brother's voice. Teddy was stood behind me, having just come from downstairs. At the sound of Teddy's voice and my name, all the men in the kitchen looked up to the doorway.

"You're back." Teddy smiled brightly, pulling me close for a hug. I hugged him back briefly but pulled away a couple of seconds later and turned to face my husband.

I saw my father and other brothers want to hug me and briefly noted Hugo slip out of the room, - no doubt to tell my mother and grandmother I'd returned – but I didn't care.

All that I cared about was sat at the table, draining the rest of his beer from the bottle, looking right at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked him, trying extremely hard to ignore the gasps coming from the room down the hall, the uncomfortable looks on the men's faces and even more so the wary look Albus was giving Scorpius.

"It's been months, Lily. _Now_ you wanna talk?" Scorpius snapped. He mashed his teeth together and sighed though, running a hand through his hair – which needed cutting. "Fine." He shook his head and stood from the table.

I noted straight away that he was much bigger built than two months ago. He was always muscly and well-defined, but now he was much fitter! I felt my eyes widen when he walked towards me, and then blushed when he saw me looking.

I also felt slightly relieved that I had a physical reaction to seeing my husband.

I followed him down the hallway, ignoring the women in my family who had all come rushing out of the living room, and out the front door.

I expected him to grab my hand and apparate away from the house.

I didn't expect him to simply walk round the side of the house, push the gate open and lead me to the back yard.

"Don't trust yourself to be in a room alone with me?" I muttered in a teasing tone.

"Don't _want_ to be in a room alone with you." He corrected with a sigh and a small glance back at me.

Honesty is good.

I can work with honesty.

For five minutes we walked in an uncomfortable silence. I intended to give him the chance to speak first, but he wasn't saying anything.

I didn't want to explain myself unless he wanted to hear it.

"What's the party for?" I asked lamely as we started our second lap of the garden.

For a second Scorpius stopped and looked at me with slight pity in his eyes.

"Selena and James. It's a baby shower." He muttered, looking into my eyes for a minute. "Your mother tried sending you a letter but the owl couldn't find you."

I didn't say anything.

I couldn't say anything.

A baby. Selena was pregnant.

She's going to have a baby. She's going to be a mother.

_I_ should be a mother.

"Isn't it a little early for her to have a shower? –"

"She's eight months pregnant." Scorpius added quietly. I saw the same pain reflected in his eyes that must have been shown in my own.

Seven months.

We were pregnant at the same time. She was pregnant when we got married; when we lost her…she was _heavily_ pregnant when I left.

"It's a girl."

I felt like somebody had got a knife and pierced it through my heart.

My blood ran cold.

A girl. A little baby girl in the family.

"They wanted to wait until the wedding and…and Olivia was born before they announced it but then…" He sighed and looked away from me.

"And then." I nodded my head slowly, looking away from him with a sigh of my own.

"So," Scorpius broke the silence again, still not looking back at me, "you're back? How long for? I already checked; we don't need a divorce since we didn't consummate our marriage. An annulment will do. It will probably only take Albus a couple of days to set everything up. Apparently, it works out even better that we don't have a joint bank account at Gringotts, or else we'd have had to prove how much we each contributed. I already packed your stuff and moved it out of the flat. It's all in boxes and suitcases in your room here." He told me.

I didn't know how to react. My entire body felt numb.

Divorce? Annulment?

He really wanted to divorce me.

He doesn't want me.

"Is…um…is that what you want?" I asked him quietly, licking my lips so my words could come out.

"I think it's for the best." He didn't directly answer my question, but instead stated something in a tight, clipped voice.

If he didn't want it, he'd have said. Scorpius was a fighter. He fought for the things he believed in.

"Right…well I guess I'll speak to Albus or Aunt Hermione tomorrow then." I fought my hardest to keep the sob from being released from my throat.

He really wanted this.

He really didn't want me.

Giving me a small nod and then a nod in the direction of the house behind me – of course somebody was spying on us –he turned on the spot and apparated away.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself after I heard the pop of his departure. I couldn't help it any longer, the sob escaped my throat, the tears ran from my face, and my knees buckled under me.

I fell to the snow covered floor and sobbed after my soon-to-be-ex-husband.

* * *

I didn't sleep much.

I just sat on my childhood bed and looked around my childhood bedroom.

Every single one of my belongings was boxed in here.

Every time I saw one of the boxes, I started crying again.

I waited until it was light enough, and then until I heard my parents wake up, before I went into the bathroom for a shower.

I washed away the signs of my tears, applied make-up to hide the markings of a sleepless night and put a smile over my frown.

I couldn't upset or worry my parents any more.

It wasn't fair. They didn't deserve it.

I deserved everything, not them.

"Morning, Mum, Dad." I braced myself as I walked in the kitchen and saw the two of them sat at the kitchen table.

I was surprised that my brothers weren't there too.

"Lily," Mum was up on her feet so fast I thought she had brooms strapped to them. "Oh, I've been so worried about you! How are you?" She pulled me over to the table and straight away pushed a huge pile of food toward me.

I pushed it away and instead reached for the coffee pot.

"Um…I'm alright, I guess. Is Albus dropping by later today?" I sighed and happily accepted the cup of coffee Dad poured for me.

"Probably, he normally comes on a Friday afternoon for some lunch." Dad nodded slowly, "Are you alright, Lily? Do we need to be worried?"

I didn't look up at my parents.

I felt like I was fourteen again, sat at the table while my parents gave me a lecture.

"I've been seeing a counselor…his name is Colin. We…we went through a load of stuff…I'm sorry." I whispered, looking deep into my cup.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I _told_ Scorpius I would come back when I was ready – I know I should have told you directly and –"

"Lily," Dad put his hands on top of mine and gave them a slight squeeze, "you're a grown woman, a grown _married_ woman. You didn't need to tell us anything. We understood and still do that you need space and time." He told me quietly, I looked up to see Mum nodding slowly, even though her eyes told me what she was thinking of.

She was traumatized by her youngest child and only daughter running off. She was petrified that I wouldn't come back.

"Mum, I needed to go. Everywhere I looked I saw her. Everywhere I turned I saw reminders of…of Olivia." I ignored the tears in my eyes and let them fall.

Colin taught me that if I let them fall rather than keep them back, I'd feel better afterwards.

"I'm better now…better than I was anyway." I sniffed and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked me carefully.

"Colin's gave me the name of one of his friends in London. I'm going to make an appointment on Monday. I'm sick of running." I heard the scrape of a chair on the tiles of the floor and then felt my mother wrap her arms around me.

* * *

I must have drank at least ten cups of tea sat in the kitchen with my mother, then my grandmother, then Lucy and Roxanne, then Victoire, then my aunts, then Molly and Rose.

After they left, Victoire, Mum and I started preparing lunch for the boys; Mum said that Albus, James and Teddy were all coming for lunch. She pretended that it was a coincidence, but I knew they were all coming to see if I was going through some sort of breakdown.

Just as we loaded plates and set them up at the table, Dad arrived through the floo, James walked in from the hallway and Albus came walking in from the back door, speaking into his muggle mobile phone.

"Yes Collette, I know you want seventy percent; I'm saying that if you wake up and smell the damn coffee you'll realize that eight months of marriage doesn't qualify you for seventy percent of a fortune that comes from a family that's been in the same business for eighty years!" He hissed as he shut the door behind him and put his briefcase on the worktop.

"I know I work for you, but I am not fighting a case that I know I won't win! Think it over, I can probably get you forty or forty five percent –don't hang up on me, oh!" He snarled and dropped the phone onto the work top.

"Muggle's drive me insane!" Albus groaned as he shrugged out of his pin-striped suit jacket and pulled on his maroon colored silk tie. "Good to have you home, sis." He nodded at me and sent me a little wink as he moved to sit at the table.

"Thanks," I muttered, freezing when I heard the front door open and close.

Victoire, Teddy, James, Albus and my parents were already here and Aunt Fleur was dropping Teddy's girls of in a couple of hours.

That meant it was either Scorpius or Selena.

I don't know which one I wanted it to be.

"Sorry I'm late, my boss is a jerk." I was grateful that I had my back to the doorway when I heard Selena's teasing voice.

"Your boss is actually a very good man, quite handsome too." Dad replied with a laugh.

The others started laughing too, except me. I just stood with my back to them all.

I did _not_ want to turn around and see my very-heavily pregnant sister in law.

I didn't want to see the glow in her face, the light in her eyes that people commented me on for months.

"Lily, your food is getting cold." Mum commented a couple of minutes later. I was still stood with my back to them all, trying to look like I was busy washing the pots the muggle way.

"I'm not really hungry. I'll just do these." I shrugged a shoulder, trying hard not to sound as pathetic, needy and as selfish as I actually was.

"Here, I'll do them." I heard Teddy say and then I saw the pots all rise out of the sink, completely clean and dry and then fly over to their correct shelves and put themselves away.

"You didn't eat breakfast, you need to eat. You've lost enough weight, Lily –, " Mum complained gently.

"I'm not hungry!" I snapped, turning round and looking anywhere but at Selena, who was sat in between James and Albus, looking down at her plate.

"You need to eat…Lily? When was the last time you actually ate?" Dad asked me carefully.

I rolled my eyes and sighed before I answered.

"Yesterday…wait, last night in America's time…so that will be about –"

"Two days ago?" Teddy raised an eyebrow and frowned at me. "Lily, you haven't eaten for two days."

I felt myself blush but I ignored that and sighed again.

"I'm not hungry." I repeated, trying to keep my calm.

"Please eat something?" Mum lifted my plate up and nodded to the pasta on there. "You don't even need to eat something heavy, how about salad?" She offered.

"Mum, I'm not hungry. I'll eat something later." I sighed again and bit my lip from snapping at her.

"Alright, well at least sit with us? We haven't spoken to you in months." Dad ended the potential argument with that one sentence that made me feel incredibly guilty.

Hanging my head in defeat, I walked over to the seat between Teddy and Mum and sat down, feeling like a fourteen year old girl again.

"So…Selena? Did the Aurors get off alright this morning? No hiccups?" Dad asked Selena a couple of minutes later. I knew what he was doing. Scorpius and Dominique had gone on a mission this morning. He was trying to bring my husband up in conversation.

"Um…no, both seemed very eager for this assignment. I have St. Mungo's on standby for Sunday at the latest." Selena laughed, making the others laugh too.

I frowned in confusion; since when was Selena in charge of organizing a mission?

"Sel got a promotion; Chief Director of Missions." James explained to me when he saw my confused expression.

"There weren't many desk jobs available, a lot of old Aurors are too injured or too tame to go on active missions so they've created a position for her since she obviously can't go on missions herself. Now she organizes and assigns the missions. Basically she's Dad's assistant." He added when I still looked confused.

I gave a nod of understanding, not wanting to get more into why she couldn't go on the missions.

"So?" James looked at me a couple of awkward minutes later. "What do you think? An aunt, again?" He added a bit awkwardly.

I noticed that everybody was silent and not looking at me.

I also knew that no matter what I said, my mother would cry.

Instead of saying what I wanted to, I swallowed the lump in my throat, along with my pride.

"A baby girl? Congratulations." I smiled at them, fighting back tears, ignoring Colin's advice in this particular situation.

"I have a load of maternity clothes going to waste upstairs…if Scorpius hasn't binned them, um, you can have them if you like?" I offered, nodding to Selena's shirt which was struggling to keep itself buttoned up.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at me and looked slightly cautiously.

"Of course…I need to sort everything out upstairs and I guess find somewhere to live but once I do, you can have them. Give me a couple of days?" I shrugged and sighed, suddenly everything that needed to be done seemed slightly overwhelming.

Ask Albus about the annulment. Find somewhere of my own to live.

Live my life without Scorpius.

* * *

As usual, Sunday's meant lunch at the Burrow. I didn't really want to go, particularly because I overheard my parents say that they weren't sure if Scorpius was going to be there after his mission or not, but my mother guilt-tripped me.

"Dominique is going to be there, they got back from the mission last night unharmed," She told me after she woke me up early Sunday morning.

"Even though she's angry at you, she missed you. You two are practically sisters." I rolled over to go back to sleep, but she pulled the quilt from me and practically dragged me off the bed.

"And your grandparents are worried. Get dressed."

So it was because of my mother and her abilities to guilt trip even the most selfish of people that I was sat on the couch in between my grandmother and aunt Hermione, both of them fussing over me relentlessly.

I ignored their attempts to fuss over me and was immensely grateful when Selena complained of back ache, making the women elders fuss over her instead of me.

I smiled gratefully when she went me a slight wink once Gran had ran to her side instead of mine.

When Dominique arrived, with a bruise on her face, Gran and the aunts began to fuss over her as well, which meant I was treated the same as the 'good' grandchildren were. I ended up in the kitchen with Rose, Molly, Lucy, Hugo and Fred while everybody else was in the living room, trying to force a pain-killer potion down Dominique's throat.

"What are you looking for?" Hugo asked me when I got down on my hands and knees to look under the sink.

"Granddad has a secret stash of fire-whiskey somewhere." I muttered, pulling the frilly curtain back over so Gran's cleaning supplies were hidden again.

"Isn't it a little early?" Rose asked me, glancing at the clock on the wall – an actual clock, not one of Gran's many magical, family clocks.

"Probably." I muttered again, pulling a chair out and standing on it so I could feel around on the top of the dish cabinet. "Aha, finally." I sighed when I felt the glass in my hands.

I climbed down from the chair, put it back and grabbed a glass from the chair. "Anybody care to join me?" I offered as I poured myself a generous helping.

"I'll have one; make it as strong as yours." I stopped pouring my drink when I heard Dominique's voice from the doorway.

Silently, I grabbed another glass and poured her one out too.

Equally as silently, she came to stand next to me and took it from my hands.

We stayed quiet as we heard the scrape of chairs across the floor and then the sound of the living room door shut.

"You suck, you know that?" Dominique sighed as she climbed onto the work top and pulled a plate of cookies from one of Gran's shelves. "You're so easy to love it's hard to stay mad at you." She kicked me lightly, and then sighed.

"Are you alright?" She asked, moving over on the worktop so I could sit beside her.

I took a cookie and a big swig of my drink before I answered; "No, but I will be. Eventually. I think."

"I…look, you're my best friend. I love you. Just don't scare me like that." Dominique muttered, nudging me playfully with her elbow.

I nodded as I moved closer to rest my head on her shoulder.

"How are you really?" She whispered, putting an arm around my shoulders and resting her cheek on top of my head.

"Let's see, I'm homeless, my husband wants to divorce me, I haven't spoken to said husband properly in two months, everybody thinks I'm about to break down in tears at any random moment, the entire wizarding world thinks I'm a whore and have been having a love-affair with Scott Williams for the past two months." I listed on my fingers, gulping down the rest of my fire-whiskey after I did.

"Apart from that, I'm just peachy."

She didn't say anything for a while; we just sat there in silence.

"So…nothing happened between you and Williams?" She asked me in a whisper, so only I would be able to hear; we both knew perfectly that my mother would be listening at the door.

"No!" I groaned and pulled away from her. "_Nothing_ happened. He saw I was fucked up and needed help! It was _him_ who made me see a counselor. _Him_ who sat up with me when I cried, who sat in silence when I didn't want to talk, who let me stay in his house when I needed somewhere to stay!" I jumped down from the counter and began to pace the kitchen.

"We're friends, alright I admit we slept in the same bed a couple of times – but that was solely because we were talking and fell asleep. He knows what it's like to lose somebody." I shook my head.

If Dominique thought that we'd slept together, then evidently everybody else would too.

"Does everybody think I've been having nothing but wild, hot sex with Scott for the past two months?" I turned and faced her; the look she gave me said it all.

"Perfect." I snapped, kicking a chair out of my way, I stormed over to the living room door and threw it open.

"Do any of you believe that I've been seeing Scott Williams?" I fumed, looking at each of my relatives.

Judging by their guilty expressions, they believed every single word in the papers.

"Lily, you haven't seen the papers have you?" Uncle George asked me quietly. "Every day for the past two months, every newspaper and magazine – both muggle and magical – have been publishing stories about you and your new relationship and how you've left your husband after everything that happened." He told me bluntly.

"The _Prophet_ stopped publishing them about three weeks ago," Hugo defended quickly. "Your mum and I threatened to walk out if they didn't stop printing all those rumors about you. As well as uncle George and Draco Malfoy threatening to pull their sponsors."

I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

My own family thought I would cheat on my husband.

They all thought I'd do that to the man I love – I admit I acted selfishly over the past two months and Scorpius has every right to break up with me, but how could they actually believe I would have an affair?

"What's Scorpius said?" I asked quietly, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

I looked towards Albus and Rose, but surprisingly they both looked towards Dominique who sighed and shrugged.

"He doesn't really speak. We train; we go on a mission, that's it. I can tell his heads all over the place though; he nearly got us killed at least three times yesterday morning." She said that as if she was discussing the weather and not the fact she nearly died three times in one day.

I nodded slowly, taking that in.

Scorpius was distracted during a mission. That meant that his mind was filled up with something else.

Me? Scott and I?

"Where are you going?" Dad asked me when I grabbed my coat and slipped my shoes back on.

"To talk to Scorpius." I muttered, opening the door and apparating away before the door was even closed.

Once more, I found myself outside the flat we had shared for years.

I instinctively reached for the door handle, but then remembered that I didn't live there anymore.

Then I remembered that another girl was living here.

Curious, angry and disappointed that the thought hadn't entered my mind sooner, I hammered on the door loudly.

I banged, knocked and hammered for ten minutes straight before I heard a response from behind the door.

"_Alright! I'm coming!"_ I heard Scorpius' muffled yell getting closer and closer.

When the door opened, I froze and had to exert all my self-control to stop myself from drooling at the sight of him stood in the doorway, a green towel wrapped loosely round his hips, water running down his thick, muscly, defined chest, his hair dripping wet with beads running down his face.

"What do you want?" He sighed, wiping water out of his eyes.

"We need to talk." I told him a couple of seconds later, I felt the blush on my cheeks but I ignored it and waited for him to let me in.

With a deep, annoyed sigh, he stepped back and allowed me into our flat.

"I'll go change." He muttered as I led the two of us into the living room.

I noticed that there were more girls clothes littered around than there was three days ago.

I scowled and glared at a discarded bra tucked into the side of the sofa.

"Sorry, Demi has no idea how to clean up after herself." I jumped at the sound of Scorpius' deep voice from behind me.

He'd pulled on a pair of knee-length, loose grey shorts and that was it.

Clearly he was planning on lounging around all day.

"Demi?" I arched an eyebrow and willed myself to look away from his abs.

Scorpius rolled his eyes before he looked briefly annoyed at me. "Yeah, Demi Jackson? Selena's sister? Her parents threw her out and she doesn't get on with James. I had a spare bedroom so Selena practically begged me to take her in." He explained in a tone that meant he didn't understand why he was explaining himself.

"Couldn't Albus or one of her own family members take her in?" I pointed out in a sour tone. I scowled when I realised I was jealous.

"Her and Albus slept together so now it's awkward between them – why am I explaining this to you? You have no right being on your high-horse with me." He shrugged again and smirked.

Only that wasn't the smirk that he knew I found irresistible. That was the smirk that he used on his Hits. The one that angered everybody, the arrogant 'I'm-a-Malfoy-so-I'm-better-than-you' smirk.

"That's what we need to talk about." I sighed and sat down on the sofa, pushing away a bag of make-up.

"You and Williams hooking up? Think it's pretty clear what happened, Lils." He snapped angrily.

"Nothing happened." I told him calmly. I didn't want to lose my temper. "Nothing like that happened between us two. You are the only person I've slept with. Ever."

I didn't break eye contact with him as I told him this. I looked right at him, looked into the eyes that I used to be able to stare into for hours on end and not get bored, looked into the eyes that were my favorite colour.

"I don't believe you." Scorpius sighed and sat on the coffee table opposite me, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands.

"I want to believe you, I really do…but I don't and I've tried. All I've been doing over the past two months is trying to believe you." He whispered, not looking up at me. "Every time I think of you, I think of the two of you having sex. Every time I look at you, I picture you kissing him, laughing at him, smiling at him –"

"He's my _friend_, I'll be honest and say that we slept in the same bed once or twice – because we fell asleep talking!" I reached out to touch his hand, but then brought it back to rest in my lap when he flinched and tensed at my touch.

"You slept in the same bed as him? Tell me. Tell me how, why and when. I want to know, I need to know." He hissed, looking up at me so quick I thought his neck would snap.

"The first night…the day you went to Sophia's? We got talking; danced a little, drank a lot, I said I was going but he wouldn't let me walk to Sophia's in the middle of the night in New York alone! He insisted I stay the night; honestly Scorpius his bed was big enough for more than two people to sleep comfortably! I didn't even touch him!" I spoke desperately; it was vital that he understood this. He _needed_ to understand this.

Wisely, I kept out the part about me stroking his tattoo, him saying he could see could see I wasn't wearing any panties and me laughing about his early morning erection.

"Then after I moved in with him and I started seeing a counselor, we used to sit up, either in his bed or mine, and just talk about everything. He knows what it's like to lose somebody –"

"And I don't? I don't know what it is like to lose a daughter?" Scorpius interrupted me and stood up so quickly and harshly that the coffee table skidded across the floor a little.

"I had no idea what you were going through?" He hissed, glaring down at me. He was breathing heavily through his nose as he mashed his lips together until they were completely white.

"I didn't say that –"

"You meant that. Of all people in your fucking life two months ago, _I_ was the only one who had any fucking idea of what you were fucking going through!" He shouted, turning round and kicking the coffee table away.

"Scorpius, please calm down –"

"Calm down? Lily, you ran away from me. From us." He turned to face me again but as soon as he looked at me he turned away again.

"But I'm back! I'm –"

"Yeah you are. You owe me." He nodded slowly, turning to look at a spot about an inch above my head. "You owe me."

"I'll do anything, Scorpius I love you –"

"I want an annulment. I want you out of my life; as soon as possible."

I felt all of the colour drain from my face.

He didn't mean that. He _couldn't_ mean that. He told me minutes ago that he loved me.

He said he loved me!

"You love me –"

"I can't look at you. I don't even want to be in the same room as you without either wanting to scream at you, cry or go to America and beat the shit out of the dick." Scorpius snapped, I noticed with a jolt that his eyes were swimming in tears.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry for leaving; I'm sorry for running but I _had_ to. I had to leave. I needed space –"

"YOU DIDN'T GET SPACE THOUGH, did you Lily?" He yelled so loud that I jumped and gasped. I'd never heard him speak so loudly and harshly like that.

"Lily some jumped up little whore, you ran straight into some randoms bed –"

"_Nothing happened!"_ I screamed back, standing up myself. "Nothing like that happened! Why won't you believe me?"

"I can't! I can't believe you!" He shouted at me, stepping closer to me without realizing he had done so.

I remembered why Scorpius and I very rarely argued with each other.

When we yelled at each other…the anger turned into an entirely different emotion.

Slowly and carefully I reached my hand out, my left hand so he could clearly see my wedding band, and placed it on his bare chest.

I smiled slightly when he didn't flinch – the he _did_ tense when my skin touched his. "Scorpius, I love you more than anybody else. Please –"

"I want the annulment." He repeated, putting his hand on top of mine for a second before he pushed my hand away from himself.

He moved to turn his back behind me quickly and did something so I couldn't see.

"Lily, I can't be with you if I can't trust you." He whispered, he held his fist out to me and grabbed my left hand, making it so my palm was open towards him.

It felt like my heart broke into tiny pieces when I felt the cool silver of his wedding ring touch my palm.

"We need this annulment." He whispered again before he turned and walked away from me, closing the bedroom door once he'd stepped into it.

* * *

**Told ya you'd have a reaction ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – ****SpeedsONEandONLY is the best cyber-friend anybody could ever ask for. I love her so much. She's the Fred to my George. The Michelle to my Obama. TheJay-Z to my Beyoncé. The Sharon to my Ozzy. The Paula to my Simon. The Tom to my Jerry. The Scooby to my Shaggy. (in a none-romantic way…these are the only famous pairs I could think of)  
I don't know how I'd function without her telling me that my ideas suck and what I need to do for the stories…I'm kidding! She's amazing! She is always there to listen…well read…and give advice, rather forcefully sometimes ;)  
Dude, I hate you. You're a psychic, Kardashian-hating, smart, sarcastic…yet awesome cyberbestfriend!  
I can clearly and honestly say that all my stories wouldn't be the same without her giving her input – I know she hasn't liked some things I've included – because she's told me -.- but she has always supported me! SHE IS AMAZING!**

**Long enough for ya? -.-**

**Haha, I love reading all your reactions to what I put :') so many of you want me to just get them together…but that would be boring and not dramatic at all!**

**Thank you for your reviews! They make my day! Sorry for the long-ass AN! Blame SOAO!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"_Is Lily Potter on self-destruct mode?_

_As we all know, this past several months have been heart breaking for the youngest Potter; after a near fatal mission, a surprise pregnancy and a quick marriage the last thing the Malfoy and Potter children wanted was tragedy._

_The day Scorpius Malfoy, 24 and Lily Potter, 22 got married was also the day that their worlds changed for ever. After falling down the stairs in the yard of the ancestry home of Mr Malfoy, the newly Mrs Malfoy suffered a miscarriage, ending the 'happily ever after' dream of the two real-life star crossed lovers._

_After losing their baby, the newly married tragic-struck couple went into near hiding for several weeks; then out of the blue, Scorpius Malfoy returned to work as an Auror – being managed under his wives father and uncle and partnered by her cousin/best friend – and Lily Potter disappeared. Rumours skirted around about her whereabouts, had her parents hidden her with their muggle relatives? Had she gone to stay with her dragon-taming uncle? Had she snapped her wand in half and become an honorary muggle?_

_Several weeks after her disappearance, news of her whereabouts became public._

_Lily Potter, or Malfoy as she is legally named, was seen leaving the club of Scott Williams, the singer, in the early hours of a New York morning. Reports of the affair between the two of them became public knowledge; every member of the extended Weasley/Potter/Malfoy family refused to comment and threatened reporters with a mix of law suits, jinxes and violence when approached. Photographs don't tell lies and the ones taken of Scorpius Malfoy after his wives shocking betrayal clearly show a devastated, grief-stricken man trying to cope with the loss of his daughter and the loss of his wife._

_Three months after this revelation, Lily Potter is back in England, but is she fighting for her marriage? Is she grieving for her daughter? Is she trying to make it up to the family she abandoned? _

_No!_

_She's out partying every night! She's out wearing revealing outfits, in the A-List clubs, drinking expensive champagne, a mix of muggle and magical cocktails and not leaving for home until the early hours of the morning – every morning!_

_Not only is she partying her life away, little Miss Potter is also ignoring the urges of her Quidditch teammates, manager and coach when they tell her to hang her stilettos and mini-dresses up and put on her practice robes and dust of the dust from her broom._

_Will Lily Potter, or Malfoy, try and salvage her career? The only form of stability in her already pitiful life?_

_I can guarantee to you, my faithful readers, that Aunty Romilda will get your answers!"_

"I hate Romilda Vane." I stated as Lucy read the latest magazine article to me. We were sat in one of the bedrooms at the _Burrow_ as the rest of the family put even more Christmas decorations up. I was laying on the bed, trying not to throw up, as Lucy was lying beside me, her head by my feet and her feet by my head. I hadn't seen her in weeks; she left for America because of work commitments shortly after I came home.

Dominique was on yet another mission with Scorpius and Roxanne was in Germany for a last minute meeting with some muggle business men, which meant that it was just Lucy and I against the rest of the family.

"Everybody hates Romilda Vane." Lucy sighed sympathetically. Out of all the family members in the public eye – myself, Lucy, James, Albus, Dominique, Rose and Hugo, - Romilda Vane, the worst gossip columnist in the business, had a habit of aiming for Lucy and myself.

Every time there was a story about one of us, Romilda got it.

"I hate Christmas." I muttered, I could hear my family all singing Christmas carols downstairs, they said it was for the amusement of my nieces but I knew just as well as everybody else did that they were all just a bunch of overly-happy Christmas enthusiasts.

"What time is Dominique going to be back?" I asked Lucy as I stood from the bed and stretched. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor tonight - how a group of fully grown adults managed to be persuaded by our grandmother for us to stay over on Christmas Eve, meaning that a lot of us would have to sleep on floors, I will never understand clearly.

"I heard your Dad tell Aunt Fleur for the millionth time that the two of them are expected back at four in the afternoon; adding the time that they have to hand their reports in, Uncle Harry said they should be back by about…five thirty." Lucy muttered as she flipped a page.

"And Roxy?"

"Oh, I meant to tell you. She isn't in Germany. She just lied to her father who then told everybody else. She is currently breaking up with her boyfriend." Lucy looked up and rolled her eyes at me.

"On Christmas Eve? Ouch." I hissed as I went to sit at the vanity in the corner of the room.

I still wasn't sure over my new style of hair. Lucy's stylist had dyed, cut and shaped it differently and I didn't know if I liked it or not.

Instead of my usual long, straight, red hair I know had long black hair with layers, no fringe and brown tints in my hair.

"She went searching for her Christmas gift and found an engagement ring and of course freaked out." Lucy told me, I could tell she was trying to keep back laughter – she was failing miserably.

I rolled my eyes at the typical reaction Roxanne would give at any sign of commitment.

I was about to reply when I heard a loud squeal coming from several floors below, followed by several more.

"I think that means Dominique's arrived home." Lucy sighed, looking at me nervously.

I wanted to glare at her, every time Scorpius came up in any conversation I was involved in, everybody gave me _that_ look.

I'm not made of glass! I can handle hearing my husband's name!

"Well, we'd better go greet our cousin then." I forced a smile and led the way from the room.

I wondered quickly if Scorpius would be downstairs.

I seriously doubted it.

But there was a part of me that thought maybe he'd show his face, even for a minute. Since our separation, when was the last time he saw my mother? My grandparents?

As I passed a mirror in the hallway, I hurriedly smoothed down my hair and gave my make-up the once over; it couldn't hurt to look good for my estranged-husband, could it?

"Lil! Luce!" As soon as Lucy and I entered the living room, Dominique had run at us, wrapping us both in her arms. We hugged her back just as tightly; I always worried and missed Dominique when she went on missions. Even though dad insisted that she was one of his best Aurors, she was still so girly and so…feminine.

"What happened to your hair?" Dominique asked me as she pulled away. I quickly and discreetly glanced over her shoulder to see Scorpius being hugged tightly by all my aunts.

"I dyed it…well Marco dyed it." I laughed and shook it out so the layers could be seen properly as well as the brown tints. "Do you like it?"

I wasn't really looking at her; I was trying not to be obvious as I stared at my husband.

He'd clearly been spending a lot of time in the Hub at the ministry – the magical gym available to the Aurors when they weren't working – because he was even bigger than last time I saw him. His hair had grown out again too, it was sweeping over his eyes and he had to keep running his hand through it as he spoke to my mother.

"Speak to him." Dominique stood on my foot to get my attention back. "Look, for the past month he's been driving me insane going all spaced out on me, talk to him before I end up killing him at work!" She hissed, shoving me forwards a little.

"Dominique! Stop –" I knew what she was going to do and I tried to stop her, but I failed.

"Scorp? Lily wants to speak to you." Everybody stopped speaking when they heard Dominique. Scorpius looked at me for a fraction of a second before he looked back at my mother.

"I was actually just leaving –"

"I don't' want to speak to you –"

We both spoke at the same time, stopping at the same time too.

"Oh." We both replied at the same time too.

Dominique sighed and shook her head; she took my hand and led me across the room, speaking aloud as she did.

"Lily is being idiotic and Scorpius is being ignorant. You two need to talk, actually talk; do it before Scorpius nearly gets us killed again." She snapped, grabbing his hand and leading the two of us to the front door. There she dropped our hands, opened the front door and pushed us both out, slamming the door in our shocked faces and locking it.

Mortified, I didn't know what to do or say so I just stood and looked at the door in shock, waiting for Scorpius to speak or say something.

"Um," He cleared his throat but wouldn't meet my eye. "What, err, what did you want to speak about?" He muttered, leaning back to lean against the railing of the porch.

Sighing, I moved to sit on the opposite railing. "I didn't. Dominique just thinks we need to talk…" I shrugged, looking up for a second to see if he was even looking at me.

He was looking at the lamp above my head, not taking his eyes from it. "Right…she's so straightforward your cousin –"

"Do you want to talk? Or do you want to sit and praise Dominique?" I cut across him and got straight to the point, forcing myself to look at him fully.

"What's there to talk about? Oh, did you speak to Albus or Hermione about an annulment?" Scorpius asked me, I ignored the feeling of a sixteen inch blade running through my heart at the careless tone in his voice.

Surely he couldn't be so indifferent about our marriage?

"You and my mother looked very pally." I ignored his question and arched an eyebrow, looking at him carefully. Scorpius was a _very_ good liar but if you looked carefully he gave signs of when he was lying.

He shrugged once and scowled at me. "Yeah, we got along before we got together, perhaps you remember?"

He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "She asked, actually she practically begged me to speak to you." He admitted quietly.

I felt the blood leave my face as my breath left my body in a puff of clear air in front of me. I didn't say anything for a minute; I just sat and shivered in the light snow that was falling around us.

Silently, Scorpius shrugged out of his jacket – I recognised as one I bought him last Christmas – and handed it to me. When he took the jacket off, I saw that he was wearing only a thin black shirt that stuck to his arms and chest, clearly defining every muscle he had.

"Thanks." I muttered as I gratefully accepted it and pulled it on. I inhaled a mouthful of Scorpius' scent but instead of choking, I swallowed it down and took another deep whiff.

"Your mother is worried, Lily –"

"She has no need to be. I'm fine." I cut across him, not wanting to hear my mother's lies about being worried and concerned about me. She was one of the strongest people I knew, she wouldn't be concerned about hurting my feelings – if she was worried and concerned, she'd tell me herself.

Scorpius scoffed and shook his head, sending me a patronizing smirk. "Keep telling yourself that, babe."

I glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth; "You have no right to call me that. You lost that right when you gave me your wedding ring back."

"I gave you that ring back because our marriage is over! It's been over ever since you dropped your panties and jumped into bed with Williams!" He snarled back at me, glaring at me fully.

"How many damn times do I have to say this? _Nothing happened_!" I was utterly fed up of having to repeat this to everybody.

Why wouldn't he believe me? Why won't he believe me?

"Why won't you believe me? Do you not trust me?" I asked him quietly, forcing myself to look up into his face. "What happened that you don't trust me? You promised me you would _always_ trust me. Remember? I was going back to school for my sixth year and you promised I could trust you, and you swore on your life that you'd always trust me –"

"You weren't twenty two and running to another man, then!" He spat out, looking down at me.

I flinched when I saw the coldness in his eyes.

"You were sixteen; a little girl and I felt like I could protect you. Now…now I don't want to protect you. I don't want you." His words stabbed through me harsher than a thousand blades could.

They caused more pain than a thousand blades could.

I forced back the tears, the pain and the shock. I silenced the screaming voice in my head, yelling at me to fight for him.

"Then what are you still doing here? Don't you have a whore somewhere waiting for you?" I asked him coldly.

Scorpius smirked arrogantly and patronizingly as he stood straighter. His eyes were cold again, with another emotion that I couldn't identify.

"You're the only whore I see around here, baby." He nodded to me and sent me a large, patronizing wink.

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd stood straighter and punched him across his face, not knowing which part I had actually hit him.

He stumbled into the door, clutching his face.

The bang on the door must have alerted my family because it was ripped open and most of my relatives were stood looking at us carefully.

"I give you your chance," Scorpius scowled, standing up fully and dropping his hand from his face.

I should have felt a stab of pity, and maybe deep down I did, at the sight of his bleeding lip, but I couldn't register that.

I only registered that he'd called me a whore.

The lowest of the low, he once told me he hated girls who used sex as a toy, like it didn't matter. He told me he despised whores.

And now he thought I was one.

"My Law-Representative will contact yours about the annulment. Keep the coat." He nodded once at my family, spat out a mouthful of blood before he turned on the spot and apparated away.

"You better go after him." I shakily told Albus as I pushed past everybody to go into the warm house. I pulled the jacket off, scrunched it up into a tight ball and threw it into the fire, ignoring the looks and pleas that my family were giving me.

"Albus!" I yelled, seeing him stood still as I walked over to the little cabinet that held the alcohol Grandma Molly had stocked up on for the holidays. "Go make sure he doesn't do something he'd probably regret in the morning." I muttered, pouring myself a very large measure of fire-whiskey and downing it in one shot.

"Lily –," Mum put her hand on my arm but I shrugged it off.

"What's the matter, mother? _Worried_ about me? Concerned?" I spat at her, pouring myself another drink and downing that one too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy, Hugo, Dominique and Roxanne – who must have floo'd in while I was outside – nod to each other and come up to stand beside me, taking a glass each out of the cabinet.

"Well don't be. I'm fine!" I hissed at my mother before she had a chance to answer herself.

Dominique took the bottle from me and poured out four drinks, with just the same amount in the glass as I had in mine.

"Nobody likes drinking alone." Hugo winked at me. He raised his glass and clicked it against mine.

* * *

I have no idea how it happened, but by three o'clock in the morning, I was sneaking back into the Burrow with Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo and Fred – all of us extremely drunk.

I knew why we left; I'd had an argument with my mother and stormed out, apparated to the only club open, _Club Avada_, with my cousins following me, offering moral support.

We'd danced, drank and laughed all night, when the club closed we went onto a muggle bar and drank and danced some more.

I stumbled over a sleeping Louis on the floor, and Dominique had to put her hand over my mouth to keep me from waking the house with my loud giggles.

"Aw, he kept the couch open for one of us!" Lucy smiled as she nodded to were Rose was curled up on the arm chair and Louis was sleeping in a sleeping bag in front of the fire. Grandpa added extra rooms on the house for the married couples, Molly and Bobby Finnegan, James and Selena and then Teddy and Victoire, who had another double bed in their room for Annie and Katie to share.

"Dibs!" Dominique hissed before anybody had the chance.

"How is that far?" Roxanne slurred, attempting to unfasten her jeans.

"Because I," Dominique declared, struggling to stay upright as she waved her finger in front of her own face, "have just got back from a mission which had me sleeping in a cave for six hours. I'm a lesbian; I don't like things going up my ass!" She laughed, making Fred, Lucy, myself and Roxanne burst out in laughter, loud laughter that made Rose groan and pull her blanket over her head and Louis to sit up, glare at us before he muttered that he was going to sleep in with Victoire, Teddy and their girls.

As he stormed out, Dominique joined in with the laughter.

"He is such a drama queen!" She gasped in between laughter.

We were all laughing - at basically nothing – so much that we didn't notice the sound of footsteps on the staircase.

I tried to stop laughing at the site of my father, uncles Ron, Bill, Percy and George all looking stern, sleepy and slightly amused – except Percy who was almost glaring at his daughter.

"Hi there, Daddy!" Dominique grinned at Bill who tried to keep an amused grin off his face.

"Girls, Hugo, Freddie, you're waking everybody up." Ron hissed, looking at his son who was now sliding down the wall, seemingly asleep.

"Relax! It's Chriiiiiiiii-stmas!" Lucy sang out loudly, she started laughing at her bad singing voice, which made the girls and Freddie start laughing again too.

Each parent walked over to their child – except Ron who went over to Freddie since George had his hands full with Roxanne.

"Lily? Come on; let's get some coffee down you." Dad whispered, pushing my hair out of my face.

Since I couldn't walk in a straight line without help, Dad put his arm around my waist and practically carried me into the kitchen.

"Domino? Dom – No! DOMINIQUE!" We walked past Uncle Bill who tried to move out of the way, but wasn't quick enough to avoid Dominique fountain of vomit.

Dad carried me over to one of the chairs, I was still able to see the antics in the living room and had to put a hand over my mouth when I saw uncle Bill, covered in vomit, trying to get Dominique to go wash her face, uncle Percy and uncle George trying to position both their daughters on the sofa. Uncle Ron seemed able enough of putting a passed out Freddie into a sleeping bag. In the length of time that it took dad to make two cups of coffee, he'd put Hugo and Freddie into separate sleeping bags and was on his way up the stairs.

"When we have a body that needs moving, Ron finds it easier to put them into the body bags by hand." Dad sighed, sitting in the chair opposite me so he blocked my view of the living room. "He says it's more respectful to not use magic. Something about dignity." Dad shrugged. He pushed the coffee cup over to me and looked at me with his 'father' look.

I hadn't had that look since I was thirteen; obediently I lifted the cup and took a sip, which was followed by a large gulp.

"So ..." Dad sighed, looking at me with a straight, calm face. "How many times are you going to drink yourself stupid?" He asked me, not in an accusing voice, not disappointed, just generally curious it seemed.

But then again, Dad was the best actor I knew, sometimes greater actors than the Malfoy family were.

"Not stupid…just drunk!" I corrected him, taking another sip of coffee. I knew what he'd done. He had spiked my drink with a sobering solution.

Devious man. He should have chosen Slytherin over Gryffindor.

"Alright, how many times are you planning on drinking yourself drunk?" He repeated with his correction.

"As many times as it takes." I answered honestly.

Growing up, I always knew I could be honest with my parents and they wouldn't judge me. They'd be thankful and happy that I was honest with them. They loved the honesty. As I got older, I learned that I loved that I could be honest with them too.

Above all else, I was the happiest when I could be honest with my Daddy.

"Takes to what?" He asked me quietly.

"As many times as it takes to stop hurting over Scorpius." I sighed, draining the last of my coffee. "And Olivia…mainly Scorpius though."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was crying.

Not the drunken tears that everybody did when they were drunk, real tears.

"Daddy…I swear nothing happened between Scott and me! It couldn't…I love my husband!" I whispered, not bothering to hide my tears.

I know you do sweetheart, I know. Scorpius knows too…he's just confused, angry and scared so he's trying to protect himself – rightly so. You can't blame him –"

"He called me a whore. He called me a whore and said he doesn't trust me. If he knows something didn't happen he wouldn't have said that!" I cut across Dad and blurted out what Scorpius said.

"He's right…he can't trust me, I can't trust myself not to hurt him, can I?" I sobbed. I put my hands over my face and tried to stifle my cry.

I heard the chair scrape across the tiles of the floor and then felt my dad's arms wrap around me.

"Lily…my poor little girl, one day, one day I promise you that you and Scorpius _will_ be happy again. You two will be back to how you were this time last year. I promise."

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a pounding in my head, a ringing in my ears and an extremely dry mouth. I frowned in confusion when I saw posters of the old band the Weird Sisters and an old team of the Harpies on the walls.

It clicked I was in my mothers' childhood bedroom, the bedroom that my parents slept in when they stayed the night at the Burrow.

"How the hell did I get in here?" I muttered. I glanced at the clock and groaned when I saw it was only eight thirty, a.m.

Dad and I talked for nearly an hour. I must have had at the most, four hours sleep; no wonder I felt so hung-over.

I stumbled out of bed, spying a glass of water on the bedside table and downing it in one, I felt a little better but not much.

I cringed when I heard laughter downstairs, I didn't really want to face my family but I had too.

I grabbed a jacket of Dad's from the back of the chair, pulled the hood up and zipped the zipper right to the top and slowly made my way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Well," A loud booming voice made me jump when I eventually walked into the kitchen. "Look who's finally out of her pit! That's all the partiers up and looking fresh!" Uncle Charlie teased when he saw me.

I dropped into an empty seat in between Dominique, who had her head resting on the table, and James who was smirking at me.

"Freddie had the last batch of hangover potion." Mum looked at me apologetically. I groaned and put my feet on the chair, resting my forehead on my knees and trying not to throw up.

"How did I get in your bed?" I asked, turning my head to look at Mum carefully.

"You passed out about four a.m., I couldn't sleep so I carried you into our bed." Dad laughed lightly, pushing a cup of steaming hot coffee towards me.

"And then at about five thirty, you woke up, vomited all over me and then went back to sleep." Mum scowled at me, sending me a light-hearted glare.

"Really?" I gasped, ignoring everybody's laughter – except, Dominique and Hugo who both looked as bad as I did. "I am so sorry Mum!"

Mum waved my apologies off and turned back to her conversation with Aunt Hermione.

I looked around the table, noticing one empty chair.

"Where's Al?" I asked James quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the question. I had a feeling I knew where he was.

"He sent a patronus around midnight," James whispered, "saying that he wouldn't be home until this afternoon at the latest."

I nodded once in response.

Good to know which side in this fallout Albus had took.

* * *

_**Lily Potter's Party Power!**_

_**Over the past month, Lily Potter has attended twenty five different parties! **_

_**Last week she had a four-day partying binge accompanied by her cousin, sensational singer Lucy Weasley!**_

_**When will Lily Potter – she doesn't want to be known as Lily Malfoy any longer – stop filling the empty voids in her life with music, alcohol and men?**_

_**A lot of you precious readers will be surprised at the youngest Potter's antics; looking at her previous relationships compared to her siblings and cousins, Lily would be credited for only ever having one boyfriend – her current husband, Scorpius Malfoy – whereas a lot of her family go through partners more often than her Aunt Hermione blasts apart old wizarding legislation! Ha, little family joke there! **_

_**However, my sources, anonymous of course, have told me that over the past month, Lily has had several suitors at her beck and call – just last night Lily was pictured kissing some young gentleman at Club Avada, her new favourite night-spot.**_

_**What does her husband think of her blatant lack of respect for their marriage?**_

_**Or suspected boyfriend, Scott Williams?**_

_**Well my faithful readers, with Scott Williams returning to the country in the next couple of days for a concert in muggle-London, we'll probably see or hear about his reaction.**_

_**How will Scorpius Malfoy, famous for his short temper and jealous streak, cope with the man who stole his wife away from him, being in the same country?**_

_**Find out all in next week's column!**_

I tapped the newspaper with my wand and smiled sardonically as it got engulfed in flames.

Romilda Vane is getting on my nerves.

Ever since Christmas, when somehow she found out about me and Scorpius rowing on Christmas Eve, she's wrote an entire piece about the two of us a week.

I hadn't had an appropriate conversation with Scorpius since Christmas Eve – and it was now the first day of February – so I didn't know what he thought of the articles, but then again he probably didn't read anything other than the sport section, the politics section and the main news section of the _Prophet_, so chances are he didn't know what Romilda was saying.

I sighed as I thought back on the numerous rows Scorpius and I have had over the past two months. Every time we saw each other it ended up in an argument, with one of us screaming at the other.

The day before New Year's Eve, I saw him at Club Avada with some girl with bright blue hair, when he saw me he looked right at the girl before he snogged her.

Snogged some random girl right in front of me. For a minute I felt sick, I actually thought that I was going to throw up in the middle of the club.

Then Lucy made me look away, handed me several shots and I almost forgot about him.

When I saw his girlfriend in the bathroom and she smirked at me, clearly recognising me, I stormed out the toilets, walked right past Scorpius and marched onto the dance floor and started dancing with the first random boy I could find.

That night I had my first one-night stand.

I can't remember it, and I don't want to remember it.

The morning after I woke up I saw the newspapers and saw the same girl walking out of the block of flats were Scorpius and my flat is.

Two days after that, I saw another story with another girl and Scorpius leaving Club Avada, Scorpius had his arm around her and he had smudged lipstick round his lips.

That night I had my second one night stand.

I got too drunk to remember what I did the next morning. I only knew what I did because of the man in the bed beside me.

I wasn't proud of what I was doing. I was disgusted but I couldn't help it.

I knew I'd get photographed, so I knew there was a chance Scorpius would see it.

I knew that my family would see it, but after Christmas…I stopped caring what my family thought of me.

My parents would always love me, Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne would always be there for me. That was good enough for me.

A pecking at the kitchen window made me look up from the flames and away from my thoughts.

I walked over to allow the owl in, it hopped onto my worktop and held its leg out impatiently.

I took the letter and before I had a chance to give it a slice of toast or some fruit like I did with the other birds, it took flight out of the window.

Laughing lightly, I opened the envelope and poured myself another cup of tea as I settled down at my kitchen table and read the letter.

_Dear Lily_

_ Hey! How's it going? I know about you and Scorpius – I've been getting hate mail! Haha! How funny is that?_

_How are you? I'm in England for four days in the next couple of days – I get there Friday afternoon your time – we should meet up? _

_Scorpius is a jerk, I can't believe after everything you said about him, he doesn't believe you._

_Lucy tells me you refuse to give him an annulment? Good on you! He's just being stubborn! He'll crack before you do!_

_Not that you'll need much cracking! I've seen the stories…Lily Potter you naughty girl! If I knew one night stands were your thing, I'd have pounced on you in New York! How you've surprised me, haha! But, if you are your husband aren't together any more…there's nothing stopping us! (I'M JOKING!)_

_You and Scorpius are going through a rough patch – albeit it's been nearly six months since you two were married – it's just a very long rough patch, haha!_

_Anyway, owl me back - this is my brothers owl, she's very highly strung so don't take offence if she bites or ignores you, I told my brother to have her mated but he's having none of it!_

_We should totally meet up!_

_I'm staying at a hotel, according to one of the many stories about you, you have your own mansion? Mind if I call in an old favour? I hate hotels._

_Love, always_

_Scott Williams._

_P.S – We are totally getting drunk together! You can introduce me to Dominique and Roxanne – see how I remembered…alright I had my assistant do a research job on your family, haha. SEE YOU SOON!_

I rolled my eyes but smiled at Scott's letter. He was just the same, even if it had been nearly four months since I last spoke to him, he still knew how to make me laugh.

Scott was coming! To stay in my house!

I didn't know how to feel about that; excitement? Nervous? Sort of.

Eager to see him? Of course.

Curious to see how he's changed? Definitely.

Anticipation to see Scorpius' reaction to Scott being in the country and in my house?

"This should be interesting." I smiled as I put the letter in a drawer.

* * *

**Well? You** _**have**_**to have a reaction to that...**  
Yes…to** answer some of your questions – mainly SOAO – Lily is practically a slut in the end of this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. – I would have had this up sooner, but I've been busy with university applications, - English and Creative Writing, wish me luck, ha-ha!**

**I'm not overly happy with this – but it's acceptable. I've brought forward a lot of things that I was going to keep waiting; because I have a feeling if I dragged them out any longer people would lose interest.  
This chapter…well it's practically a filler with **_**some**_** information in.**

**speedsONEandONLY – hmmm…running out of things to say about you. Er…you rock? **

**Parkerspen – Alright – she is amazing. Like seriously, she's a really, really great person! I love her! She is so funny and has the BEST stories. They're original, innovative, and just amazing too! Check out **_**Devoted Lovers, or is that Liars?**_** – I love it!**

**A lot of you have been asking me the same thing – Will they get back together? Seriously, I have no problem telling you – if you want to know ASK – doesn't even have to be me! Ask speedsONEandONLY! I'm not saying over here because a lot of people won't want to know.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"No." Dominique shook her head as soon as she saw me stood at the entrance of her cubicle.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say yet!" I pointed out, dropping into the chair opposite her desk. For the first time in months, I'd come to the Ministry and entered the Auror department – and that was only because my Dad assured me Scorpius was most likely in the Hub all day.

"Alright, what can I help you with?" She asked me in a mock cheerful voice, without looking up from her paperwork.

"Would you come to a party Friday night at _Avada_ with me, Scott and his brother?" I asked her hopefully; every other friend and relative I'd asked had turned me down. Dominique had turned me down about ten times, but I knew if I asked her enough times she _might_ change her mind.

"No." Dominique repeated, still not looking up from her paperwork.

"Free drinks? Free entries…free everything – and Freddy said that there's a new hot waitress there, he and Albus both tried but she wouldn't give them anything." I added, knowing that if there was one thing that Dominique found it hard to turn down, it was sex with a hot girl.

She looked up momentarily before she shrugged and said, "No."

"Please? Freddy already has plans, Molly and Bobby are out to dinner that night –"

"You asked Molly?" Dominique laughed without looking up from whatever report she was writing. "Wow, you are desperate."

"No, I asked Bobby. Molly was just there. Please? Roxanne is in Australia on a business meeting, Lucy's in the studio all night, Hugo's in some rain forest, James has baby-brain," James and Selena had their baby on Valentine's day, Aphrodite Potter was born several weeks over-due, but she was now the most spoilt baby in England.

"I still can't believe your brother named his kid 'Aphrodite.'" Dominique muttered as she stood up, putting her report in the drawer.

"Pull the cover across the door for a sec," Dominique told me as she pulled a big duffel bag from underneath her desk. Before the cover was over the gap for the entrance, Dominique had begun stripping off and in seconds was stood in her underwear.

"You do know that two of your uncles – and my _husband_, work on this floor?" I checked with her, shaking my head as she stood there, exceptionally calm, in her lacy bra and panties.

"Lil, when you're an Auror and you're on missions for weeks on end with other people, privacy goes out the window." She shrugged, pulling a grey shirt out of her bag and pulling it over her head.

"I've seen Scorpius' junk tons of times." She teased me with a wink. "Trust me; I get more of a thrill going on missions with Selena than I do your husband." We both laughed at that as she pulled on a pair of short black shorts.

"Speaking of the delightful Mr Malfoy," She sighed as she sat back on her chair and placed her feet on her desk to tie the laces on her running shoes.

"How are you two doing?"

This time I sighed and shrugged, looking down at my nails. "We passed each other in Diagon Alley the other day, not a bad word was sad…we just glared at one another."

"Any thoughts on the annulment? You can take the cover back down now."

"I am _not_ signing away my marriage; he can huff and puff all he likes." I told her stubbornly.

Over the past four months, Scorpius and his magical law representative had sent me letter after letter, contract after contract, asking me to sign the papers, I just burnt them and told Hermione, my representative, to ignore any correspondence from them.

"Can I just say thank you?" Dominique groaned, glaring at me. "Because of you and your visitor, I know for a fact that the Swift case in Scotland next week will be delightful. He always broods whenever you're linked to some boy – oh, I went to my mothers the other day; you were getting a right slagging off!" She looked up from searching in her duffel for something to wink at me.

"Got to admit, it was nice to hear them complain about somebody else's trampish ways. Hearing the virginal hypocrites we call aunts and mothers complain about mine, Rose's, Lucy's and Roxanne's love-lives get a bit tiresome after several years." She rolled her eyes before she looked back into her duffel.

"I wonder what they'll say when they learn Scott _and_ Ed Williams are staying at my house for as long as they need?" I shook my head, not caring in the slightest what anybody in my family thought.

"Out of curiosity…when was the last time you even spoke to one of the aunts? Or your mum?" Dominique asked me as she pulled a something black out of her duffel and stood up, putting her foot on her desk so her knee was near her face.

"Um…I saw Mum in the market two weeks ago…she showed me the newspaper and then started to lecture me on the one-nighter but I just told her to shut up." I shrugged, watching Dominique fasten some sort of holster to her calf and then slide a black blade into it.

"Understandable, I mean look at it from your parents' perspective; you've had _one_ boyfriend – the Longbottom prat doesn't count, - who you married. In the space of so many months you've gone from a faithful girlfriend and wife, to an eager partier who has suddenly taken a keen interest in one night stands. You've gone from Molly and Victoire to Albus and me in the space of three months." She laughed as she led me out of her cubicle.

She looked odd wearing her gym-gear and a holster for a knife on her calf. She also had boxing gloves – bright pink ones – hanging round her neck, her wand sticking out of her shorts.

"The guys got me them when I graduated," She shrugged when she saw me looking at her pink boxing gloves. "But, your mother?"

"My mother can take her nose out of my damn business. Who I sleep with is none of her business; nor your mums or any of our other nosey aunts – if I want to shag Scott senseless on his visit -"

"Lily."

"Then it is nobody's business but my own."

"_Lily_!" Dominique kicked my shin, hard.

"Ouch!" I turned to see what she was looking at and then paled and froze.

Stood at the elevator were Scorpius and my dad and my uncle Ron.

Dad and Uncle Ron looked slightly disgusted, Dominique looked wary but Scorpius looked amused.

"Don't let me keep you from your…ah, plans." He smirked at me, stepping away from the elevator.

I opened my mouth to snap back, but Dominique spoke quickly.

"Yes!" She distracted everybody. "Yes, I'll go to that party with you. Now, go pick me a dress from your wardrobe. Now." Dominique nodded and practically pushed me into the elevator.

* * *

The guest rooms were set up, the pantry was stocked, and all I needed now was my guests.

I was excited to see Scott again…sort of scared to see or hear about Scorpius' reaction to him being in the country, but I was excited to meet Ed Williams too.

He was a brilliant Chaser, one of the best in America. If I get back into Quidditch this summer, I'll be in the running for the England team for the Quidditch World Cup, and I'd be able to hopefully play against Ed since he's the captain for the American team.

Ed was a year younger than Scott, but he said the two were extremely close; the death of their oldest sister brought them closer together.

They also have a younger sister, Chloe, but he said they weren't that close since she was a lot younger than him.

"Hello? Superstar in the building!" I smiled when I heard Scott's loud, cocky voice coming from the sitting room where my fireplace was.

"And his super-talented brother!" A similar voice added a second later.

I hurried from the kitchen and down the hallway to the sitting room, Scott and a man, who was clearly his brother, was both stood in the middle of the sitting room, looking around.

"Scott!" I squealed and ran at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as soon as I got close to him,

I didn't realise how much I missed this guy, the feel of him, the sight of him, and the smell of him.

I only realised that I was probably hugging him for too long when Ed cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Ed; the more talented and good-looking Williams brother." Ed laughed as he pushed his brother out of the way so he could shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ed." I smiled and laughed.

An hour later, Ed and Scott were both in their allocated rooms unpacking as I was in mine, we'd decided we could go to a restaurant to celebrate them being in the country, so I needed to change out of the simple skirt and blouse I was wearing.

"Hey, Lil?" I froze slightly at the sound of Albus' voice coming up the staircase.

He and I were barely getting along since Christmas – I know I told him to go check on Scorpius, but I didn't mean stay with him for hours on end.

"In my room!" I called back, hoping that Scott and Ed had their doors closed since my room was at the end of the hall.

"Business or pleasure?" I muttered when Albus came in my bedroom, fully dressed in is usual muggle three-piece suit, shiny black shoes and a silk tie; today it was a crisp green, matching his eyes.

"Business first." He nodded, holding his briefcase up. He went to go sit on my bed, or on the portion of my mattress that wasn't covered in the dresses I was choosing between.

"The Harpies are renewing your contract; an extra twenty thousand a year, more posters and your face on the new _Thunderclap_, broom model." He sighed and fished through his briefcase for the appropriate paperwork. "You start training the…twenty first of May. Officially, May, Rhiannon asked me to tell you to start training around March, get you back in shape." Albus added as he handed me the contract and a shiny metal pen with his name engraved on it.

"Nice pen." I commented as I signed were he pointed too.

"Thanks, Helga got it for me for my birthday." He said. Helga was his assistant, an elderly woman who somehow managed to get Albus to do as he was told and keep the pleasure side of business to a minimum with some of his clients.

"What else do you want?" I asked him, deciding on a knee length, back-less, sweet-heart neckline, emerald green dress. Albus' tie had given me inspiration.

Now I needed jewellery, shoes and a hand bag.

"James, Vic, Ted and Sel are going for dinner tonight at _The_ _Gilly_, we're invited." He told me as he helped me pick my dresses up and return them to the wardrobe; it was originally a nursery-type room that was attached to the master suite, but I turned it into a wardrobe and dressing room, with my own bathroom leading from that.

"I'm already going there," I told him, moving over to my jewellery selection and holding the odd piece up, trying to decide which to wear with my dress.

"You want a bracelet and earrings…here, these ones." Albus came up behind me and selected a pair of tear drop-diamond earrings and the matching bracelet. They had real emerald pieces in them and cost me a small fortune; a late Christmas present to myself.

"Wear your hair up…who are you going with?" He asked, following me out of the room and back into my bedroom while I put my chosen jewellery with my selected dress. "Stiletto heel." Albus quickly selected a pair of simple black heeled shoes.

"Thanks and um…well you know that Quidditch player from America? He captains their world cup team? "

"Ed What's-his-face?" Albus nodded, sitting down on the small sofa that was in my bedroom.

"Well him…and his brother. Why don't you all join me? I already have a table in the V.I.P. section booked." I offered; maybe my brothers would get past their hatred of Scott once they got to know him.

"We might as well, who's his brother?" He asked as he loosened his tie and took his jacket off.

I moved so my back was to him but I could still see his reflection through the wall to ceiling mirror.

"Um…well you see, Albus, the uh, the thing is –"

"Lily? What time are we going to this restaurant?" I cringed and closed my eyes as Scott walked through the bedroom door. I mentally cursed him for just wearing a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

Slowly, I turned round to face the best friend of my estranged husband and the man I was accused of having an affair with, behind my estranged husband's back.

"Albus…you know Scott?" I looked at my brother carefully, knowing full well how he felt about Scott Williams.

It took Albus all of two seconds to respond.

"What the hell is he doing here? You've moved him in? What? Lily?" Albus fumed, standing up from the couch and holding both hands out to Scott, glaring at me.

"He's a guest in my home, _not _that I need to explain myself to you." I snapped back, glaring at him all the same.

"We'll meet you at the restaurant tonight, seven thirty." I nodded to the door, silently fuming at my brothers' response and attitude to a virtual stranger.

Albus grabbed the contract and his briefcase and then stormed out the room, glaring at Scott all the time.

Scott just stood there calmly, waiting for me to do something.

"I need a drink." I grumbled, running a hand through my hair.

"Ed has some Russian muggle drinks in his bag…just got back from a tour around the world." Scott grinned.

I smirked back and eagerly followed him out of my bedroom.

* * *

"Maybe we should have ate something earlier?" Ed mused as we sat at the table in the restaurant; honestly we were very nearly drunk.

We had opened Ed's Russian drink and emptied that between the three of us, then had two bottles of wine at home as we dressed, then in the restaurant the manager sent three bottles of champagne over – which were now upside down in their ice buckets.

And my brothers weren't even here yet.

"But then we wouldn't be as drunk as we are now!" I pointed out, tapping my wand on the champagne on the menu so a waiter would bring one over to our table.

"True!" Scott laughed, making Ed and I both laugh too.

"Just what a big brother wants to see, his drunken little sister alone with two guys." We stopped laughing when we heard James' voice.

Scott and Ed both stood at the same time and held their hands out to Teddy and James.

Teddy shook both their hands warmly and greeted them with sincerity in his voice…whereas James briefly shook Scott's hand but then grinned widely at Ed.

"It is so good to meet you, I'm a huge fan." He grinned, and sat in the chair beside Ed all night.

Albus shook Ed's hand too, but chose to sit in between Selena and Victoire, directly opposite me who was in between Scott and Teddy.

At two ends of the table, the conversation soon started to flow easily; James and Ed exchanged Quidditch tales – with the occasional comment from me, Selena and Victoire talked babies, with the odd comment from Teddy. Scott and Teddy conversed politely, while Albus sat in a child-like sulk.

When James and Teddy went to the bar, preferring to buy their drinks than use the magical menu; and Ed went to the toilet; I excused myself, knowing full well my sister in laws would join me.

Leaving Scott and Albus at the table alone, two things could occur; I could come back and Scott and Albus would be friends and talking, or they'd be sat glaring in opposite directions.

I chose to believe the first.

"So, Lily?" Selena asked as soon as we were in the restrooms, looking in the mirrors, checking out make up.

"You and Scott?" She raised a teasing eyebrow and grinned at me.

"No, there is no 'me and Scott,' never was." I shook my head.

"Do you want there to be?" Victoire asked me quietly.

I didn't answer her; mainly because I didn't know what to say to that.

Did I want something to happen with Scott?

I am single; Scorpius has made his feelings perfectly clear; we've both slept with other people since we split up.

But I love Scorpius.

This…was just a phase.

But then again, I have feelings for Scott. I like Scott; I think he's great; intelligent, attractive, generous, kind...but he isn't Scorpius.

* * *

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how awkward was that?" Dominique asked me as she sat beside me on my sofa, Lucy following her. Dominique had brought the _Prophet_, to show me the front cover; a picture of Scott and me walking out of the restaurant. He had his arm around my shoulders and the reporter had made it seem as we couldn't keep our hands off each other.

In actual fact, I was too drunk to walk myself and needed Scott's help; out of the eight of us he was the most sober and he said he felt responsible to make sure I got home – and in my own bed alone – safely.

"About fifteen." I sighed, glaring at Romilda Vane's name at the bottom of the page. She failed to mention that Ed was there; just me and Scott and my brothers and their wives, she'd made it sound as if it was a 'meet the family' meal.

"I can sort of understand why." Lucy nodded, sipping her coffee. "I mean, Albus and James are best friends with Scorpius; have been since we were all kids. Selena for even longer and Teddy is actually related to the guy. Having Scott there and seeing you being friendly with him…" She trailed off with a shrug of one shoulder.

I just narrowed my eyes at her as Dominique laughed lightly.

"Where is the future Mr Potter?" Dominique asked, rolling her eyes when I kicked her for the comment.

"He and Ed are visiting some family. They won't be back until tonight." I scowled at her.

"So he met the in laws but you aren't?" Dominique fired back, raising a cocky eyebrow at me. I threw a pillow at her head.

"Shut up! You are not funny! Nothing has ever happened between Ed and me!" I growled at her; surprising even myself at how angry I got quickly.

Lucy and Dominique grinned at each other as they both leant towards me, making me feel like we were fifteen again. "But…" Lucy guessed, speaking in a quiet hush.

"But, you want something to happen?" Dominique whispered.

My lack of answer clearly spoke volumes.

"I don't know…I mean…in America, right, see…well, I sort of admitted that I liked him – to myself! Not to him! I mean, I love Scorpius," I looked into both of their eyes as I rambled about my feelings for Scott and Scorpius. "I love my husband, and I always will, I _know_ that…but it's been six months guys. I need to be realistic; Scorpius and I aren't going to get back together. I need to stop whoring around and, I dunno, maybe meet a guy? I think I'm ready for another relationship." I whispered the last part, looking down at my hands, twisting the wedding and engagement rings round on my ring finger. Scorpius may have given me his back, but I wasn't ready to take mine off yet. When I went out, I simply put a glamour charm on them so they couldn't be seen.

When my cousins didn't say anything, I looked up at them.

They both had different expressions on their faces; Dominique looked like she wanted to hit something and Lucy was looking at me through thoughtful eyes.

Dominique spoke first; well, she acted more than spoke.

"You and Scorpius are so stubborn! You both know you love each other and you're both screwing around as a coping mechanism! Scorpius is trying to forget about you and you're trying to replace him!" She yelled, standing up from the sofa and pacing around my living room.

"I get it, the two of you have dealt with a lot of shit that shouldn't have happened but _come on_," She shook her head and looked at me scornfully.

"Why can't you two just swallow your pride and make up? For Godric's sake! You have issues and you refuse to work through them! I know he was a Slytherin but - ergh! Look, I'm going to be late for my training session at the Hub." She groaned when she saw the clock on the wall strike three.

Before anybody could say anything, she'd turned and walked out of the sitting room. I heard her open and close the door in the hallway that led to a sort of cupboard people put their coats, cloaks, shoes and bags in when they visited.

"She never can react in a calm way to things, can she?" I muttered, waving my wand over my coffee so that it became hot again.

"Can you blame her? She and Scorpius have become really close since they started working together, you know that. They're really good friends…and I can't say I blame her. I don't really like the idea of you and Scott together – not because he's not Scorpius," She defended when I opened my mouth to argue back.

"But because he's Scott. I've known him since I was eighteen, Lily. Personally and by reputation; he's a player. He picks up and drops girls quicker than they know. He can be cruel, mean and heartless. You have no idea how many people's careers he's ruined just for the fun." She told me seriously.

I frowned when she told me this; was she jealous? Angry because I'd admitted to having feelings for Scott?

"If he's such a bad person, then why do you work with him so much?" I pointed out, in a little bit of a snappish tone.

"Because he's good at what he does and he's earned me millions of pounds _and_ galleons." Lucy shrugged and told me honestly. "He's made me well-known and liked in the States, just as I have with him in the UK. Scott won't treat me like he does the others; because he knows without my support, his British fan base will virtually vanish." She told me in the blunt honesty that I expected from Roxanne or Dominique.

I didn't believe a word she was saying; was she seriously trying to dampen my feelings on Scott? On my already miniscule feelings?

"Look," She sighed as she stood up, putting her coffee cup on the coffee table gently. "Believe what you like; I don't care if you get with Scott, I want you to be happy and you won't ever be happy until this situation with Scorpius is deal with. Talk to him, don't argue, just talk." Lucy told me before she bent down and gave me a hug.

"Seriously, if you want to be with Scott, I'll support you. Just don't do anything without speaking to Scorpius first; it's clear that he still loves you." She added before she walked out of the sitting room too.

After I heard the crack of her apparition, I picked up hers and Dominique's cups and took them into the kitchen.

Setting them in the sink, I moved to my cleaning cupboard and pulled out the muggle cleaning supplies I kept in there, I moved tins of polish, varnish, bleach and Godric-knows what else my mother bought for me, until a square white box was in my reach.

I took it out and put the cupboard back in order, then I carried the box all the way upstairs, in my bedroom and then into my dressing room where I locked the door shut and went to sit in the middle of the floor.

Taking a deep breath, I lifted the lid and carefully emptied the contents on the white carpet in front of me.

Pictures of Scorpius and I smiled, waved and blew kisses up at me from the floor. Old letters, posters, receipts and things that I kept from our relationship threw different memories at me; his first letter he sent me as his girlfriend, the first one he sent me after he left school, the first ever gift he got me as his girlfriend, a teddy bear from a muggle carnival – he won it on one a game, he had to get three balls in a bucket and he spent nearly a half hour on that one stall to get me the little lion. Hundreds of pictures, one Christmas, I got a camera from my parents and Dominique had jokingly suggested sending each other pictures since I was at school and he was in the Academy; we'd done just that, sending both intimate pictures and joking pictures. I had about fifty photos of Scorpius pulling various faces at a camera, I laughed as I looked through them.

I also had a rag in there; a blood-stained rag. The night that Rose and Albus and the rest of the family found out about our relationship, I was in the Room of Requirement, cleaning him up after Albus beat him up.

As well as the rag from our 'outing' night, I also had my report card from the night we had our first kiss, and the bow I had in my hair from the first night we unofficially became a couple, at Frankie Longbottoms birthday party.

Knocking at the door made me jump, and wipe the tears from my cheeks quickly.

"Lily?" I was surprised at my mother's voice. Normally I went to visit her, not the other way round.

"Hold on!" I called out, quickly collecting all of my Scorpius memories and carefully putting them back in the box.

I picked the box up and carried it out of the room.

"Hi Mum; what do you want?" I asked her as casually as I could, not looking in her direction because she'd know I'd been crying straight away. I went on my knees and pushed the box under my bed, pretending to look for something.

"I saw the paper. Your brothers meet your new boyfriend and I don't?" She asked me in a cautious voice.

She was here to ask me about Scott.

Do I be honest, or lie?

"Scott isn't my boyfriend, Mum." I muttered, slowly coming up from the floor and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Do you want him to be?" She asked me bluntly.

I was beginning to think that bluntness was a trait in the Weasley family.

"Maybe," I shrugged a shoulder, sliding into the middle of the bed and falling to my back. I felt the bed shift underneath me as mum fell onto her back too. "I like him…I think I really like him but…"

"He's not Scorpius?" Mum asked me quietly, lifting my hair up and gently play with it; it was still strange seeing my hair being black instead of red.

I just shook my head.

"When I was fifteen; I was going out with Dean. I _really_, really liked him." She sighed; she began to plait my hair absentmindedly. "I considered even sleeping with him at one point…I spoke to my friends and Hermione and they told me if I wanted to do it, then do it. So, I nearly did; I was all set, I had Fleur tell me about a potion, I'd got Dean's dormitory to ourselves – how I got your uncle Ron out of the common room I do not know, and we were going for it. Then I realised something." She practically whispered.

"What?"

"I realised that no matter how much I really liked him, and I did really like him, I wouldn't love him. I loved your Dad." She shrugged a shoulder and dropped my hair, tilting my head so I faced her.

"It hurts me seeing you being this unhappy…it hurts me seeing you destroy yourself with alcohol, boys and trying to buy your own thoughts away." She had tears in her eyes as she said this

"You're my daughter and I will always love you, – you know that feeling, but I will not condone or approve of this lifestyle, Lily. If Scott…if Scott makes you feel better than you do now, then I wish you happiness." She sat up and brought me up with her. "I just ask one thing; _please_ tell Scorpius whatever you're going to do before the papers let him know?"

I didn't say anything as she hugged me, kissed my forehead and then stood and left my room.

* * *

I left Scott and Ed a note, telling them to help themselves to anything in the kitchen and to make themselves at home.

I needed a night with my mum and dad.

I dressed in jeans, trainers and a hoodie and prepared myself for a decent, home-cooked meal; and a bunch of cheesy jokes from dad. If I was lucky, my brothers might be there with their daughters. Nothing cheers a person up more than a five year old and a four year old and a two month old.

"Mum? Mum, Dad? Anybody?" I called out as I walked through the backdoor into the unusually empty kitchen. Normally there was a parent, or at the very least a relative sat talking to a parent, or a brother hiding from their wives, or in Albus' case getting free food.

"Seriously? Nobody's here?" I called louder as I walked down the hallway. I stopped when I saw shoes in the hallway, the sitting room.

"Hello? One and only daughter yelling her head – oh." I stopped mid-sentence when I walked into the sitting room after kicking my shoes off. Scorpius was sat on the sofa, cup of tea in hand, looking at the coffee table intently. My parents looked slightly uncomfortable to see me and my estranged husband in the same room as one another. My mother looked surprised to see me at all.

"I'll come back," I muttered, sending a quick smile to my parents so they knew I wasn't angry with them.

"No, I'll go…they're your parents." Scorpius stood up and grabbed my wrist.

I know for a fact that he felt that spark as soon as our skin touched. I know for a fact it wasn't just me who felt it.

"You were here first." I whispered, looking down at his hand which was still on my wrist.

"Or, why don't you both stay?" Mum offered carefully, looking from me to Scorpius and back again.

I looked up at Scorpius, looking into his eyes for the first time in months, and then nodded a second after he did.

"Good…I'll go make a fresh pot of tea. Harry, come help me." Mum practically frog-marched Dad from his armchair and not-so-subtly, closed the door behind her.

Silently, and a little awkwardly, Scorpius and I both moved to sit on the sofa, me at one end, him on the other.

"I saw the paper." Scorpius finally said.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to look at him, not that it mattered; he was still looking away from me. "It's not true…we're not together. He and his brother are staying with me but we're not together."

For the third time in one day, the fourth time in a week, I got asked the same question.

"Do you want to be?"

I forced myself to answer.

"I don't know."

His head whipped up quick and I saw his knuckles whiten as he clenched his cup.

"Can we do this without shouting?" I started before he could open his mouth, "I really can't deal with any more shouting between us and I don't think my mother can either." I sighed, nodding to the door; we both knew my parents were on the other side, listening to every word we said.

Scorpius nodded his head as he let out a long breath.

"Good. I don't know if I want to be with him...or if I want to be with you." I told him honestly. "I love you, I will always love you but you don't trust me…I know I should have stayed or come back earlier or…look, what happened, happened and –"

"You want to move on?" He asked me in a rough whisper, briefly looking at me.

I moved towards him and gently put my hands on his arm, forcing him to look at me; "I don't want to fight with you anymore. I want to be able to visit my father at work without being scared of seeing you. I want to be able to go shopping without getting glared at. I want to be able to come to my parents' house and not feel awkward when you're here." I told him in my strongest voice, ignoring the agonising pain in my heart.

"I don't want to fight any more either." He agreed.

"I'll sign the papers – on one condition." I promised me, a feeling of complete dread coming over me.

He finally turned to look at me in the eye; for the first time in months I'd seen my favourite colour again. I felt myself getting lost in his eyes, so I closed mine for a second and when I opened them, I focused on his lips, nose, cheeks, – anything but those grey, silvery orbs.

"We still at least become friends." I wanted Scorpius in my life; a lover, a friend, a husband – anything was better than nothing.

* * *

**A.N. – Well? I **_**know**_** you have a reaction to that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!  
I've brought things forward by about…two chapters. Things in this chapter were going to happen, but I've brought them forward…I don't think you'll mind if I'm honest. It's pretty clear, **_**why**_** I don't think you'll mind.**

**Also, this chapter might make you rethink about Scott. A lot of you hate him…I have no idea why, haha. **

**It's strange because in Wanting What…the majority of you hated Scorpius, and now you love him and hate Lily, haha! And a lot of you liked Rose…I'm curious to how that will change after this chapter ;) **

**SpeedsONEandONLY – yeah…hiya! **

**Check out Parkerspen – Devoted Lovers, or is that Liars? That story ROCKS! I LOVE IT! Seriously, it's so good!**

**A LOT of you have been asking about length of this story. I'm telling you now, this story is nowhere near finished. I'm guessing at LEAST forty chapters.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The forms were in front of me; we were both sat at my parents' kitchen table, directly opposite each other with Albus and Hermione at the table, our legal witnesses.

"It's costing you more to get divorced than it did to get married." James muttered, in the space of time that Scorpius and I had agreed to take a more 'civil' approach to things, all my brothers and their families had arrived and they'd all congregated in the kitchen.

When the two of us came out looking serious and announced we would be getting an annulment, my mother started crying silently and everybody else looked devastated. Albus went to fetch aunt Hermione and the relevant paper work.

Twenty minutes after I agreed to sign the form, Albus had put it in front of me.

"Married name here, maiden name there." Hermione pointed to the appropriate sections quietly, handing me a pen.

I noted straight away that I was signing away my marriage with a pen, not a quill. I signed my marriage certificate with a quill, not a pen.

"Can I use a quill?" I put the pen on the table and looked around for one, Teddy took one out of the drawer and handed it to me; as I reached over the table to take it, I saw Scorpius look at it with a fond smile.

"Can I use one too?" He laughed, looking at Teddy who nodded slowly and retrieved another quill from the drawer.

With shaking hands, I looked back down to where Hermione had pointed out.

For the last time, I signed 'Lily Luna Malfoy,' but before I signed my now legal name, I looked up at Scorpius quickly.

"You're sure?" I asked him, ignoring my family sitting and standing around us, the children not really knowing what was going on. Katy and Annabelle were both sat colouring quietly as baby Aphrodite, or Roddie as the family called her, slept in her mothers' arms.

Without giving me a verbal answer, Scorpius picked the quill up and signed his name at where Albus had pointed out to him.

With an act of finality, he put the quill down on the table, picked a pen up and pulled my forms out from underneath me; he signed his name down on a section and then handed them back to me.

"I'll put my half in your account tomorrow morning." Scorpius muttered before he stood up and nodded to my parents.

I felt numb. Empty, void, nothing; I didn't really know what I was feeling, I just could not put a name on it.

"It's not final until you sign those documents," Hermione whispered quietly, tucking a strand of my hair out of my face.

I dropped the quill and snatched my abandoned pen up.

"Congratulations," Albus sighed when I handed him both documents. "You're one hundred percent single again." He folded the contracts and placed them in an inside pocket of his suit jacket.

I didn't feel like celebrating, I felt like going home and drinking my entire wine cellar.

"Lily?" Mum smiled at me, smiling through her tears. "Are you alright?"

I turned to look at her, then my dad, my brothers, their wives, their children, and back again.

My mother slowly and softly ran her hand through my hair, smiling that small, sad smile.

I couldn't speak; all I could do was cry.

All she could do was hold me close as Victoire took Annabelle and Katy to play in the living room and Selena went to put Aphrodite in her crib upstairs.

I didn't take much notice of my dad lead my brothers from the room as Mum held me and Hermione stroked my arm softly.

I just focused on the fact I had just signed my life away.

I returned home that night and went straight to my room; I had a very long bath and went straight to bed; I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went straight to the kitchen for my coffee fix, I dropped my cup when I turned from the cabinet to see Scott stood in a pair of shorts, no shirt and some wires coming from his ears.

"Afternoon," He smirked, taking the wires from his ears and pulling a little black skinny looking thing from his waistband on his shorts. "It's a muggle object, plays music into these things called ear-phones, let's you listen to music while you run. You're up late." He commented as I stared at the strange object and he helped himself to juice.

I tried my best not to ogle my houseguest as he stood in tight shorts, with sweat running down his muscly torso.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was just after twelve in the afternoon; I thought I was up early, not late.

"Not like I have anywhere to be." I shrugged, turning my back on him and pouring my cup of coffee.

"So you have a free day?" He asked me, moving to sit at the table. I nodded and joined him, careful to not sit directly opposite him.

"Fancy coming into muggle London? I want to get a tattoo and I only go to this one guy in the UK. Ed's on a date today."

I sighed and nodded again; maybe shopping would help clear my head, and I'm not known in muggle London, meaning no photographers to hound me, no fans to ask for my autograph.

Two hours later, I was freshly showered, dressed, my purse was full of muggle money and Scott and I were apparating to the alleyway behind the tattoo parlour.

He hadn't told me what he was getting, and I didn't like to ask.

"Blaze!" Scott grinned when he walked into the dingy and slightly derelict building. The bricks looked faded, the window grimy and the hinges on the door were rusty. It didn't look clean or safe at all.

"Scotty Williams! How are you, bud?" 'Blaze,' was a young woman, about James' age I'd guess, who had near enough every surface of her skin from the chin and down, covered in tattoos. She had a hole in each lobe, stretched so I could see the wall behind her head, and her hair was an electric blue. Blaze was wearing an extremely low cut top that barely covered her boobs; I could see that she had nearly every piercing imaginable too.

When Scott walked up to her, she stood and hugged him, looking at me through the corner of her eye. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lily Potter gracing my shop. Does Daddy know you're out in the real world alone?" She mocked; Scott pulled away and rolled his eyes at her.

"B, don't, Lil's cool." He defended me and took something out of his pocket and shrugged his jacket off, revealing his bare chest.

"I want the writing huge and quite elegant and the flowers in a light pink; think you could do that?" He asked, pointing to whatever was on the paper. Blaze nodded once so Scott turned the chair round and sat so he was resting his chest against the back of it, his back facing Blaze who had pulled a stool up and was now opening cupboards and pulling various equipment out of them.

"A witch?" I guessed, pulling another stool and going to sit up near Scott's face, on the other side of where Blaze would be sitting.

"A bad witch, got kicked out of Hogwarts and Durmstrang by the time she was fifteen, Beauxbatons wouldn't take her so her parents' home-schooled her. When she turned seventeen, they threw her out." Scott told me with a small smile. "She's the best tattooist in the world, trust me, I've been to most countries and gotten a tattoo in all of them," He laughed.

I rolled my eyes but then watched eagerly as Blaze returned and began sketching a design onto Scott's empty left shoulder blade.

As I watched Blaze, I was aware of Scott watching me intently; I tried to ignore it but it was…different, feeling him watching me.

As Blaze finished the design, I took a proper look at it. The name, 'Chloe,' was covering his entire shoulder blade, in huge cursive writing with flowers twirling round the letters. At a closer inspection I saw that the flowers were Lilies, white Lilies.

"Don't freak out, my sister is obsessed with those flowers." Scott teased me when he saw my clear reaction to him having the flower, which was also my name, tattooed on his body.

"This is going to take hours, I'm going to put my earphones in, Scotty, and you know what to do if you need me to stop." Blaze sighed as she pulled on some gloves, and a mask to cover her mouth and nose. Scott nodded so Blaze popped two wires into her ears and picked a large needle up.

I felt my eyes widen when I saw her tattoo his skin…it looked awesome!

"Why don't you get one?" Scott asked me quietly, I turned to look at him; he was sat looking at me the same as he was a minute ago. Looking away from the needle on his skin, I wheeled my stool over so I was directly in front of his face, eye to eye contact.

"How old is Chloe?" I asked him.

"Thirteen. She lives with me, technically," He rolled his eyes and smiled at the mention of his sister. I frowned, he told me they weren't really close, yet she lived with him and he was getting her name tattooed on himself?

"Er…my father's in prison and my mother…Dell's death, it affected her worse than us – she's a witch and she couldn't understand why Dell didn't use magic to defend herself. She drove herself crazy…in the space of a year I lost my sister, my mother and my Dad." He sighed, closing his eyes for a minute.

I felt my eyes widen for the second time in two minutes when he admitted that; his mother died? How? An accident? What's his father in prison for?

"My mother shot a curse at herself…my father killed a guy – he's a muggle. He went crazy too; turned to drink after Mom and Dell…and then stole a car, killed an eighteen year old and got sent to prison for life. I was nearly fourteen when that happened…Ed, of course was the same age, but he's always been young for his age and Chloe was only two. She doesn't even remember Mom or Dad or Delilah. Although, she was only one when Delilah died." He finished with a shrug, looking sad at the mention of his dead sister.

I didn't really know what to say; Lucy was the compassionate one, she was the one who knew what to say in times like these, so I just took hold of his hand and leant forward to kiss his cheek.

"Anyway, Ed and I were in school, at holidays we went to live with our Uncle, mom's sister's husband. When I turned seventeen, I applied for emancipation and got full custody of my sister and brother. My uncle…he wasn't very paternal and shagged every nanny that my parents' attorneys hired to look out for Chloe. He was a drunk and hated kids, but the only relative that us three had. The monthly allowance the attorneys awarded him was good enough for him." His voice turned bitter as he turned this and his eyes flashed with an emotion I wasn't used to seeing in his eyes.

Hurt? Anger? Fury?

"Mine and Ed's seventeenth birthday…I got a letter from my father, he'd signed _everything_ over to me; I'm the eldest, a mere hour older than Ed, he said it was my duty to watch out for Eddie and Chloe…well, I dropped out of the Salem Warlock Academy that day and I've been looking out for my siblings ever since. Everything I've done, I've done for them. I refused to sign Ed's release from school forms, I turned to singing for the money, I opened businesses in Chloe's name so she could have a future…I did it for _them_ and when Ed got signed in Quidditch, I did it for her –"

I put a finger over his lips to stop him from rambling, and to stop him from making me want to cry any longer.

"Your parents and sister will be so proud of you," I whispered, laughing lightly when he reached up to wipe away a falling tear.

* * *

"I can't believe you got a tattoo!" Scott grinned, reaching over the table and stroking my new heart tattoo on my wrist. It was small, but large enough for '30.08.30' to fit inside the heart.

I stroked it too, smiling at the memory of my daughter that would be there permanently.

"I can't believe I cried and you didn't flinch!" I nodded to Scott's shoulder, I could see the bandage peeking out from under his jacket, mine didn't need a bandage because it wasn't really that big, whereas his was huge.

"You're a wuss…so, speaking of crying?" Scott looked at me seriously, "Why were you crying until four this morning?" He asked me softly, stroking my hand softly.

I was going to tell him to mind his own business, but then, with a pang of guilt, I remembered what he told me this afternoon.

"Scorpius and I are officially divorced…we signed the papers yesterday." I whispered, looking down at the date on my wrist. Not only was it Olivia's birthday and date of death…it was my wedding date too.

"Or annulled; whatever you want to call it." I shrugged, taking a big gulp of the wine in front of me. "Point is, I'm not Mrs Malfoy anymore."

Scott nodded his head slowly, taking a deep breath.

"So, what? Your separation is official?" He asked me quietly. "You knew this was coming, Lils, don't lie to yourself and pretend you thought the two of you would be getting back together."

He was harsh, but true.

The chances of Scorpius and I getting back together were very slim…so why am I this crushed?

"So where does this put us?" Scott cleared his throat and asked the question that I'd been thinking all day, ever since he told me the story of his teen years.

"Ever since November we've been flirting around each other, I like you and you like me, I'm single and now so are you." He pointed out, he also stood up and carried his chair so it was beside me.

When he was on my left, he turned to that he was facing me and took both of my hands in his.

"Lily…would you like to go out for dinner, with me? A date?" He asked me quietly, gently pushing my face so I looked at him.

Before he give me chance to answer, he dropped my hands and cupped my cheeks, pulling my face towards his slowly.

"Yes," I whispered when his lips were less than an inch away from mine.

Then he kissed me.

It was different to most of my kisses, to Frankie, to the numerous one-night stands…but it was completely the opposite of the feeling of Scorpius' lips against mine. Scorpius' kisses and lips seemed to fit my mouth, they seemed…_right_, Scott's were different and felt…exciting because they weren't what I was used to.

"Dinner, night after tomorrow. Be ready at seven." Scott smiled when he pulled away from me.

* * *

_**It's official! Lily Luna Potter and Scott Williams pictured kissing passionately in muggle restaurant!**_

_**The ink isn't even dry on her divorce papers, and Lily Potter, 22, has already replaced her husband! Scott Williams, 28, is the well-known cause of the split from the Golden Couple, Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and now the two of them have already came public with their relationship, a mere hours after the documents for the annulment of the marriage of Potter and Malfoy, were registered in the Hall of Records for the Ministry.**_

_**Our witness at the muggle restaurant, which is popular with a lot of the more affluent members of our community, reported the incident and the picture and commented on how bold the two were.**_

"_**Their hands were everywhere! Couldn't keep away from each other! When Scott got up and left, Lily practically raced after him!" Mrs Gertrude Bobbins tells us from our office.**_

"_**Oh, the kissing! Completely inappropriate! Tongues everywhere, gasping for breath – he even bit her lip!" Mrs Bobbins, of Gallows Way in the village of Godric's Hollow – the very same village that Harry and Ginny Potter lived, and raised their three children in.**_

"_**I've known Lily Potter since she was knee-high! I've never, **_**ever**_**, seen her parading about like this. The poor tragedy she went through last year has addled with her mind –**_

I threw the magazine at the wall and sighed. Mrs Bobbins was the nosiest, most interfering witch in that entire village! She was forever selling stories on our family to the media.

Every gossip magazine, and the _Prophet_, had a picture of Scott and me kissing in the restaurant as its front page. I cringed when I thought about how much money they would have made by putting this as their front cover.

Before I could change my mind, I grabbed my purse and apparated away, the site of my destination in my mind filling me with dread.

"_Please tell Scorpius whatever you're going to do before the papers let him know?" _

My mother's words from the other day rang round my head as I landed with a thud on the floor of the Auror department- we weren't supposed to apparated straight into the ministry, but I didn't really care for the rules at the minute.

I just cared about explaining myself to my ex-husband.

I ignored the fleeting looks, the hostile and the friendly, that the Aurors gave me – hostile out of loyalty for Scorpius, friendly because they were scared of upsetting their boss's daughter.

I walked round to where Scorpius' cubicle was, and braced myself for whatever reaction, but then was disappointed when I saw that his cubicle was empty.

"The hub." I muttered, turning back on my heel and hurrying down the corridor.

The hub was built when my dad became head, he insisted that all his Aurors maintained top physical strength, he even had them sign a contract stating they spend so many hours a week training.

I pushed the door open and looked around the huge room; it was by far the biggest room I had ever been in, there was loads of different sections with a bunch of Aurors and Hit-wizards in them.

I could tell the difference between the Aurors and the Hit-wizards – or Contract Killers as Scorpius used to call them. Dad hated their division and tried repeatedly to make them normal Aurors, but the head of their special department was adamant they were needed – when Aurors would go after a group of targets and bring them in for trials, the Hit-wizards target groups of two or even one person, and the majority of the time bring them in dead. The separation and the fact the Aurors wore grey shirts and black pants and the Hit-wizards wore black shirts and grey pants.

There was five of them, three men and two women, and they stuck together in the hub.

"Alright!" I stopped when I heard Uncle Ron's voice. "Time for the weekly doubles competition! Scorpius and Dominique versus Michaela and Thomas!"

As everybody in the room made their way over to the far wall, Scorpius and Dominique stepped down from a muggle boxing ring, laughing and warming up.

I stepped closer to the door, into the shadows so they didn't see me. I hadn't seen Scorpius and Dominique like this before.

Michaela and Thomas were Hit-wizards, and they stepped away from their group looking around the room with quick glances, but with empty faces.

"You know what to do! Money in the tubs!" Uncle Ron shouted, I frowned when I saw two tubs floating in front of everybody. Since when did they gamble on who won a fight?

"Listen up; Malfoy, Weasley you two are the criminals, Russo, Hope, your normal selves. Ready? Go!" My dad's voice surprised me too, I didn't see him stood closer to me with an older man in grey pants and a black vest – the commander of the Hit-wizards.

Within seconds, Dominique and Scorpius were firing spells at Michaela and Thomas, who were deflecting them easily, firing their own at them just as quickly.

As I watched the two of them fight, I was impressed with their abilities. Their faces were calm, excited even, and their mouths were closed – in fact they were both smirking!

Michaela and Thomas were edging closer to them though, and I saw the other three Hit-wizards look at each other with eager expressions.

Before they could do anything, Dominique and Scorpius stopped firing curses and taken two different approaches, Scorpius ran towards them as Dominique turned and grabbed a piece of rope that was hanging from the ceiling, stuffing her wand in her mouth she began to effortlessly climb the rope.

Thomas had gone to disarm Scorpius, but he dodged the jinx and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying. I heard several excited laughs and gasps – clearly this competition had no rules. I looked at Dad and the chief Hit-wizard and saw them both looking slightly impressed with Dominique and Scorpius too.

I looked at where Michaela was now following Dominique, except up a different rope. Dominique noticed too and, still smirking, settled herself with one hand and with the other, pulled a blade out of her trousers – the holster with the knife in she was wearing last week! With one fleeting, quick, movement, she slashed the rope near her, the one Michaela was on, so it ripped and went flying to the floor. Michaela was at this point, a good fifteen feet into the air, and went flying to the ground. Quickly, before Michaela could do anything, Dominique had climbed to the top of the rope and hooked an arm around the beam that the rope was attached too. I looked back at Michaela and saw her standing straight, looking up at Dominique with a blank face but calculating eyes. She raised her wand and aimed it at where Dominique was currently trying to steady her balance.

_Odd_, I thought, Dominique never had problems with her balance, she could stand straight on a flying broomstick without wobbling!

As Michaela flicked her wand, a jinx slammed into her back, pushing her forward and into a set of muggle weights. I looked back at Scorpius to see him advancing towards Michaela – Thomas was on the floor, I looked back up at the ceiling and smiled when I saw that Dominique had vanished.

Michaela stood up, a little wobbly, and straight away fired silent jinx after silent jinx to Scorpius, who fought back equally.

A movement caught my eye, Thomas was up and running towards Scorpius, who had his back to him. Thomas' wand was nowhere to be seen, but he had a blade in his hand.

Suddenly, Dominique had dropped in from nowhere, she landed lightly on her feet and straight away began fighting with Thomas, her wand was nowhere to be seen either.

As one couple duelled, I was more interested in the couple who were fighting brutally; I cringed when Dominique kicked Thomas in the stomach and winced when Thomas grabbed Dominique by her hair and literally swung her round, but then smirked when she turned that into an air-born cartwheel and landed on her feet, before diving back at him and raining punch after punch, blow after blow on him.

I looked back at Scorpius and Michaela to see Scorpius backing Michaela up against the wall. When he disarmed her and thrust his wand into her neck, Dominique slammed Thomas against the wall and held her knife to his throat.

As one, Dominique and Scorpius stepped away and turned to face the others in the room, "That's the point where we kill them." Dominique panted, wiping blood from her mouth and sweat from her brow.

The Aurors started laughing and cheering as Dad and the chief Hit-wizard turned and spoke to each other softly, nodding and shaking their heads every few minutes.

The Aurors crowded round Scorpius and Dominique, congratulating them and laughing with them, as the Hit-wizards went to Michaela and Thomas.

I took no notice of this though, I simply stepped forwards and met Scorpius' eye straight away.

He looked over in Dad's direction, I followed and saw him looking at me with a frown on his face, but then I looked at Scorpius and nodded to the door. He clenched his jaw but nodded back.

Scorpius stepped away from the Aurors, who let him go and headed over to me, he walked straight past me and out of the door so I followed him.

I walked several steps behind him until we reached his cubicle, where he saw down in his chair, waved his hand to the one opposite his desk and then bent to get something from the floor.

"Here," He muttered, holding a bag out to me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm not here for money." I insisted, putting both hands in my lap - my left hand now ring free. "I'm here to talk."

Scorpius nodded, raising an eyebrow – a bloody eyebrow at me.

"_You _want to talk to _me_?" He smirked, wincing because of the swollen lip. I tutted and flicked my wand, conjuring a bowl of water and several cotton balls.

"We're friends, sit still, this might hurt." I wet a cotton ball and gently began to dab at the blood on his eyebrow.

"So," Scorpius cleared his throat, but didn't move his head. "What do you wanna talk about?" I smiled when I heard no hostility in his voice that was the first time in months that we'd spoken to each other in a civil way.

I wonder how long it would last when I told him why I was here.

"Well…I know this is going to seem quick and rushed but…there's a story in the papers." I whispered, finishing wiping the blood from his eyebrow.

"And it's true." I added, putting the cotton balls down and sitting in my seat, looking him in the eyes again.

Scorpius closed his eyes for a minute and nodded, then when he opened I was disappointed to see that he had the 'Malfoy guard' up, hiding his true emotions. "You and Williams? Finally coming out and admitting it?" He asked me a bit roughly.

I shook my head and didn't say what I wanted to say; it's pointless trying to get him to understand that nothing physically happened between Scott and me in New York. He wouldn't believe me. "I wanted to tell you in person that…that I'm moving on."

* * *

"Mum?" I shouted after I landed in her kitchen, my arms laden with shopping.

"In the sitting room!" I headed straight there when I heard her yell back, as I passed the coat hanger, I frowned when I saw about a dozen cloaks and coats all hung up.

In the sitting room sat every female member of my family; girls night. I completely forgot.

"Lily! You came!" Mum grinned, looking at me with such a happy expression on her face that it hurt me to have to disappoint her. My grandmother and aunts looked pleased too; it was only my cousins and sister-in-law's who looked at me with either a frown, a scowl or a curious glance.

"Um, actually; I just came to give you these." I felt myself flush with embarrassment as Mum's face fell. "I went shopping today and saw this new children's boutique," I turned to Victoire and Selena and smiled sheepishly.

"I saw these dresses for Katy and Annabelle…and then there were the matching shoes and the cutest little mini-handbag and then I saw another set of dresses. Then as I was leaving, I saw the most adorable baby outfit! I couldn't resist." I explained as they looked at the numerous bags with wide eyes. "Selena, you should have seen the booties…I got one in every design. Roddie, Katy and Annabelle are going to be the best dressed girls in our world!" I laughed lightly, making Selena and Victoire break their forced stern expressions. Dropping the bags, I pushed them towards the two of them, knowing that they wouldn't be able to help themselves once they saw them.

"Wine, Lily? Drink away the debt?" Aunt Angelina shook her head as she and my other aunts, with my mother and Gran, shook their own heads and clucked with disapproval over how many bags I'd brought with me.

"Oh please, that barely made a dent." I rolled my eyes as I checked my watch. "Actually…I'm in a bit of a rush. I only came to drop these bags of with Mum because I knew she'd see Sel and Vic before I would." I explained briefly, not meeting anybody's eye.

"It's the big date night." Dominique told everybody openly, silencing the entire room – which wasn't easy considering everybody in this room, was a Weasley or a Potter. "She and Scott are _finally _making it official."

I scowled at Dominique as I shook my own head, while looking round for people's reactions at the same time.

"Shut up, Dom. Nothing is official! It's just a date." I hissed at her. "We'll see how things go tonight and then…then we'll see." I explained to her – not understanding _why_ I was explaining all of this to my family.

Dominique went to say something back, but I wasn't paying attention to that. I was focusing on the heavy scowl Rose was giving me.

Over the years, Rose and I had hardly become best friends, but we slowly became civil and then loving towards one another; I'll admit sometimes it was awkward between her, myself and Scorpius, but we worked past that. She and Scorpius became friends again – after she ignored him for two years. Before everything happened between Scorpius and I, we hardly saw Rose; she was too busy taking over the fashion world and making her large fortune even bigger.

"What's your problem?" I asked Rose, scowling back at her. I noticed that Victoire, Selena and Molly all exchanged a quick glance – as did my mother and Aunt Hermione. "What's going on?" I looked from one relative to the other; some people like Fleur, Gran, Polly and Angelina looked as confused as I did. Some, like Lucy and Roxanne were looking uncomfortable.

Dominique was openly glaring at Rose.

"Girls," Hermione chided softly, looking directly at her daughter.

"My problem is _you_." Rose sighed and looked at me fully. "You and the way you're treating Scorpius –"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, I hadn't heard this in five years and I was already tired of it.

"I mean, after everything you two did to be together? The _lies_, the _cheating_ –"

"You two were _not_ together!" I hissed, ignoring the groans of the aunts at this; sounds like they were already tired of it too. "We did this five years ago, Rose! I am _not_ doing this again!"

"Yes you _are_ doing this again. We've sat by for months while you and Scorpius have ripped chunks out of each other, while you've separated, while you've got divorced – we've had enough!" Rose surprised me with her outburst; over the past few months, she had barely spoken to me – which wasn't unusual, but it wasn't normal for her to keep quiet for so long.

"How is that got anything to do with what happened?" I snapped, checking my watch again. I had three hours until Scott would pick me up…from the house we were both living in.

"Because when that happened you two swore it was all worth it." Rose let out a frustrated scream through her teeth. "Hurting me, hurting Al, James, Frankie – lying to the family, your parents. The both of you told us that it was worth it and that everything the two of you did didn't matter! You're going to throw it all away for what? For Scott Williams?" She scoffed, standing up from her chair so we were both at an equal footing.

"No! We didn't throw anything away –"

"That's right, _you_ did. You threw it away." She interrupted me.

"Rose." Hermione chided her daughter softly again.

"We get it Lily; you were going through a hard time, "

"Rose!" This time, Hermione, my mother, Gran, Victoire and Dominique chided her, not as softly. Rose didn't stop though; she just narrowed her eyes and spoke in a quieter voice.

"Your daughter died." I felt my wary look turn into a glare at the same time Dominique and my mother stood up and came to stand at my sides.

"Don't," I felt tears rolling down my face at the mention of Olivia.

When will I stop getting so upset whenever I think or speak about her?

"I can't imagine what you went through and honestly? I hope I never go through it – and we understand that it obviously causes strain on your marriage –"

"Rose, stop it." Dominique snapped at Rose who looked at Dominique briefly before she looked back at me.

"But if you don't snap out of this pity party you're throwing yourself, you're going to lose him for good and then _everything_ that has happened these past, what? Six years? Everything that happened these past six years; will have been for nothing." Rose whispered, looking me right in the eye.

"Lily, it's time you stopped messing around and just admitted the truth to yourself, to Scott and to Scorpius." She finished in a slightly harsh tone. Before anybody could say anything, she had picked her bag up from the floor and walked out of the room.

I think she left before Dominique grabbed her by her hair and threw her out.

* * *

After I calmed down, I went home to get ready for my date.

I was sat at the vanity table in my dressing room, looking down at my new tattoo, stroking it gently, when I heard a cough from behind me. I looked up into the mirror to see Scott stood in a black suit, a navy shirt and no tie.

"I know I said dress smart casual, but I don't think wet hair and a towel will be appropriate." He teased me as he came to sit next to me on the little bench that came with the table.

"How about we stay in tonight? Ed's out with some Quidditch player, Mia somebody, I'll cook?" Scott offered, pushing a strand of wet hair out of my face. I didn't look away from the tattoo as I nodded and smiled gratefully at him.

I really couldn't handle going out into the public and getting my photo took and then seeing the latest lie spread all over the newspapers and tabloids tomorrow morning.

Scott smiled and kissed my forehead before he left me alone.

After he left, I looked up into the mirror and took a long look at myself, at my face, my hair, I moved to my bedroom so I could look in the floor to ceiling mirror and dropped the towel so I could see my entire body.

I'm skinny. Too skinny. My usual flat, hard, stomach has turned soft. My toned, strong arms, have developed fleshy skin. I have bags under my eyes, which look sunken.

I have a tan line on my left ring finger.

Is this really what I look like now?

A black haired, pale, skinny mess?

What happened to the red-haired, cheerful, healthy, pretty, bubbly Lily Potter?

"She doesn't have Scorpius." I whispered to my reflection.

* * *

**Now do you know why I know you won't mind?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Alright, I am majorly unhappy with this chapter but it does the job. I wrote the ending out like five times but...yeah. Sorry.  
I'm going to New York for a week in four days so I won't be updating for at least...well about two weeks so I hope you like this.  
A LOT of you will hate this chapter but it needs to be done.**

**speedsONEandONLY - sucks so bad. BTW, that bit I told you about? Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

As Scott cooked downstairs I dried my hair and dressed in a simple skirt and a shirt with knee high black boots. I kept my make up to a minimum and only squirted a dash of perfume. When I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, I heard Scott cooking and making noise with my pots, but I also heard Lucy singing. Frowning, I walked in the kitchen and saw one of the muggle appliances I had no idea how to work light up and heard her voice coming out of it.

"Considering you have so much muggle stuff around your house, you're quite naïve when it comes to them, aren't you." Scott laughed when he saw me look at it curiously. "It's called a docking station – you put your music player on it and the music is played louder. Really Potter, educate yourself." He rolled his eyes as I just shrugged and moved to sit at the Island so I could watch him cook.

"I only really use the fridge, kettle…the T.V. and that's about it." I shrugged a shoulder and helped myself to a carrot stick that he had already sliced. Scott slapped at my hand when he saw me help myself.

"Hey! What was that for?" I laughed, trying not to spit carrot everywhere.

"You're stealing the food!"

"Food from _my_ kitchen, food that _I_ paid for." I pointed out, picking another carrot stick up and throwing it at him. When it hit him on his cheek, he looked at me for a moment before he laughed and threw one back at me. Seconds later, we had both grabbed a bowl of food and had started throwing it at one another, giggling like teenagers.

I was losing the food fight, quite miserably; within minutes, Scott ended up in front of me threatening to pour a bowl of sauce over my head. "I give! I give!" I laughed when he had me pressed against the wall with the bowl directly above my head.

"Ah, you lost! Means you have to follow a command from me." Scott grinned, looking down at me.

"Close your eyes." He commanded, I bit my lip nervously but did as I was told, feeling very excited at the bossy tone in his voice. I took a sharp breath when I felt both his hands on either side of my face and then let it out when I felt his lips go over mine.

"You know what?" I pulled away and smiled up at him, squashing down every feeling of dread in my body and silencing the voice in my head. "I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore." I looked up in his eyes and saw recognition dawn as he realised what I was saying.

"Yeah…me neither." He smirked, taking my hand and leading me out of the kitchen.

* * *

I carefully but quickly untangled myself from the wrapping of loose sheets and Scott's arms and legs and climbed out of his bed, making sure he wasn't awake. I couldn't find my clothes around the floor, so I just shrugged one of his shirts on and silently left his bedroom, focused on finding a cup of coffee. Since there was only me, Scott and Ed staying in the house, I didn't bother going to my room to put anything else on, Scott's shirt went to the middle of my thighs anyway. According to Scott, when he went to go get a bottle of wine at just after two in the morning, he checked Ed's room and it was empty.

As I walked down the hallway and down the staircase that led directly into the kitchen, I realised why I couldn't find any of my clothes in Scott's room…they were scattered everywhere. I stopped halfway down the staircase to pick my socks up and slipped them on my feet, remembering how cold the kitchen tiles are first thing on a morning.

When I reached the bottom stair, I froze when I heard several voices from the kitchen.

"Honestly, why does she find it hard to clean up after herself?" I heard my mother complain with a tut and a sigh.

"How on earth did she manage to get food up the – is that her skirt?" Victoire gasped. I could picture the two of them cleaning my kitchen and spotting my discarded skirt, the first thing Scott pulled off me, on the kitchen floor.

"Ask her yourself, Lily I know you're on the staircase." I heard Dominique sigh. Rolling my eyes and bracing myself, I walked round the small corner, not at all ready to see the judgemental looks from my family.

My mother, Dominique, Lucy, Selena and Victoire were all dotted around the kitchen, each doing a different task; Selena was making coffee, Dominique was reading the paper at the island smirking up at me, Victoire was pointing her wand at the various places the food had gotten last night, Mum was stood looking at me with wide-eyes and Lucy was just looking at me through narrowed eyes. "It's not as if I expected company first thing!" I defended myself as I went to sit at the island with Dominique, snatching my skirt off Victoire and throwing it in my clothes hamper.

"Don't any of you know how to knock? Who let you in anyway?" I snapped, running a hand through my out of control hair. I couldn't meet my mother's eye; no underwear, a white shirt that barely covered my backside, buttons barely buttoned up and sex-hair is something I didn't want to make eye-contact with my mother in.

"Is that a tattoo?!" Mum fumed, grabbing my hand out of my hair and laying it flat on the island so my wrist was visible to everybody. When she saw what it actually was, and not just a random marking, she blushed and let go of my wrist.

"What do you want?" I looked round at my relatives and frowned when they all came to sit on the Island with me, Selena bringing coffee.

"To see how you are." She smiled as she slid my cup over to me.

Unable to help myself, I smirked and raised my cup as if I was toasting her, "I'm pretty damn good Sel." I rolled my eyes when my mother groaned and shook her head as Dominique snorted into her cup.

"Really, I'm fine –"

"We're here to tell you the truth." Dominique cut across me as she flipped a page in the newspaper. "I was going to do it, but they wanted the gossip to give our darling cousin. Oh, Roxy says she couldn't make it this morning, she's in Ireland for some meeting." She shrugged a shoulder, not really bothered. When she said 'our darling cousin,' Victoire's exasperated sigh told me she meant Rose.

"The truth about what?" I looked from Dom to Lucy, knowing those two wouldn't lie to me; Selena always stayed on the fence and Victoire preferred Rose over me, and my mother often lied to protect us.

"Scorpius." Selena told me simply.

Immediately I went on the defence; I scowled at them and rolled my eyes. "What? What truth?"

"He's miserable." Mum shrugged.

"And in two hours the two of us are going to Germany to capture the world's second most wanted magical criminal." Dominique told me, checking her watch. Considering she was going after one of the world's most dangerous wizards within a few hours she was surprisingly calm. In school she used to panic over an exam, but now face her with a near-death experience and she's happy as a Hufflepuff.

"I thought that was the Hit-Wizards job?" I frowned; had they joined the Hit-Wizards? Dominique would be brilliant at that, but Scorpius always said he didn't want to work in that department.

"No, the Hit-Wizards can't handle this case so they handed it over to the National Defence Association who then handpicked Scorpius and me from all the Auror's worldwide." She replied smugly and with a proud grin on her face.

"Anyway!" Victoire stopped her sister from any more bragging. "The reason we're here is because Scorpius is miserable."

"What do you want me to do about it? We're not married any more. He's not my problem –"

"Lily? Lily – oh!" Scott came running down the staircase, pulling on a suit jacket over a fresh, clean suit. He'd obviously been showered too.

"Look, I need to go home; Chloe's been fighting at school – ah, good! You're here too!" He stopped when he saw Lucy sat round the island. He gave the other women a confused glance before he turned back to me.

"I'll be back in a couple of days probably – a week at the latest! Ed isn't here but I don't have time to look for him, whenever he drags his ass back can you tell him what's going on?" He asked me, barely looking up from clicking on his little muggle phone.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on first?" I asked him, feeling a little embarrassed that he's leaving me so soon after we slept together.

"Chloe has been fighting at school…she, well, she's a little naughty and her school has decided they've had enough and want to expel her. It's going to take a _very_ big donation to the school from her _very_ famous and influential brothers to smooth this over. I've left paperwork on Ed's bed; can you tell him to sign it and send me it or give me it himself? If he's allowed to stay here that is?" He checked with me, glancing up from his phone even though he didn't stop clicking.

"Sure –"

"Chloe?" He brought the phone up to his ear so fast I didn't know who he was speaking too. "What the hell was going through your mind? I know, yes, no, yes! I'm on my way to the airport right now! Never mind that, look, I'll speak to you when I've landed. I love you. Yeah, bye." He slipped his phone in his pocket and ran a hand over his buzz cut, looking harassed and exhausted.

"Lu? I can't do that performance with you tonight, I'm sorry. I –"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Give Chloe my love." Lucy shrugged and waved him off, fishing a phone out of her own pocket. I saw the same look on Dominique's, Mum's, Vic's, and Selena's face that must have been on my own at the sight of both phones.

"Lily, I'm sorry but…she's my sister and –"

"I know, go. I'll speak to you soon?" I accepted his hug and gave him a quick, yet still passionate kiss and smiled when he nodded.

"Here," He pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and handed me a wad of muggle notes, wrapped up. "Get yourself one of these. Lucy or Ed will teach you how to work it and they've both got my number, I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and waved at the others before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear again.

"Yeah, I'm heading out now, car's waiting? Jet on standby?" We sat in silence until we heard the front door open and close and a car pull away. I didn't even know there was a car in my drive!

"What about Scorpius?" I sighed and brought them all back to the currant conversation.

"He's a mess –"

"Not my problem." I shrugged and stabbed down the feeling of guilt rising from my stomach.

"Yes he is your problem! You're a mess too!" Dominique snapped, slamming her hand on the island top. "Look at you! You're trying your hardest to not be Lily Potter anymore! When was the last time you worked out? Attended a practice session?" She fired at me, looking at me with an arched eyebrow and an accusing glare. If there's anybody in my life that knows me better than myself – or better than Scorpius knows me, it's Dominique.

"You've dyed your hair, developed a sudden interest in actually spending money, become a whore –"

"You're one to talk." I scowled at her.

"Look at you! Covered in –"

"Dominique!" Mum hissed before Dominique could humiliate us all.

"Wearing a man's shirt, no panties on – this isn't you! What happened to the Lily who _smiled_ and laughed and hated mansions?" Dominique hissed waving her hand around my huge kitchen.

"What has my hair, my clothes and my house got to do with Scorpius being miserable?" I scowled again.

"Because the two of you are miserable! You're trying to change yourself and he's going back to the way he was before he got with you!" Lucy snapped, in a much calmer voice than Dominique did.

"What? Sixteen years old and screwing girls in the broom cupboards of Hogwarts?" I rolled my eyes as I sipped my coffee. I ignored my mother's disgusted scoff and carried on after I drank my coffee. "Scorpius is twenty four years old; he's a fully grown, once divorced man. He has a job, his own flat and even a beard sometimes, he's old enough to make his own decisions –"

"You were a lot of things and you still are a lot of things." Dominique interrupted my sarcastic rant as she stood up, her stool screeching along the black marble floor. "But you were never a selfish bitch. I've got to go to a debriefing – this guy we're hunting today? He's killed twenty three Auror's. He's kidnapped fifty seven of them and we don't know where they are. He's murdered hundreds of muggles…and I'm going after him…with a depressed Scorpius. Vicky, if I don't see Mum or Dad or Louis again…tell them I love them. Make sure the girls know Aunt Domino will always be watching –"

"Alright! I'll go speak to him!" I groaned and shut Dominique up as my cousins, sister-in-law and mother tried to keep the grins of their face at the sight of Dominique acting depressed, scared and afraid. "If you shut up and wait for me to get dressed I'll come and speak to him!" I glared at Dom as she wiped all emotion from her face and turned her grimace into a very satisfied, very smug, very gloating grin.

"He'll be in your Dad's office going over the plans." Dominique told me as we walked down the Auror floor, I noticed that the normally energetic atmosphere of the floor and the Auror's wasn't here – in fact, even though every cubicle was full, everybody was working hard. The mood around the office was very sombre, and the fleeting glances that Dominique received from her co-workers had me anxious. Not that she cared; she just walked up the corridor, back straight, with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked her quietly, looking out the corner of my eye.

"Nope," She popped the 'p' but I didn't have time to say anything else because we'd reached the door to my Dad's office. She knocked once before entering without waiting for permission.

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

I looked up from the plans on Harry's desk when I heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes when Dominique strolled in, dressed in a short black skirt, grey military boots, knee length black socks, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a grey knitted beanie hat on top of her long blonde hair, which hung straight half way down her back.

"Let's do this!" Dominique clapped her hands and came over to the desk, standing in between me and her uncle Ron. "Scor, you have a visitor." She nodded to the doorway. I looked up the same time Harry, Ron and Gerry Malcolm, the head of the Hit Wizards did; only when Gerry looked back at the plans with Dominique, Harry and Ron looked from the doorway to me.

"Lily." I had to lick my lips to speak because my mouth suddenly went dry.

She looked amazing; the last couple of times that I saw and spoke to Lily I was distracted with our divorce, with her telling me she had a boyfriend and other issues; now I had no choice but to look her over again.

Skin tight black jeans that seemed as if they were painted on, a plain black long t-shirt and a black jacket with black pumps…I had to moisten my lips because my mouth went dry again.

"Five minutes, Scorpius." Harry sighed and nodded to his daughter who didn't even respond. I nodded once and left the office and walked straight past Lily, leading her next door to Ron's slightly smaller office. Once we were both inside and she had shut the door behind her, I turned to face her.

"What do you want?"

"My mother and Dominique blackmailed and bribed me into seeing you." She told me honestly, going over to sit on Ron's desk, running a hand through her long black hair.

She doesn't look right with black hair…she doesn't' look right at all. She looks hot, but now right. The Lily I knew and loved didn't dye her hair and wear as heavy eye-make up as she does now. The old Lily wasn't this skinny and out of shape. The old Lily had a spark in her eyes. The old Lily had a smile on her face…now her perfectly shaped lips were straight instead of curved upwards as they used to be whenever she looked at me.

"Apparently you're a mess?" She sighed and arched an eyebrow, looking me up and down obviously. "Well you're clearly in shape. I don't think I've ever seen you look so…built before." Lily blushed a little and had to look away from me.

"Thanks…you look good too. Very, erm, dark." I tried to compliment her but it really sounded awkward and uncomfortable.

Very appropriate considering that is exactly how this moment felt.

"Look, Lil is this going to take long? I've got lot of information to take in through a little amount of time –"

"Are you happy?" She asked me quietly but quickly.

I wanted to tell her I was miserable, that I hate my life now she isn't in it. I wanted to beg her for another chance, that I've forgiven her and that I believe her and that I'm sorry. I wanted to close the gap between us, wrap my arms around her and just breathe in her scent. I wanted to do it so bad, I even moved to walk closer to her – but then with the eyes only an Auror could have, I saw a very faint mark on her neck. A mark she had hastily covered up with a little bit of make-up and her hair, a hickey.

"I'm fine. I've got to go Lily…I'll see you later."

I left the office and took a deep breath, trying to clear my head. I can't go on this mission with thoughts clouding my mind…I'll get Dominique and I killed.

With another deep, calming breath, I forced the feelings of unease that Lily gave me. The sight of the hickeys on her neck however…they'd probably be always in my mind.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Malfoy Manor, as always, loomed at me; it screamed aristocracy as soon as I apparated into the grounds, the house and the entire estate cried out wealth. The memories this place brought back suffocated me, after a couple of seconds my sight got blurred by tears at the gardens. The last time I was in these gardens…I was pregnant. On instinct, I placed a hand over my flat stomach and slowly walked towards the stone staircase, looking round the huge gardens as I did. Nearly a year had passed since I've been here last, and the feelings are as raw and fresh as they would be if everything happened yesterday. When I reached the top of the staircase, I had tears falling freely down my face, not even bothering to wipe them away.

Carefully I sat down on the top step, wrapped my arms around my legs and pulled them close into my chest; looking round the vast grounds and picturing everything from that day; the marquee's, the crowds, the floating trays of drinks and food, the huge ten tier wedding cake, the mountain of gifts, the hundreds of guests, the magic in the air, the atmosphere –

"It's been a while since I've seen you." I was startled by Draco's voice, but I didn't jump – it's uncharacteristically cold for May, so I couldn't jump. I'm too busy shivering and trying to keep the warmth inside my body so jump in surprise. Draco sat down beside me and held something out; I gratefully accepted the steaming cup of hot chocolate from him and allowed him to put an arm around me.

"I was working in my office when I felt the apparition wards go off; Scorpius is on a mission and Astoria's visiting relatives in France for the weekend. I assumed it was Maddy or Taylor, or one of the many surrogate family members we have who use this place as a hotel; I was happy and surprised to see my daughter-in-law walking round the garden. I saw you from my office window." Draco told me softly, rubbing his hands up and down my arms, warming me up.

"I'm not your daughter-in-law anymore." I corrected him, taking a deep gulp of hot chocolate, loving how it warmed me up quickly.

"Technicality." Draco waved off with a small shrug. "How've you been? Your mother told my wife she's worried about you? Scorpius doesn't like talking about you…well, I haven't spoken to him in a couple of months; last I knew he didn't like speaking about you." I always knew that if I wanted an honest opinion, I could go to Draco. He didn't tell lies, he spoke the truth whether he wanted to or not.

"You haven't spoken to Scorpius in months?" I looked sideways at him to see him looking out at the grounds; he'd aged a little over the past year and he looked tired.

"Not really, he comes once a week to see us and we go to his apartment once a fortnight for dinner…but he makes sure we aren't in the same room as one another alone. Demi or Astoria is always there." Draco let out a long, deep sigh; he was always hurt that he and Scorpius weren't as close as he would like. He never said anything, but it was obvious. Scorpius was the same; he's closer to _my_ Dad than he is his own.

"Demi is still living in Scorpius' flat?" I asked him, not really knowing how I felt about that. Draco nodded slowly, looking away from me so I couldn't see his expression. So he ends our marriage because _I_ went to stay with a friend for a while and _he_'shad some girl, who has a history of being a whore, living with him? How on earth is that fair? On what grounds did he have any right to accuse me of anything when he's doing exactly the same as I did? How did he have the right to end our marriage? Does he have any idea how hypocritical –?

"St. Mungo's. Now." I looked up from my cup to see my father's Stag Patronus on the steps, looking and speaking directly to Draco. His face went an even paler shade than usual and he was on his feet within half a second of the Patronus delivering the message. Without him even having time to think about it, he grabbed my arm and turned on the spot, apparating us both to St Mungo's. Still holding on to my arm he ran out of the room St Mungo's had set up for the apparition point; I don't know how Draco was feeling at that moment, but I felt as if my stomach was made of concrete and my legs were made of jelly. Dad only ever sent a Patronus in dire situations…in situations when time wasn't something he could waste.

As we reached the too-familiar floor that the Auror's had reserved to themselves, my mouth went dry and the concrete in my stomach turned into butterflies. We burst through a set of double doors to see my parents, Uncle Ron, Albus, Dominique's parents, Selena and Victoire in the corridor, looking at another set of double doors. There was also the man from the office two days ago – the Head of the Hit Wizards, and several sinister looking witches and wizards all wearing crisp muggle suits and carrying muggle briefcases.

"I came as soon as I got it. My boy?" Draco panted, walking up to my father and looking straight into his eyes.

"Mr Malfoy, you're his next of kin, come through." Victoire was obviously relieved when she saw Draco. I turned to her to ask some questions, but then stopped when I saw her white robes covered in blood. Her hands were strong and steady as she held the door open for Draco to go through – I forced myself to look and immediately regretted it when I saw two bloody bodies laid out on two white beds with two teams of healers surrounding them.

I wasn't aware I had moved forwards until I felt Albus wrap his arms around me and pull me back, away from the doors.

"Scorpius –"

"Lily –"

"SCORPIUS!" I screamed in Albus' face, interrupting him interrupting me. Clawing at his hands until he let me go, I ran for the door again but this time my Dad stopped me, ignoring my cries and my feeble attempts to push his much stronger arms away from me.

"Lily, stop!" Dad pushed me against the wall, not seeming to care that he hurt my back in the process. "Dominique and Scorpius are hurt and they're in serious trouble – trouble that is out of my hands. They don't need you over-dramatizing things for them. You can stay if you _calm down_." As Dad told me this, I noticed Albus holding a folder in his arms and checking his watch every couple of seconds, Ron was glaring at the officials slightly, as was the Hit-Wizard.

"Mr Potter, we really haven't got all day –"

"You want to arrest them; you wait for them to be conscious." Uncle Ron snapped at the official who spoke to Dad in a drawling voice. Before anybody could say anything, the doors swung open once more and Aunt Hermione came storming through them, clutching a thick folder and several pieces of paper in her hand. As she walked past Albus, she handed him a piece but then proceeded to march up to the officials.

"Hermione Jean Weasley, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department at the British Ministry of Magic, senior member and co-founder of the Worldwide Defence Association for Magical Beings, Human and Non-Human." She held up her Ministry worker I.D. badge and showed all the officials it before she handed them each a piece of paper. "Dominique Weasley's representation. I'm here to remind you that your association does not have the right or authority to arrest any practising Auror's. That right and authority resorts lies solely with the head of the department of which the Auror's in question work under. Your rule and regulation hand book; Laws and Legislations, Misconducting Auror's, Paragraph seventeen, subsection three." She held a piece of paper up and pointed at the correct text.

"Albus Potter, Attorney of Law, Licensed in six countries and both Worlds, junior member of the Worldwide Defence Association for Magical Beings, Human and Non-Human and Scorpius Malfoy's representative. In addition to my colleagues' reminder, I would like to remind you and the Head Auror who is also present, that you only have the right to Suspend and Practicing Auror for misconduct while their department and Ministry are looking into their case." Albus went to stand beside Hermione and handed out his various forms of I.D. to the speechless and shocked officials. "Additionally, I am formally –" He handed them a piece of paper from his folder.

"And verbally warning and advising you to cease all proceedings regarding Miss. Dominique Weasley and Mr Scorpius Malfoy. If you fail to cancel proceedings I will have no choice but to take this lawsuit out against you." He handed them a thicker selection of papers, handing one to Hermione and my Dad too. The officials looked through the papers they had just been handed, looked at each other before scowling and walking away from us.

"Mr Potter, we'll be in touch regarding your Auror's." One uptight looking man nodded curtly to Dad who nodded back.

"Perhaps it's time we took a closer look at how we run things." One elderly, formidable looking woman commented as they walked past.

"Yes," Albus replied to her, holding the door open for them. "Perhaps it's about time you do, Sybil." He let go of the door so it swung closed in her face. Once the door was closed tight, I turned to Dad and opened my mouth to say something but then was stopped once more by the doors opening to Dominique and Scorpius' room and their two teams of Healers walked out, two of them went over to speak to Victoire and my aunt and uncle. Draco followed them out, looking extremely tired.

"He…he fell from fifteen storeys high. Dominique saved his life." Draco spluttered, wiping his face with a handkerchief before turning to look at me.

"He heard you shouting for him…he's asking to see you."

* * *

**A/N - Sorry if the Hermione/Albus being badass doesn't make much sense - the only law experience I have is by watching the programs on TV haha! Sorry for the sort of cliffy and the small change in POV, I just thought it would be good to see a peak from Scorpius.**

**Did you enjoy it? Hate it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - I'm sorry! BUT this really isn't my fault! I've had internet problems at home for weeks! I managed to connect to an unprotected link from one of my neighbours to give you this!  
Good news! - I have some of the next chapter already written out.  
Bad news! - Not updating until I update for New Me.**

**I think you will like this chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Hope you all had a good christmas :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Also! The line thing that separates different scenes doesn't seem to be working so if there's a big gap between paragraphs, it's because the line is supposed to be there.**

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

I tried to push Lily out of my head, but I wasn't doing a very good job.

Everywhere I looked I saw her; when I looked at Dominique, I saw her and Lily hanging out in our flat. When I looked at Ron I saw Lily's hair – before she changed it. When I looked at Harry, I saw Lily in his eyes, in his smile, his concerned gleam in his eye. Even when I looked at Graeme Lyreco, the Chief Contract Killer, I saw Lily's indifferent look whenever she was pissed off.

"Scorpius!" I was distracted from my Lily obsessed train of thought by Dominique throwing a book at me. Harry, Ron and Graeme were all stood looking at the two of us with wary expressions.

"Potter, they're kids! They aren't ready for this –" Graeme started, shaking his head at me.

"Kids who have been hand-picked for this assignment. _He's_ just prissy because none of his C.K.'s have been chosen for this! None of them can handle it!" Dominique interrupted him and sent him a full on glare. Our joint hatred and mistrust of the Contract Killers was well-known throughout the entire ministry. The fact that Graeme was told to assist the two of us with Harry and Ron for our mission was a great cause of controversy throughout our department. I know that Bobby Finnegan and Selena Potter have a steak running on how long before Dominique tries to kill Graeme.

"How many people did you put forward for this assignment? Five? Can I just remind you that neither Scorpius nor myself applied for this? We were _chosen_ specifically for this. I'm taking a coffee break." Dominique arched an eyebrow at Graeme, daring him to contradict her but before he could say anything she had left the office. Sighing and shaking my head, I followed her; hopefully I could keep her from murdering anybody.

"Weasley!" We both heard Graeme shout after us but we both kept on walking, ignoring the silence that had settled amongst our co-workers. I rolled my eyes when I saw Bobby grin and take a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket. "You are getting on my last nerve girl! Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill -"

"Try it." Dominique turned abruptly, surprising everybody; especially Graeme. "I dare you to try to kill me. Go on, here - I'll even give you a free shot." She shrugged and pulled her wand out of her sleeve and practically threw it at me.

"I'd like to take part in this dare too," Graeme's eyes tensed when Harry spoke up - he may be our boss but he'll always be Dominique's Uncle. Dominique's protective Uncle. "If you have a problem with my niece Lyreco, please feel free to tell the board why you aren't following their orders. Dom, Scorpius - you guys have twenty minutes." Dominique didn't back down from the little stare-off she was having with Graeme until he nodded his head and looked away from the two of us.

"Come on," I muttered to Dominique, practically having to push her out of the department and along to the cafeteria. "You know, you're going to get yourself killed and then I'll have to save you which means you're going to get us both killed." I sighed as we both watched our cups fill themselves with coffee as soon as we sat down at our usual table.

"You'll get us killed before I do." Dominique countered, smirking up at me. "How did it go with the love of your life?"

"You're hilarious, you know that?"

"I'm a mother-fucking comedian. Now tell me how it went." Dominique never missed a beat in her smart-mouth reply.

"It went...well it was the most comfortable-ist conversation we've had in a while. Is that even a word?" I frowned as I tried to change the subject; but with Dominique being Dominique, it didn't work.

"I don't know, and what do you mean comfortable? What did you talk about?"

"You really have no sense of privacy, do you?"

"Lily is my best friend, the first time you two had sex she practically pushed me into a pensieve to show me the memory. Silk boxers huh? Stud." Dominique smirked; I felt myself heat up and couldn't stop the smile at the memory of the first time Lily and I had sex; the night before she came home for Christmas in her sixth year she had snuck out to my flat and snuck back into school the next morning.

"We just...she asked me, she asked if I'm happy and I told her I - I told her I'm fine -"

"So you lied? That's all you two do to one another, lie. Or not be completely honest - either way you two need your heads knocking together." She shook her head as she checked her watch and stood back up.

"No I didn't lie. I am fine; jeez you're not my mother! We're not even friends -"

"We're friends. I'm in your life now Malfoy, can't get rid of me that easily." Dominique muttered as she checked her nails.

"Unless I get you killed this afternoon."

"I don't know if you're kidding or being serious." She cocked her head as she frowned up at me, making me laugh because she looked like an innocent little five year old.

"Honestly? I have no idea myself."

* * *

"We're supposed to be in love!" Dominique hissed at me as she curled into my side as we sat at a table in the terrace of a cafe in Germany. We discovered weeks ago that Bruno's headquarters is right in the middle of a little village in Germany - in a muggle village in Germany. "Act like it!" She snarled, subtly yanking my hand from my lap and putting it on her inner thigh.

"This is wrong -"

"This is work!" She interrupted me and moved her head so it was resting on the point where my neck and shoulder met. "Scorpius...if we do this today, if we get him - we'll show everybody in our world that we are the best at what we do! Come on, we can do this." Dominique whispered.

"You won't be the good-for nothing Malfoy kid and I won't be the Weasley who was born into her job -" I cut her off by scooping her up, sitting her on my lap and trailing kisses up her neck slowly; as I took a quick look around where we were.

Dominique knew what I was doing and proceeded to trail her fingers up my arms until they were at my neck and then curled my hair around her hands and giggled quietly. As she giggled and I took a natural intake of air, I couldn't help but notice that Dominique sounded like Lily when she giggled - a giggle that only I had heard from Lily, or only I had heard before we separated. She smelt like Lily too, they must wear the same perfume.

Trying to push Lily out of my head is so hard when everywhere I look there's reminders being forced into my face, quite literally.

Dominique and I stayed in the cafe for a couple more hours before we retired back to the apartment in the tower block above the cafe; it was empty except from two sleeping bags and one rucksack with some food from Molly Weasley. As soon as we walked through the door, Dominique fell on top of her sleeping bag and pulled two slices of triple chocolate cake out of a plastic box, holding one out as she practically inhaled another piece.

"This leaving no traces outside the apartment thing is ridiculous." She muttered through a mouthful of cake as I took my slice from her. I took my slice and moved over to the magically enhanced window; instead of just seeing the view from outside, we could see right into the opposite building.

Bruno's headquarters.

We could see anything through any window on the parallel wall, all we had to do was clearly state which window we wanted to look through; yet another marvelous product that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes sold the Ministry. Roxanne Weasley really is a genius.

"Think we've got our man." I put a finger on the window at where I could see Bruno's face. He was sat at a desk reading through some files. At my touch, the sight of Bruno grew larger until it was clear enough that we were stood right in front of his desk.

"Is that -"

"Molly!" I zoomed in on the folder in Bruno's hands; the picture of Molly Finnegan on her wedding day was as clear as if I was looking at the exact same picture on Percy Weasley's desk at work.

"Molly's his next target?" Dominique growled, going over to the small pile of folders we had brought with us. After she read something on a folder she swore and threw it away from her. She then reached into the rucksack and pulled out another invention of Roxanne's; portable fireplaces. Ideal for Auror's on missions when they need urgent contact with the Ministry or loved ones.

"Directly to Harry, Dom." I reminded her, knowing she was tempted to Floo Bobby and order him not to leave his wives side until we told him it was safe.

"British Ministry of Magic, Auror Harry Potter's office!" Dominique spoke clearly into the cauldron shaped object, instead of putting your face into it, a puff of smoke rose out of the top and the receivers face became clear. As soon as it connected, Harry's face came into view. I could see Graeme and Ron stood behind them.

"Weasley, Malfoy -" Harry began officially, even though he looked extremely panicked because his beloved niece had contacted him.

"You need to put urgent, level one protection around a senior Ministry Employee." Dominique cut him across.

"Who?" Graeme barked, I saw him look from Harry to Ron and then down at his hand on the table. Rolling my eyes I moved to crouch down beside Dominique.

"Molly Finnegan." I knew Dominique wouldn't be able to say her cousins name calmly, just as I knew Harry and Ron would pale instantly. Bruno always got his targets.

"We also want permission to move this mission forward? We're comfortable with entering tomorrow morning. One more night of staking will be enough to gather some extra information and -" I carried on but Harry and Graeme interrupted me at the same time.

"Permission granted. Come home safely, Auror's." They both said at the exact same time. Without saying anything but sending them a brief nod, Dominique ended the call.

"Bobby won't let anything happen to her." I assured Dominique straight away; I know her and Molly weren't particularly close but it didn't matter. Dominique and Molly are both born-Weasley's. They're family.

"I don't care if we get that son of a bitch dead or alive. He is _not_ adding my cousin to list of innocents he's killed." Dominique growled, running a hand threw her hair and taking a deep, shaky breath before she pulled a map from the rucksack.

She spread it out across the floor and pointed to where we were at now.

"Our best bet is to apparate from here to about...five miles from the building. That's when the alarms really start. The light alarms are designed to prevent wand-work, not apparation." Even though I have more experience than Dominique, past missions have taught me to hang on to her every word. There's a reason why she graduated from her training eighteen months before everybody else in her class. The girl is a born Auror. What most of us had to learn were her instincts. She already knew how to disengage a building of magical wards by the time most of her group were learning to climb a rope.

"If we go at just before dawn, the skies will be dark and the muggle guard won't even know we're there. We end their muggle security system here," I pointed to the point where our investigator and undercover agent had informed us a muggle security hut was located, four miles from the building. "That ends the cameras and sensors until we actually get to the building. We do that, sound proof the cabin and lock them in and it's smooth sailing to the mile mark." I grabbed my wand from my sleeve and made a mark at the mile mark.

"We need to be on point and extra sharp; the wizard guards here have killed before. Follow my lead." Dominique ordered me; I've seen the girl knock down three seven foot tall men single-handedly before, I'd take her orders to dive straight into the Black Sea if she told me to.

"Once we get into the building, we muggle-up. We _slowly_ make our way up the building." I looked right into Dominique's eyes as I said this; she had a habit of hurrying straight to the action.

"Remember, while in there we keep magic to a minimum. We take others wands if we have to but we don't use ours unless absolutely necessary." I reminded her as I made another mark on the map.

"Once we get into Bruno's headquarters -"

"We do whatever necassary to get him." Dominique whispered; I looked back up to see her sat with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped round them. She looked like a little girl again. A scared, confused little girl.

"Dominique?"

"We might have to kill him." She whispered, looking at one of the pictures from the folder she threw; I moved to take a closer look. Bruno and two of his thirteen children. Ten of his children are known murderers or criminals also. The youngest of his children is only seventeen - one of the known murderers. In the picture he has his arms around his two youngest. Twins . If I remember correctly their names are Hilda and Hans.

Hilda's the murderer.

"They're the same age as Louis." Dominique pointed out, nodding to the picture of the two black haired teenagers.

"Louis isn't a known and wanted murderer." I contradicted her, tapping a finger on Hilda's face. "Don't feel sorry for her for losing a father. Do you think she felt sorry for the children of Gwendoline O'Donohugh? Or her husband? Or her parents? Do you think she had any form of sympathy or empathy when she watched that poor woman drown?" I reminded her of the memory we had from an escaped victim of Hilda.

"Hans hasn't done anything -"

"Hans hasn't been _caught_ doing anything. Neither has Stefani. Or Reuben. If we see them, we stun, disarm and bind. If we see Hilda or Joanie or Gretchen or Gus or any of his kids who are all hiding in that house, we _try_ to disarm and arrest. If not we do what's necessary to stop them." I told her exactly what Harry and Ron and Graeme and the Director of the board of International Auror's told the two of us.

She didn't say anything for a while; she stood up, walked over to her sleeping bag got in it and then turned to me.

"With that attitude, we're going to make brilliant Contract Killers one day." She told me in a flat voice; void of any emotion what-so-ever.

* * *

I should not have been surprised when the alarms near the site went off not even five minutes after we got there. My head snapped around to look at Dom.

"That's not because of us. We're not close enough. We haven't been breached. People are just walking too close. Could be muggles, lets go take a look." Dom was walking towards the perimeter before she finished her sentence.

Following a little ways behind her as not to give away our numbers, I scanned the area for any anomalies. I didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary but I couldn't shake this off feeling. A paused a moment to check on Dom, she was a few steps ahead of me and staring very intently at something. I walked up to her carefully. Mainly for my own protection than not to startle her.

When I got to her side she nodded to the group of on the other side of the ward. These guys were not muggles. Well, not all of them anyway. There curled in a ball at their feet was a young muggle boy. Scared shitless while four grown wizards taunted him. The larger of which holding out his wand with a sick smile on his face. the other three laughing and jeering.

Without words Dom and I launched into action. I started for the lackeys because I knew she would want the big guy. Projecting a shield over the boy at the same time I landed a left on the guy furthest to the right. Dom had already disabled one lackey and was working on the big guy. With all the pent up aggression she has against Graeme I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

As I was making sure Dom was okay the smallest guy snapped out of his stupor and came up behind me. Quick and dirtily I kicked the first guy in the jewels reached behind me grabbing the smaller guy's arm swinging him over my shoulder landing him on top of his friend. Using my wand I petrified and bound them together.

When I turned around Dom was kneeling in front of the boy holding him close as he cried, shushing him and gently trying to figure out what happened. I went over to grab the guys Dom made short work of and brought them to the others so we could keep an eye on them.

"I thought this was a muggle area?" I asked Dom, looking round for signs of extra guards. Dominique didn't answer me as she silently pulled her wand out and silently wiped the boys memory.

"Imperious?" I asked as the boy got up and walked away from us and away from the unconscious wizards that had just tortured him.

"He'll stop walking at the beginning of the village and then he'll remember nothing but fishing in that lake. He got hungry so he decided to walk home." Dominique told me as she walked back to the group of men. She stopped directly in front of the one who was torturing the young boy, saw that he was opening his eyes and ready to fully wake up so she knelt down and punched him again. I flinched at the sound of her fist against the side of his head.

* * *

"Weasley to H.Q. Weasley to H.Q." Dominique whispered, pressing a finger to the portable Ears that we had. "Since the last reporting of the grounds they have changed the layout. Malfoy and myself have been spotted. We have disarmed, binded and obliviated guards and they're ready for pick up. We're going in blind. Over and out." She hissed before taking her finger away from her ear.

She nodded at me when she was done so I slowly and carefully made my way into the muggle office that was at the base of Bruno's headquarters. Dominique may be better doing the action side of the mission, but the technical side, the _muggle _technical side of the mission is my domain. Aware that Dominique was closer than a half-step away from me, I silently walked up so I was stood directly behind where the only computer controller was sat in a chair and before he knew what I was doing, I put an hand over his mouth as Dominique binded his hands to the arms of his chair and then his feet.

Once his feet and arms were secured onto the chair, I pulled out the tape from my pocket and carefully put a piece over his mouth so he couldn't scream for help.

"Nothing personal, it's just your boss is a murdering psychopath." I whispered in his ear before I moved over to the huge computer screen.

"Aren't those Televisibles?" Dominique asked me as she hurried over to a filing cabinet.

"It's televisions and sort of. These are all CCTV camera's, they show you what's happening on all floors - see, there's Bruno's oldest son? Boris is it?" I nodded to the twentieth screen where Boris was sat at a desk, looking at some folders.

"These building plans go up to the thirtieth floor." Dominique told me.

"These cameras only go to twenty six." I told her, carefully but quickly disconnecting the cameras and all other security measures the muggles had set up.

"So that's a minimum of four floors covered by magic." She mused as she walked back over to me. "How do you know how to do that?"

"I had to do something with my hands while Lily was in school for two years." I shrugged a shoulder and smirked as I successfully disengaged all the muggle defence systems.

* * *

"This is it." Dominique whispered, she was looking at the sight of Bruno's brother binded and gagged on the floor in front of us. So far he had been the hardest of the entire building to capture, we'd been in this room dueling with him for nearly an hour. If we hadn't have set up wards when we entered, he'd have alerted somebody and we'd probably be dead. If Dominique and I weren't on our toes, we'd have been dead by now.

"One more floor." I nodded, stood straighter, rolled my shoulders and strengthened my grip on my wand.

"Going in alive." Dominique cleared her throat as she mirrored my actions. She held her fist out and met my gaze, her cocky smirk stretching out on her face.

"Coming out alive." I fist pumped her and smirked too.

* * *

"Give it up Aurors!" I ducked as a jet of green light flew in my direction; I was the distraction as Dominique worked on setting up wards and then taking down wards. Bruno, three of his sons, two daughters, his wife and six of their guards were all we had left to deal with and then the mission was complete.

Thirteen against two.

"This is your last chance Bruno - surrender and we'll let your family go peacefully." I sent a silent spell at one of the guards and was immediately relieved when I heard a grunt and then a thud as he fell to the floor.

"Not a chance -"

"We've already got most of them." Dominique's voice reassured me as she came flying to my side, firing spells and deflecting them easily. "Poor little Hilda sobbed her heart out as we arrested her!" Dominique taunted , grinning when she cart-wheeled over a killing curse fired from Bruno's wife's wand.

"Your baby girls just been handed a life sentence in Azkaban Bruno -" I hit one of his sons, Reuben I think, with a spell and grinned when Bruno's eyes widened at the sight of his favourite son been taken down.

"Your sons, daughters, brothers, friends - all gone." Dominique hit his wife in the chest with a jet of purple light, causing Bruno's wife to slam backwards into the wall.

At the sight of their mother being knocked unconscious, the remaining four children grouped together to guard their father. For some reason, I had a sense of unease come over me - I tried to quickly count how many people were dueling us, but the spells and jets of light kept interrupting my sight. I couldn't see anything.

Dominique's scream distracted me; a quick glance to my left was enough to tell me Dominique had been hit and was in pain. Without thinking, I pointed my wand at the ceiling and watched as it fell through, causing a blockage between our two groups.

"Are you alright?" I asked Dominique quietly as I heard a pain filled scream from three of the guards - I guess the ceiling had landed on them.

"BREAK IT DOWN!" I heard Bruno yell at his children and the few remaining guards - I knew he'd rather kill us than get his last four children to safety.

"My arm...my arm is broken." Dominique said through gritted teeth, I glanced down at the arm she was clutching - it was bending at the elbow the wrong way. Without giving her chance to go or say anything, I put both hands on the unnatural looking bend and pushed it into a normal looking position, ignoring the piercing scream Dominique gave. I quickly conjured up a bandage and hastily wrapped it tightly over the break, tapping it with my wand so the end bit of bandage stuck to the bandage.

"We don't have time to fix it properly -"

"Scorpius!" Dominique used both hands to pull me out of the way - I couldn't see what was going on, but I heard a loud creaking coming from above the two of us and then felt a dangerous bang. For a second all was calm, but then by the sounds of crashing and thundering, I guessed the floor was caving in.

"_Stefani! Hans!" _I winced at Bruno's loud, piercing, heart wrenching, blood curdling scream. Both Dominique and I looked around in time to see the last of the huge pile of glass, rubble, and caved in building descend into the ceiling. I felt the bile rise up to my throat when I sat why Bruno was screaming; his youngest son and his oldest daughter were trapped in the middle of the mess; Hans had a large piece of glass coming out of his throat, the once clear glass now stained such a deep red you couldn't see through it. Stefani had what looked like a metal rod piercing through her chest - directly over her heart.

"You killed my son and daughter!" Bruno screamed, picking up a wand from a clearly dead guard. Before I knew what was happening, Dominique had took my hand and dived into the falling mess. As we fell, I was vaguely aware of Dominique firing curses upwards, hitting two more guards. I was about to fire a curse upwards when I briefly noticed half a desk falling towards where Dominique and I were falling.

I was about to move it out of my way with a simple flick of my wand but I heard a thud, followed by Dominique's scream and then all was dark.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"He's pretty doped up on pain relief potions." Draco whispered as I walked past him.

No matter how many times I go to the hospital to see Scorpius on the bed in pain or unconscious, I will never be prepared for it. Especially this time since he was wrapped from his shoulders and down in a thick set of blankets, his hair was covered in blood, his face bruised and his legs were bent at an odd angle. He was lying down on his back with his face looking towards the wall opposite the door. Dominique was lying on her back, either asleep or unconscious. She was as bloody and as bruised as Scorpius was, but his bandages were thicker than hers and a lot bloodier than hers. She had a set around her head, whereas he didn't.

"Lily?" I was shocked at the voice I heard - instead of the rough voice I was expecting, I heard a surprising calm, relaxed voice.

Summoning all my inner strength, I took a deep breath and let it out before I walked round to the side of his bed. As soon as I was in his line of sight, he watched my every move. His eyes were wide and his pupils were huge.

"Dominique's in an induced coma so her body can recover quicker." Scorpius told me before I had a chance to ask. "They'll bring her round in the next day or two...magic can heal her injuries. Mine on the other hand, well, a shattered spine needs time to heal on its own; magic can only do so much." He whispered, looking down at my hands which were folded on the bed, I was itching to take his hand, run my fingers through his hair, caress his cheek - to have any form of skin to skin contact with him.

"Sh-shattered spine?" I repeated quietly, looking down and noticing that with the way his legs were positioned, he must be in some pain.

"Lil, I can't feel my legs or my right arm. I literally snapped my back in half...if it wasn't for Dominique and her quick thinking, disregard for the rules and her own safety, I'd be dead." He admitted, at first he was afraid. I could see it in his eyes and the way they widened and then filled with tears. Then he was grateful, awed, star-struck and guilty at the same time. Without caring for what it meant, I put my hand on top of his left one and gently ran my thumb over one of the bruises there, not really caring that the blood was still wet over his knuckles.

"They haven't had a chance to clean me up yet...they needed to speak to my next of kin about a possible organ transplant but apparently my guts are in perfect shape." He whispered, wincing when he laughed. His out of focus eyes never left my hand on top of his.

"Lil...I'm scared." He barely whispered and if I wasn't sat so close, I probably wouldn't have been able to hear him speak. "What if I can't walk again? The Healers say I'll most likely be able to get use of my legs again but what if I don't? What if I never feel them again? Look at Robertson! She shattered her spine and she can't feel anything below her neck!" Scorpius really was terrified; he had tears falling down his cheeks and the small patches of skin that weren't covered in blood or bruises were a deathly white. On instinct I ran a hand through his hair and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I can't tell you that it's going to be alright...I can only tell you that _you_ are going to be alright! Even if you can't walk again, you'll be fine and amazing at whatever happens because you're you and that's what you do! You're the best at whatever you do." I assured him, leaving my own tears to fall down my face, not caring that my make-up was running down my face; all I cared about was the fact that Scorpius was gripping on to my hand and rubbing his thumb across mine.

"And no matter what happens...no matter what, I'm going to be here for you. If that means wiping your arse for you, I'll do it. If it means spoon-feeding you for the rest of our life, I will. If it means rubbing your feet, legs and arm every day until you can feel them - then I'll do it." I pushed the hair out of his face so I could look directly into his eyes as I made him this promise.

"I let you down before...I am _not_ letting you down this time."

* * *

I stayed with Scorpius until he fell asleep, assuring him that I wasn't going to leave the hospital without him. He only slept after I gently kissed his lips, careful not to open the small cut on his bottom lip as I did.

A light knock on the door brought me from looking at his sleeping body. Victoire was looking through the glass, glancing at Dominique every few seconds; my aunt and Uncle came in about ten minutes after I made my promise to Scorpius, but I asked them to close our curtains to give the four of us some privacy. Hearing Fleur sob over Dominique's body was hard enough without having to see it too.

I carefully and slowly took my hand out of Scorpius' and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, whispering "I'll be right back baby" into his ear just in case he wasn't asleep.

I closed the door lightly behind me, after taking a moment to check on Dominique and leave a kiss on her forehead too.

"You've been in there an awfully long time." Mum smiled coyly at me from her chair. I looked around and saw my parents, Draco, my brothers, their wives, Fleur, Bill and Louis sat in the small corridor on conjured chairs.

"How is he?" Draco asked quickly; I saw his hair was wild and he looked a mess, his eyes bloodshot and his clothes wrinkled, so un-Draco like.

"He's sleeping." I wanted to say how he really was, but I knew Scorpius wouldn't want anybody to worry.

"How's Dominique?" I asked my Uncle Bill as Albus handed me a cup of coffee.

"She's in an induced coma; they'll bring her round some time tomorrow. It's just while her skull, pelvis and legs heal themselves. No major damage. She may have a limp for a couple of weeks but that's all." Bill sounded gruff as he spoke but he couldn't move much, Fleur was asleep with a head on one shoulder while Louis was asleep with his head on another.

"She caught Scorpius mid-fall and managed to twist them so she caught all the damage, but then the floor collapsed and she let go of him so she clung onto something while Scorpius came crashing through the building into the busy road." Albus answered my un-spoken question quietly. "Thing is, most of the building was covered in magic - it was invisible to the muggles. Imagine their surprise when a twenty level building made up of glass exploded and an extra ten floors appeared out of nowhere and about a dozen bodies came flying from mid-air? One of them falling straight through the front window of a car?" He ran a hand through his hair and nodded to a pile of folders at his feet, surrounded by at least a dozen cups of coffee.

"Dominique exposed magic to muggle-kind, endangered the lives of about three dozen muggles, not to mention her own and Scorpius' lives. They've been suspended for breach of conduct - don't worry, the entire Ministry is backing them up." Dad assured me when I felt myself panic over Dominique's actions. How could she be so careless? What on earth happened on that mission?

"They got their man - alive." Albus rubbed both his eyes and shrugged Mum's hand from his shoulder as he picked the folders back up. "But his accomplices weren't so keen to see their boss get arrested by two strangers. Judging from the memories their Healers extracted, they are very lucky to be alive. Dominique saved, and then endangered, and then saved again, Scorpius' life." Albus told me as he read through a piece of parchment before making notes on it.

"The building exploded, Dominique and Scorpius had already captured their target and sent alerts for back up but were distracted by the guards, accomplices and family members of their guy to notice that when they had captured him he had disabled all his protection on the building, making it visible to the muggles." Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking extremely exhausted. "When it exploded, Dominique grabbed hold of an unconscious Scorpius to keep him safe as they fell through air. She grabbed hold of a ledge, tried to keep him safe and had to fire a spell at somebody who was trying to kill them. He blocked the spell and it hit the floor, sending them downwards again; this time a piece of the wall blew out, hitting Scorpius and sending him hurdling towards the muggle streets and into a car. Four muggles are in hospital because of the crash, sixteen of the guards, family and accomplices are dead, two in this hospital, eight in prison awaiting trial and five on the run - don't worry, they aren't as dangerous or as wanted as their leader was." He carried on explaining; I was sure everybody had heard this before but they all looked interested, those who were awake that is.

"Draco!" I looked away from my Dad to see Astoria running down the corridor, tears flying down her face. "My baby?" She panted when she stopped in front of the doors, looking through the glass panels to see inside.

"He'll be alright...he's a little shaken up and has a few bumps and bruises but he'll be fine." Draco wrapped both arms around his wife and held her close, sending a brief look to me, telling me to keep quiet about how serious Scorpius' condition is. I made my way over to my family, giving the Malfoy's some privacy and waited until Draco led Astoria into the room and until the door was closed firmly before I spoke.

"Will he walk again?" I asked Victoire straight away, ignoring how alert Albus suddenly looked and how fearful my mother and Selena looked.

"I...if he sticks to his orders and has appropriate care then yes. Yes he should be able to walk again. Six or seven weeks at the most." She nodded her head determinedly, more to herself than to the others.

"Dominique?" I glanced at my aunt and Uncle as I asked about my best friend; my true other half.

"She'll get discharged either tomorrow or the day after." Victoire promised me.

"What care will Scorpius need?" I ignored the looks my family were giving me, especially my brothers, and focused on Victoire's response.

"Around the clock. No house-elves, Healers or people who know how to follow Healers instructions." She told me straight away.

"Right, how do I go about hiring a Healer for him?" I asked her, not taking any notice of the shocked, surprised and pleased looks I was getting from everybody.

"Um...well, you're not his next of kin so it would be Draco and Astoria who would need to arrange -"

"Do you really think Astoria is up to organizing a Healer to come nurse her son back to health? No, I didn't think so. What do I need to do?" I cut her off and waited impatiently for her to tell me how to hiring a temporary Healer. I don't care if legally we're divorced, Scorpius is _my _husband. I am _his _wife. It's up to me to nurse him back to health.

I mean what I promised him, no matter what it takes to get him back to health, no matter how long it takes - I'm going to be there every step of the way.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, as you know you're on a very high dosage of pain relief." Healer Martins told Scorpius, looking at his charts. The accident was two days ago, Dominique was awake and on a moderate amount of pain relief, whereas Scorpius was still 'doped up' to quote Draco. Honestly, Scorpius couldn't feel any pain, which was a relief considering the Healers had decided to let the rest of Scorpius' injuries heal naturally, or as naturally as they could from this point on.

"You will probably experience a range of side-effects, I assure you that these are all normal. I'll be back around in two hours to give you your next dosage." He nodded to Scorpius who didn't even look like he knew Healer Martins was there.

"Miss. Weasley, I'll be back in an hour to give you yours." He nodded to Dominique who shrugged a shoulder back.

"I really don't need it! I'm fine!" Dominique snapped at Healer Martin who only flipped a page in her chart as he left the room. "Jackass!" She scowled and stuck a finger up at the closed door.

"I wanna go flying." Scorpius' random comment made everybody laugh quietly - even Dominique cracked a smile.

"Why do you want to go flying?" I asked him, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb; I'd been sat with him constantly and hadn't went home. I ignored the others when they mentioned that Scott was due to come back to England in a couple of days and I refused to look at any papers. All that mattered was Scorpius.

"Because it gives you such a rush!" Scorpius sighed before he grinned, his eyes still out of focus. "Remember that time you and I went flying?" He chuckled deeply.

"Which time?"

"Um...I don't remember when it was, wait! You were in school! You'd snuck out to see me -"

"You'd done what?" Mum interrupted him with a quick snap and a glare at the two of us.

"It was...I think it was your seventh year." I felt myself blush when I remembered the time he was talking about.

"It was! Remember? It was the night before your Potion N.E.W.T! We ended up falling into the water and _you _said it was a good job we weren't wearing clo -" Scorpius tended to talk too much when he was on a high dosage of pain relief potion.

I jumped up from my chair to put a hand over his mouth, knowing full well he was about to tell our parents, my brothers and my grandparents about the time we tried having sex on a broomstick.

I glared down at Scorpius as my cousins, Uncle George, Bobby and Selena tried to hide their laughter while I felt my brothers, parents and Draco and Astoria glare at the two of us.

"Lily! Stop it!" Scorpius muttered, using his one good arm to push my hand away. "Remember when you did that before? I liked that...can you do it again -?"

"Seriously! Shut up!" I groaned, putting two hands over his mouth now - this time as my cousins and Uncle George roared with laughter. I braved a peak at my parents and brothers and saw them looking at different parts of the room with strong glares.

"Wow," Dominique stopped herself laughing and tried to catch her breath, wiping tears from her eyes. "Scorpius on a high is hilarious! Who knew he liked kink?" She brought about a whole new round of laughter from the cousins and Uncle George as everybody else tried not to make eye contact with anybody else. I felt my entire skin heat up with embarrassment and looked down at Scorpius to see him sleeping behind my hands.

"Dominique!" I hissed, glaring at her but she just shrugged and wiped a tear from her eye.

"What? Don't blame me! Blame him telling your parents your sex secrets!"

* * *

"Lily?" I heard Dominique's whisper but I still didn't open my eyes.

"Lily I know you're awake, you're not snoring."

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you obviously. Come on, you can share my bed." As much as I wanted to ignore Dominique and try to go to sleep, my back and neck were beginning to get quite sore. A night sleep in a comfortable bed would really do me the world of good.

"Fine, just keep your hands to yourself." I muttered, walking over to her bed and climbing in beside her. Like we did when we were little kids, we automatically wrapped our arms around each other and pressed our foreheads together.

"Honey, as hot as you are - I like blondes." Dominique whispered, making us both laugh - Dominique did not have a preference. If a girl was breathing, she was good enough for Dominique.

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"You're the one who just nearly died; I should be asking you if you're alright."

"Lily."

"I'm fine -"

"Don't lie."

"Alright, I'm scared. I'm scared that when Scorpius actually comes of this potion he'll realise and remember he hates me right now. He'll remember we're divorced and ask me to leave. I'm afraid that Scott is going to hate me for messing him around. I'm afraid that Scorpius won't be able to walk again, I'm afraid that you're going to go back and do another stupid mission in a couple of weeks -"

"That would be hard considering I've been discharged until the Minister of Magic can review my case." Dominique scowled.

"We're both in a bit of a mess then?" I sighed and gently pushed some hair out of Dominique's face. She did the same and then we both started laughing quietly.

"Remember when we were little and we used to hide in one of our rooms until our parents dealt with whatever trouble we'd caused?" Dominique whispered, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, remember when we somehow manage to convince Victoire and Teddy to take the blame for us throwing Molly and Rose's books in the pond at the Burrow?" I reminded her.

"Yeah! We said as our older siblings they had to protect us and since Molly and Rose were going to kill us, they had to help!" She giggled.

"How old were we then?" I asked her.

"Um...about eight. We were trying to see if I could throw longer than James and Fred. They wouldn't let me play that muggle game with them." Dominique told me, I could see her smiling slightly in the darkness.

"How did your parents not know you were a lesbian from that?" I teased her, which made her dig her elbow into my stomach.

"Come on, we best get some sleep." I giggled, pushing another strand of hair out of her face.

"Night Lily." Dominique nestled in closer to me; I smiled when I remembered whenever we had sleepovers when we were younger, Dominique _always_ cuddled into me when she was worried or scared. When Uncle Bill and aunt Fleur were having a really bad argument and my parents took Victoire and Dominique for the night while Uncle Ron took Louis, Dominique stayed by my side all night and the next morning until her smiling parents came to pick them up. That night she practically choked me because she was hugging me so tightly.

"Night Domino." I whispered, stroking her gently until she fell asleep, I smiled when I felt her arms snake up to go around my neck and her head moved to rest on my chest.

* * *

**A/N - well? What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I am so sorry guys. I've had a LOT on - and this chapter was like pulling teeth! It was so hard to get out but I had to give you guys something, I'm sorry it's so short and it ends the way it does, please don't hate me!**

**Past chapters have taught me that when you get a crappy one out, a good one usually follows...so here's for chapter 20 :) **

**Bex - you're awesome dude.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Alright Mrs. Malfoy that will be three thousand one hundred and seventy nine pounds." The muggle handy man that worked in Scorpius' building handed me a bill as he put the last of his tools back in his toolbox. I ignored the looks that my mother and Astoria gave each other and focused on counting out the correct amount of money.

"Here you are Joe; just take the four thousand." I ended up getting impatient and handed him what I knew was the correct amount.

"Are you sure ma'am? That's an awfully big tip - most of the wives in this building just slip me an extra twenty and a cup of tea if I'm lucky." He looked apprehensive when I handed him the four different piles of notes I got from Gringotts this morning. "I mean...are you sure you can afford it? Not that I'm saying you can't afford it it's just, well...it's an awful lot of money ma'am. Would Mr. Malfoy object if -"

"First of all Joe, I _want_ to give you this tip; I don't know about m- about D.I.Y. or anything but I have a feeling if I hired somebody to do this it would have took longer than a day and a half. Second, Mr. Malfoy wouldn't dream of telling me how to spend my money." I laughed, took Joe's hand and put the money in. "Now take the money before I give you an even bigger tip." I joked and teased him.

"Thank you ma'am. If you need anything else, next job is on the house. No arguments. Good afternoon ladies." He tipped his cap at my mother and Astoria before he picked his tool box, slipped the money into his shirt pocket and then proceeded to show himself out of Scorpius' flat.

The moment they heard the door shut, Astoria and my mother smirked at each other and then at me.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow at the two of them as I grabbed the pile of fresh bedding and walked through to Scorpius' bedroom to make the bed the muggle way. I didn't trust magic around all these muggle aids to help Scorpius get around his flat.

"I thought Joe was talking to me." Astoria shrugged, taking a corner of the sheet and walking to the corner of the bed. Mum took another corner and walked round the opposite side of the bed.

"Why would he talk to you?" I asked her, pulling the sheet tight over the bottom two corners as my mother and Astoria did the same.

"Because he said 'Mrs. Malfoy' at least eight times while he was here." Mum answered, sending me a teasing grin.

"Lily can you fetch me a spare sheet please? One you won't miss." Astoria asked me before she started teasing me anymore; she took the duvet cover and sat on the bed with it.

"I don't know where Scorpius keeps his sheets. They were in Demi's room." I muttered, scowling at the thought of Selena's sister; she was still living with Scorpius. He had been of the pain relief potion for two days now and he point blank refused to tell Demi to move out, no matter how many times she offered he refused to let her. Apparently he owed her a favor that he wouldn't tell me about.

"I'll go have a look." Mum offered and was out the room before I could say anything.

I didn't want to be left in the same room as Astoria Malfoy; it's the first time the two of us have been in a room together alone since before the wedding. About a year ago.

"What's wrong?" Astoria asked me as she looked up from pulling something out of her handbag.

"It's been a really long year." I let out a breath, sitting down on the bed beside her, slipping my shoes off so I could put my feet on the bed. I tucked my knees under my chin and wrapped my arms round my legs, hugging myself close.

"It has yes. This time last year, you were pregnant, engaged and in love with my son." Astoria nodded as she finally found what she was looking for. "And now? Well...one out of three isn't so bad. Is it?" I looked at her in amazement; of course Astoria would know what was going on in my head better than I do.

"Found some. In the hallway closet." I was saved from answering by my mother walking into the bedroom, a sheet that I recognised as one I bought years ago in her arms.

"Will you two miss this one? Part of a set?" Mum asked me before she handed it to Astoria.

I looked at the sheet before I answered her.

"I don't live here. I have my own sheets, my own bed and my own home. I'm sure Scorpius won't miss that sheet though." I took a deep breath and stood up, allowing Mum and Astoria more space to do whatever they were doing with the sheet and the duvet.

For a full minute nobody said anything, we all just looked down at the sheet in Mum's hand, then Astoria broke the silence; "I'll sew the sheet in half and sew it onto the end of the duvet, when you make the bed up took the mattress into the space between the duvet and the sheet. When Scorpius was younger and he first started to learn how to walk, Draco and I would always go into his room to see his legs kicking all over and the duvet would always end up on the other side of the room. This way the duvet stays on the bed." Astoria explained gently, I saw that she pulled a muggle sewing kit out of her bag and rolled my eyes.

"My mother told me to do this when Scorpius was younger, it worked a treat."

"You know what? Harry's muggle cousin's wife told me to do that with all three of my boys - Lily was a statue sleeper, she never moved! I never thought. I just did a simple sticking charm on the end couple of inches on the blanket." Mum commented as she took a needle from Astoria and started work on the other end of the sheet.

* * *

"Bathroom?" Victoire checked with me as Draco and Albus helped Scorpius settle into the sofa.

"There is handles and bars beside the toilet, bath. A chair in the shower and a sort of door type thing on the bath too." I told her, not that Scorpius ever took baths. Or he didn't used to take baths, alone that is.

"Kitchen?"

"Worktops lowered, oven was already pretty low, the tables and island have been moved."

"Bedroom?"

"A railing against the sides, a chord that he can pull himself up with and there's also a lift thing? He lies on this piece of quilt and then that can lift him up and help him into his wheelchair." I told her nervously, hoping that everything was appropriate enough for Scorpius to come home.

"Everything sounds -"

"Leave me alone! Get out! All of you get out!" We both turned to look at Scorpius who was scowling heavily at the ground as Draco and Albus looked at one another before looking down at Scorpius. I looked too and felt immediate embarrassment for him.

He was wearing a pair of light gray sweatpants and around the crotch area the material had turned a dark grey.

"Son -"

"LEAVE!" Scorpius had never yelled at Draco that way before - he normally treated his father with more respect than anybody else. Draco quickly regained his composure and nodded at his son.

"I'll come see you in a few days, if you need anything, owl me." He looked at me and mouthed 'Good luck' before he left the room.

"I said get out." Scorpius repeated harshly, not even looking up to say goodbye to Albus or Victoire.

"Do you want me to clean you up before I go -?"

"No, get the hell out." Scorpius interrupted Victoire who nodded patiently, picked her bag and coat up and practically dragged Albus from the room, leaving Scorpius and I in the room together.

"Are you deaf?" Scorpius looked up and glared at me.

"Are you capable of looking after yourself twenty four hours a day?" I quipped back at him, moving over to the sofa and pulling his wheelchair out.

"Come on; use your good arm to hold onto the arm of the couch." I told him, tapping the sofa and holding my other hand out to hook around his limp one.

"Why?"

"Because you can't sit and wallow in a mixture of your own self-pity and urine. It's pathetic and disgusting." I told him honestly, hooking a hand through his arm despite his protests. Ignoring the urine smell and stain on his trousers, I hooked my other arm through his legs and pulled him gently into his wheelchair.

"So I'm pathetic?" Scorpius growled at me, trying to use his good arm to wheel himself.

"And disgusting yes. You'll end up in a circle this way, I'll guide you with one arm, and you do the pushing." I sighed when he muttered something not very polite under his breath and gritted my teeth.

"You can leave; I'll get into the shower by myself." Scorpius attempted to wave me off when we got into his bathroom but I just rolled my eyes as I started the shower up.

"I'll help you into the shower and onto the seat. Can you wash yourself or would you like me to?" I asked him, crouching down to unfasten his shoes and pull them off.

"I can do that myself! Have you not heard of privacy?" Scorpius snapped at me; I knew why he was snapping and didn't take offence. He was naturally a very able man, proud to be so independent. Having to rely completely on somebody for help in every little manner must be mortifying.

In silence I undressed Scorpius, using all of my acting abilities to hide my disgust when I put my hand right in the middle of the wet urine section.

"Hey!" Scorpius' good hand stopped mine from pulling down his boxers.

"I've seen it all before Scorpius." I smirked at him, which turned into a smile when I saw a light pink tinge to his cheeks.

Ha!

The little voice in my head sang loudly, _you just made Scorpius Malfoy blush!_

After a little more persuasion, I managed to get Scorpius settled in the shower on the seat. While he was showering, I washed my hands and put his trousers and boxers in the wash. I also cleaned his wheelchair and the sofa to avoid any extra humiliation if he realised the chair and the sofa were both wet and stinking of his wee.

After fifteen minutes, I went back into the bathroom to get Scorpius out of the shower.

"Scorpius? Are you finished or would you like some more - Scorpius?!" I flung the doors to the shower open when I saw Scorpius' body bent uncomfortably at the bottom of the shower. "Are you alright?" I gently pulled him into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall.

He didn't say anything and it was only because I could see his bloodshot eyes and actually hear his sobs that I knew he was crying.

"This is so humiliating!" Scorpius groaned, using his good hand to wipe tears from his eyes; I didn't care that I was getting soaked through to my clothes, I moved to sit opposite him; the shower was narrow enough that I could still reach across and wipe tears away from his eyes.

"I didn't mean to snap at my Dad, Al and Vic...I just...this is mortifying! I pissed myself!" He barely whispered. Reaching up, I switched the water off and then cupped his cheek with my hand, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb.

"They understand. We all understand. At least you didn't get your mother to take you for a dump!" I bit back a laugh.

"Dominique made Fleur take her for a shit?" Scorpius looked up at me with the traces of a laugh etched on his face; at my silent nod he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Lily...why are you here? Why aren't you out with your boyfriend, not caring for me? Not sat in a shower completely soaked through? Why didn't you let my parents hire a healer to be with me twenty four hours a day at the Manor?" He whispered, pushing his head so my hand rested between his cheek and his shoulder.

"You know why." I whispered, licking my lips and clearing my throat.

"Humor me."

Without saying anything, I moved forwards so I was on my knees and then crawled the small gap so my face was inches away from his. Still in complete silence, I pressed my mouth against his and kissed him slowly. I grinned into the kiss when I felt him kiss me back just as slow.

I pulled out of the kiss a couple of seconds later. "You know why." I repeated, pressing my lips against his for half a second.

* * *

For two solid weeks my days where the same; wake up, get dressed, make Scorpius' breakfast, wake Scorpius up, get him dressed, give him his breakfast, take him to his morning physiotherapy, get him some lunch, give him his medication, do whatever he wanted to do - mainly leaving him in bed to watch the television he had Joe put in for him, - give him some dinner, more medication, evening physiotherapy, help him bathe or shower.

I didn't mind at all - Scorpius needed help, and I was there to give it to him.

I didn't go home at all - I didn't see Ed since the night of mine and Scott's date - the night we slept together.

"Mum said she'll take me to my appointment today." Scorpius mentioned as I took our breakfast dishes to the sink. Scorpius followed me in his wheelchair, using both hands to push himself along.

"There's no need, I'll do it." I said as I began to wash the dishes.

"You need a break; you've been here for two weeks - you do have a home of your own you know." Scorpius muttered, I looked down to see him practically forcing himself to look at me.

Without saying anything, I just shrugged a shoulder, put the last bowl on the draining board and walked away.

* * *

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Lucy assured after I explained to her, Roxanne and Dominique what Scorpius said that morning. The four of us were sat on the large sofas in my living room at my house.

"That's what it sounded like and Scorpius doesn't do the whole hidden meaning thing." I sighed and fidgeted for the hundredth time. "What on earth am I sat on?" I got up and pulled the cushion from the couch.

"Huh, I forgot I had one of those." I muttered when I saw the little mobile phone that Scott bought for me.

"Why isn't it lighting up?" Dominique asked when she took it from me and cautiously pressed a button on it; out of all of us she was the most un-muggle. Roxanne and Lucy lived and used muggle objects every day of their life.

Roxanne laughed and took it from her, looked it over and then took a wire from her bag. "It's dead. It needs charging. It's the same as one of mine." She told me and went to plug it in to the wall.

"Why are you plugging it into the wall?" Dominique asked, frowning and then looking shocked as the phone made a vibrating noise and it flashed.

"Because that's where the plug socket is - honestly Dom, you have them in your flat." Roxanne shook her head in disbelief at our cousin.

I ignored them and just went over to the phone and picked it up.

"What are text messages?" I asked Lucy, who had followed me as Dominique and Roxanne bickered - which then turned into them throwing stuff at each other.

"They're like electronic letters. I'm guessing Scott has messaged you?" She asked me, at my nod she took the phone from me and showed me how to access the messages.

_**Lily, this is Scott - I'm guessing either Ed or Lucy will show you how to work this. I'm going to be in America for a couple of days, Chloe apparently refuses to go back to school. Let's see how much I need to put into her account to change her mind.**_

_**I'll speak to you soon.**_

_**Scott xxx**_

That first message was like Dominique had punched me square in the stomach.

_**Lily, how are you? I've sent Ed a letter telling him to show you how to work this phone and he replied saying he hasn't seen you in days. What's going on?**_

_**I'm coming back to England tomorrow, $200, 000 lighter after my sister finished with me!**_

_**Scott xxx**_

The messages got worse as they went along.

_**Lily? Are you alright?**_

_**I've been by your house but there's only Ed there? He said he hasn't seen or heard from you in about a week?**_

_**Scott xxx**_

_**So, your ex husband is in hospital? I don't know if you've read the papers but there is a lovely picture of you rushing in there with Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Please just talk to me?**_

_**Scott xx**_

_**Alright, I'm sorry Malfoy and Dominique are hurt and in trouble - is there anything I can do? I have a good team of Lawyers that I could assign to the case?**_

_**But then, I guess your Aunt and brother will be representing them.**_

_**Let me know how you are.**_

_**Scott xx**_

_**Lily, look it's been nearly two weeks. Just please let me know how you are. I've sent letters, been to your house, been to Lucy's house - she isn't working either - I've been to your parents house, your Grandparents and none of them are ever there.**_

_**I don't want to go to the hospital if that's where you are, but please get in touch? I've owled you and you either haven't got them or you don't want to reply.**_

_**Scott xx**_

_**Look, I went to the hospital today. I looked through the door and saw you sleeping with your head on his bed. He looks pretty messed up.**_

_**Give him my regards.**_

_**Please just let me know what's going on.**_

_**I'd prefer to hear it from you that we've broke up.**_

_**Scott.**_

_**According to the tabloids, Malfoy has been released? I'm guessing you've moved into his apartment?**_

_**I'm not going to be waiting around forever, Lily.**_

_**I'm also not going to be there when it falls to pieces.**_

_**PLEASE just talk to me.**_

He was at the hospital?

"What's the date on that one? The one about the hospital?" I asked Lucy, ignoring Dominique and Roxanne play fighting with one another.

"The day before he was released. That last message was sent yesterday." Lucy explained quietly. I knew by the look on her face she had something else to tell me.

"What have you done, Lucy?"

I know that face. That was the face she had when she told her parents she was dropping out of school.

That was the face when she told her parents she was dropping out of school and didn't have a job to fall back on.

"I text Scott...he's on his way." She admitted.

At the same time, Dominique and Roxanne stopped fighting and looked up at me.

At the same time, I fell to sit on my coffee table.

At the same time, the doorbell rang.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - I know I said I wanted this chapter to be seriously long but I think this is a good place to stop.**

**It's not as if this chapter is super boring, there's a bit that's really good - I hope you like it :)**

**disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Roxanne untangled herself from Dominique and went to answer the door. Without saying anything, Lucy walked over to the sofa and took Dominique's hand.

"We'll leave; give you two some space. Come on, Dominique!" Lucy had to practically push Dominique out of the room to get her to leave. Luckily, Lucy took her out of the room via one of the side exits, not the main one that Scott was walking through as they left the room.

Scott had changed in the past few weeks; he'd dyed his hair so it was blonde, still a buzzcut but blonde. It looked hot against his dark skin, he'd gotten a new tattoo on his neck, he was a lot more bigly built and he looked like he was constantly brooding over something.

I didn't have enough courage to look him in the eye so I stood and faced the large mirror above the fireplace. I didn't even dare look in the mirror to see his reflection, I just focused my gaze on the framed photograph of my three nieces; Aphrodite was only a few days old in this picture, she was in Katie's arms as Annabelle stroked her head gently, the two older girls smiling and giggling to the camera as they fawned over their new cousin.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Scott's voice made me look away from the photograph; it sounded closer than expected so I stole a glance into the mirror and gasped slightly. There wasn't even enough space between us for a strand of hair.

He was stood directly behind me; when he saw me looking at him he moved my hair from one shoulder to the other so he could replace it with his chin. Both his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

Purely because I actually missed the feeling of being hugged by someone who seemed to care about me; I let myself relax in his arms and gently ran my hands over his bare forearms, lightly stroking the flower on his arm; the one he got done in memory of his sister.

"I'm sorry." I had to lick my lips several times so the words could come out. "Scorpius needed me...I couldn't leave him. He's never been this hurt before." I was barely speaking above a whisper, but I knew he could hear every single word I was saying.

"He has very little feeling in his legs. He's just recovered the use of his arm. He saved Dominique's life but put his in severe jeopardy in the process." Scott moved our arms so his were on top of mine and he began rubbing mine slowly.

"So...you're caring for him?" He guessed quietly, his breath tickled my neck.

Taking a deep breath and one last look in the mirror of the two of us like this, I pulled away and turned to face him.

"No...well yes, but I'm _with_ Scorpius." I told him honestly. "I want to be with him. I need to save my marriage -"

"The marriage that got annulled a month ago?" Scott interrupted me, reaching out to take my hand.

"I need to save my relationship," I amended myself. "I've tried getting over it, I've tried blocking it out; I haven't tried fighting through it." I shrugged a shoulder.

"They do say the first year of marriage is the worst." Scott sighed, moving to sit down on my sofa.

"Ed and I moved into my apartment here. I bought one a few weeks ago - didn't think you'd want me or my brother living here." He told me after a couple of seconds. "He's in New York now though, pre-season training."

I moved so I was sitting on the sofa opposite him.

"Can we at least be friends -?"

"Of course we can!" I smiled at him; I _needed_ Scott in my life. I didn't want to lose him. It's not his fault I love Scorpius and not him.

"Scott...if it helps, you're the one I _want_ to want to be with." I smiled sadly at him. He reached over the coffee table to take my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I want you to want to be with me too." He smirked at me. "Just know...I think we could have been exceptionally happy together, Lily."

* * *

Scott and I stayed in my house talking all afternoon; he helped me lose a lot of the guilt I was carrying around from hurting him. After assuring me I didn't need to feel guilty, he took me to the gym I had in my basement - that I had never used, and gave me an excruciating workout.

By the time I apparated over to the Burrow for the family barbeque, my arms, legs and just about every other part of me was aching slightly. When Katy saw me apparate into the lane and ran up to hug me, I almost groaned when her skinny little arms wrapped around my waist - after doing four hundred sit ups and then squats, pressure on the stomach area isn't a good idea.

"Aunt Lily!" She giggled. I ignored the pain in my arms and back and everywhere else in my body and picked her up, also ignoring that Victoire and Teddy asked us not to carry their girls; apparently they were too old to carry.

"Everybody is here! Alby is making the food!" She informed me as we slowly made our way over to where most of my family seemed to be. "Don't tell Grandma Molly but Granddad Bill and Uncle Charlie are making the tables fight!" I laughed at my six year old nieces enthusiasm for gossip and creating mischief; if I didn't know any better, I'd day little Katy would be the first Slytherin in our family.

Annabelle is exactly like her mother, a bookworm and always plays by the rules, whereas Katy likes to create mischief and wreak havoc in her way - and enjoys tormenting her sister and parents something rotten.

"Where's your sister, Katy?"

"Oh, she's playing with baby Roddie with Grandma Ginny and Aunt Selly." Katy waved off, not at all interested in her sister of cousin.

"Can we go flying? My Daddy said you are the best flyer in the entire world!" Katy slid down from my waist and took my hand, leading me to where she wanted me to sit at the table. Right between Scorpius and Dominique.

"He says that if Mummy would let him, he'd happily put his wages on you winning every game!" She told me, leaning over the table to take the crayons and paper from her distracted sister.

"Catherine!" Teddy hissed over the chuckles of the rest of the family.

"Mummy says we aren't allowed secrets!" Katy yelled back, her hair turning colour to match Teddy's electric blue. "She says they're naughty and not very nice!"

"It's also not very nice to shout, Katy." I reminded her gently, tucking a strand of electric blue hair out of her face. At my touch, Katy smiled and relaxed, her hair returning to the black and brown shades it had turned when she saw me apparate into the garden.

"How did the physio go?" I turned to Scorpius when Katy was busy concentrating on colouring her hippogriffs bright pink.

"Really well - she thinks that if I carry on the way I am, I'll be out of this damn chair -"

"Scorpius!" Victoire shook her head and nodded to Katy who turned her head and smiled wickedly.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" She began to sing at the top of her voice. Before anybody could stop her, she was off my lap and skipping around the garden, yelling 'Damn' at the top of her voice.

"Now look what you've done! She'll be swearing at Day Care tomorrow, which means she'll be on another warning!" Victoire groaned as she chased after her youngest daughter.

"That girl is all Black! We've said it before and we'll say it again!" Granddad Arthur chuckled and shook her head.

"Carry on," I turned back to Scorpius, tuning the family out; I loved my Goddaughter and niece, but hearing how she takes after her paternal grandmother gets a bit tiresome every time she does something funny and rebellious.

"She said if I carry on with my hard-work, I'll be on crutches then a cane and eventually nothing by six weeks." Scorpius smiled; one of his first, proper smiles in Merlin-knows how long.

"That's brilliant!" I smiled back; on a whim, I reached my hand over and took his hand, for a second he gripped my fingers, but then he moved his hand away and scratched his nose before reaching over to pick his glass up from the table.

Feeling a little awkward, I put my hand back in my lap and turned to Dominique.

* * *

After the events of the day, I was emotionally exhausted; Scorpius' morning routine, seeing Scott, the hardest workout of my life, getting rejected by Scorpius in the simplest of ways, and then Scorpius' night routine - I was ready for bed.

The Gryffindor in me however had one last attempt in her.

I made sure that I was readying for bed the same time Demi was taking a nice long soak in the bath in the guest bathroom - meaning I'd had to use Scorpius' personal bathroom. He never minded - it was once mine as well after all.

Since I slept on the couch - in case Scorpius' arms or legs spasmed in the middle of the night and stretched erratically, I had to walk in from the living room and then back out again.

"Scorpius?" I knocked on his door and opened it, knowing full well he'd be awake. His bedroom light didn't go off until about three in the morning most nights. "Demi's in the bathroom, can I wash up in yours?" I asked him, opening the door a crack so he could just see my head.

At his nod I pushed the door open and purposefully didn't look as I sauntered past wearing only one of his t-shirts and no pajama bottoms.

I kept the bathroom door open, but made out as if I attempted to swing it shut, and made sure he could hear me humming as I washed and readied for bed.

Scorpius once told me that he loved it when I hummed under my breath - he said he found it incredibly sexy.

I know trying to seduce a partially disabled man is morally wrong - but at that moment I didn't particularly care about ethics and morals. I know I sounded needy and pathetic, but I wanted some attention from the man I love. Not sex, not even a kiss, just perhaps a cuddle.

Knowing full well what scented body lotion he liked, I added more than usual so the smell would be sure to waft through to the bedroom. I carefully arranged my hair so it looked a little messy, but still a little cute as it fell down in natural waves down my back. He doesn't like my hair black, but he always did love it at its natural style.

After checking my appearance in the mirror and wiping the mischievous expression from my face and the glint in my eye, I re-started the song and made my way out of the bathroom, sending Scorpius a grateful smile on my way out.

As expected, he was sat up in bed looking at me through partially narrowed eyes, the book in his lap forgotten.

"Night Scorpius. Call me if you need anything." I smiled cheerily at him, out of a stroke of luck; I noticed that a pair of his socks was lying in the middle of his bedroom floor. I doubled over to pick it up, giving him a full frontal view of my panties under the t-shirt, as I did so.

Throwing them into the hamper, I made my way over to the door, praying that my work had paid off.

"Lily!" I grinned openly since I had my back to him. "That sofa never was very comfortable...this bed is way too big for one person, come on." I turned round to see him pulling the duvet open and revealing the empty side of the bed...my side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, making my way slowly over.

"You haven't slept in a bed for nearly a month - you didn't leave the hospital and then you've been on that sofa every night since. This _is _your bed anyway. I mean, you're the one that paid for it." He reminded me.

As I climbed into bed, I remember just what buying this bed had caused.

"Don't look!" I practically pounced on Scorpius as he, Albus and Maddy came through the door; I'd been living in Scorpius' flat for just under a week and had set up a surprise for him.

"I have something to show you!" I took his hand, while covering his eyes with my spare hand, and led him through to the bedroom. I moved so the two of us were standing at the foot of the brand new, king size bed.

"And...what do you think?" I took my hand away and waved unnecessarily to the bed.

Instead of the double bed with the plain wooden head and foot board; we were standing in front of a king size bed with a black metal frame, deep red silk sheets and a fur, black comforter.

"You...you bought a bed?" Scorpius muttered, his face having gone a little pale and his mouth turning into a bit of a smirk.

"She bought a bed intended clearly for sex!" Maddy corrected from the doorway.

I ignored Maddy and my brother and turned to Scorpius.

"You told me to add any furniture I wanted - there's also a new plate set. If you don't like this bed, we'll take your old one from the guest bedroom and swap them round -"

"No, I like it." Scorpius muttered, refusing to even glance in the direction of the doorway. "I er, I really like it." He met my eyes and his smirked turned into a small smile. The light in his eyes grew more intense and captivated me one hundred percent.

"Albus, Maddy - leave." I murmured, taking Scorpius' hand and smirking back up at him.

"What? Why?" Albus snapped with a bit of a groan.

"We're going to christen the new bed." I told him honestly, stepping closer to my boyfriend.

Apparently we were both on the same train of thought because we both had to look away from each other as the memories of just what this bed had done swam through both of our minds.

"How are you feeling? These past couple of weeks has all been about me." Scorpius murmured gently, putting the book on his bedside cabinet, moving the many potion bottles to make space for it.

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine. I've actually wanted to talk to you about something, a suggestion mainly." I told him nervously.

"I was at my house earlier and I realised, there's way more space there - why don't we go stay there for a while? I mean, there are so many rooms in there. I mean, I have a huge basement that's been changed into a gym, it has a pool, and you'd have your own bedroom, bathroom -"

"I don't want to live in your house." Scorpius interrupted me quietly. "I don't want to be where...where _he's_ been. Or any of them, I'm sorry but I can't -"

I swallowed the feeling of dread in my stomach and spoke cautiously.

"That's fine…it was just a thought, that's all." I shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat and smiled brightly at him. "I start training soon and since you're on the road to recovery, I won't have to worry about hiring a healer to come and take care of you." I teased him.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and moved himself so he was laying down properly and then extended one arm so it was spread out across where I would lay; just like he used to when we weren't married, messed up and actually happy.

I bit back a smile and crawled into bed; openly smiling when he used his other arm to turn his bedside lamp off.

I giggled a little bit when Scorpius pulled his arm so I was laying on my side, but tucked right into his body, his arm snaked right around me.

"I've missed this." He admitted after a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

"Cuddling?" I teased him, closing my eyes and feeling extremely happy because it felt like it did before I got pregnant; the two of us cuddled up in bed, talking late at night.

"Yeah, but you mainly - it's been a really long year." He started stroking my arm lightly, which prompted me to start drawing nameless and shapeless patterns on his bare chest.

"It has...so much has happened and changed over the past seven months." I put it out there first; we'd have to discuss the things we had both done and said over the past seven months.

"It feels like years since...since we got married."

"Since we lost Olivia." I corrected him; feeling proud that I could openly discuss our daughter without wanting to scream or cry.

"Seven months..." Scorpius sighed, I felt him kiss the top of my head lightly when I corrected him, but other than that he just carried on speaking. "Sometimes I look at baby Roddie and I just can't help but feel envious of your brother." He admitted, I knew straightaway he felt guilty for admitting it.

I feel guilty whenever I come up with an excuse not to hold my niece or babysit her or feed her...or even say her name.

"Me too. I can't help but feel bad for Selena - the time when she should have been the most excited she couldn't even tell anybody in case she upset either of us." I reminded him.

"We'll have to apologise." Scorpius agreed.

Another couple of comfortable minutes passed as we lay in one another's arms, stroking the other, I don't know about him but I was just relishing being in his arms.

"My Grandmother is throwing you a dinner tomorrow." I told him, smiling when I felt him chuckle silently. "We'll apologise and thank her then."

"How many people will be at this dinner?" Scorpius sighed and yawned at the same time.

"My parents, your parents, my brothers and their wives, Albus, Dominique - it's for her too, Demi's invited, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, Polly all my aunts and uncles and I think Frankie is coming too - if Lucy doesn't throw a fit." I laughed, remembering the bitter break up of my ex-boyfriend and cousin.

"No Rose?" Scorpius yawned again.

"I think she is - did you know she yelled at me?" I asked him quietly, remembering Rose's outburst from several weeks before.

"I got the same, she yelled at me and reminded that we promised -"

"It was all worth it?" I finished for him. "Yeah I got the same."

"I overheard Albus and Maddy discussing how Rose's idea of tact involves potentially putting her life in jeopardy - everybody knows not to upset you in front of Dominique." Scorpius teased me back.

"Molly's going as well, word round the family tree today is she wants to thank you and Dominique personally." I remembered hearing Percy and my Dad discussing how Molly was the next on the criminals hitlist and Dominique and Scorpius acted just in time.

"That's nice..." I giggled as Scorpius literally started snoring mid-sentence.

Knowing I wouldn't get much sleep, I snuggled in closer to Scorpius, inhaling his natural scent and feeling blissfully happy that I was once again, in his arms.

* * *

Maddy arrived early the next morning to take Scorpius to his physiotherapy as I needed to go salvage what was left of my career.

I apparated straight to my Uncle George's house; a modest, but still large, Tudor style house in the country side in Wales; Aunt Angelina worked from home and she had converted her basement into an office.

"Is anybody home?" I called out as I walked down the large hallway, smiling as I looked at the numerous photos of Fred and Roxanne decorating the walls.

"Kitchen!" I heard Uncle George call back out.

As soon as I walked through to the kitchen, I was attacked.

"Do you not answer your mail? I've sent letter after letter! Every time I went to speak to you yesterday you strutted away!" Aunt Angelina yelled as soon as she saw me.

"I've been at Scorpius'! I haven't thought about my mail - I don't strut! Anyway, what's so important? Training doesn't start for another couple of weeks, I've signed my contract -"

"You've got offers." Angelina cut me off and told me simply. I smiled at Uncle George and accepted the kiss on the forehead he gave me as he left for work, and then followed Angelina down the stairs that led to her office.

"From clubs, _all over the world!_" She turned her head to grin widely at me as she told me this. Worldwide clubs didn't usually ask for English players - the European teams stuck within their own countries or neighbouring countries. The Americans and Australians tended to swap players from those two continents and a team from the Russians wanting a non-Russian player was virtually unheard of. The African teams seldom interacted world-wide, it was a guess if their country teams would even compete in the world cup most of the time!

"you have three from France, one from Spain, a Russian, six German offers, two Romanian - which your Uncle Charlie says to accept, four American, which I highly recommend. Oh, and four from Australia." She told me in one breath as she sat behind her desk and pulled a folder from one of the drawers and put it on the desk in front of us.

As she spoke I looked around the room and rolled my eyes and the amount of posters and memorabilia of the Quidditch players she represented around the room.

Directly behind her desk stood one large poster of my mother, in her old England robes with James in his and me in mine; Angelina begged, bribed and blackmailed the three of us to do that shoot.

I smiled at the poster of Mia Harley; I'm looking forward to working with her again.

"Lily? Are you even listening to me?" Angelina snapped her fingers in my face, getting my attention.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"The French, Spanish and German offers aren't worth looking at so I've wrote rejection letters, you need to sign them. The Australian offers are for the same money and deals but I think the experience of living in Australia is worth while. The Romanian and Russian offers provide a _huge_ increase in your pay, but no royalties from posters, memorabilia, jerseys or whatever." She listed and pointed to the different contracts in different piles.

"Now, I really think you should consider the American offers. Philadelphia offers a thirty percent pay rise, a forty percent royalty rate and a luxury apartment thrown in. L.A. offers you a thirty three percent rise, twenty five royalty, a town house, use of the clubs' _many_ houses throughout the country when on breaks and a constant upgrade of the latest brooms. New York offers a sixty percent rise, fifty percent royalty rate, you'll have to live in the players mansion through the season and the month before season, an upgrade on the brooms whenever you feel like it _and_, an eighteen million singing grant. Chicago offers a fifty five percent rise, twenty royalty, no accommodation, no upgrade but a twenty million grant and the sub-captaincy upon signing." The excitement was radiating as she explained each offer. I knew she would be itching for me to sign to either New York or Chicago - she wanted me to get the best experience playing Quidditch as possible.

She wasn't using my career to replace hers, she genuinely wanted me to do well; as an aunt and as a manager.

"New York want you to go out there for three weeks to experience their training program - "

"You want me to go to New York? Really? Remember what happened last time I went there?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Let me remind you; my marriage ended, I turned into public enemy number one, everybody called me a whore and my ex-husband and cousin, your niece, ended up nearly dying!"

Angelina wouldn't take no for an answer; she destroyed all the offers except Chicago and New York. It took her two hours to get me to agree to think about accepting the offers.

She reminded me that New York were even offering me to go for a taster before I signed anything.

After being badgered into moving across the world by one aunt, I went to go see another family member to help me get into training mode.

Selena and Bobby both agreed to help train me up while they were off work. James was training himself and as part of our contracts, we weren't allowed to even mention training to each other, Molly was working on some new law that I didn't care about and my mother offered to watch Aphrodite so I could get into tip top shape.

My father agreed for me to use the Hub while it was quiet.

"Are you both going to Gran's meal tonight?" I asked as we warmed up.

I had seen Dominique and Scorpius work out before and it _looked _intense so to say I was a little apprehensive would be an understatement; particularly when I saw just how serious Selena and Bobby were taking the warm up.

"Yeah, Mol and I'll be there." Bobby agreed as Selena nodded.

"Now, let's say goodbye flabs and hello abs." Selena teased, poking my soft, but still flat, stomach.

* * *

"It was _not_ that brutal." Selena laughed as the three of us walked through the front door of the Burrow; a storm had surprised us all so instead of another barbeque we were all crowded in the living room as Gran cooked up a storm in the kitchen.

"I can't even walk without wincing." I groaned as I literally fell onto the sofa inbetween Scorpius and Dominique; who both shot me envious looks when they saw me in my training gear. Dominique glared at her crutches as Scorpius scowled at his wheelchair; both of their mobility equipment were propped against the wall.

"Hard day at the gym?" Scorpius teased me as I let my head flop onto his shoulder; I didn't even have the energy to look at him as I answered him.

"Why did I leave it so long since my last work out?" I had decided to not mention the workout with Scott - although it did make my body more aware of the strain that physical exercise could make, the workout today had been twice as brutal as it was with Scott.

"Well...you were pregnant so you were doing trivial workouts, then you blocked everything out, then he nearly died so...yeah, you have a pretty good excuse." Dominique muttered without even looking up form the magazine in her lap.

"Ignore her, you did pretty well considering it's been more than a year since your last proper workout." Bobby shrugged as he moved to sit on the arm of Molly's chair.

"I didn't even know you were that flexible." Selena commented, not looking up from her baby daughter after she took her from Mum's arms.

"You'd be surprised." Scorpius whispered, only it was just me, Dominique, Fred and Uncle George who heard; George is the only uncle who wouldn't kill Scorpius for that comment. Instead he laughed.

As more of my family arrived, I just sat with my head resting on Scorpius' shoulder, ignoring the numbing pain in my legs and arms.

I smiled when James returned, looking a bit less sore than I did; as soon as my brother walked into the room he went over to his wife and daughter and kissed them both in turn.

Albus was the next one to follow James, with Hermione right after him. The two of them looked around the room and smiled when they saw everybody who said they'd come was here.

"Selena, Bobby, can I have a word? In private?" Hermione looked to her niece and nephew in law and nodded to the stairs. Without giving them a time to answer, she went up the stairs with Albus hot on her knees. Everybody but Dad and Ron looked confused.

"What's going on?" Mum asked Dad slowly. "You two have been in and out of the office and your study all day. You're up to something." She looked from her husband to her brother cautiously.

"Judging by the look on Al and Mione's faces, you'll find out in a couple of...seconds." Dad grinned when he saw Hermione and Albus lead the way back down. The two of them waited for Gran to come in at Albus' call and then stood in front of the family.

"It's a shame Louis, Hugo, Victoire, Charlie and Roxanne couldn't be here." Hermione shrugged a shoulder before she pulled a rather thick folder out of her satchel.

"But, well we might as well tell you now." Albus grinned, running his hand through his hair repeatedly.

"Go on Al." Hermione smiled at her favourite nephew and urged him forwards.

"Dominique, Scorpius..." He waited for dramatic effect - however, Dominique was in a terrible mood and from the look on her face she wanted to tell Albus where to put his dramatic effect.

And she did.

"If you don't hurry up and get this over with, I'll take that crutch and shove it so far up your -"

"We have good news!" Albus stopped Dominique from issuing a threat. "The case against you, it's getting dropped."

Everybody was stunned by that; it's been all over the papers that Dominique and Scorpius were facing being struck off the Auror register and even a sentence in Azkaban for betraying our secret - they _did_ expose an entire magical building, accidentally kill several muggles, purposefully kill several wanted witches and wizards and destroy half a muggle village within a couple of hours.

"Why?" Scorpius asked straight away.

"How?" Dominique asked half a second after him.

Hermione held the folder up before she explained. "We have here the signature of _every_ single Auror and Hit-wizard in the Northern Hemisphere. They've signed a petition stating they'd quit their jobs if the two of you got punished for your actions. We've been apparating to Ministry to Ministry since seven thirty this morning."

"We also have," Albus pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Molly, her mouth fell open before she conjured a quill and signed it quickly. "The names and signatures of fifteen Ministers of Magic and a number of their advisors who back this case and support your appeal. We've sent copies to the Association and heard a reply straight away. I expect there will be letters at both your homes, one at Dad's, one at mine, one at Aunt Hermione's and a statement in the press tomorrow morning." Albus grinned and accepted the signed parchment back from Molly.

Before anybody could say anything, Hermione spoke again. "And not to sound cocky, I've had my assistant and a team of juniors from every department going round businesses throughout the United Kingdom, getting signatures to sign your petition. The two of you aren't getting fired and are not going to jail."

After the shock had worn off, Mum and Fleur and Astoria each started crying with relief that their children, or surrogate children were not going to prison and they weren't losing their jobs. Gran then dedicated the meal to Hermione and Albus as well as Dominique and Scorpius.

"It really isn't that much of a big deal." Albus waved off another pat on the back from a family member at the dinner table. "Once word got around that Bruno was caught - remember this guy and his associates have killed Aurors - once word got around that the guys who caught him were getting punished, the Aurors got seriously pissed off." He explained between mouth fulls.

"It was only after one of your Auror's insisted that if you two got struck off, she'd quit in protest that we got the idea really." Hermione added on from Albus. "We went to Ireland who all agreed and then their head Auror had an ex-partner in charge in France who had a relative of a relative in charge in Germany who knew somebody in Spain, and you get the idea." She rolled her eyes.

"Having the two Aurors being Harry Potter's son-in-law and niece also helped." Albus teased, making Dominique and Scorpius roll their eyes at the same time.

"I just can't believe you got _every_ single Auror to sign it." Bobby shook his head in amazement as he pointed out a name every couple of pages.

"And the hit-wizards." Selena agreed.

"Bruno killed those as well." Ron muttered. "They're closer than even Aurors are." He mentioned.

"Why is that?" Draco asked quietly; I could tell curiosity got the better of him because normally he'd rather have kept quiet than ask Ron anything.

"In the Auror department there's perhaps...a hundred Aurors. The chances of every single one of them being on a first name basis with each other are very slim," Ron explained without even looking up from his plate.

"The Hit-wizards...the biggest department is in...Ireland actually, and they have twelve people. They grow close together." He struggled how to explain their relationship as he ate his food. "Normally a Hit-wizard is asked to be promoted from Auror to Hit-wizard. The average Hit-wizard is single, no children, no family so effectively, the only human interaction they have is with their fellow -"

"Their fellow murderers. Each ministry has a Head Contract Killer." Dominique interrupted our uncle and shook her head. "It's his job to stalk the Aurors for years and then choose one who fits that criteria."

An awkward silence settled over the table.

Nobody really knew what to say to that.

"Dominique -" Scorpius tried to appease her quietly but she just waved him off.

"And that son of a bitch Lyreco has files on the two of us; I am _not_ joining their division." She scowled, glaring at Scorpius who wouldn't meet my eye.

Dominique stood shakily from the table and used the backs of peoples chairs until she could reach her crutches before she could dramatically leave.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - so another shortish chapter. I could have went on after this but I think this is enough for one.  
This is where the drama and the main plot begins to thicken and span out.**

**I hope after this chapter you begin to stop hating on Lily, haha.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**How's it all going? Is Scorpius any better? Dominique? **_

_**Well, I already know, I've been getting updates from Lucy. I just wanted to be aware if they took a turn for the worse so I could be there for you.**_

_**Anyway, Ed tells me his club have put in an offer for you? Apparently they've offered for you to come and train for three weeks with them before the British season kicks off? What are you going to do?**_

_**I'm a little bias, but the Lions are one of the best teams in the world, seriously! They have a great support system - and not to mention they pay you a hell of a lot more than the Brits do!**_

_**I'm fine - got another number one album under my belt, all thanks to your amazing cousin. She's penned some brilliant songs for me while she was out here - and I swear I heard her and Ed getting to know each other during the night, if you know what I mean?**_

_**This may - alright, it will sound highly inappropriate considering our current circumstances and the fact Ed's my brother and Lucy is your cousin, but - if she's anything like you where, he must have had the night of his life.**_

_**I can't stop thinking about you; I miss you.**_

_**I've never missed anybody this way before.**_

_**I really do want to see you again.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Scott.**_

I re-read the letter for the tenth time since I got it. Luckily it went straight to my house instead of Scorpius' flat.

If he found that he would have kicked off.

Over the past two weeks things have been going from strength to strength; Dominique could now walk unaided and had started training again - only a different, more intense workout than the one Selena and Bobby gave me. Scorpius was now using crutches on his bad days and a simple cane on his good days. He too had returned to training, only his weren't as intense as the one I received from my sister in law and cousin in law.

I returned to training also; thankfully my mother had took me under her wing and got me in shape for my first official training session - it was just like I hadn't missed an entire year out.

My offers from around the globe was now public knowledge and all of my teammates and Rhiannon, my coach, were encouraging me to take the invitation to train with the New York Lion's. My mother wanted me to take it, Angelina wanted me to take it, James wanted me to take it.

There's only one person who didn't.

_"If you go, you go but I'm not going to lie and say I want you to take it. I don't want you to go to America." Scorpius told me honestly one night in bed after I hesitantly told him about the many offers. "Even more so to New York while he is still there." _

That was a week ago and I hadn't brought the subject up again - my relationship is more important than my career.

"Aunt Lily!"

I was brought out of my thought process by my six year old niece jumping on me and diving for my letter. I quickly folded the letter up and slipped it back into my pocket - Katy would no doubt show off her new found reading skills by announcing the contents of my letter to my brothers, Scorpius and my parents.

"Hey there Kitty-Kat!" I grinned and accepted the hug from the rainbow coloured haired youngster.

"Smelly-Belly is holding baby Roddie." Katy told me as she settled on my knee at the same time everybody else came in the sitting room to join us; Annabelle was carefully holding baby Aphrodite in her arms, with a cautious Albus and Teddy in front and behind her, ready to catch the baby if Annabelle slipped.

Scorpius came in last, slowly on his cane.

"Katy, what did we tell you about calling your sister names?" Victoire sighed as she settled into an armchair, with Teddy going to sit on the arm.

"That it isn't very nice and that I shouldn't do it." Katy recited in a perfect imitation of Victoire's voice - it seems Katy has a greater influence on her metamorphmagus genes than Teddy did. He could never master the art of voice control, whereas Katy can do it perfectly.

"So why are you still doing it?" Teddy asked his youngest daughter.

"Because it makes Mummy cross, Daddy." Katy giggled and cuddled into me as she said it. "And it's funny when Mummy is cross." She added once she thought she was safe in my arms.

I didn't pay much attention as Teddy chastised Katy; I just sat and tried not to think of how much fun training in the US could be.

They take Quidditch a lot more serious than they do in the UK - and that's saying a _lot_. They have many different leagues and many different tournaments every year - whereas we only have the one tournament every single year.

They have two matches a week and train six days a week - including match days.

"Can I put the wireless on?" I heard James ask; at Dad's nod he walked over to the wizarding radio and fiddled into some radio channel.

_"And as it has been for the past couple of days our main storyline tonight is of course on the career of Lily Potter." _Holden Finn's voice came out of the speakers, making me sigh in frustration; _of course_ James would put the Sport Station on.

_"With offers from all around the world, will Miss. Potter stay in England? She has offers from America, Australia, Russia - even the Romanians want a piece of the action! We've interviewed her team mates, her manager, her mother, her coach and now we have the views of two of the biggest wizarding celebrities in America - the brothers Ed and Scott Williams!"_

I felt everybody's breath intake at the exact same time.

I acted like I wasn't listening, and just carried on stroking Katy's hair softly; but I was highly aware of Scorpius' eye on me, his Auror instincts alert for my reaction.

_"So, Ed, Scott, how have the two of you been?" _

_"We've been just great, thanks Holden!" Scott greeted the host back._

_"Let's cut straight to the point...it's no secret that you and Miss. Potter were close at one point -"_

_"You could say that, yeah." Scott laughed_.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the annoyed looks on my brothers' faces.

_"So, what do you think of the suggested change in Lily's career?"_

_"I think she's a damned fool for not accepting anything. That girl is the single greatest female player in her country - she can only get better! We American's play an entirely different game, she's made for that. Not only that, but she's a brilliant girl and I know she's made for better things than England and her life. She's going to outgrow and become bored in her life. She needs this change. She could be exceptionally happy if she does take an offer up."_

I felt my cheeks blush when he said that; those were the exact same words that he said to me regarding our relationship.

_"What say you, Ed? You're a brilliant player - could Lily handle the demands from American Quidditch? Or any of the other demands from the other countries?" _

_"I...I think that with the right training, the right experience and care...Lily could improve from a great player into a legendary, world class number one player. If you look at her statistics -"_

I tuned out at that point and opened my eyes again, looking down at Katy and at nobody else in the room.

Scott was sending me another message - that was him telling me I should accept the offer from the Lions and end things with Scorpius.

* * *

I offered to help my mother clear up after dinner; once Scorpius, Teddy, James, Albus and my Dad had taken the three children into the living room, my mother shut the kitchen door and turned to me.

"Lily, forget about Scorpius and his problems with letting you go to America for a second." She told me gently; making me groan and roll my eyes in annoyance.

"No, listen!" Selena insisted.

"What do _you_ want to do?" Victoire asked me, taking my hand and leading me over to the kitchen table where the four of us each sat down, leaving the pots in the sink.

"I want to go to America!" I whispered, hating myself for admitting it. "They have a completely different reaction to Quidditch out there and -"

"Then go!" Mum interrupted me.

I knew this was taking a lot for her to encourage her youngest child and only daughter to go back to America - considering how much it wrecked my life on the last visit I had there.

"Lily, I'm going to be honest in a cruel way; if Scorpius truly loved you like he used to, if he trusted you like he used to he wouldn't have no problems with you going to the States to practice for three weeks." I flinched when she said that; I'd been thinking that but I didn't dare mention it to Scorpius or myself.

_If_ he loved me still, if he trusted me like before then he certainly would not be bothered about me going to train in America for nearly a month. We were apart for longer than that due to my work commitments before we fell pregnant and got married.

"Mum, stop!" I stood up and pushed my chair back so hard it went flying to the floor. "My relationship is far more important to me than anything else. I fucked it up last time, I'm not doing it again." I ignored the calls of my name and just walked out of the kitchen door and down the hall.

"Scorpius, are you ready to leave?" I looked straight at Scorpius and didn't acknowledge my brothers or father.

Teddy knew me the best out of the three of them; he'd be able to tell if something was wrong straight away.

"I want to go home; I've got an early start tomorrow and it's getting late." I muttered, glancing at the clock and rolling my eyes as Scorpius replied.

"It's five thirty." Scorpius frowned and checked his watch. "And you start at normal time tomorrow -"

"Are you coming with me or not?" I snapped, moving out of the way so my mother and sister-in-law's could past me.

"Erm, I'll just see you at the flat -"

"Actually, I'll just stay at my house tonight. I don't want to wake you in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed. "Bye Annabelle, bye Kitty-Kat." I waved at my oldest nieces before I turned and left the hall way and back through to the kitchen; not really caring for the confused scowl Scorpius gave me or for the looks my brothers exchanged with their wives.

I walked quickly through the kitchen and into the back yard so I could apparate away into the privacy of my own house.

* * *

Just as I was getting out of the bath, I heard a ringing noise echoing throughout the entire house.

"I knew I shouldn't have bought a damn muggle house!" I moaned to myself as I ran through my bathroom, through my wardrobe, out my bedroom and into the second floor landing to grab the house phone - it was only really for the muggle side of things that I keptt it.

My mother and father practically forced me to buy a few of the local businesses and houses in the village beside my house, as a form of financial security. In the end I hired an accountant who dealt with witches and wizards buying and controlling things in the muggle world.

"Hello?" I was glad of the fact that when Lucy took me shopping in the muggle world for muggle devices, she chose the phones that didn't have a wire connecting them to the wall.

"Lily?" I smiled when I recognised the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Scott! How are you?" I cradled the phone in between my ear and shoulder as I picked the towel that dropped from my body when I ran out of my bedroom.

"I'm fine, how are things?"

"They're fine; is there a reason why you rang me?" I cut straight to the point as I towel dried my body and then walked into my wardrobe looking for some fresh pajamas.

"You mean apart from listening to your beautiful voice?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm in London, like I literally just landed and the handyman from my apartment has said that there was a flood in the apartment above mine and the ceiling has collapsed." He sighed and sounded stressed; as I focused on the background, I actually could hear the familiar sounds of traffic.

"You're on your way to my house aren't you?" I laughed and shook my head at his confidence.

"I'm about forty minutes away, I tried ringing your mobile but it's cut out -"

"I lost that weeks ago. It's too small!"

"Well that was a waste of money - so can I stay? I promise I won't have sex with you!" He teased, making me laugh.

"Well, unless you want to of course." He added with a chuckle.

"You know I would love to have you stay don't you?" I groaned, pressing the button on the phone that Lucy told me would enable me to hear Scott's voice even when I put it down.

"Is Malfoy living with you?"

"Well, no -" I sighed as I pulled on a pajama top over my head.

"Then why can't I stay? It's only for three days and then I have a concert in Canada I need to get too. I'm here on business only - I can't even go to a party!" He pretended to sob, which had me laughing again.

"Promise me that you won't get me in trouble? We only need to be in the same country as each other and people think we're having hot sex."

"I _wish_ we were having hot sex again. I'll see you in a half hour, Potter." I could practically hear the cocky smile in his voice.

"You didn't promise -!" He cut the phone off before I could remind him of his promise.

"Perfect." I groaned and turned back to my wardrobe - I couldn't face Scott Williams in a pair of flannel pajamas.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Scott cleared his throat and leant back on the sofa. "You _want_ to go to America?"

I nodded and drained the rest of my wine.

"You want to go train with my brother and the Lions?"

I nodded again as I poured another, very large, measure.

"But you won't because your ex-husband throws you a scrap of attention every now and then?" Scott worded it bluntly and cruelly - but he was practically correct.

"No! I won't go because if Scorpius knows I'm back in New York he'll freak out and then any chance of salvaging our relationship and making another go of things would be totally ruined." I explained.

"What would he do if he found out that the reason your relationship was wrecked in the first place was sat on your couch, getting you drunk?" Scorpius asked me gently.

"He'd freak out." I muttered, knowing exactly how Scorpius would react if I told him I had Scott Williams staying in my house again.

"Can't say I blame him - if _we_ were a couple and you had him staying in your house I'd be pissed." He nodded his head slowly before checking the time on his watch.

"I have to be up and ready for training in five hours." I groaned, seeing the hands on his watch tick into one a.m.

"I'll be at meetings all day. You probably won't even see me apart from at night." Scott told me when we both stood up and took our glasses and the take-away food he had with him into the kitchen.

"I'll probably stay at Scorpius' tomorrow night and the day after that." I shrugged and put the left over food in a container and then into the fridge.

"Why don't the two of you live here? There's so much space that you wouldn't even have to see each other if you didn't want too - I mean, do you even go anywhere higher than the second floor?" He teased me; he was right though.

Including the huge basement, my house had five floors; the basement, the ground floor that had the kitchen, a bathroom, several closets, the sitting room, a dining room and a utility room. The first floor had my bedroom, wardrobe and bathroom, three more bedrooms and two extra bathrooms with even more closets. The third floor had four more bedrooms, each with a personal bathroom, a games room, a half-full library, an office I never used, and another two bathrooms. The fourth and fifth floor was a two-story attic that had dozens and dozens of old furniture that came with the house.

"I'm thinking of selling the place actually." I admitted as the two of us walked through the kitchen to get to the main staircase, switching lights out as we went.

"I wouldn't." Scott shook his head and looked around. "I like it - it is showing your family that you're an adult now. A very successful adult; you bought this out of your own money with no mortgage. How many twenty two year olds can say that for themselves?" He pointed out.

I didn't have time to answer him because we reached the room that he used when he was last here.

* * *

I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs and it took me a minute to remember that I had a house guest.

I stumbled down the kitchen staircase and smiled when I saw Scott fully dressed in a muggle suit with one of the aprons that Gran bought me but I had never used covering the front of his suit.

"Ed swears by greasy foods to wake him up for practice." Scott told me when he saw me looking from my spot in the doorway.

"I don't normally have breakfast." I shrugged and walked slowly into the kitchen, cursing myself for not putting socks on.

"I also remembered how cold this floor was so I turned on the floor-heating, I hope that's alright." He laughed when he saw me tiptoe along the warm floor.

"Um...sure. My floor didn't seem too warm." I frowned as I sat at the island and helped myself to coffee. The wooden floor in my room was actually surprisingly cool.

"I know, I remember it being wood and hot wood doesn't really work so I changed it. Your bathroom floor is warm though, I didn't know if you wanted to shower or not." He explained as he walked over from the stove with two plates with eggs, bacon, sausages and toast on them.

"What, no flower?" I teased him, sliding a cup of coffee over to him.

Scott smirked and quickly pulled his wand out of his inside pocket; he pointed it at an empty glass, conjuring a perfect white lily flower.

"You can come again." I laughed, tucking into my breakfast.

* * *

I ignored the curious glances as I walked into the changing room with a big smile on my face; Scott really did know how to make me laugh. He waited around in my wardrobe as I showered and dressed for practice and just had general chit-chat; he said he didn't like to think of me being alone in the house.

I ignored the teasing that my teammates gave me as we practiced for nearly twelve hours; and then as we all practically collapsed on the changing room floor afterwards.

"So, Lily?" Mia came to shower beside me, either to talk to me so others couldn't hear or steal my soap and shampoo, I don't know.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming tonight?" She asked me, standing with her hand out for my soap when I had finished with it.

"What's tonight?" I frowned, not remembering any party or anything I had been invited too.

"Your leaving drinks." Mia smirked at me, reaching for my shampoo before I had the chance. "We're having leaving drinks for you before you go training." She told me, ignoring the eye roll I gave her.

"I'm _not_ going to America Mia." I scowled and snatched my shampoo back.

She didn't say anything as we rinsed and dried off; it was only when we got back to the changing room did she strike up a conversation again.

"Why not? Lily, you're a brilliant player. Better than any of us in here, better than your brother, better than your mother and everyone knows it." She told me as we both began to dress slowly.

"The entire team has decided to send you there." She joked.

"The entire team needs to understand that I am _not_ going to America!" I hissed, throwing a hair brush at her, which she of course dodged with her brilliant seeker skills.

"Why?" She repeated.

"Because my relationship is just starting to take off -"

"As soon as you graduated you signed for this team." Mia interrupted me with a fact. "The week after you signed, the team went to Dubai for a training session - for a _month_. If you're arguing that your relationship can't handle the separation then you're lying."

I just sighed and finished dressing in silence.

"It's not the separation that's the problem." I admitted; I could trust Mia. She's probably the best friend I have that I don't share genetics with.

The rest of the team had either left, in the shower or in the sauna so I knew we wouldn't be interrupted for a while.

"It's Scorpius...he doesn't feel comfortable with me going back to New York, not after last time." I moved to sit on the bench, resting my back against the wall and closing my eyes - completely exhausted after that intense training session. We only took a break to have some lunch and that was six hours ago.

"Why not? Because Scott will be there?" Mia asked me, I opened my eyes to look at her as we spoke and frowned again when I saw her not even looking at me. She was just re-arranging her locker.

"Yeah. He won't even go to my house because Scott's been there." I told her, standing up and going back over to my locker so I could grab my wand and magically dry my hair.

"Bit hypocritical isn't it?" She muttered, when I turned to look at her I saw she wouldn't even meet my eye and looked highly uncomfortable.

"It's understandable." I argued.

"Look, Lily - I didn't want to tell you this but...I think I have too." She sighed and turned to look at me, forcing herself to look me in the eye.

"Scorpius is acting like it's just _you_ that's the problem...well after you left to go to New York I saw him in a club, we got to talking and..." I felt every single ounce of strength drain from my body.

A part of me wanted her to stop talking, to leave and to not come back.

"Go on." I forced out, a bigger part of me wanting to know everything she had to say.

"And he made a pass at me. He kissed me but I promise I pushed him away. I tried telling him he was drunk but he told me he was only tipsy and that I shouldn't feel guilty because you'd left him - but I knew then and I know now you love him!" She practically begged me.

"I told him he was hurt, ignorant, angry and grieving and to go home and wait for his wife, which is what he did! But Lily," She reached out to take me hand gently. "I believe you when you say nothing happened with Scott in America, I just think you should know that Scorpius isn't as innocent as he makes out." She whispered.

It took me nearly an hour to gain the strength to leave the changing room; and it took that time for me to convince Mia that I wasn't mad at her.

I believed her when she said she pushed Scorpius away; she's my friend and I believe and trust her.

It's the man I was married to that I don't trust.

* * *

I apparated home first to change into comfortable clothes, I could sense a long night of arguments ahead and I didn't want to do it in the outfit I was wearing.

I quickly dressed in a black blouse, a black skirt, black tights and black pumps, wearing a very expensive thick gold bracelet to bring out some colour.

Once I was dressed I apparated straight into Scorpius' apartment, landing in the hall.

Straightaway I could hear voices coming from the sitting room; I walked into see a room full of Malfoy's and Jackson's.

Astoria and Draco were sitting on the sofa talking to Robert and Michelle Jackson, Selena and Demi's parents.

Scorpius was nowhere to be seen but Demi was sat at the long dining table with some of her sisters, Selena included.

"Kitchen." Demi smiled when she saw me looking for Scorpius.

I nodded slightly and headed there.

Scorpius was standing with James, Albus and some of Selena's brothers.

"Oh hey, I didn't know if you would be coming tonight." Scorpius nodded when he saw me.

I went to say something but one of the Jackson brothers, Robert Junior I think, handed me a bottle of muggle beer. Needing some dutch courage, I took a long swig.

"I thought you said you weren't going to drink any more?" Scorpius scowled when he saw what I was doing.

I let out a deep breath and looked at the bottle in my hands as I spoke slowly. "I did. People go back on their words though...some people do that a lot." I forced my eyes to look around the room; all of the guys could sense an argument brewing between the two of us.

Selena's three brothers looked severely uncomfortable, Albus was stood with his eyes closed and James was looking at me through concerned eyes.

"Lily -" Scorpius began; I could tell straight away he was going to tell me to shut up or to go in the other room, so I got in there first.

"I had a little talk with Mia today." I told him, looking him square in the eye and scrutinizing his reaction.

He narrowed his eyes and his shoulders slumped a little, but other than that his posture remained the same; cool, laid back and uncaring.

He ignored the glares that my two brothers gave him.

"That must have been nice for you." He eventually said, taking a drink from his bottle.

I felt like a knife had been stabbed into my stomach and he just twisted it while laughing in my face.

"Surprisingly...it wasn't." I spat at him.

"We'll give you guys some space." Marley Jackson cleared his throat and led his brothers from the room.

"Lily, are you going to be alright?" James asked me quietly; I looked away from Scorpius to see my oldest biological brother standing and looking at me through kind, caring eyes. Albus was stood on Scorpius' other side looking at me through a similar expression.

"I'll be fine guys. I'm not staying long." I assured them with a nod.

When the two of them passed me, James gave me a quick kiss on the forehead while Albus stopped and looked from the two of us slowly before shaking his head and walking out, closing the door firmly behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Scorpius started;

"So what's with the dramatics then Lily - are you crazy?!" His drawling, laid back attitude had reached its peak with me, before I know what I was doing I had thrown the glass bottle at his head; with me being a superb Chaser my aim was perfect, but with him being a superb Auror, he moved in time to receive only a little bit of beer in the face.

"You tried it on with Mia?" I hissed at him; not caring that the entire living room will have heard the glass shatter against the wall.

"Yeah -"

"She's my friend!" I yelled, extremely hurt that he didn't even try to deny it.

"And I was your husband!" Scorpius moved closer to me; I briefly noted he wasn't using his cane or crutches. "I was your husband and you left me alone while you went to seek comfort from Williams' dick!" He spat at me, glaring down at me.

I moved closer too so that the island was separating the two of us.

"I did NOTsleep with Scott in America!" I screamed in his face, or as close to his face as I could get. "Nothing happened until I came home and we both decided our marriage was over!" I banged my fist on the island in frustration, not caring for the ache it caused.

"I don't believe you -"

"I don't really care any more if you believe me or not." I interrupted him again with a short shrug.

"You can believe me or not, it's your problem now. But the reality is that _I_ was the only one who was faithful in our marriage - you're the one who cheated. Making a move on my friend and then telling _her_ that she shouldn't feel guilty?" I didn't even need to shout to get the truth across; he understood how I felt plainly.

"How about you? Do you feel guilty?" I asked him seriously. "When even was it? Before you went to Sophia's? After?"

"The weekend after we found you." He admitted, looking me right in the eye. "The second weekend that your face was plastered all over every damn newspaper and magazine across the world as Scott Williams' latest girlfriend." He spat out, his scowl turning into a glare.

I nodded my head slowly and turned so I could walk around the kitchen, not caring when I crunched some glass into the floor.

"That weekend...do you know what I did that weekend?" I asked him, looking at him briefly; he had turned so he could follow my every move with his eyes. His intense, serious, Auror-trained eyes that didn't miss a trick.

"Fucked Scott Williams senseless?" He asked me in an acid filled tone.

"No, no I didn't. I spent that weekend in counseling. I spent that weekend talking about everything that happened that resulted in me being there, that resulted in us being like this." I waved a hand in between the two of us. "I spent that weekend, the weekend you tried to sleep with one of my best friends, that very same weekend, crying over Olivia, begging to have swapped places with her. Pleading to be dead and for her to be alive." I told him through gritted teeth, surprising myself at how cold my voice had gotten.

I saw him flinch when I said that; but I didn't care if I upset him.

"The next month was the same - Scott and his counselor helped me get past it - to move on from it. That's what I did there." I stepped closer to him and stopped when I was practically skin-to-skin contact with him. "I didn't have wild, adulteress sex. I grieved in private, I got help from a very dear friend. All while you were trying to bone my best friend." I whispered, reaching up on my tip toes so that I could whisper that last part directly into his ear.

I wanted him to hurt, to feel guilty, to feel remorseful over what he did.

I didn't give him time to reply - I didn't care much for his reply.

I just turned away and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" I heard him talking but I carried on walking; intending on going to his bedroom and collecting the few belongings that I had in there and then leaving.

I opened the kitchen door and walked down the short hallway and into the living room, stopping slightly when I saw all of Scorpius' dinner guests looking shocked and guilty to have been caught trying to listen to our conversation.

"Lily -" James stood up the same time Albus did.

I just looked over my shoulder briefly to see Scorpius hurrying out of the kitchen, only limping very slightly.

"I'm fine guys, I'm just going to get a few things and then leave. Sorry for interrupting your night." I didn't bother looking back at Scorpius as I moved through the guests to get to the door that led into his bedroom.

As I passed through the living room, I realised that a lot of the things in there were still mine.

A couple of the chairs I bought, a lot of the photo's on the walls belonged to me - even the dining table was mine!

I made a mental note to ask for them back as I walked into the bedroom.

"Lily, look I can explain, just please look at me." Scorpius practically begged; I knew the people in the sitting room would be able to hear, so I didn't bother in replying. I just quickly collected the small amount of clothes and toiletries that I had in his bedroom and bathroom.

"Do you mind if I borrow this? I'll send it straight back." I grabbed a small backpack from the walk-in wardrobe and used it to put my belongings in. Once I was all packed I grabbed the strap of the backpack and walked out of the room, trying to ignore Scorpius walking backwards right in front of me.

"Scorpius please move out of my way." I sighed when he stopped me from walking anywhere.

"Scorpius, you're embarrassing yourself in front of your family and friends." I shook my head at him and tried to move.

"I don't care! Just _please_ listen to me -"

"Why? So I can hear your pathetic excuses?" I snapped and straight away regretted it - I didn't want to have another public argument. Nothing in my life can be private.

"No, so I can tell you that I love you that it was a mistake and -"

"And it meant nothing?" I finished for him. "That she meant nothing and she was just there?" I mocked, shaking my head in disgust.

"Yes! It didn't mean anything! Mia was just there and...and it could have been anybody!" He nodded his head and took both of my hands in his and pulled me closer to him.

"Scorpius, please let go of me. I just want to leave." I whispered, looking up into his face and biting back the part of me that felt like crying when I saw tears in his eyes.

"No...I don't want you to go; I _can't_ let you walk out on me again, please." He whispered back.

A tiny part of me screamed at myself to just forget what happened and to hug him and wipe his tears - but then the bigger part reminded that smaller part that he kept quiet what he did for nearly a year and that at first he didn't even seem guilty; it was only when I made it clear we were over did he feel guilty.

He thought he could treat me like rubbish and get away with it.

"We've been back together for two months - and in that two months you haven't shown me an ounce of respect. You've let me nurse you back to health, take you to appointment after appointment, put up with your snappy attitudes and what? At the same time you were laughing that you'd tried it on with my best friend and gotten away with it?" I pushed his hands off me and stepped backwards.

"When everything came out over Scott and me, you made me feel two inches tall." I spat at him, all previous thoughts and feelings about dignity and wanting to leave without creating a scene flying through the window.

"And then Mia tells me you tried it on with her _before_ everything - you're a liar, a hypocrite and we're done." I took another look around the room and felt a stab of pity when I saw Draco and Astoria look at their son guiltily, the Jackson's all look extremely uncomfortable, James glaring at Scorpius and Albus looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye Scorpius."

"I'll give you a couple of days to cool off and then maybe we can talk...like Wednesday or something -"

"A couple of days?" I repeated and shook my head. "Oh no, I'm going to America tomorrow."

"You said you didn't want to go to America." He frowned and looked confused for a second before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I lied; I lied and said I didn't want to go because I wanted to stay and work at our relationship...but you threw all chances of that out of the window, didn't you?" I didn't want to deal with any more arguments so I simply walked past him, turning to avoid having to brush by him, and walked out of the apartment with my head held high.

* * *

_Rhiannon,_

_I won't be in training today. I know that you said that personal relationships should not make an impact on training and I'm sorry but I just can't make it in today._

_I should also tell you that I've decided to go train with the Lions. My Aunt Angelina will be in touch regarding the paperwork. _

_I'll be leaving tomorrow._

_Lily Potter._

I sent the letter as soon as I woke up.

After I sent that, I showered and dressed - making an effort to show people that even though I was emotionally crushed on the inside, on the outside I was fine.

I dressed in a neck to foot tight grey dress, putting a long sleeved leather jacket that stopped at my ribs on over that. I brushed my hair until it was poker straight and let it hand down my back. I applied black eye make up, making my hazel eyes really shine and stand out.

I topped my look off with a black leather across the body bag where I stuffed my wand in.

First place on my list was Aunt Angelina's; there I told her that I was going to America the next day and for her to release an official statement to the press saying I was taking the Lions up on their offer to train there for three weeks and that regarding my previous statements about being fine and happy in England, I was now rethinking and taking all my offers into account.

Since it was early enough, I knew she'd be able to get it in time for the afternoon edition of the _Prophet_.

The second visit on my list was my parents; unfortunately I couldn't see them both at the same time. My father was working all day and my mother was in France, commenting on a friendly match between France and Italy.

I apparated into the ministry entrance and made my way up to the Auror's headquarters, smiling and waving to my Uncle Ron when I passed him.

"Daddy?" I knocked on the open door before I stepped in.

From the warm smile that he gave me, I knew straight away what happened last night had already gotten around the family.

"Hello baby girl, come on in." He waved me in so I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"I'm guessing Albus and James told you what happened last night?" I guessed, moving to sit in the chair opposite his desk.

For a minute, Dad looked uncomfortable and looked down at the folders on his desk before he spoke.

"No...Scorpius and Dominique returned to work this morning. Selena told me why Scorpius was distracted. I also got a notification from the Editor of the _prophet_ about five minutes ago that there would be an approved story and statement from you in their afternoon edition." He leant back in his chair and looked at me through sad eyes before he continued.

"So I'm guessing you're releasing a statement saying your relationship is over for good...or you're releasing a statement saying you're going to the States." He sighed and smiled at me sadly.

"I leave tomorrow. I wanted to tell you and Mum before you read it in the paper."

Dad smiled again but he didn't have to say anything; I knew what he'd say and he knew what I'd say back.

We simply sat and discussed the exciting three weeks ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N - reactions? I seem to be losing reviews for this, like less people are reviewing. I'm sorry if it's suckish or if you don't like the plot.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - I know that a lot, if not all of you have read **_**Wanting What…**_** and that I included a little snippet from this story in the last note of that story BUT things have…changed. Meaning that I've changed the direction of the story from that scene, ha-ha. So that scene would have fit in this chapter if it was still relevant.**

**Also - HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY! I LOVE YOU! Everybody wish speedsONEandONLY a happy birthday! She's 21! She's now an adult in America! Hope you have a nice day! LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hey, Potter!" Rebecca Cooper, the New York Lions' star Beater, yelled from across the pitch, gaining my attention.

Over the past two weeks, Rebecca, or Bex as she ordered me to call her had become my only female friend on the team. Admittedly, there was only four females on the entire team and Bex had told me herself that Sophie, Emerald and Rachael aren't worth knowing because they're 'stuck up' and jealous that I've been offered a contract for the first string team whereas those three are still on the subs after three years.

Bex was absolutely beautiful; she didn't have the build of a Beater but she certainly had the strength for it - on my first practice session she knocked my arm out of place twice! She had one of the best figures I've ever seen on a woman - I think maybe Dominique would beat her in a beauty and fitness competition.

Bex had short blonde hair, shaved slightly around the bottoms and a big fringe covering half of her face. It sounds like it looks horrible - but it really suited her. There's only one word to describe Bex Cooper - hot.

"Yeah?" I flew over and landed beside her, Ed and another two guys from the main team; the Keeper Ritchie Mardew, the seeker, Harley Wilson and one of the chasers, Jay Samuel.

The four of them were all sitting on the grass catching their breath after an intense three hour team work out.

"You have three more sessions with us don't you?" Harley asked me, the four of them were all looking at me curiously; I was used to the guys checking me out. After the second training session when Bex told me she overheard Jay and Harley talk about how hot I was, I tried my best to ignore their stares. Bex always stared, I just ignored her now.

"Yup, then I have to make my mind up to sign or not." I sighed, dropping down on the grass beside Ed, resting my head on his shoulder.

Ed and I had also grown close over the past two weeks; I was staying in Scott's house and he wasn't there, he was still in the UK, starting up some new business, so Ed decided to stay with me.

With Lucy in tow.

"What are you going to say?" Bex asked me as she moved to lie on the grass; as she spoke she put one leg into the air and stretched it out; not really caring for how unladylike it was.

"I think I know my answer." I sighed once more and joined Bex in lying on the floor; only instead of giving the guys a clean view of my lady parts, I simply watched the clear sky float by, with the occasional Quidditch player flying above me as the rest of the team came out from the changing room to begin another practice session.

* * *

Since Scott worked mainly in the muggle world, his house was full of muggle gadgets; televisions, microwaves, computers, cameras - telephones.

I had Ed look up Albus' phone number on one of the computers for me since I didn't have a clue how to work them or even know what Albus' phone number was - I don't even know what mine is.

After Ed got me it, I went up to my room and dialed. I'd purposefully waited until it was late at night where I was so it would be at the latest, late afternoon in England.

"Albus Potter's office." I recognized the voice of Albus' assistant, the old woman who could occasionally get him to stop sleeping with his clients.

"Hi, this is Lily, his sister. Could I speak to Albus?" I asked straight away.

"I'll put you through to his mobile, please wait for a minute."

I waited patiently as she obviously called Albus and told him I wanted to speak with him and when he answered I was surprised to hear a murmur of voices in the background.

"Lily!" I smiled when I heard Albus' voice. "Before we start, I'll let you know we're in the car and you're on speaker phone." His voice became a little bit muffled but I could still hear him clearly.

"Who is we?" I automatically knew who we was with…I just needed to be certain.

"James, Teddy…and Scorpius." Albus paused before he said the last name.

"Oh -"

"I can call you back if you like?" Albus offered quickly.

"No it's fine…um; it's almost midnight here anyway. Hi guys." I cleared my throat - wouldn't this be better if Scorpius could hear this from me personally - or as personal as it could get through the phone?

"Look Albus, this call mainly business but how is everyone?"

"We're all great. Katy and Annabelle miss their aunt Lily! Roddie is sitting up by herself now. Mum and Dad miss you like crazy, Lils. When are you coming home?" Albus informed me quickly on our nieces, making me smile.

"That's so good! I have a load of gifts for them! I'm getting a muggle flight home on Thursday night my time so I'll be home about three a.m. your time." I quickly tried to work out the time difference in my head.

"Lucy needs to be seen coming into England the muggle way -"

"I'll pick you up." Albus offered.

"Thanks. Look, I need to hurry or I'm going to fall asleep here." I took a deep breath and tried not to imagine Scorpius sat in the car scowling out the window, his eyes all moody and intense at the sound of my voice.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need you to draw up the paper work for my contract at the Harpies. I need to buy myself out of it. I need you to get into contact with the coach here in New York and get my contract from Aunt Angelina. Also…I want you to draw up some tenancy papers for my house and I want to sign over the control to you for my properties and businesses in the muggle village near my house." I told him quickly but clearly.

Albus may be a player, a flirt and think with his man parts instead of his brain a lot of the time - but when it comes down to business and making money, there isn't anybody that I would trust more in the entire world to look after my assets.

"So…you're staying in New York then?" I was surprised when it was Scorpius' voice that asked the question and not Albus', but I answered anyway.

"Yeah…yeah I am." I took a couple of breaths to calm myself at the sound of his deep, husky voice.

"I'll see you Thursday Lily. Get Lucy to email me the details of your flight. Love you." Albus cut the awkwardness that had been floating in the air for a couple of minutes after mine and Scorpius' little mini-conversation.

"Thanks Albus love you guys too. Give Mum and Dad my love."

* * *

I thought that being in muggle New York would give me space away from the media - but I was wrong.

"How do you cope with this in both worlds?!" I hissed to Lucy as we got into her car and she carefully drove away from the dozens of photographers who were trying to take her picture.

A few of them recognised me from when I was with Scott last year so one or two called out my name.

"You get used to it." Lucy smiled at me, turning her head slightly to glance at me.

"Where are we even going?" I asked as we both sat in a comfortable silence, me watching the city of New York go by pretty quickly as Lucy drove very fast.

It always amazed me, seeing Lucy drive so easily. For somebody who wasn't much of a flier, she sure could drive effortlessly. Even more impressive considering the car was incredibly huge.

"I want to show you something. I emailed Albus this morning and he said that you're staying here?" Lucy asked as we waited in a long line of traffic.

"Yeah - the Lions are just too good of an opportunity for me to give up Luce."

"As long as you're happy in your decision I'll support you. Besides, you know I'm not the cousin that you have to convince about your decision." She pointed out as the traffic began moving again.

I didn't say anything as she reminded me of Dominique.

No doubt she'd be certainly unhappy about my decision to move to America permanently. She'd probably be even more upset than my parents. Of course, knowing Dominique her upset would probably turn to anger. Anger directed at me.

After that, Lucy and I drove around in silence, a comfortable silence; I sat and tried not to think about upsetting my family and friends with the news that I would be living in America permanently.

"Here we are." Lucy stopped the car and nodded to the building nearest my window.

I looked out the window to see a very elegant looking building, clearly a muggle building judging from the cars in the drive way.

"What is this?" I asked as I followed Lucy's lead and climbed from her car. I stood leaning against her big black car as she walked round to meet me.

"This is S and L Inc." Lucy grinned, swinging an arm around my shoulders and leading me forwards. "It's why Scott is in England, setting up the sister offices in London. I'll be heading the European offices while he's controlling the American ones. Since we have busy schedules we're hiring an assistant to take control when we aren't there though. Scott asked me to show you round today." She explained as she led me up the stone staircase towards the building that was made of all glass.

* * *

"What did you think?" Lucy asked me when we made our way out towards the car.

"It's good. I can't believe you have hundreds of people working for you." I noted, climbing into the car; literally climbing. I had to stand on a little step and maneuver into it.

"Why? I own businesses in England. I have an assistant." Lucy pointed out when she entered the car and sat in her driver's chair.

"I know…but this is all…I don't know. Your Dad would be very proud." I teased her as she began driving.

"Yeah, I live to please my Daddy." Lucy retorted with a roll of her eyes; while Lucy may be on speaking terms with her parents now, they aren't relatively close any more. Sure, they support her daughter in her chosen career (now she's a global superstar, has several million records sold and is an incredibly rich twenty two year old), and they have regular contact, but Lucy isn't close enough with either of her parents. Not as close as I am with my parents.

"I think your Dad would be so pleased to know you haven't slept in your own bed since you came to America." I muttered, loud enough so that she could hear me.

"Ed has shown to be a very gracious host." Lucy smirked as she focused on the road; I smiled at just how much Lucy had come out of her shell over the past seven years. In school she would never have laughed about her sex life, never mind bragged!

"I know, I went to the kitchen last night and heard you two." I teased her.

"Normally I'd lie and be like, 'that is so embarrassing' but you know what?" Lucy laughed and shook her head.

"What?"

"He's the best lay I've had so I'm not even gonna lie and say I'm not pleased."

"Do you think when our parents were fighting to save our world for us when they were our age; they thought the people they'd save it for would be a group of whores?" I mocked, laughing lightly.

* * *

"The contracts will be sent to you as soon as I sign them." I stood up and held my hand out for Viktor Krum - _the _Viktor Krum to shake.

Apparently he owned more than half of the Quidditch teams worldwide and he was taking a very active role in my sale from England to America.

"Vank you, Miss Potter. Please veel vree to take as long as you vike in making your move here permanent. If you need anything, veel vree to ask vor me."

"Thank you, Mr. Krum." I nodded and smiled as he led me out of his office.

"No problem, give your vather my regards. And your Aunt Hermownninny too." He told me once more before I apparated away.

* * *

My bags were packed - well the small amount of luggage that I was taking home with me anyway; I figured that because I was only staying in the UK for a short period of time, I might as well leave most of my belongings back in the players house since I'd be living there when I returned

As part of my contract I had to live in the teams' house - which was really a mansion equipped with the latest muggle technology to help us remain at the top of our fitness levels. Every team member had their own room, complete with their own walk in wardrobe and their own bathroom; I'd already been assigned my room.

One of the back bedrooms with a gorgeous view of the garden, which was really acres upon acres of fields with various fitness equipment located around them. There was even an outdoor swimming pool, a muggle tennis court and two Quidditch pitches for us to practice on in our own time. My room itself was beautiful; it was similar to my bedroom in my house in England. Soft white carpets with white walls, ornate antique furniture and a huge bed with a wrought iron frame. Bex thought it would be hilarious to add carved Lily flowers into the bed. The bathroom was all marble, with a huge bath that reminded me of the one in the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, a shower that could easily fit more than one person in.

Everything was ready, even Lucy was sat in the living room of the players house waiting for her driver to take us to the private plane she owned…we were only waiting for Bex to make an appearance.

"Why is she coming?" Lucy asked for the tenth time as we both sat on a sofa, watching Lucy's driver come in for our luggage.

"She has friends in the UK and she thought she might as well catch a free ride." I shrugged. "But apparently she has a crush on Albus and wants to sleep with him." I told her what Ed told me.

Lucy laughed and shook her head; we both knew full well that because Bex had a pulse and was legally old enough - Albus would definitely sleep with her.

"No doubt she'll reach that aim. Does it bother you that your brother has slept with the majority of your non-related friends?" Lucy asked.

"Not really…I mean I married his best friend and then…well yeah, you know what happened there."

"Then the two of you broke each other's hearts?" Lucy finished for me, standing when we saw a suitcase fly down the stairs, Bex following it a minute later.

"Yeah…something like that." I muttered, more to myself since Lucy and Bex had walked out of the front door towards the car.

At some point in my visit to England, I'll have to speak to Scorpius. There is no way that I could move countries and not speak to him; he's been too big of a part of my life for as long as I can remember for me to just cut him out. Before we were a couple, we were friends. He was practically family. Besides, I practically ended up wasting myself away after I tried to cut him out of my life last time.

I may not want to be with Scorpius romantically any more…but I still want him in my life.

* * *

"Albus!" I grinned when I saw my brother stood by his car, he was wearing his usual uniform of a muggle suit, only he had taken his tie off and popped open the first few buttons on his jacket. He was leaning against his car, a cup of coffee from a café near the airport in his hands.

"Lily!" Albus grinned back when he saw me, he put his cup on the bonnet of his car and held his arms open for a hug from me.

Albus may be my least favourite brother, but I still love him unconditionally.

"Ahem, no hug for your favourite cousin?" Lucy teased when I pulled away from him. As Lucy and Albus hugged quickly, I waved Bex over to us.

"Albus, this is -"

"Rebecca Cooper." Albus finished when he saw Bex.

"Albus Potter." Bex smirked at him and removed her huge sunglasses.

As the two of them flirted their way through an introduction, Lucy and I struggled with the heavy luggage and got them into the boot of the car.

"Come on you two, you can bang later. We're tired." Lucy called out before the two of us climbed into the back seat of Albus' car, not really caring that Bex and Albus would most likely continue their little flirting session in the car.

The two of us were fast asleep by the time Albus started the car anyway.

* * *

After nearly being suffocated from my mother, father and grandparents, it was time for me to be wrapped in the arms of every other of my relatives.

Apparently my Grandmother had ordered me to go to her house for a big dinner the day after I returned home, she ordered Lucy to be in attendance too so the adults took the time to hug the two of us in turn.

"Dominique and Hugo are returning today as well!" Grandma Molly reminded everybody as we sat round the table, each chipping in to prepare the meal - well, not all of us. The men have magically disappeared outside once Grandma started assigning jobs. There was only Albus who stayed, and that's because aside from Grandma Molly and our Mum, he's the best cook in the family. He stood at the stove, a pink apron on with his sleeves rolled up and tie over his shoulder, adding ingredients to whatever he was making in the huge dish.

"Dom go off on another mission?" Lucy asked as peppered steaks together.

"Yeah, Antarctica." Selena told us all as she observed the onions chopping themselves at the same time of keeping baby Roddie occupied.

"What on earth is she doing there?" I asked, Dominique _hated_ cold weather, she despised it. She loved wearing short skirts and mini-dresses.

"Confidential information that Lil." Albus smirked when he came over to take the steaks from us.

"Not too much sauce on these Gran, we don't want to make them too rich -"

"I swear if you tell me how to cook one more time boy, I'll take you over my knee." Gran snapped at Albus who blushed and made his way from the kitchen - taking the jar of sauce from the counter before Gran could pour it over the steaks.

"So, how was training with the Lions?" Angelina asked after we all tried to hide our laughter.

"Oh it was so good! So intense, I swear it makes the British teams look like Hogwarts! You could bounce a sickle from my abs!" I laughed, making the others laugh too.

They'd all complimented on how well I looked, more healthy, less pale and more…happy, according to my mother.

"I swear I am never going on a mission with you ever again." We all looked towards the living room when we heard Dominique's snappy voice.

"Oh stop complaining woman!" I felt the weight in my stomach increase tenfold when I heard Scorpius' chuckle and reply. Judging by the intense feeling of people staring at me, everybody was waiting for my reaction.

"Stop complaining? You let that guy tie me up and kiss me!" She hissed.

"I stopped him before he did anything! And it was just your cheek he kissed." Scorpius assured her as the voices got louder, meaning they were coming closer.

"Either way, next time _you_ are the bait and I'll kick their arses." Dominique snapped once more before she opened the door and was immediately wrapped in her mother's arms.

My mother went up to hug Scorpius too - and it was then that he saw me. Realization dawned on his face when he looked at me and Lucy sitting at the table.

"Oh…I forgot you were back today." He straightened up from hugging my mother and looked at me apologetically. "Um…I'll leave, sorry -"

"Don't leave." I shrugged and stood from the table, heading over to Dominique. "We've known each other for nearly fifteen years Scorpius, we can be civil."

I couldn't say anything else, because Dominique had jumped into my arms and the guys had walked in, a few of them looking hostile at the sight of Scorpius in the room with me.

Teddy, James, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Louis and Ron mainly. They all welcomed him and shook his hand or congratulated him on another successful mission - but I could see the hesitance in their eyes.

It really wasn't fair on Scorpius - just because the two of us had broken up for good, the family shouldn't treat him any different.

As we all sat around the dinner table after Hugo arrived with Polly in tow, I made a decision to show the guys in my family that there isn't a need to be hostile towards Scorpius.

"Scorp?" I knew I got everybody's attention when I addressed him directly, and it annoyed me that it was _this_ relationship that was under scrutiny.

Lucy and Ed were practically common knowledge and both the Williams' brothers were hated in the family; there was a bit of animosity between Louis and Selena for some reason, and even Teddy and Victoire were giving each other steely glances every couple of minutes.

"Yeah?" Scorpius looked up at me curiously; apparently it wasn't just my family that was curious to me not hating him.

"I was just wondering if I could collect some furniture from your flat. There's some things I want to take to America for me in my room in the Players house." I told him, looking at him as I took a drink from my wine glass.

"Of course, feel free. Um…I'm pretty busy the next few days but head over whenever you feel like it. Demi is normally working but Zoey is staying with us -" at first Scorpius seemed a little uncomfortable by our conversation but then he seemed to find his confidence.

Until Selena interrupted him.

"Excuse me? Zoey is living where?" She snapped, sending a glare at Louis for a second.

"Um, didn't you know? She and your parents had a fight about a week ago - the day they got home from school." Scorpius frowned for a second before nodding at Louis.

Louis closed his eyes for a second and put his knife and fork down. For the first time in ages I got a proper look at Louis - he isn't Little Louis any longer. He must be nearly as tall and as muscular as Scorpius is but he looked stressed and the food on his plate was barely touched.

"No I didn't. We've both been here all day, Weasley, any reason you didn't tell me?" Selena snapped at Louis, not caring for the astonished and surprised looks she was getting from my relatives.

"Watch your tone when you're talking to my brother." Dominique snapped at Selena.

"Sel, this isn't the time -" James tried to calm his wife; obviously knowing the reason for the animosity between my sister in law and my youngest cousin.

"When will it ever be the time? It's not like they've got that on their hands, is it?" Selena glared at Louis as she spoke to James.

"What is going on?" Uncle Bill looked to his youngest child with a wary glance - I think we all knew what was going on judging from Selena's comments, Selena being extremely close to her siblings her sisters especially, and Louis' refusal to look anywhere other than his plate.

"Lou, what have you done?" Dominique asked quietly, putting her hand on her brothers gently.

"Louis…is Zoey pregnant?" Aunt Fleur asked extremely quietly; we could all hear it though.

We didn't need to hear Louis' reply, Selena's scoff and deeper glare was enough for us.

"Her…her parents threw her out when she refused to get rid of it." Louis muttered, finally taking in a few breaths and summoning the courage.

"I'm sorry Mum, Dad…it was an accident! I mean…we weren't trying for a baby or anything! It just happened -" he stopped when Aunt Fleur just shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"You stupid, stupid boy." Uncle Bill shook his head at his youngest before he drained his wine glass.

* * *

I signed the papers eagerly; as much as I would miss my family and friends, English Quidditch is just far too tame for my liking now I've had a taste of it from the States.

"I don't think I've ever had a player of mine been demanded for in the states." Rhiannon commented as Albus looked over the contracts that Angelina had given him.

"But then, we've never had a player as good as Lil in our Leagues." Angelina smiled proudly at me.

"Alright….the end of the contract fee is half a million Galleons, all agreed?" Albus cleared his throat and looked at the three of us.

I nodded straight away; five hundred thousand would hardly bankrupt me; Angelina nodded and so did Rhiannon.

"Alright, and one shot for publicity." Rhiannon nodded her assistant forwards who would take the photo that would be released to the press along with my official statement.

* * *

"Dominique?" I called when I walked through her front door.

"Go away." as soon as I walked in Dominique's flat I could see her; it was a studio apartment after all; the entire apartment only had two rooms and one of them was a bathroom.

The front door opened into her kitchen area and straight after that was her living room area and then the area where her 'bedroom' was. She added a curtain up around the bedroom area that she pulled across after Fleur and Bill walked in on her having sex with some random girl three times.

This time she was sitting at her kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading some magazine. As soon as she saw me she lifted the magazine to cover her face.

"I mean it, go away! I don't want to talk to you." she scowled when I took the magazine away from her. "No I'm serious. Get out of my flat."

"No, I've been home a week and we haven't even spoke -" I laughed at her.

"Practice from when you're running away then. You know what?" Dominique stood up so fast her chair skidded across the tiles of the kitchen floor. "I'll leave."

And she actually stood up and apparated on the spot.

She did that every time I followed her or tracked her down she left without even giving me chance to get a word from my mouth.

"Maybe she's mad." Mum suggested a couple of nights before I left for good. My house was all packed up and ready for the muggle family to move in so I was staying with my parents until I left; Bex was too and she found it highly amusing that she was staying in Albus' old room.

"So on my trip here, I've slept in Albus' old bed and his new bed?" She laughed when I told her where she would be staying.

"Of course Dominique is mad Mum," I sighed as we waited for Dad to finish getting ready so we could go to the Burrow.

I was having a party hosted by Mia the night before I left so grandma Molly organised a family meal the night before my party so my family could say goodbye. Most of my cousins would be going to the family but my aunt's uncles and even my own parents wouldn't be going to the party so this is the last time I'd probably see them until I came home.

"She's normally pretty direct about her anger though." I reminded her; pointing out the time she punched Fred in the mouth after he made an insensitive joke about her.

"I don't know the girl, but from what I've heard it sounds like she's upset and afraid that her best friend is moving across the globe." Bex chipped in as Dad entered the living room, freshly showered from a day training in the Hub.

"I think Bex here is right. Every time somebody at work mentioned you today Dominique hit her sparring partner very, _very_ hard. She's taking this as bad as Scorpius seems to be." Dad commented, walking over to the fireplace and holding out the floo pot.

"Is Scorpius coming tonight to this meal?" Bex asked, smiling at Dad as he offered her the pot first.

"Yeah he is, he said he wouldn't miss it the other day." I nodded and smiled when I remembered our brief conversation when I went to pick my furniture up from his flat.

"_Scorpius, don't look so miserable." I smiled when I noticed Scorpius scowling at the wall for what felt like the millionth time. "I know…I know it didn't exactly work out between us…but we can still be friends, can't we?" I asked, moving to sit on the sofa beside him. I took his muggle beer from his hands and took a sip._

"_Friends?" _

"_Yeah. Scorpius, a part of me will always love you - we've been through too much for me not to. I can't survive properly without you being in my life." I smiled at him._

_Before he had a chance to say anything, I leaned forwards and gave him a comfortable hug and a brief kiss on the cheek._

"_Now, you better be making an appearance at the Burrow on Thursday. Grandma Molly will kill you if you're not there. The entire family has being summoned, you're still included." I smiled at him._

_He smiled back, reached out and took my hand._

"_A big part of me will always love you too, Lily." he squeezed my hand gently before he let go of it so I could disapparate._

"Sweetheart…are you sure you want to do this?" Dad brought me back to earth and after taking a quick glance of the living room I saw that we were alone.

I hadn't even heard mum or Bex floo away.

As always, I knew I could be honest with my Dad.

He's my Daddy.

"I'm not sure Dad…but I'd rather regret doing something than regret not doing it. I _do_ love playing American Quidditch and this could be the best opportunity of my life." I almost argued with myself.

"And I can't stay here. I need to go and get over Scorpius. I can't do that while we're still living in each other's pockets. I want him to be a part of my life - if I stay I'll end up making him the biggest part of my life again and I can't do that." I whispered softly; once again it seemed like I was arguing with myself and not explaining things to my Dad.

"Whatever you want to do sweetheart, I'll support you. I'm proud of you for doing this." Dad smiled at me before he stepped closer to hug me.

* * *

Most of the family were already here; apparently Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Molly and Bobby were arriving together.

Nobody knew if Dominique was coming or not.

"She threatened to use me as her punching bag when I asked in the Hub earlier." Selena told me when Fleur asked if she had said anything while she was at work.

"She'll get used to the idea eventually…she'll just need some time." Fleur tried to soothe me.

I only rolled my eyes and focused on smoothing down Katy's bright red hair. Out of all my family members, I think that Katie was perhaps the one that was most upset to see me leave.

She's a lot like her Aunt Dominique in the aspect that when she's upset she turns angry; within the hour that she had been at her Grandma and Grandpa's house she had pushed her sister into a wall, kicked baby Aphrodite's blocks down and told her mother to shut up. Now she's sulking on my knee.

"She never normally gets this upset when Roxy or Lucy leave the country." Louis pointed out; he was sat on the arm of the chair that Zoey was sitting in; and it was quite clear that Zoey's pregnant. Her baby bump is huge considering that she's only three months pregnant.

"I'm guessing it's because Roxanne and Lucy come back whenever they leave the country?" Bex guessed quietly. She seemed quite popular within the family - even though Grandma Molly had offered to charm her hair into growing to a ladylike length and Fred had hit on her.

"Good point." Louis laughed.

"The best part of the family has arrived!" We all looked towards the front door to see Albus and Scorpius walk through; Albus looked to be a little tipsy already.

"Sorry, Albus thought it a good idea to try and out-drink some Warlocks in the Hogs Head." Scorpius explained when Mum pointed at her watch and tutted.

"Albus Severus, are you drunk?" Grandma Molly scolded Albus - who laughed and nodded.

"You better sober him up boy!" Scorpius blushed furiously under Grandma's stern gaze and nodded quickly.

"Come on, I know a good sobering solution. Mind if I make myself at home Mrs. W?" Bex asked Grandma Molly - her previously stressed and stern gaze dropped when she saw the polite smile that Bex was giving her.

"Of course not dear, make yourself comfortable." Grandma offered.

It took forty minutes for the rest of the family to show up; Rose, Molly and Bobby turned up together and the three of them weren't surprised to learn Albus showed up drunk.

"What an arse." Rose scowled when she came over to sit on the floor beside the sofa.

Like when we were children, our parents congregated in the kitchen and we all claimed seats in the living room.

Only now we had Bobby, Selena, Zoey, Bex, Aphrodite, Annabelle and Katy in addition.

And no Dominique.

"Hey, I'm sober now!" Albus defended himself, throwing a crayon at Rose.

"Can you not teach my daughter to throw things please?" Teddy sighed, glancing up from colouring with Annabelle. Katy was still on my knee but judging from her slow breathing she was probably sleeping.

"Hold up - you're Lily and Albus' cousin?" Bex looked from me to Albus and then to Victoire who nodded slowly.

"And you're married to Teddy?" She then looked at Teddy who nodded but didn't look up from his green unicorn.

"But…Lily didn't you say Teddy's your brother?" Bex asked with a confused and slightly disgusted scowl. "Y'all are inter-breeding?"

She had everybody except the children laughing at this point.

"Teddy is my _God brother. _No blood relation at all." Albus laughed and shook his head.

"Not true. Our Great-Grandmother is a Black and your Grandpa Arthur's mother was a Black. You two would be like…fourth cousins twice removed or something." Scorpius pointed out, and then gave a fake shudder.

"That's incest - that's nasty." Bex wrinkled her nose and shuddered also.

"That means me and you are related too." I pointed out, smirking at Scorpius who smirked back.

He was saved from answering by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. We all looked up to see a scowling Dominique stood in front of the door, slipping her jacket off.

She didn't say anything for a second and when she did she looked straight at Scorpius.

"Shut up." She muttered before she walked into the kitchen.

"So that's the darling Dominique?" Bex arched an eyebrow and looked from me to Albus.

"She's in a bad mood. Normally she's more…" Louis trailed off, looking at Victoire for help in describing their sister.

"Horny." James, Fred, Rose, Roxanne, Bobby and Selena all said at the exact same time.

* * *

Dominique actually didn't say a word to me when she came to sit in the living room with us. She just sat beside her sister and scowled into the fire.

Scorpius whispered and told me that he'd been begging and blackmailing her into coming all day but he wouldn't tell me what he was blackmailing her with. It must be pretty good if she caved - normally Dominique isn't fazed by anything and certainly has no shame.

When we went to sit at the table, even though she got the seat directly opposite me she still didn't say a word.

It was only when Bex complimented me on having such a warm and hospitable family did she say anything.

"I must say Lily, you sure do have such a warm, inviting family." Bex smiled and looked round the table, her smile dropping when she looked at Dominique.

"Have you got a problem with me?" Dominique snapped, making the entire table go quiet.

"Oh look at that. Roddie needs changing." Selena sighed straight away, picking her baby up from Mum's knee and taking her into the sitting room - no doubt she knew Dominique and Bex would likely start screaming at each other.

"Who even are you?" Dominique scowled at Bex. "Who is she?" she looked at Albus for an explanation.

"Oh honey, I'm Lily's team mate, housemate and new best friend. I guess you could say…I'm the new you." Bex retorted, hitting Dominique right where it hurt.

I saw something flash in her eyes at the same time the grip on her knife and fork turned her knuckles bone white.

"Oh_ honey,_" Dominique personated Bex perfectly as she mocked her. "Y'all can't improve on perfection." She smiled sweetly at Bex, who just laughed and shook her head.

I know what Bex is doing - she's getting a reaction out of Dominique so she would maybe open up to me.

It's actually working.

"Y'all can try but you can't." She continued and shook her head. "Now, why don't you take your new best friend and fly away to America. There's nothing keeping you here. Keeping either of you here." Dominique finally looked at me and what was in her eyes sent a jolt of pain through me.

She's hurt. She's really hurt; hurt, betrayed, angry, upset.

"Well I suggested leaving this morning but Lil here seemed insistent on saying goodbye to you. I can't see why. All I see is a bitter little girl who's jealous because her friend is making progress with her life -" the rest of her sentence was cut off by the sound of Dominique's chair scraping back as she stood up quickly.

The same time she stood up, Scorpius, Bobby, my Dad and uncle Ron stood too - all four men completely aware of how quick Dominique's anger could escalate.

"I'm warning you now Yank, talk trash about me one more time and I'll take this knife and shove it so far down your throat that the next guy who puts his thing up you will shred it." Dominique leaned over the table and stabbed Bex's chicken with her knife so the knife stayed straight and strong standing up in it.

"Instead of trying to intimidate me - why don't you try talking to your best friend?" Bex arched an eyebrow and smirked at Dominique when she looked at me quickly.

"She leaves tomorrow night, straight after her party. She won't be home until Christmas – Lily has done nothing but big you up for the past three weeks and all I can think is that she's been lying because right not you aren't _anything_ like she describes; you're just a selfish little girl; a selfish little girl who seems to hate her cousin who's moving on with her life." Bex told Dominique; we all had to admire Bex's nerve.

_I_ wouldn't have dared speaking to Dominique like that; she'd have taken the knife and ran it through my throat.

Bex's daring seemed to strike a chord in Dominique though for she stopped glaring at Bex and instead looked at me.

Dominique and I had always been able to understand each other by just a look; we've always been more than just best friends. We're soul mates; we're more than friends – not lovers, not sisters but not friends either. We're somewhere in between. Dominique will always be one of the most important people in my life.

And I've broke her heart. I've actually hurt her.

"You said you'd never leave me." Dominique whispered, her beautiful ice blue eyes filling with tears as she spoke and looked directly at me.

"Do you have _any_ idea how scared and worried I was last time? You came back and you promised me you'd never leave again." Her voice was barely above a breath but we all heard her quite clearly.

Her words were like knives slicing my heart open; it wasn't just me who could see just how heartbroken she was.

"Dominique –"

"No! No! I don't want to hear it! Just go, just go and do whatever the hell you like with your life." Dominique straightened up and looked round the table once.

"I tried." She looked at Scorpius who nodded once more at her.

"Dominique –"

"Have a nice life, Potter." Dominique's last words to me were laden with heartbreak. The sight of the tears falling down her beautiful face hurt me so much. The sight of her crying made _me_ cry.

I didn't get a chance to say anything because she turned on her heel and walked out the backdoor – leaving everybody in the kitchen speechless.

* * *

**A/N - Not a very long chapter, but some importance nonetheless.**

**Happy birthday to my American Best Friend! I love you so much you crazy crazy girl! **

**also, what do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - I think a LOT of you will not like this chapter...which leaves me anxious to how you'll like the rest of the story, haha. PLEASE don't give up on Lily just yet...she's still young and still grieving. Give her time ;)**

**There's a LOT of hints at what's going to come up, characters who are going to be really important to future story lines - let's see if you can guess them all, haha.**

**speedsONEandONLY - LOVE YOU**

**I've been thinking of doing a sister-story to this, one based on Dominique and Scorpius' missions, not all of them just the ones that stand out. Their first ever mission, the one with Bruno, ones when Dominique saves Scorpius, when Scorpius saves Dominique - you get the idea. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

As usual, my flat welcomed me with loud music and the sight of a half-naked woman standing in the middle of the living room, looking through a very large pile of dirty laundry. As usual, I ignored the jolt in my middle section at the sight of Demi Jackson standing right in front of me.

"You know, in the basement there's these things called washing machines. They clean your clothes and dry them so you can wear them again." I mocked as I walked past Demi, trying not to focus on the fact that she was wearing nothing but a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra; they didn't leave much to the imagination and her tattoos and piercing's were on full show.

She may be one of the few Jackson sibling's who hasn't had a child, knocked somebody up or is knocked up themselves but she is definitely the rebel-Jackson. Her ears were loaded with piercing's, her nose had a little silver hoop that she sometimes changed into a stuff and her belly button usually had a hoop there but now it had a bad through it that had a little diamond 'D' dangling of the end.

"I know but it's such a thrill when I see you trying to hide your boner for me." Demi retorted dryly as she followed me into the kitchen. "I owe you a shirt." she mentioned as she went to the pile of my clean washing in the corner and grabbed one of my shirts I normally wore when I was running or something. The shirt barely covered her backside but at least she had most of her assets covered now.

"How was the meal?" Demi asked as she climbed to sit on the work top next to where I was stood. Once again I tried to ignore just how comfortable she felt with her body on show when she crossed her legs, making the shirt ride up to reveal her panties and what they revealed.

"You know the friend Lily brought home? The one Albus hooked up with?" I asked her, passing her a beer from the fridge. She opened it with her teeth instead of waiting for me to pass her the bottle opener.

"Yeah." I smirked when I saw a brief flash of annoyance in Demi's eyes. Apparently my best friend and my roommate didn't want me knowing they were having random sex on a regular basis.

"Dominique nearly stabbed her." I chuckled, recalling Dominique stabbing the American girls chicken. I was ready to drag her away - as were Bobby, Harry and Ron. Even Bill looked ready to cart his daughter off. I explained what Bex said to Dominique and Dominique's reaction to Bex's attitude. I left off the bit where Dominique said about Lily breaking her promises.

"Wow...jeez that American chick is brave. I think the last time somebody said something like that to Dom...actually I don't think I've heard somebody say anything like that to Dom." Demi actually got on really well with Dominique. I _think_ they may have hooked up at one point; with both of them I really wouldn't be surprised. Dominique doesn't really care about the sexuality of the girls she sleeps with, she manages to get them some how and to be honest...I don't think Demi really cares after several drinks.

"I know, Selena took Roddie from the room in preperation and Teddy was about to tell the girls to go see if Sel needed help with the baby." I laughed, remembering Selena grabbing the baby and leaving.

"How was Lily?" Demi asked me, taking a swig from her bottle.

I took a drink of mine and moved to sit at the island - grateful that it had been restored back to its original size now I didn't have to use the wheelchair again.

"She was...Lily; like nothing had happened. We laughed, we joked...it was strange. It was like...it was like old times. I actually forgot for a second that it wouldn't be alright for me to go and hug or kiss her when Dominique stormed out." I mused, hating how I forgot Lily and I aren't a couple any more.

I think Albus sensed what I was thinking before I left because he hugged me.

"You must be glad the two of you can be friends at least?" Demi guessed as she jumped down from the counter and tossed her empty bottle in the bin.

"I suppose...I'd just rather -"

"Be husband and wife again?" Demi finished for me.

"Yeah." I slumped in my chair and drained my drink from the glass bottle. I relaxed when I felt Demi's arms wrap around me from behind me.

* * *

"Dominique?" I knocked on her front door before I opened it; surprisingly the normally pristine apartment was filthy; her table in the kitchen area was littered with mail and empty wine bottles - and _two_ glasses.

"Dominique? You're going to be late for work!" I yelled, looking towards where the curtains were drawn around her 'bedroom.'

I sighed when I realised I would have to go closer to the 'bedroom' to wake her up - but then I chuckled when I stumbled over a discarded bra on the floor.

"You're such a player, Dominique." I muttered when I untangled it from my foot - I've spent enough time with Dominique in training and on missions to know her bra size and this was definitely too small for Dominique.

"Dominique? Come on, we have twenty minutes until we're meant to be at work." I called loudly, walking over to the ceiling to floor curtain that went from one wall to the other. I braced myself for whatever was behind the curtain before I flicked my wand, making the curtain pull itself back.

Dominique was laying on her back, fast asleep with the quilt pulled right up to her chin as a girl lay on her front, her back bare and her hair covering her face. The sheets on the bed were all rumpled and more clothes were strewn around the bed. I smirked and rolled my eyes at the same time when I saw what looked to be a silk scarf attached to one of the bed posts.

"Dominique, come on!" I pointed my wand in her face and silently made a light trickle of water pour out of it and into her face. She put a hand up to cover her face and kicked her leg out of the sheets, hitting me on the knee.

"I heard you the first time." Dominique scowled as she rubbed sleep and water from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight forty. You have time to shower and quickly get something to eat before we _have_ to be at work. Ron's calling a big meeting today." I told her, grabbing her dressing gown from the back of her bathroom door and tossing it over to her.

I looked away as she peeled the covers off of her and wrapped herself in the dressing gown.

"Jenna! Come on, wake up. I need to leave!" Dominique tapped the girl on her bare back until she stirred slightly.

"We have company." Dominique warned 'Jenna' and held out a shirt and a pair of shorts for her to put on under the covers. She quickly pulled them on before she got out of bed, and when she did I got a shock. Dominique went into the bathroom, where I heard the shower run quickly.

"Jenna Corner?" I recognised the girl from school, the year above me - she was even in my house!

"Morning, Malfoy." Jenna yawned at me as she stretched and scratched her stomach at the same time.

Jenna Corner in school was...well to be honest she wasn't a very attractive girl. Slightly over-weight, didn't know how to dress herself properly and involved in too many academic related clubs and organisations for her own good. Now she's hot! Tall, tanned, slim, curves in the right places, long wavy brown hair and a smile that lit her whole face up.

"I didn't know you're..."

"A lesbian?" Jenna teased me as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "Neither did I until...two years ago?"

"Wow. I wouldn't have guessed - I always thought you had a crush on Taylor or...or well me." I admitted, remembering how Jenna was always around the two of us in the common room or in the Great Hall.

"Idiot, I had the hots for Maddy Goyle! I just didn't realise my...obsession was an attraction." Jenna laughed and rolled her eyes as Dominique came out of the bathroom, looking more fresh-faced and ready for work in a tight black skirt and a purple shirt that was see through, luckily for her uncles who worked with us, she wore a black strappy vest top underneath it.. She walked over to where one long rail had all of her clothes and selected a pair of purple heels to go with her outfit.

"Will you be alright if I go to work?" Dominique asked Jenna, walking over to where Jenna had sat on the work top. Dominique took the juice from her, took a quick swig before she passed it back.

"Sure, mind if I take a shower?" Jenna asked, leaning down to remove the orange juice from around Dominique's mouth a kiss.

"Not at all...if you're still in that shower on my lunch I wouldn't mind either." Dominique grinned back at Jenna who winked at her and tilted her head down to kiss her properly.

I turned my back as the two of them kissed each other, and focused on trying to clear Dominique's table. I pointed my wand at the empty wine bottles and glasses so they disappeared and then straightened the pile of letters.

One of them caught my attention; a white envelope with purple italic hand writing. Dominique's full name and her address, no stamp so it was magical.

"When did you get this?" I thankfully didn't pick the envelope up, so I pointed my wand at it so it levitated in the air.

"Oh...I haven't really checked the mail in a few days." Dominique shrugged when she pulled away from Jenna and looked at what I had in front of the both of us.

"I got one identical three days ago. It was waiting for me when we got back from Antarctica." I explained to her, I conjured up a clear plastic bag and opened it up for the envelope to fall into.

"It's just a blank piece of parchment. I didn't think anything of it but now you've got one...we'll give it to Herbert to look over." I muttered, putting the clear bag inside my pocket.

Dominique nodded before she turned back round to Jenna.

"If…if I get mail just leave it on the side. _Don't_ touch it. You know where everything is, make yourself at home." Dominique tucked a strand of her behind Jenna's ear and cupped her cheek. It was strange seeing this...I've been in the room with Dominique before when she's said goodbye to her conquests and she has never been this...loving towards them before.

Jenna nodded slowly before she moved her head to kiss Dominique's wrist. Dominique sent her one last smile, caressed her cheek once and then turned to me and nodded her head.

I turned on the spot and felt my feet slam on to the wood flooring of the Auror headquarters; I looked in front of me to see Dominique land in front of me with a slam.

"Meeting and then Herbie." I told her, since we were closer to my cubicle than the meeting room I led her in there and took my jacket off so I was just in my t-shirt and jeans - grateful that Harry had decided to get rid of the stupid rule about Auror's having a uniform.

"So...Jenna Corner?" I looked at Dominique as we walked towards the meeting room, which was right on the other side of the Headquarters. Judging by the empty cubicles and offices we're the last ones to get there.

"Yup." Dominique nodded, popping the 'p.'

"Why does she know where everything is?" I asked.

"We've hooked up tons of times." Dominique shrugged, not looking at me.

"Doesn't her sister work with us? There's a Corner in the R.D. isn't there? Jane?" I vaguely remember a woman who looks a bit like Jenna who is the best recruit in the Research Division.

"Jaynie. Her sister hates me." Dominique corrected me as we turned the last corner before we got to the meeting room.

I didn't get a chance to say anything though as we both walked into the full meeting room. We both headed for the two empty chairs nearing the head of the table where Harry, Ron and Graham Lyreco were all sitting; we always sat in those seats. Even if in situations such as today when we're the last ones here, they're saved for us.

"Weasley, Malfoy. Cooper, close the door." Harry nodded to us before he called to one of the older wizards at the back of the room.

"Alright we're all very busy so I won't keep you long. For the next few weeks I'll be in and out of the office so Ron will be in charge in my absence. Go to him for any approvals, decisions or my signature even if I'm in the office I don't want to be disturbed." Harry told us all straight away.

"Second, I'd like to welcome back Auror. Potter who starts her first day back as an A.A. today after maternity leave. Good luck, Selena." Harry gave a short nod to his daughter-in-law who was sat further down the table beside her partner, Charlie Montgomery.

"Third, Malfoy, Weasley; I have a case for the two of you. How do you feel about another over-seas assignment?" Harry looked at the two of us, though his gaze lingered on Dominique longer than it did me.

"We'll get right on that, sir." Dominique handed her hand out for the folder without even looking at her uncle.

Harry clenched his jaw once before he passed her a folder.

"Jenkins, Parker I want your case solved by tomorrow or I'm taking you off of it. Finnegan, Marshall good work on the Italian case; Mario Ferdinand will be in Azkaban for a very long time." Harry listed, looking round the different people in the room. "Speaking of Azkaban...they're under-staffed again."

A lot of people stood round the room groaned - the people sat at the table are too good at being Auror's to be assigned guard jobs for Azkaban. Those jobs normally went to new recruits who needed more experience, confidence or one more chance to change their mind, or the old Auror's who needed to retire but wouldn't.

"Markwell, Wright, Faye, Cooper...Robertson and...Mardew; go over to Azkaban after this meeting and they'll give you some shifts. Jenkins, Parker if that case isn't solved by tomorrow you'll be working in Azkaban for the next two months." Harry told Jenkins and Parker, two middle aged men who had been in the department for nearly fifteen years.

"Sir." They both nodded and looked stressed.

"Is there any questions?" Ron asked.

"I have one, sir." Dominique nodded. "Why is _he _here?" She nodded her head at Lyreco who was sat directly opposite her.

"He has no business with us. The murderers meet next door."

"Ironic you call _us_ murderers when we aren't the ones who botched up our last job and ended up killing muggles." One of the Hit-Wizards piped up from the wall opposite Dominique and I.

Dominique stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on to the table, I stayed sitting in my chair and just arched an eyebrow at the man who said it.

"Ironic that you guys have been trained to go after guys like Bruno for years...yet we botched it up_ and_ still got him alive." I bit back, not bothering to calm Dominique down.

Seeing her attack a Hit-Wizard is always funny.

"If you weren't the Head-Auror's family you wouldn't have been picked for that assignment!" One of the girls hissed.

"Well doesn't that make you feel good?" Dominique sneered at her. "You've been sucking _his_ limp dick for the past four months and you haven't had a job in...how long?" She nodded her head in Lyreco's direction.

"What's the matter Borris?" Dominique glared at the girl who I now recognised as Natalie Borris. "Touched a nerve?"

"I'm going to kill you." Natalie stepped away from the wall and took a step towards Dominique - _now_ I stood up to back her up.

"Bring it on whore." Dominique hissed.

"_Enough_!" Harry stood up too, he picked his folders up and dropped them off the table, making everybody but me, Dominique and Natalie look back at him.

"Lyreco, control your Hit-Wizards or I'll have them removed." Harry barked at Graham. He held a hand up to Natalie and she moved to stand against the wall again.

"There's a good girl." Dominique mocked.

"Weasley, Malfoy, sit down." Harry told the two of us. I didn't look away from the Hit-Wizards as I sat down and Dominique remained standing for another minute before she sat down - all the while she kept eye-contact with Natalie Borris.

"All level five, four and three Auror's are dismissed." Harry cleared half of the room - there wasn't many level two and one Auror's. Dominique and I were two's, Bobby and Selena also, other than us four there was only three other level two's. Ron was a level one Auror, other than him there was four more.

"You know what?" Dominique scowled once the room was empty of the others. "I preferred Gerry." I smirked and laughed; Gerry Maguire the previous Chief Hit-Wizard retired about four months ago, leaving his deputy Graham Lyreco to take over.

"And I preferred it when recruits were forced to finish all of their training before they got their badge." Lyreco bit back.

"Enough!" Harry repeated again. "My grandchildren don't bicker as much as you do. My youngest granddaughter doesn't whine as much either and she's ten months old!"

"Make this quick Potter, _we_ have work to be doing." Lyreco growled, not looking away from Dominique as he spoke.

One day he really _is_ going to try to kill Dominique.

"My first announcement concerns the Hit-Wizards; now, legally and officially, you are under my control. Graham Lyreco will remain in control and in charge of you but _I_ am the Head of your unit. Think of Graham as the deputy." Harry looked at all of the Hit-Wizards who immediately straightened up and looked more alert.

"Busted." Dominique muttered under her breath but loud enough for us all to hear.

"My second announcement concerns you two," Harry looked from me to Dominique. "The Minister has asked for you two personally to be assigned to the English Quidditch team in two years time. Security, twenty four seven as they practice, play, sleep, live, press announcements -"

"Why? We're Auror's not babysitters." Dominique interrupted and scowled; I know why she was looking so miserable - the last Quidditch World Cup was two years ago...and Lily wasn't experienced enough to play. The next one - which England is hosting - Lily is a dead cert to be selected as a first-team player. Some sport commentators and players are suggesting she be the Captain.

"We'll do it, sir." I nodded, ignoring the kick Dominique gave me under the chair.

"Thirdly - this concerns you _all_;" Harry pulled a thin red envelope from under his other ones and it straight away got everybody's attention.

Red envelopes mean big business - Bruno came in a red envelope.

I took a quick glance around the Auror's and Hit-Wizards and saw the same look in every single one of their eyes; greedy, impatient, excited.

"The D.A. and the Ministers of Magic worldwide have decided to recruit more...part-time members." Harry cleared his throat and took a look around the room himself. "They want all level two and one Auror's to apply for these positions. I decided that all you Hit-Wizard's be granted level two status. I'm too send at least five names by the end of today."

"What do you mean by part-time members, sir?" Bobby asked quietly.

"As and when basis." Ron explained. "Like when they recruited Dominique and Scorpius for the Bruno case, they'll send them out to you and you get to accept or decline them. Big money."

"For a big price; we almost died on the Bruno case." I pointed out, nodding to Dominique slightly.

"Send them my name." Dominique told Harry after a couple of minutes silence.

"My name too, sir." I added a half-second later.

"Are you two sure?" Harry double-checked. He looked more at me than his niece though. "Malfoy...you had your reservations about Bruno -"

"Dominique and I are a team." I stated proudly and firmly. "Where she goes, I go and vice versa. We work best and better than anyone else when we're together." I was right in saying what I did.

Dominique and I _are_ a team.

* * *

"Since when did you do re-runs?" I asked Dominique as we changed into our swimming gear - after five years partnership we learn that seeing each other naked isn't really embarrassing. Not after being pressed up against her in a two-man tent for three days in a row from one of our previous missions anyway.

"What?"

"Jenna Corner. Since when did you go back to cast-offs?" I asked, grabbing my towel and leading the way over to the Olympic sized swimming pool. The Hub added a pool that allowed us to change the condition so our bodies and minds could be prepared for any situation.

"Hey, don't call her that." Dominique defended, whipping me with the corner of her towel.

"Not answering my question." I whipped her back.

"I don't know...I went to _Avada_, she was there and we ended up kissing so I did her in the toilets and then took her back to my place." Dominique shrugged, not at all bothered about telling me about her sex-life.

"Lovely -"

"Don't be such a dick; you were married to my cousin in case you forgot." Dominique scowled as we both went over to pick a setting for the pool to be under.

"Speaking of Lily - are you going tonight?" I asked her. "We weren't really at our best in the Antarctic." I pointed out, nodding to the icy-waters suggestion.

"Probably not and I am _not_ swimming in that again. How about...whirl-pool?"

"Why not? She'll love it if you went. Bring Jenna. Not a chance."

"Troubled waters, Scorpius. Troubled waters."

* * *

"Mind if I come for lunch?" I walked into Dominique's cubicle when the clock stuck twelve thirty.

"Well...I planned on going home and having sex with Jenna." Dominique shrugged a shoulder without looking up from her report.

"You misunderstood the term five a day, Dom." I laughed, walking further into her cubicle. "Come on, even _you_ can't be thinking about sex now? We did an hour in that pool, did a report, an hour and a half in the Hub and then a meeting with Ron. You didn't eat this morning either."

"I know what I'm going to eat when I get home." Dominique countered, not even bothering to hide her vulgarity in the double meaning.

"Fine...maybe I'll go home and bang Demi then." I sighed.

As I knew it would, that caused a reaction from Dominique.

"Wait! No what? No, you _can't_ take Demi to Lily's party!" Dominique stood up and led the way out of her cubicle.

"Why not?"

"Because Lily is convinced you two are banging!" Dominique said as if it was the most simple thing in the entire world.

"We're not...any more." I admitted; when Demi first moved in I'll admit we...spent the odd night together or the odd hour here and there.

"You two slept together?" Dominique arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well...I wouldn't exactly call it _sleeping_ together." I shrugged a shoulder as we stopped in front of Ron's office. I waited as Dominique knocked once before she walked in, handed him a report and then walked out before he could say anything to her.

"Did you have sex?" Dominique asked me as we headed to the apparation point.

"Well yeah -"

"When was the last time you two had sex?"

"Um...I don't know...before Bruno." I couldn't remember the exact day we sleep together but it was definitely before we went on that mission.

Dominique didn't say anything, she just nodded slowly; I hope I slept with Demi before Dominique did.

Jenna was sitting on the sofa when we both apparated into Dominique's flat, she was thankfully dressed in some of Dominique's clothes and was flicking through a magazine - it really wouldn't surprise me if we came to see her laying naked for Dominique.

It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"Scorpius came home for lunch." Dominique told Jenna who just nodded and smiled.

"So tell me again why I can't take Demi tonight?" I asked as I sat at the kitchen table, pulling the paper towards me.

Lily was on the cover; she got photographed in Diagon Alley sometime yesterday with her friend. According to Albus that girl had no qualms about anything and definitely wasn't shy - she was grinning broadly at the photographer as Lily carried on shopping at the stall they were at.

I couldn't help but notice just how amazingly hot Lily was looking lately - different hot. She was looking more...biker chick than Lily. Leathers, dark clothes, studs, jewellery, her hair, her make-up - even her expression was a little darker than it used to be.

"Because if Lily thinks the two of you are sleeping together she'll probably be upset if you take her to -"

"I thought you weren't bothered if Lily was upset or not?" I countered, accepting the sandwich she handed me.

"I'm not." Dominique lied.

"You clearly are. Are you going tonight?" I asked her again.

"_No_ -"

"Why not? You love Lily more than I do."

"I...I - look, I am _not_ going to her -"

"Bex Cooper will be there." I interrupted her.

"Who's Bex Cooper?" Jenna asked, coming to sit at the table when Dominique put two more plates down and went to the fridge and grabbed three bottles of butterbeer.

"Lily's friend." Dominique sighed, she began picking at her sandwich, not even bothering to eat it.

"Don't you want to prove her wrong? Show her that _you'll_ always be Lily's best friend?" I started pushing Dominique's buttons, knowing exactly how to work her.

Dominique didn't say anything, she just sat back in her chair and sighed, looking from me to Jenna slowly.

"I'll go with you." Jenna offered.

"I...no, I can't! I _can't,_ she -"

"She promised me she'd always love me, she promised me we'd always be together." I reminded her. "Dom...there isn't _anybody_ who wants Lily to stay as much as I do. You have no idea how hard it's going to be going to say goodbye to her tonight -"

"Really? Lily has been in your life since you were eleven." Dominique interrupted with a harsh snap. "Lily isn't even a week older than me. I've been in _her_ life since she was four days old -"

"Exactly. Nearly twenty three years you have been in her life and because she's moving to a different country you're going to throw twenty three years away."

I know Dominique almost as well as I know Lily - or _knew_ Lily so I know when to let things settle.

"Thanks for the sandwich but I just remembered that I have to meet Albus." I stood up from the table and nodded at Jenna who smiled back. Dominique watched me through narrowed eyes and a straight mouth.

* * *

"And then if we put six Aurors here we could -" I pointed out a section on the map to Harry and Ron.

"That's stupid. You want to put _four_ here and then three there." Dominique pushed me out of the way and pointed to two different sections on the map.

"But then those three will be in a risk of getting spotted from -"

"Rather three casualties than six losses." Dominique snapped; ever since she got back from lunch three hours ago she had been snappy with me. In our second session in the hub she actually broke my jaw and didn't even seem bothered about it. "Honestly, Malfoy why don't you take your head out of the clouds and _think_."

"If you separate the group you're splitting up the strength -"

"Divide and conquer!"

"Would _you_ separate from your partner?"

"Right now? Yes." Dominique snapped; I looked at her and saw her glaring at me.

A knock on the door stopped me from retorting back, but I glared back at her.

"Bad time?" The four of us looked towards the door and my stomach did cartwheels when we saw Lily standing there, Ginny and Victoire behind her.

"Terrible time." Dominique snapped at Lily without looking away from me.

"Dom...can I talk -"

"I'm working. Now, if we put three -"

"Hang on Dominique. What can we do for you ladies?" Harry said from his desk, looking at his wife and daughter.

"Well, Lily needed to sign some documentation so we thought we'd stop in and say hi." Ginny smiled as she walked over to give Harry a kiss.

"Dom, please -"

"With all due respect,_ sir_, if we're taking a break I'd much rather take mine in the canteen. I skipped lunch and I'm a little hungry." Dominique turned to Harry but didn't look at anybody.

"Thirty minutes." Harry sighed and nodded to Dominique. Without saying anything to anybody, Dominique turned on her heel and stalked out of the office, taking extra care not to even brush past Lily.

"Has she said anything to you?" Ron asked from his spot on the corner of Harry's desk.

"No...well..." I shrugged a shoulder, glancing at Lily momentarily.

"Scorpius?" Ginny asked.

"She...well she basically said what she said last night. I think Jenna -"

"Jenna Corner?" Lily interrupted me, I glanced at her and saw her looking at the door with wide eyes. "Is she stupid? She knows Dominique will just break her heart. I've told her to leave her alone -"

"Sir...can I take that break too? I um...I skipped lunch too." I stood from my chair and was walking backwards towards the door as I spoke.

"I want you both here by two o'clock. I _do_ have somewhere else to be, Malfoy -"

"Two o'clock, got it!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed out of the office.

I hurried through the entire floor, ignoring the other Auror's as they called after me and didn't stop jogging until I was at the entrance of the Auror's canteen; Dominique was sitting at our usual table with a sandwich in front of her - this time actually eating it. She was sat with her feet on the chair opposite her, her heels on the table beside her and she was flicking through a magazine.

"Go away." Dominique scowled when I sat in the chair beside her feet.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." I countered, grabbing my wand out of my pocket and pressing it over the picture of a plate of chips. They appeared a couple of seconds later so I tucked in as Dominique ate her sandwich.

"I can take a guess." she retorted dryly.

"Since when did you go back to Jenna Corner?" I asked, leaning over to the next table to swipe a bottle of ketchup.

"I _told_ you, we hooked up last night -"

"I mean before that."

"Lily." Dominique scowled and shook her head, flipping a page of her magazine - to an article about Lily.

"Is she your go-to girl?" I asked her, pressing my wand over a bottle of butterbeer.

"Yeah I guess. Had a dry spell so I thought I'd tap that." Dominique shrugged a shoulder.

"Huh...is she completely gay? Wouldn't mind tapping that myself."

"You have more chance of tapping me."

"I thought that about Demi." I shrugged, looking up to see her reaction.

"I made her scream louder than you could." Dominique smirked at me.

"My heart wasn't in it." I laughed, pushing my now empty plate away from me and sitting back in my chair, swinging my feet up to rest on the chair beside her. I took a careful, normal glance around the room and saw it was empty - all the other Auror's are working or in the Hub or on missions.

"I bet I could make Jenna scream louder than -"

"Whoa! Do you mind!" Dominique scowled and threw a bread crust at me.

"Touched a nerve?"

"Yeah! She's not like that...she's different -"

"You pick her up and drop her as and when."

"But she knows me and her are just casual. She knows I'll be sleeping with a different girl next week just like I know she'll be with somebody else in a few days." Dominique told me snappily. "Doesn't mean I want to hear you talk about her like that! I still care about her a lot!"

"What would you do if I upset her?" I asked her cautiously, planting the seed.

"I'd kill you." she answered straight away.

"Interesting." I sat up straight and crossed my arms on the table, looking across at her.

"Not really." she scowled and sat in the same position as I did.

"Yeah, listen." I moved my hands and carefully picked up her stiletto heels. "You care about Jenna...so if I upset then you wouldn't be very happy...right?"

I looked away from the shoes and saw Dominique looking at the shoes too. I watched as her eyes didn't leave the shoes but I knew what she was doing; trying to assess what would happen. I know that her mind was trying to remember how far away my plate was from her - who would be able to reach it first. How hard would she have to smash it into my wrist to get me to drop one shoe? Who would be able to do more damage with her shoes?

"Right." Dominique licked her lips and answered me without looking up from her shoes.

"See, that's interesting because I'm in the same situation. You're upsetting Lily...and I hate seeing her upset -"

"Ironic that _you're_ the one she cries the most over."

"I'd say right now we're on an even scale." I countered. "Dominique, think about it...if the shoe was on the other foot, you'd do anything to get me at Jenna's party. Please...if not for Lily then for me. Dominique we owe each other so much. Please, just come, show your face, bite your tongue, give her a hug and then you can leave. I'll come with you and leave with you."

I checked the clock on the wall behind Dominique and stood up, handing her both her shoes back.

"Come on, it's already five past two; Harry is gonna kill us."

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I forced a smile on my face and posed for photographs with everybody invited for my party - Mia assured me she'd have an album made up and sent to me so she wanted at least one photo of me with every single guest here.

"Lily! Lily!" I tried not to groan out loud when the line of press photographers saw me walking near their designated area - Mia had forced them all into one section so people - the other celebrities and high profilers could relax and have fun.

"Come on! Just one picture with you and your family! They've agreed!" I looked to where Rose, Albus, James and Lucy all standing and posing for photographs. Without giving them an answer I walked over to my brothers and cousins and stood in-between James and Albus.

"Where are the others?" I asked as we all looked to different cameras.

"Molly isn't here yet...Hugo and Polly are on their way...Freddie's here, Louis is...Teddy is sat over there with Mum and Dad." James told me, stopping every couple of words to smile for a photograph.

"What do you guys think of your baby sister moving to America?" One of the photographers called out after Lucy and Rose made their escape.

"She's not a baby any more, is she?" Albus laughed, putting his arm around my waist as James took my hand.

"Which brother will you miss the most, Lily?"

"Teddy!" I laughed, making James and Albus laugh along with the photographers.

* * *

The party included a sit down meal, and I was sat at a table with my parents, my brothers and their wives and Albus' date - oddly Demi Jackson.

"Are you not hungry, Lily?" Mum asked when she saw that I hadn't even touched my food on my plate when a waiter came to take them all away ready for the next course.

"Not really." I sighed and took a look around the room for the millionth time - my eyes going to the table next to ours where Dominique and Scorpius' empty chairs were.

"You're sure Scorpius said he was coming?" Victoire asked me doubtfully.

"Yes! I asked him specifically again last night and he said yeah." I scowled and turned my back on the empty chairs.

"Did you see who _did_ come?" Selena asked me quietly, I was sitting in between her and Albus originally, but Albus and Demi swapped chairs because Mum and Demi didn't really see eye to eye. Now I was sitting in between Demi and Selena, with their partners on either side of them, Mum on Albus' right, Dad next to her, then Victoire and then Teddy and James.

"Who?"

Selena didn't answer, she just smirked and nodded over my shoulder; I turned to see who she was nodding at and saw -

"_Scott_!" I practically jumped out of my chair to stand up and hug him; I didn't even know he was invited to this party! Now here he is, all six foot nine of him standing in front of me in a dark grey suit with a black shirt, no tie.

"Lily." Scott grinned and hugged me back tightly.

"I didn't know you where coming?" I pulled away from him and tried not to focus on the fact that this would be the first time he will come face to face with my Dad since that family meal last summer.

"Neither did I. I got an invite earlier today - apparently Ed missed this Mia chick off?" Scott laughed, I smiled when I noticed he still had his arm around me, his hand resting on the small of my back.

"I heard about that! Mia didn't appreciate that he picked my Lucy over her." I laughed, remembering Mia ranting about Lucy for over an hour at lunch the other day.

"Ahem."

"Scott...this is my family; my brothers, James, Teddy, Albus, we had dinner a couple of months ago. Their wives, Selena and Victoire; this is Selena's sister Demi who is also Albus' date -"

I stopped talking when I saw the all-too familiar awkward glance between Demi and Scott.

"Demi." Scott cleared his throat and nodded at Demi who sent him a very brief smile.

"And, uh, well you met them last summer and you met my Mum...erm...this is my mother and father." I stumbled a little bit, how was I supposed to word 'you met my mother the morning after we slept together' in front of my father and brothers?

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, good to see you again. You look beautiful, Mrs. Potter." Scott complimented my mother who smiled politely back.

"Um...do you want to come the bar with me?" I asked Scott after my Dad didn't do anything but openly glare at him.

Without waiting to here his answer, I took Scott's hand and led him over to the bar, ignoring the whispers and looks the two of us got on our way over there - and I certainly ignored the flashing of the cameras from the journalists over on the other side of the room.

"So...excited to living in the same city as me?" Scott asked me with a grin as he ordered the both of us a drink.

"Right now I'm excited to get out of this dress and out of these shoes." I groaned, gratefully sliding onto a stool and slipping the incredibly high-heeled shoes from my feet. Rose had designed this dress specifically for tonight; it went higher than mid-thigh, a very low neck-line and was skin tight - of course it was black. The shoes were from some muggle designer; an eight inch heel, slight platform under the toes with a bright red sole. I teamed my black dress and black shoes with a simple, thin silver bracelet, matching anklet and a silver clasp to hold my hair up.

"What did your dear Daddy say when he saw you in _that_ dress...or lack off?" Scott laughed after he obviously looked me up and down.

"Nothing, but I saw him whisper something to my mother." I rolled my eyes and laughed back at him.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" Scott asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. I noticed how this is the only ex I've never felt uncomfortable with - except when he came to my house when Lucy text him, but that only lasted a couple of minutes.  
Sometimes it's still awkward with Frankie and me now. Me and Scorpius have more awkward moments than natural, calm moments and I recently bumped into one of my one-night stands in Diagon Alley - we looked at each other and walked away. I was with my mother and he was with his wife and kids.

"Yeah...well..."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Scorpius told me he was coming and so far he hasn't shown up." I shrugged a shoulder and took a large gulp of my drink. "Dominique isn't coming either."

Scott didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, he just looked around the room slowly.

"I thought Malfoy didn't appreciate you leaving him to go to America?" Scott murmured; I remembered straight away that Scott didn't yet know about Mia and Scorpius and what happened.

"Oh...we...we broke up, for good this time." I told him.

A huge grin spread across his face as he looked at something in particular across the room; he has such a beautiful smile, it makes his eyes crinkle and his dimples get even bigger. I didn't really care for whatever he was looking at, I just smiled at the smile on his face.

"So...you're going to be living in New York, completely single?" Scott asked, looking away from whatever to look at me, his smile still stretched across his handsome face.

"So it seems." I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and focused on the fact that Scott had seemingly gotten closer to me.

"What a coincidence...so will I."

"Hmm, I don't believe in coincidences -"

"Neither do I."

Scott cut me off and didn't give me time to answer him because he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him, and kissed me.

I didn't focus on the small levels of conversation around the room silencing, or the deafening sound of the paparazzi clicking away with their cameras and shouting questions at people in the room. I just focused on snaking my arms around his neck and kissing him back.

* * *

Scott and I stayed by each others sides for the rest of the night - he returned to my families table and I conjured him a chair to sit in between Selena and I.

"So, Scott," Dad got everyones attention when the dessert plates were taken away - he hadn't said anything since the two of us sat down - Demi told me in a small whisper that _everybody_ had seen the two of us kiss since the paparazzi had gone wild with their cameras and people were highly interested in what had caught their attention.

"You take care of your sister?" Dad asked carefully.

"Dad, leave it." I shook my head, knowing this was a soft spot for Scott but he surprised me by putting his hand on top of mine and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Yeah...um, my mother died when I was young and my Dad...my father is in a muggle prison in America." Scott cleared his throat but his voice came out strong after that.

"When will he be released? I'm guessing taking care of your young sister is quite a hassle for a young lad like yourself." I could kill my father right now - I know he's Harry Potter and I know he doesn't like Scott, but come on! Even Uncle Ron wouldn't be this blunt and insensitive.

"He's got a life sentence. I don't know about over here but in the States life means life. I'll take care of Chloe for the rest of my life and love doing it - she's like a daughter to me. Chloe, Ed and I...we're close the three of us. We're all we have left." Scott shrugged, I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips for a second before I put our joined hands in my lap.

"Does Chloe or yourself or your brother ever visit your father?" Dad asked calmly.

"I've visited a few times, Ed more than me. Dad and I agree that since Chloe is too young to remember him...she shouldn't have memories associated with that place. She knows and understands that her Dad loves her but...it's easier." Scott frowned slightly.

"Don't worry about it. My Dad knows what it's like to grow up without parents." I looked at my Dad through wide eyes and was grateful when I saw him flinch - meaning Mum had kicked him under the table.

"So what's it like living in the - oh." Mum stopped talking and looked in between Scott and I with wide, shocked eyes.

I looked at what had surprised her and smiled automatically; standing in front of the photographers, not smiling, was Dominique and Scorpius.

Scorpius was wearing a simple black suit, black shirt and a black tie. Dominique had on a stunning floor-length silver dress with her hair flowing in a natural, wavy style. Stunning as always.

"Want me to come with you?" Scott asked me quietly.

"Lily! Scott! I need a _huge_ favour!" Mia literally ran over to our table and stopped right in front of me and Scott, stopping me answering.

"The band hasn't shown up and now the food is finished...people are wanting to dance. Hint, hint Mr. Bigshot music man?" Mia looked at Scott who just laughed.

"I'll do it if Lucy does it with me." Scott told Mia who grinned and ran off to find Lucy.

"No need, go on, Lucy loves a chance to show off. I'll see you later." Probably sensing that kissing me wasn't a good idea with my three older brothers and my father sitting within feet of the two of us, Scott settled with a simple wink, a wave to the table and a nod to my father before he followed after Mia.

I got up from the table too and walked slowly and cautiously over to where Dominique and Scorpius were standing; the photographers had focused on two Quidditch players leaving for them to notice me walking up to my ex-husband and my cousin - for now.

"Thanks for coming." I said carefully when the two of them came up to me; Scorpius smiling sincerely and Dominique looking a little uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful, Dominique."

"Um...thanks, you do too..."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Dominique and I both spoke at the same time and reached out to take each others hands at the exact same time.

"You have nothing to apologise for!" I insisted, stepping closer to Dominique at the same time she did - I smiled when I saw we're the exact same height now we're both in high heels.

"No, you don't! You're doing the best thing ever! You're an _amazing_ Quidditch player, of course you'll be wanting to make yourself better. I'm just a bitter bitch who didn't like the idea of her best friend going away." Dominique wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly; I felt like crying in her arms.

Which is what I did.

"I love you, Dominique. More than _anybody_ else in the entire world." I whispered in her ear, hugging her back just as tightly.

"I love you too, Lily. I'm sorry I was such a bitch...I was just scared." Dominique was crying too, real tears falling down her face. Together we reached up to wipe each others tears off our faces, and then laughed when we did it.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to you...but I'll be alright. I'm a lot better than I was last time -"

"I know. Friends again?" Dominique smiled softly.

"Nope. Soul mates." I grinned back at her and hugged her again.

I looked over her shoulder as we hugged and saw Scorpius standing watching us with his hands in his pockets, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him, knowing full well that after he ran out of Dad's office this afternoon he must have said something to Dominique.

With a slight nod and a small wink, Scorpius walked away from me.

When he walked away, I had a clear view of the stage and I saw Scott grinning broadly at me; I smiled back and sighed in contenment.

Dominique and I are brilliant again, Scott and I are embarking on what seems like an amazing new relationship together and Scorpius and I are on good speaking terms.

_So...why aren't you one hundred percent happy?_ The small, snide voice inside my head that hadn't made an appearance for months piped up.

* * *

**A/N - what do you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - I'm sorry for the long wait but I think you'll like this chapter. It has obviously skipped a year out so everything that happened in the previous chapters was one year ago in the story. There's a LOT of hints at drama to come in this story and the main bit of drama has just begun in this chapter so, yeah, enjoy :)**

**Dominique/Scorpius - A lot of you are still confused over the Dom/Scorp stories I've mentioned in this and in _New Me_, I'll clarify; I plan on uploading TWO new Scorminique stories. One (the first one) will be a companion piece to this story, focusing on not only their missions but moments that you don't see since a lot of you have asked about things such as Dominique coming out to her parents and to Lily, to Lucy dropping out of school and the like. That one will be titled _Behind The Lines_.  
My second Scorpius/Dominique story will be a new plot, new characters and it will be called _From Paris with Resistance_.  
I hope you'll read it :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, I re-wrote it a few days ago and I prefer this version.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**One Year Later**

I curled my leg around the broom, kept a secure grip on the Quaffle in my right hand and then let go of the broom in my left hand, allowing me to maintain a strong grip on the broomstick since I let go of it three hundred feet into the air as a Bludger whirled through the air at top speed - directly where my face was ten seconds ago.

_**"**__And Potter makes another superb move as the remaining players of the Lions still continue to dominate the game despite their dwindling numbers!"_

Dustin Greenman's enthusiastic commentary reached my ears as I quickly headed towards the goals of the Philadelphia Hippogriff's; I could see Ed hovering about up there, dodging bludgers of his own as the three Hippogriff chasers tailed me. This match had been absolutely brutal; Ritchie Mardew our keeper was barely keeping on to his broom let alone saving the goals, David Marsden one of the beaters had his broom destroyed in a collision with an opposing beater, Harley Wilson the seeker got knocked out just as he was flying towards the snitch and Jay Samuel got sent off for kicking the Hippogriff's seeker in the back when we only had a one twenty lead. Since Jay fouled the referee stopped us bringing any of our subs on the match - meaning Bex Cooper, Ritchie, Ed and I had to play against the seven members of the Hippogriff's.

Luckily for us, Ed and I were perhaps the closest of all the chasers so we could easily play together, Bex was the single most best player in her position worldwide and was trailing after the other seeker, knocking a bludger his way every time he made a show of it - and the Hippogriff's had a rubbish set of chasers so intercepting passes was easy.

_"And Cooper makes her first knock out of the match - and it looks bad! The captain and chaser Crystal Summer is out! The Hippogriff's call a quick time-out as they assess the damage!"_

I tossed the Quaffle to the referee and flew over to our goal-posts where Danny Donelly our coach was standing at the bottom of the posts.

"Right - we only need two more goals and we have a one sixty advantage. The referee is being tight with this no-sub rule so you're on your own. Bex, try and block the bludgers from hitting Ritchie any more -"

"Can't I come out Coach? It hurts when I breathe." Ritchie was propping himself up on his broom and Ed's shoulders and looked pretty torn up.

"Come on Coach, Ed and I have this in the bag. Two goals is nothing - even more so since Summer is out, her team falls apart without her." I nodded to where the Hippogriff's were looking nervous near their goal posts.

"I can't take you out - we'd forfeit -"

"We'll keep them away from you, don't worry dude." Ed promised Ritchie who closed his eyes as he nodded slowly.

"Two goals and then just focus on blocking their attempts. I have a feeling that their seeker wants to end their humiliation pretty soon anyway." Danny smirked - even though _we_ only had three active members left it was clear that we still dominated the match, which is brilliant because not only did this match determine who faced the Chicago Kneazle's in two months' time in the final of the American Quidditch Cup - but there was also English and American world team scouts watching this match.

_"Aaand, time up is over! Lions and Hippogriff's mount your brooms!" _

Before Danny could say anything, we had each mounted our brooms and zoomed off towards the point at the center of the pitch a hundred feet into the air where the referee was ready to toss the Quaffle into the air. Once Ritchie was by his hoops the shrill whistle blew and she tossed it into the air.

I caught it easily and dodged and ducked under the two remaining chasers; through my peripheral vision I could see Ed following after me. As we hurried towards the goals I heard the clank of Bex's beater bat connecting with the metal of the bludger and then grinned when I saw the keeper get hit squarely in the gut, sending him directly through the middle hoop.

I effortlessly tossed the Quaffle in the same hoop after him.

_"THE LIONS ARE ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS AHEAD OF THE HIPPOGRIFF'S - THEY ONLY NEED A TEN POINT DIFFERENCE TO WIN THEIR SPOT IN THE FINAL!" _Dustin Greenman's voice was barely heard over the cheers, screams and applause of the thousands of fans who were packed into the stadium.

Since the other team lost their keeper, a chaser retrieved the Quaffle and got ready to toss it to the only other chaser in the air so Ed and I flied as quickly as possible over to where Ritchie was looking ready to pass out on his broom.

_"And Cooper knocks another chaser out of the game! These two teams are getting picked apart one by one - Marsden, Wilson, Samuel, and Summer and now Croyton have all been taken off the pitch! Mardew looks like a strong wind will knock - and he's out! He caught the Quaffle but it seems to be too much for him! EIGHT people are left on this pitch! Three for the lions and five for the Hippogriff's -"_

I forced Greenman's voice out of my head as I snagged the Quaffle from the last Hippogriff's chasers hands and glided over towards the goal posts - I could see Ed blocking the other chaser, Bex and the beaters were aiming bludgers at each other and their seeker was now looking frantically for the snitch - their last and only hope of winning this game.

I reached the half-way mark and felt my stomach fill with dread - their seeker was zooming in towards the pitch and this was no wronski feint, the golden snitch was clearly zooming across the grass. I moved forwards on my broom so my nose was pressed against the wood and got closer, not caring about flair, style or grace - I need a safe goal. I threw the Quaffle through the middle hoop two seconds before the whistle blew, signaling their seeker had finally caught the snitch.

I heard and felt my neck click as I turned my head to the score board and then grinned when it flashed, _"LIONS 890 - HIPPOGRIFFS 730"_

_"AND THE LIONS HAVE DONE IT! THEY HAVE BEATEN THE HIPPOGRIFF'S BY A MINUMUM OF TWENTY POINTS! THEY FACE THE KNEAZLES IN EXACTLY TWO MONTHS TIME!" _Dustin screamed into his magically improved microphone as the crowd below us went crazy; all I could now see was flashes of light and magically conjured lions speeding through the air, hunting conjured hippogriffs.

* * *

_Lily Potter & Scott Williams; are they over?_

_Lily Potter has had no luck in the love department lately has she? First she married her childhood sweetheart Scorpius Malfoy - brilliant Auror and heir to the Malfoy fortune, - then she miscarried his baby on their wedding day, then she fled to New York and had an affair with Scott Williams, then she went back to the UK and had about a dozen public one-night stands, then she got into a very short second relationship with Williams again, then she became Malfoy's carer and lover after he got into an accident at work then she went back to the States and apparently hooked back up with Williams _again_ and decided to move to America with him. _

_Confused? I am too._

_But, it has been a year since she moved to America and Williams and Potter haven't been alone much in that year...however my sources have reliably informed me that while Lily has been playing her little socks off for the New York Lions - Scott has been sleeping his way through the world._

_The two little love birds have an arrangement - while she trains and plays, he tours as long as he's home for the weekend. _

_How far does this arrangement go? We all know how lonesome it can be being Scott Williams - all by himself on the road as he tours and works in different countries...surely his girlfriend is accepting if he finds a one-night stand to warm his bed in her place?_

I scowled as I curled the magazine into a tight ball and tossed it into the fire place; after a year of girls selling their stories of sleeping with Scott when I wasn't there, I still wasn't used to it.

Scott and I now just ignored them; the accusations were so frequent that we both got tired of arguing about them. Our relationship was too strong and good for us to be rocked with rumours like those.

Over the past year, our relationship had gone from strength to strength; when I wasn't training I lived with him. I was going to buy my own place in New York but he persuaded me to save my money and live with him...and I got in trouble a lot for staying the night when I was supposed to be living in the players house.

Scott and I went all around the world together; we spent our one month anniversary in Australia, we spent my birthday in Thailand, we spent Christmas in Japan, New Year in China, Valentine's Day in Russia, Easter in Egypt and then every time we both had at least three days free we went on a little holiday together. He had homes all around the world so we could go on a whim. Our relationship was well documented in the press too; everywhere we went we had our photo taken and we didn't seem to have a private moment. They somehow managed to get hold of some very private, very intimate photo's that the two of us had taken one day when we stayed in bed all day and they got broadcasted throughout the muggle and the wizarding world.

"Morning beautiful," Scott wrapped his arms around my chest and pressed his lips to my neck. "Come back to bed." I leant against his bare chest, incredibly tempted to take him up on his offer of spending the entire day in bed with him.

"You played brilliantly yesterday babe...come celebrate." Scott moved his lips to my hand when I reached up to cup his cheek; he kissed my palm before he made his way up my arm.

"I...I...we can't..." I struggled to regain a simple thought as Scott made his way to my neck with his lips and his hands trailed up my shirt.

"No bra? Dear me, Lily Potter...you're very expectant this morning aren't you?" Scott teased me as his hands roamed where they liked.

* * *

"Didn't we have something to do today?" Scott asked me as we snuck out of the pantry - we heard his maid walking through house as we got too involved in each other and instead of making it up the stairs we darted into the next available room - the panty.

"Yeah...we have a flight to England in three hours." I reminded him as I straightened my shirt and pulled my shorts back up. Scott had business to attend to in England and either way the match ended up yesterday, I'd have a clear schedule for at least three weeks so I decided to join him - I haven't seen my family in over a year.

"Good job it's a private jet - we can catch it whenever." Scott smirked as he walked in front of me; I frowned when I saw him bend his legs slightly but then I gasped and giggled when he grabbed my legs from behind himself and pulled me into a sitting position on his back. "Come on...we better shower. I'm all for conserving water - best make it quick by doing it together." he muttered as he jogged through the kitchen - the two of us ignoring the sight of his shocked looking maid in the laundry room directly opposite the pantry.

Scott and I were alone on the plane - well, excluding the pilot and Taylor, Scott's driver, security guard, minder, assistant and best friend.

"Scott," I sighed when I felt his hands snake up the back of my shirt again.

"Yeah baby?"

"I am not having sex on a plane with you." I told him, idly flipping a page in the magazine I was reading. I made to turn the page but an article about my family caught my eye.

"Why not? Taylor and Curtis are in the cockpit..." I was sitting with my back against Scott's chest so it was easy for him to put his mouth to my neck and leave a trail of kisses there. "_I _want to be in _your_ cockpit -"

"I am _not_ having sex on an airplane Scott," I laughed, elbowing him when he started nibbling on my neck. "And calling it a cockpit isn't going to get you anywhere either."

I bit back a laugh when he tutted and started fiddling about with the remote to the large T.V. screen instead and I just returned back to the article I was reading.

_There isn't such a thing as an unsuccessful Weasley; we have Rose Weasley who took the fashion world by storm when she was barely seventeen years old, Dominique Weasley, one of the youngest Auror's to have ever completed training and tipped to be the next Head Auror when her uncle retires, Roxanne Weasley who has made herself and her father George Weasley, millions of Galleons and pounds by taking over the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes company and turning it global. Then we have the most famous Weasley of all - Lucy Weasley; the world wide famous superstar has earned herself an estimated staggering one hundred million fortune with a trail of number one hit albums. _

_Linking on to the Weasley's and their success is the Potter family - Ginny Potter was previously Ginny Weasley for those who don't know - and their three extremely successful off-spring; James Potter and Lily Potter are two of the greatest Quidditch players to have ever played the game. James is currently dominating the British leagues and leading the Arrow's to victory while his baby sister is smashing the States with her performance with the Lions (for a more detailed analysis of her stunning appearance in yesterdays match see page 114,) - both siblings have made a very large fortune each with their talents on a broomstick. Albus Potter is of course highly successful in his own right - he studied magical and muggle law conscientiously and is now the only lawyer in the magical and muggle profession to have _never, ever_ lost a case that he has worked on._

_The point of this article ladies and gents is that the majority of the Weasley family are extremely successful in what they do - the majority. _

_The youngest Weasley, Louis (son of war hero Bill Weasley and ex-Triwizard Tournament contender and fellow war hero Fleur Delacour Weasley,) is perhaps the most unsuccessful Weasley to belong in our world. Most nineteen year olds are out there partying, making a career for themselves and generally having a good time - not Louis! He's stuck in a dead-end job that his father arranged for him after he got Zoey Jackson (the youngest of the very prominent, affluent 'Slytherin' Jackson family,) pregnant and she delivered his twins on Christmas Eve! _

_Rumours around the gossip mills over in Britain are saying that the baby of the Weasley family is battling a depression as he copes with the life of a teenage father, a teenage father who is constantly being outshined by his siblings and cousins._

_How does the poor boy feel with being labelled as the failure of the family?_

_I promise you readers, I, Romilda Vane will uncover this truth and report it to you all!_

How on earth Romilda Vane managed to secure her position as the gossip columnist for nearly every single celebrity section of _every_ main newspaper in both Europe and America I will never know - her 'facts' are lies most of the time.

I curled the paper up into a tight ball and tossed it into the trash can but I couldn't squash what she said about Louis; I remember Dominique and my mother both writing about Louis and the families concerns that he wasn't happy with his life. He apparently was miserable, working all day in the bank under both his parents and then going to a shabby apartment and helping Zoey take care of their twins. The Jackson family and my own family apparently offered financial aid and support but the two turned it down, stating they wanted to raise their children from their own backs.

Was Louis really feeling like a failure?

* * *

As I expected, an army of photographers were waiting at the muggle airport for Scott and I and as soon as we stepped off of the plane we got blinded by the flashes from the cameras; luckily Taylor was on hand with dark sun-glasses and he could direct us to the side-entrance where we had a car waiting to take us to Scott's house.

I called my mother from the car on the mobile that she made me buy after I admitted I lost the one Scott bought me last year.

It was only ever me or Albus who rang her on her own mobile - which was just as well because she had no idea how to use it. Albus was a natural on muggle equipment and I...well I was adequate enough with them. All Mum could do was figure out how to answer and hang up on a call and ring people herself.

"Lily?" Mum answered on the first ring.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as Taylor sped through the city of London and into the country - I suspect he used magic to improve this car as we seemed to be driving at a normal pace but we shouldn't have reached the country this soon.

"Well there are only ever you or Albus who rings me on this...thing. Albus is right in front of me with the others." I could hear voices and childish laughter in the background and then remembered it was Sunday - meaning that as of seven months ago my brothers and their families went to my parents for Sunday lunch instead of the Burrow. Gran finally announced that she was too tired and old to cook for the huge family every week and decided to cook once every three weeks and on birthdays or special occasions instead.

"Oh yeah, Sunday...well I'm just ringing to say Scott and I are in England. We landed about an hour ago."

"You're home! Oh honey that's great! When are you coming over?" I heard all the voices stop in the background and I took a guess as to why they stopped talking; my mother hinted that during the Sunday lunches, Scorpius attended most of the time - was he there now?

"Well we're pretty tired and probably will just go straight to bed once we get in." I lied easily - we'd probably eat, shower, change and go partying until the late hours of the morning. "I can come by tomorrow though? We'll have lunch?"

Mum took a deep breath and let it out before she answered, sensing the lie too. "Sure honey, if you're sure you and Scott don't have plans at all tomorrow."

I scowled even though she couldn't see me at the bitter tone she had taken up; I thought when I read her letters and listened to her reactions when I spoke or wrote about Scott that she didn't like him but she had never been this...clear on her dislike of him.

"He has business to attend too for the next three weeks - that's why I'm over here Mum. I'd have been bored in New York without him and no training or matches for a month so I thought I'd come back and visit everybody - if you're busy we can do it later in the week." I forced bitterness into my own voice; she needs to accept that Scott is in my life now. We've been a couple for over a year and we live with each other.

Sure she can be angry that I didn't come home during the last year - but what did she expect? I wanted to see the world when Scott offered me to go to places like China, Japan, Africa, Australia and Russia - and not just the Quidditch stadiums like I did with the Harpies.

"No, tomorrow is fine. I'll see you about noon?" Mum's voice was clipped and strained now.

"Sure, see you tomorrow." I hung up before she could say anything else and dropped the phone into my open bag in my lap.

"Welcome home baby." Scott chuckled, clearly having overheard my brief conversation with my mother.

* * *

"You look sexy, baby." Scott murmured as we walked through the doors to _Avada_; skipping the long line of people waiting to get in.

I glanced down at what I was wearing and smiled; I had on a tiny black leather poodle skirt, pulled up to just over my belly button, a tight black crop top and a pair of the shoes that Scott liked to buy me; they were black, leather, had an eight inch stiletto heel but the sole of the shoe is what stood out - like the shoes Rosie made me wear at my leaving party, they had a bright red sole that couldn't be scuffed or damaged.

I had my hair pinned up and made my eyes go extremely smoky and glossed my lips, no jewelry.

"Thanks babe, have to say you don't scrub up too bad yourself either." I smirked at him, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of white trainers and a simple black shirt with the top four buttons open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"The V.I.P. area is set up for you Miss. Potter, Mr. Williams." The manager of the club greeted us at the entrance of the dance floor and directed us up a flight of stairs and into the V.I.P. section - it had improved since my last visit a year ago. Now it had a clear view of the dance floor, the muggle styled DJ box was directly opposite, there was five or six black leather sofas scattered around the section with small coffee tables set up.

"If you need _anything_, don't hesitate to signal for me." the sophisticated looking man looked slightly familiar - the old manager was a girl older than me but this man looked around my age or younger.

"How discrete can you be?" Scott asked as I took us over to a sofa with a good view of the dance floor but enough privacy that we could hide in the shadows.

"Extremely sir, like I said, anything you want." with a curt nod and a wave of his wand an ice box with a bottle of champagne and two glasses appeared in thin air.

"What's your name?" Scott asked, sitting down on the sofa and pulling me down beside him.

"Zabini, sir, Alexander Zabini...I believe you know my older brother, Taylor, Miss. Potter?" I recognised Alexander Zabini now - he was three years below me in school...Louis' age.

At my slight nod, Alexander met Scott's eye once more and then left the two of us alone in the V.I.P. area of the club.

I sipped my champagne and looked out to the dance floor, smiling to myself when I recognised a few faces.

"How do you know Zabini's brother?" Scott asked me, his breath fanning out across my neck.

"He...Taylor and I went to school with each other. He, he and Scorpius are best friends. Taylor was a groomsman at my wedding." I admitted quietly; Scott and I had argued about Scorpius before and I could sense another argument brewing in the next three weeks. It will be practically impossible to _not_ see Scorpius during my visit - he is adored by my family, my brothers' best friend, works for my father and is my cousins work partner.

"Oh...I'll be back in a minute, babe." Scott normally would have kissed me softly before he left me anywhere - but this time he simply got up from the sofa, drained his glass and headed over to the staircase and down it.

I carried on watching the crowds dancing for what felt like an hour while Scott was doing whoever knows what - while Scott was _taking_ whoever knows what; I'm not stupid and I recognise a high person when I see one. I _did_ grow up with Roxy Weasley who loves partying after all and Scott sometimes doesn't even try to hide his high.

"Well look who I have here." I felt my entire body tense when I heard a voice I hadn't heard since I was sixteen years old from behind me.

I turned to the entrance and saw what I recognised as a group of old, rich, Slytherin girls make their way into the V.I.P. area - evidently using their connections with the manager to secure a sofa in here.

Maisie Warrington - Scorpius' ex-girlfriend and the biggest whore Hogwarts had ever had was leading the way, with a couple of the Jackson sisters following after her with some people I vaguely recognised. Clarissa Nott, Amelia Jackson, Carly Jackson, Paris and India Montague and Imogen Pucey are who I recognised.

"I haven't seen you since...Hogwarts." Maisie commented as she sat on the selection of sofas opposite where I was sitting.

I smiled warmly at Carly and Amelia Jackson - we _are_ related now after all.

"I know...it's been years, Maisie. How have you been?" I forced myself to be civil as I silently hoped and prayed for Scott to make his return.

"I've been marvelous. I got married twice; first husband died, second husband works away a lot." Maisie mentioned, holding her ring finger up so I could see her wedding and engagement ring. I knew she married Arthur Pritchard - the last of the very pureblood, _very_ rich Pritchard family - and that he died two years into their marriage but that was around the same time my own marriage was falling to pieces so I didn't pay attention to her life after that.

"I'm sorry to hear that -"

"Ah, don't be. Shit happens and you get over it. Best way to get over someone is to get under someone else...isn't that true, Lily?" Maisie giggled.

"Sorry I'm late guys, Scorpius wouldn't -" I felt the blood run out of my face quickly when I heard the voice of another Jackson sister - Demi.

"Lily...I didn't know you were home...nobody said anything -" Demi muttered when she saw me sitting beside her group of friends.

I hate to admit that I forgot that Demi Jackson is perhaps one of the hottest and most attractive girls that I have ever encountered - including Dominique and Victoire. Tonight was no exception - her long dark hair, (which _all_ of the Jackson siblings had,) cascaded down her back in natural waves, her green eyes sparkled brightly, she didn't need make up and only had a touch of lip gloss on and her flawless skin was on show with her wrap dress which covered her breasts, left slits across her ribs and stomach and then covered her private areas and ended just above the half-way point at her thighs.

"Why would anybody say anything to you?" I snapped my mouth shut when I realised my thoughts had come out of my mouth.

I also forgot that Demi Jackson is also one of the _meanest_ girls I have ever met.

"Well, my sister is married to one of your brothers, I work with another one and I fuck your third brother on a regular basis. I'm pretty friendly with some of your cousins and I _live_ with your ex-husband." Demi arched a perfectly shaped dark eyebrow and smirked at me when I narrowed my eyes in her direction.

"I'm sure it slipped their minds; James and Teddy are busy with their children and own jobs and Albus have a lot of _regular_ fuck buddies so I'm sure he told one of you I was coming home. A lot of my cousins don't know I'm home just yet...and I personally didn't tell my ex-husband but if you're _living _with him then I don't think he'd be too bothered about me coming home." I bit back, taking a small sip of my champagne as I watched Demi smirk broader.

"Would you like to join us?" Demi finally smiled; the thing with Demi is that whatever reaction you give her - she gives you it right back. I snapped at her, so she snapped back, I caught her out so she decided to let that one go because she knows the two of us would be bitching at each other all night - and even though she's disgustingly beautiful and can be a bitch _sometimes_ she is a nice girl.

She's still the worst of the Jackson siblings to know though.

"No thanks, Scott's just dealing with something and then we'll probably leave." I shrugged a shoulder and lied easily.

"Well that's good." Carly Jackson said as Demi sat down next to her sister; I _think_ Carly is the oldest Jackson sister - I can't remember if she's older or younger than Selena. I honestly only know that Demi is younger than Selena but older than Zoey.

There are five Jackson sisters and six brothers and Zoey is definitely the youngest Jackson child. I know that Demi and Amelia are the only two who haven't got children yet though.

"Why?" Demi asked; Carly and Amelia both looked more like Zoey and Selena than they did Demi. They weren't as tall and slightly curvier as Demi was and both had shorter hair and deep blue eyes.

"Sel said that James, Albus and a few of their cousins are going clubbing tonight. Starting with _Avada_ and then going muggle. That's why Maisie insisted on coming here - she wants to snag Freddie while Adrian is working in Rome for the month."

I internally groaned at that news; it was already nearing midnight and my brothers never normally came out until after eleven - meaning they were on their way or already here.

* * *

Scott came back with an entourage of people I recognised as fellow celebrities in the magical world; Quidditch players, models, musicians, children of Ministry big-shots and the like.

I pretended to be happy to see some of the people I played against in the British leagues and forced a smile on to my face when a photographer somehow wormed their way into the section and posed for pictures with them. When I saw a photographer on the staircase again though I grabbed my clutch bag and headed to the bathroom - fake smiling really hurts your cheeks after a while.

I locked myself in a stall and took several deep breaths and a swig of the sobering solution I had taken to carry around in my bag with me - sometimes Scott could party for days at a time and I have no choice but to keep up with him. The solution helps me keep a clear head but still tipsy enough to have a good time.

_"Did you know Potter was coming back?" _

I couldn't differentiate which Montague twin was speaking to whoever she came into the toilet with.

_"No, Scorpius came home from lunch with the Potters all moody and intense. I asked him what was wrong and he fucked me against the wall of the kitchen then literally dragged me into my bedroom!" _

I closed my eyes and tried to get the image that Demi had just unknowingly forced into my mind out of my head.

_"I thought you two hadn't slept together in months?"_

_"We haven't - not since...well about a month before Christmas last!"_

_"You know...there are rumours going around that you're replacing Lily Potter -"_

_"I've heard."_

_"I mean, Albus loved his sister and now you two are fucking constantly. You and Lily even _look_ like each other now she's changed her hair black. Scorpius was married to the bitch and he comes back from lunch with her parents and fucks you all afternoon and night. You and Scott Williams had a brief fling when he was hear last year - and don't forget Dominique! You two hooked up a couple of times -"_

_"Alright Paris, give it a rest! Selena told me this too; look, Albus and I...we have a sort of open relationship. We've gone on dates but he had sex with India last week didn't he? I don't mind who he has sex with and he doesn't mind who I have sex with. Dominique and I - well I was drunk, you know I only sleep with girls when I'm drunk and Scorpius and me...it's always been a benefit thing with us two. We'd hook up when we hadn't seen anybody in a while. Today I guess he needed to let off some steam and...I was there."_

_"I didn't think you knew Albus and my twin had sex last week."_

_"Yeah, I asked whose panties were on the floor of his bedroom and he told me..."_

Their voices drifted off as the door to the toilet swung open and they walked out of the room - leaving me shaking slightly on the toilet seat.

Albus, Scott, Scorpius and Dominique.

My brother, my ex-husband, my best friend and my boyfriend - _HAS DEMI JACKSON NOT SLEPT WITH ANYBODY WHO I HOLD CLOSE TO MY HEART?_

* * *

I took the rest of my potion and waited for it to kick in; when it did I stood straight and squared my shoulders and left my cubicle. I quickly checked over my appearance before I made my way back to the V.I.P. area.

I walked over to the now very large group of people with my head held high, walking straight past the clubbers and people who worked in the club who were staring at me and taking my picture with their own cameras; I intended on finding Scott and persuading him into taking me either home or to some muggle club.

When I climbed the stairs, I stopped and felt myself freeze at what I saw in front of me.

James and Teddy were sitting on one of the sofas, talking easily to a couple of the people Scott had come back with, I saw Hugo with them too. Freddie was chatting up who I thought was the Minister of Magic's daughter. Albus was sat snogging Demi Jackson - and Scorpius was sitting on a sofa with Imogen Pucey in his lap, straddling him as they kissed each other almost violently.

"Baby! There you are!" Scott yelled, catching most people's attention; I looked away from my ex-husband and Imogen and saw him stood with a group of men who I didn't recognise. At his shout, all three of my brothers looked over to where I was standing.

I pretended that I didn't see them sitting and looking at me and just walked over to where Scott was waving for me to join him.

"Scott, I want to leave." I knew Teddy and James could hear me as I walked to the cluster of sofas near their own, still pretending I didn't see them.

"Sure baby...uh, aren't you going to say hey to your family?" Scott took my hand and nodded to the sofas beside me.

"Family - oh!" I feigned surprise when I followed his nod and forced a broad smile on my face at the sight of two of my brothers. Albus had gone back to snogging Demi, Scorpius hadn't even looked up, Freddie was now snogging the Minister's daughter and Hugo had made his way over to sit on the arm of the sofa beside Teddy.

"Boys night out?" I teased when I walked over to them, bending over to hug my brothers and cousin.

"Yeah, Dom's here too - I think she recognised somebody on the dance floor." James nodded to the direction of the dance floor and laughed lightly. "Of course that somebody was a hot waitress."

"Ginny said you two were going straight to...sleep when you got home." Teddy cleared his throat and pointed to where Scott was now greeting yet more strangers.

"We did. We went to bed as soon as we got home; we woke up and decided to go out." I wasn't technically lying; we _did_ go straight to bed when we got to his apartment...I just didn't say that we didn't sleep.

"Are you going to Mum and Dad's tomorrow? They're dying to see you Lily -"

"I'm having lunch with Mum." I stood up from my position on the coffee table and smoothed my skirt down. "I'm gonna go find Dominique. If Al, Freddie and Scorpius surface, tell them I said hi." I wasn't really in the right frame of mind to deal with my brother's guilt tripping me because I haven't exactly been the most ideal daughter lately.

I pointed to the dance floor when Scott looked at me and he nodded once before he started talking to the people he was with.

The dance floor was packed and I couldn't help but rub against sweaty bodies as I moved through the throngs of people - James said Dominique was chatting up a waitress, meaning she would be at the bar.

I was right; sitting on a stool in a skirt shorter than mine and a white vest that was virtually painted on, Dominique was flirting outrageously with a waitress who looked like she was still in school.

I moved to stand behind her and pressed a finger over my lips when the waitress saw me.

"Your fingers are too brittle to be in and out of that ice bucket." Dominique purred, picking her hand up and stroking her fingers softly. "They should be in and out of me."

The waitress blushed a little but smiled nonetheless; before either I or Dominique could do anything, the girl was leaning across the bar and pressed her lips against Dominique's.

I stood and watched as Dominique nibbled on her lips and then as they kissed passionately for a couple of minutes.

"I get off at two." the girl muttered as she pulled away. She grabbed a napkin to wipe her smudged lipstick off.

"I'll be here - I hope you don't have plans afterwards." Dominique smirked at her and watched as the girl walked away, strutting her hips as she did.

"It's rude to watch people make out." Dominique said as I opened my mouth; _of course_ Dominique knew I was there.

"It's also illegal to have sex with minors." I perched myself on to the stool beside her and grinned at my best friend.

"She turned seventeen two weeks ago; her brother got her this job -"

"You're going to have sex with Marley Zabini! Jeez Dom, she's a baby!" I gasped and turned to look at Taylor and Alexander's baby sister - the last time I saw her she wasn't even in Hogwarts.

"She's all grown up now - and perfectly legal!"

* * *

I managed to drag Dominique away from the bar and the sight of Marley Zabini and into the V.I.P. area where we grabbed the sofa farthest away from Maisie and her group - who my brothers and other cousins had gravitated towards.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Demi had hooked up?" I asked Dominique as we both leant back on the sofa and sipped the cocktails Scott ordered for the two of us.

"It was back when you went to New York the first time. I kind of forgot." she shrugged a shoulder and looked over towards Scott. I followed her gaze and sighed internally when I got a good look at him; he had a glass with a clear liquid in it in one hand and the other was fisted around something and when another guy came up to him and he fist-pumped him, his hand came back spread out and clear. The other guys hand went straight to his pocket though.

I glanced at Dominique and saw as she exchanged a sober glance with somebody on the other side of the room. I didn't have to check to see who she was exchanging looks with; she stopped smiling and reached into her bag.

Apparently I wasn't the only person who carried sobering solutions around with her.

Dominique drained her potion and stood up from the sofa.

"You have five minutes to get Scott to get all the drugs off of his person and a sobering solution down his throat before Scorpius and I arrest every single one of them. We're going to alert Zabini he has drugs on his premises." Dominique grabbed a hair band from her bag and tied her long hair up and tapped her wand on her shoes so they turned into a pair of flats.

She handed me a potion vile and then walked away from me. I followed where she was headed and saw Scorpius drain a sobering solution and withdraw his own wand from his jeans pocket and lead their way down the stairs.

"Scott!" I moved over to him straight away, grabbed his arm and caught his attention. "Have you got anything on you?" I whispered, making out like I was kissing his neck if anybody - my brothers - were watching.

"Yeah babe, you want some?" Scott put both his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Not likely - you need to get rid of them. Dominique and Scorpius saw you give that dude something and they're gonna raid the place. Here" I shoved the vial in his hand.

"What? Why are they raiding -?"

"They're _Auror's_." I reminded him, pushing his hand up to his mouth. "I'm serious babe, they'll arrest you - do you really want the press knowing you were found with _that _on you?" I hit him where it would hurt the most - his fans.

Scott ripped the cork from the vial with his mouth, spat that out and drained the potion down. He then reached into his jeans pockets and discreetly dropped the little packets of white powder into one of the girls' bags who he was stood with.

He took my hand, grabbed two drinks from a floating tray and led the way over to where my brothers were sitting; Albus and Freddie had both managed to come up from their girls.

"Hey guys, you remember Scott?" I sat Scott down in an armchair and sat on his knee, giving my brothers _that _look; the one I perfected from Mum and Gran. The one that meant they had to do as they were told.

I watched the entrance of the area we were in nervously as my brothers and cousins conversed with Scott awkwardly - I honestly wasn't watching or listening to what they were saying, I was just waiting for Scorpius and Dominique to come back up and order us all to stay where we were.

The lights turned brighter and the curtains closed around the balcony, blocking anybody to see up into the V.I.P. section as we all got searched; Dominique, Scorpius, three security wizards and Alexander Zabini came up the staircase.

I'm glad I'm the only person who saw the brief, discreet nod that Alexander gave Scott.

"We've been made aware that there are illegal drugs and potions on these premises. Auror Scorpius Malfoy and I, Auror Dominique Weasley, are ordering you all to remain where you are and to act accordingly as we and the security wizards from this club manually search you. Any suspicious behavior, any magic during these searches and you _will_ be arrested; am I understood?"

* * *

I lay awake in Scott's arms for what felt like hours, just looking out at the sight of the muggle town his apartment was in.I drew nameless shapes on his bare chest and traced the outlines of his many tattoos as he slept; I knew when he woke up by his breathing speeding up and he trailed his hand up by bare back, his fingers tickling me slightly.

"Morning baby." Scott murmured after we both lay, wrapped around each other, for about ten minutes.

"Afternoon more like. It's gone noon." I glanced at the clock and groaned; I was already late for meeting my mother for lunch.

"Aren't you meeting your mother for lunch today?" Scott asked as he sat up, pulling me with him.

"Hmm...I'd much rather stay in here all day." I moved so I was straddling his lap and snuggled into his chest.

"_I'd_ rather you stayed there all day too...but your Mom will probably know about last night; she'll be freaking out that her kids were caught up in the middle of a drug raid." Scott whispered, pushing strands of my hair out of my face. "Thanks for the warning by the way; I'd have gotten jailed for sure."

I forced myself to pull away from his chest and look up into his eyes.

"Thank Dominique...Scorpius seemed annoyed to see you had nothing on you though." I pointed out, remembering that Scorpius made a point of searching Scott himself and then didn't hide his being annoyed that he didn't find anything.

Scott laughed but stopped when he saw I wasn't.

"Babe...he's your ex. He was giving me daggers all night, of course he's gonna want to have the opportunity to humiliate me." Scott put both hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"But...I had...the...last...laugh." he differentiated each word with a kiss on a different part of my body; my cheek, my chin, my neck and my nose.

"How so?" I tilted my head back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"By coming home...to this bed...and doing what we did...and what we're about to do..."

"I have lunch -" I was cut off from speaking by Scott flipping the two of us so I was on my back and our heads were at the foot of the bed; I could feel my discarded bra from last night underneath my head directly.

"Still want to go see your Mom right now?"

"I'm already late...another hour won't hurt."

* * *

I let myself into my parents' kitchen and braced myself when I saw both my parents, Albus, James, Teddy, Selena and Victoire sitting at the table with untouched plates of food in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late." I smiled slightly at my parents; my Dad smiled broadly and got up to hug me but my mother just arched an eyebrow and sighed.

"We said noon. It's now twenty past one Lily -"

"I know but Scott and I over-slept till just after noon -"

"That's what you get when you stay out till four in the morning." Mum told me coolly.

"Yeah...I take it you heard." I sighed as I sat in the empty chair beside to my Dad's, sending waves and smiles to my sister-in-laws.

"Your brothers mentioned something - I'm surprised you're even here."

"I told you I would -"

"Yeah but you also said you'd be home for your birthday, for mine, your fathers, the girls', Jamie's birth, the twins', Roberta's birth and Christmas." Mum fired back, arching eyebrow in my direction.

"Yeah well, being a stateside Quidditch super star is a full time job." I shot back, arching an eyebrow back.

"Ladies, play nice."

* * *

"Ignore Mum...she was just really excited for you to get here." Dad muttered as the two of us did the dishes the muggle way; Mum had lied and said she needed to finish an article - I took that to mean that she didn't know what to say to me.

"I know, I _did_ actually over-sleep -"

"I believe you. I also saw the memories from your match the other day - I'm so proud of you." Dad grinned at me.

"Thanks, we're through to the final now. Non-stop training for five weeks from the day I get back."

"Think you can win the cup?"

"I'd like to think so. The Kneazle's are on form this year and five of their players have already been announced as firsts for the American World Cup team." I bit my lip, worrying over the talent on the Kneazle's team - honestly, only Ed, Bex Cooper and myself was at a World Player standard...five to three is a big ratio.

"I'm sure you'll be fine honey," Dad leant over to kiss my forehead lightly, like he did when I was at Hogwarts and home for the break; we would stand like this and discuss the House teams and Gryffindor's chances of winning the House Cup.

"I've missed you, Daddy."

"I've missed you too sweetie...more than you'll know."

* * *

"Finally finish that article then?" I walked into the kitchen and saw Mum pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Just adding the finishing touches." Mum played along with the lie without looking up from the glass in front of her.

"Sorry I was late Mum." I grabbed bits of my hair to and curled it between my fingers.

"Why were you late? Not the 'I over-slept' lie you told your Dad and brothers."

I looked up from my split ends to see Mum looking at me, relaxed against the counter and a teasing grin on her face.

"Scott and I were you know..." I trailed off; I didn't even blush or stumble when I spoke about sex with my mother. She had practically forced me into being slightly honest about my sex life with her ever since my seventh year - I think she enjoyed the original discomfort that I once held.

"I can see how that would sound more appealing than a lunch with your family." Mum joked, she opened a drawer and began digging around in it for something.

"Here, Jamie is the first one in blue, then Roberta in pink, Harley in the green romper suit and Logan in the blue one. Grandma Molly took this three weeks ago." she handed me a photo of the four latest additions to our family. Selena, Zoey and Molly had all given birth in the last year and according to Dominique, Polly was due to have her and Hugo's first child soon too.

"I can't believe I haven't even met my own nephew yet." I stroked my index finger over the baby that was clearly James and Selena's son; he had his mothers brown hair and his fathers wide hazel eyes.

"You could have come home."

"I know...but Scott made everything sound so much...more appealing. Christmas in Tokyo with the two of us or being cramped in the Burrow with a hundred relatives? My birthday in Rome in a secluded villa with him, Ed and Lucy? Easter in Africa on a safari trip with Scott and his sister?" I smiled at the sight of my nephew and new cousins all yawning simultaneously.

"I get it, you're young, in love and rich - of course you want to see the world -"

"In love?" I laughed, looking up at Mum who just looked at me through a confused gaze for a minute before she spoke.

"You've been with him for a year, Lily - do you not love him?"

I didn't say anything, I just shrugged a shoulder and looked down at my shoes.

"Lily...if you don't love him then why have you been with him for a year? When you were with Scorpius...you fell in love with him within weeks -"

"Things with Scott are completely different than they were with Scorpius, Mum." I said in a small voice; I hate how she can pick apart my emotions and feelings by a simple glance at me or how I'm looking.

"You were with Dean Thomas for longer than you were with Dad at first and you didn't love him." I pointed out after neither of us said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Yes...but I was fifteen, you're nearly twenty four and -"

"So maybe I've had the love of my life Mum. Maybe I've had him and it clearly didn't work out -"

"Only because you two went through something that nobody should -"

"It didn't work out because when I was grieving over our dead daughter he was trying to shag one of my best friends, Mum."

She didn't say anything; she just looked over my shoulder.

I followed her gaze and sighed at the sight of my father, brothers and Scorpius himself standing around the doorway of the kitchen.

"People should start wearing bells in this house." I grumbled, not looking at any one in particular.

"The breakdown of our marriage wasn't completely on my shoulders -" Scorpius tried to defend himself but I shot him down again.

"No, but hitting on Mia Harley was the catalyst and main contributor." I glanced at the clock and was grateful when I saw the time. "I have to go, I told Scott I'd be back by six, we're going out for dinner." I walked over to where I was sitting at lunch and grabbed my jacket.

"Is he taking you to a drug den?" Scorpius muttered, low enough that I'm sure he didn't mean for me to hear it.

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him, aware of my parents exchanging cautious looks.

"You heard me - I _saw_ him with something in his hand last night and then it suddenly disappeared? The guy was high all night -"

"Then why didn't you raid the place sooner? Huh? You're an Auror, Malfoy, why didn't you do your job -"

"Because surprisingly enough I didn't _want_ to arrest your boyfriend_ Potter_ -"

"Then why did you make a deal of searching him?" I shot at him darkly. "I saw your face when you didn't find anything on him."

Scorpius didn't say anything, he just clenched his jaw tightly and glared at me.

"Yeah, I thought so. I'll see you guys on Sunday." I spoke through gritted teeth and turned on my heel for the back door so I could apparate away from the awkward atmosphere that I now realised had and probably will become more common and more evident with my family.

* * *

**A/N - well? What do you think?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Alright, I know a lot of you aren't liking Lily and the way she is and (not that I hate the reviews) but it got a bit repetitive having to read "I don't like this Lily..." "change her back..." etc so I changed what was going to happen in this chapter to include WHY Lily is the way she is. I'm not hating any of you or having a go at any of you or making a dig and I LOVE the reviews and thoughts you guys have, it's just I must have gotten at least 20 reviews saying the same thing so I thought I'd explain WHY Lily is the way she is. I am not going to change Lily because who she is makes this story and I happen to really like this story.**

**Only one reviewer actually guessed (or at least reviewed) WHY she is the way she is. **

**The things in this chapter were going to happen, I just added extra as an explanation. Oh and you guys can relax - Lily doesn't have black hair any more. I swear some of you were more annoyed over her dying her hair than her divorcing Scorpius.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Scorpius' P.O.V**

I apparated directly into the apartment, not caring that if I was a second late I'd have landed directly on Demi.

"I thought you were working until late tonight?" Demi yawned as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Change of plans." I muttered, going straight to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of my favourite muggle beer. I scowled when I heard her cough expectantly behind me but handed her my bottle and got another one for myself.

"What exactly changed?" Demi asked me, following me once more out of the kitchen and through the living room into the small hallway that housed both of our bedrooms.

"Lily." I pushed my bedroom door open forcefully, not caring when it slammed into the wall and kicked off my shoes.

I gulped down most of my beer as I walked towards the bathroom, un-snapping my jeans in the process and wiggling out of them until I was stood in the doorway to my bathroom in my t-shirt and underwear.

I looked over my shoulder and scowled when I saw Demi sitting cross-legged on my bed looking at my through careful eyes.

"Would you care to join me in the shower?" I asked her darkly, pulling my shirt off and tossing it over my shoulder. I walked into the bathroom, switched the shower on and stood in my boxers, waiting for the water to heat up.

"Not really...I want to talk to you about 'us' actually." I was surprised to hear her voice so close; she had gotten up from the bed and was now sitting cross legged on my bathroom counter beside my sink.

"I was joking." I scowled, draining the last of my beer and stepping into the shower, pulling my boxers off and throwing them towards the doorway. Demi and I had seen each other naked plenty of times - so I wasn't really concerned or embarrassed when she didn't leave me alone in the bathroom and she could see through the glass door of the shower. It was only about seven months ago when she was _in_ the shower with me.

"I want to stop...us from being _us_." Demi called out, her voice louder than the running water. "I...I want to try being in a committed relationship."

I looked through the foggy glass door and saw her now looking down at the bottle in her hand, peeling the label off with her nail slowly.

"With Albus? He knows we've slept together - he's cool with it." I said.

"I know, but I'm not cool with him going out and fucking people and me going to his place and finding other girls panties on the floor. I...I want our relationship to be _normal_. I'm sick of -"

"Being a whore?"

Both Demi and I jumped when we heard Dominique's voice. I rubbed the shower door clear and scowled at Dominique leaning casually against the doorway of the bathroom.

"I _did _knock and yell. Am I interrupting some kinky sex session?" she asked, looking from me to Demi curiously.

"I'm in the shower!" I pointed out uselessly - Dom and I had seen each other naked too so I wasn't really bothered. We have spent weeks in a tent with only each other as company before - showering in front of each other is nothing when we washed in a lake together.

"Don't forget to do behind your ears." Dominique sat beside Demi on the counter and took a swig from her bottle. "Why are you sick of being a whore?"

"I'm not a whore...well I am but I - whatever; look I want to be in a normal,_ straight_ relationship. Did you realise that when we were all in _Avada _last night I had slept with eight of the people in that V.I.P. section alone! Two of them in the same family!"

I washed my hair and frowned when I remembered who was in that section last night with us who I can remember Demi hooking up with at least one point; Albus, me, Dominique, Scott Williams and Alexander Zabini are all I can remember.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked as I rinsed off; grateful that Demi had taken most of my bad mood out of me. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and moved to the sink.

"I want to be Albus' girlfriend - his _only_ girlfriend."

Dominique and I looked at each other at the same time and exchanged a look before we snorted with laughter at the same time.

"Good luck with that. Albus hasn't ever been in a relationship where it has been one-sided." I told her honestly.

"_I've_ had more relationships like that than he has." Dominique muttered, handing me my shaving foam.

"I know...but Albus always goes back to me and he treats me different! How many of his 'girls' can say they've just simply had a spoon with him when it's woman week?" Demi asked as she picked my razor up and passed me it.

"If you're going to talk like that - get out!" I stopped whatever Dominique was going to say. I may be comfortable with them seeing me shower and shave and I may feel comfortable talking about Demi's very broad love life - but I am _not_ going to talk to two of my best friends about their periods.

With one look between the two girls they both hopped down from the counter and left me alone in my bathroom.

"Bloody women."

* * *

I grabbed what I needed from my cubicle and made my way to the lifts to take me to the Apparation point; I may love my job but I don't want to spend my days off in the office.

"Scorpius!" I turned my head and smiled when I saw Ginny leaving Harry's office and heading towards me.

"Come with me." without doing anything else or saying anything else, Ginny grabbed my arm and pulled me into the empty meeting room. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"What was that in my kitchen the other night? Will you and Lily _ever_ be able to stay in the same room without arguing with each other?" Ginny asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"You can't expect me to like Williams can you? I'm sorry Ginny but when your daughter is all loved up with a drug user I _will_ _not_ be happy about it -"

"No but I know you still love her and I expect you to want her to be happy. If she's happy now -"

"She isn't happy! Damn it Ginny you know it as well as I do. Lily isn't happy, she's far from it. I know her better than anybody else and I'm telling you she's depressed!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you." I apologised a couple of minutes later; Ginny and my mother are the two women I promised myself I would never lose my patience in front of and here I was shouting like an idiot to her.

"Scorpius, what do you mean depressed?" Ginny asked me slowly.

"Ginny, we lost our child, got a divorce and she moved to America. Would the old Lily have done all of that? Would she have acted like a whore just after Christmas before she moved? Would she have let Scott walk all over her like she does now?" I stood from my chair and made my way over to the door, unlocking it with a silent wave of my wand.

"I'm sorry for yelling but I really have to go. You might want to remind Lily where her daughters grave is."

* * *

I flicked my wand so that the bunch of dead flowers on Olivia's grave vanished and a bunch of white lilies replaced it.

"I'm sorry I don't come more often...I know my parents and Lily's parents visit more than I do but it doesn't mean I don't think about you." I fell to my knees as I looked at the small white headstone in the Malfoy family graveyard.

I tried to fight hard with Lily to not bury our daughter here but she insisted and at that time I'd have buried myself here if it would make her happy but now I wish I had put my foot down harder and demanded that she be perhaps buried where Muriel Prewett, Fabian and Gideon Prewett and Fred Weasley I are buried. Where Molly and Arthur and Ginny and Harry all want to be buried in the private plot close to the Burrow.

I don't like to picture my daughter buried in the same graveyard as Lucius Malfoy, as Brutus Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy - my family. I don't like to picture people coming here to mourn and pay respects to _my_ baby girl, my sweet, innocent baby girl when the headstones of murderers, bigots, maniacs and lunatics that are the Malfoy ancestors are mere feet away from hers.

"I didn't even want to put you here but Lily insisted. I wanted you to go closer to the Burrow but she wanted you here in Malfoy Manor. I'm sorry."

I crawled closer and used my sleeve to wipe away the smudges of water that the latest rain had left on her marble head stone - I don't want her head stone to be cleaned with magic.

"I'll tell my parents that your head stone is to be cleaned by hand. I promise to visit more."

I had always silently questioned my father's sanity when he would press his lips against my Grandmother Narcissa's headstone when I was a child and forced to pay my respects on Christmas and her birthdays, but now I completely understand his reasons.

I held Olivia once and I can still feel her in my arms; if I close my eyes and concentrate, I can still feel her forehead on my lips from the one and only time that I kissed my daughter. I'd do and give anything and everything to do that one more time.

I stood up and quickly dried my wet cheeks before I headed up to the main house; my father knows when somebody arrives on the grounds of Malfoy Manor and he usually goes looking to see who it is; if he spies me from a window and then discovers I didn't go into the house to see either of my parents he wouldn't be impressed.

I used one of the side entrances, this one leading me into the kitchen, instead of going through the main doors that led to the main hallway. It's a Tuesday which means my father will be either in his home-office or over-seeing the businesses in person and my mother will either be in her own study or over-seeing her own businesses that she had recently set up to cure her boredom.

"Scorpius?" I heard my name being called when I walked past the drawing room; I turned on my heel and walked back to the doorway.

Both my parents were sitting in there with my Aunt Daphne and Uncle Terry and Grandmother Greengrass.

"You didn't say you were visiting today sweetheart." Mum noted as she stood up and walked over to me. "Neither did your grandmother." she whispered in my ear as she hugged me close.

"Spur of the moment -"

"Here's my favourite grandchild! My one and only heir! Come on; let me get a look at you!" Grandmother Greengrass exclaimed; she stood from her chair and walked gracefully over to me. Most people my Grandmothers age would have grey hair, struggle to walk or even use a cane. Not Grandmother Greengrass; she still walked with perfect grace and posture, had jet black hair that my mother and aunt inherited and had never used a cane in her entire life.

"Hmm, if you weren't cursed with the Malfoy hair and facial features I would say my daughter had an affair around your conception." Grandmother Greengrass commented honestly and bluntly, ignoring the gasps from my aunt and mother and the chuckle from my uncle and father. "Look at his build, he's outshone your father Astoria and of course his own father. Lucius wasn't much of a big build if I remember correctly."

I counted to three in my head and then forced myself to not smile when she came out with what every single person in the room was waiting for.

"Although, your Grandfather Cygnus was of a big build Draco. I remember hearing him talking to my father that he was grateful none of his girls had inherited his stature. Looks like it skipped your generation. Don't just sit there Daphne, pour your nephew a drink!" Grandmother Greengrass never worded things carefully - and she _always_ made a point of snapping at my aunt or making her feel uncomfortable.

Although she was a traditional pure-blooded Slytherin woman, Grandmother Greengrass could never do what her generation would have done if Daphne Boot was their daughter; she was now cold, distant and sometimes cruel to her first born daughter but she couldn't and wouldn't disown her for marrying a muggle-born.

I moved to sit in between my parents - well, my mother practically frog marched me to sit there.

"So, Scorpius what brings about this visit? Your mother was just telling me that you barely have a day off of work and here you are in the middle of the day. Finally saw sense and decided to quit working for the Ministry and join your father in the family businesses?" Grandmother Greengrass asked, sipping her tea delicately. "Or have you decided to take my offer of accepting your inheritance early? The Greengrass fortune, estates and businesses are yours when you want them -"

"Actually Grandmother, I...I visited the cemetery and I thought I would come and spend the afternoon at home." I accepted the cup of tea from my aunt grateful to have something to hold. "I'm due to go on a mission on Friday for the weekend so Auror Potter issued my partner and me several days leave."

For the first time in my entire life, my Grandmother seemed unsure of what to say.

Of course it didn't last long.

"Is it a dangerous mission? Is this leave time to spend with your loved ones in case you don't come home alive?"

"Mother!" Aunt Daphne hissed when my mother just sighed deeply.

"No, Grandmother. It's a simple mission in India; this leave is just to help us clear our minds...focus on the task at hand so to speak." Perhaps one of the only time I was ready to work the days before a mission because my head was clear and then something happens that takes control over my head and I could use more than three days leave before a mission.

Grandmother Greengrass asked me some more questions regarding the mission and then changed the subject when she had gotten as much as I was allowed to say out of me.

For the next couple of hours we sat like this, each of us highly uncomfortable and waiting for her to get bored of her children and grandchild and decide to go home.

She rarely left her own Manor and normally my mother and aunt Daphne went to visit her - she seldom visited us but when she did she only came to Malfoy Manor. She refused to go to the house Aunt Daphne and Uncle Terry had, even though it was just as grand as Malfoy Manor is.

Eventually, around five in the evening, she got tired of us and went home. Aunt Daphne and Uncle Terry left seconds after her, leaving me alone with my parents.

I got up from my position on the sofa and moved to sit on the one directly opposite them, the one my aunt and uncle were sitting in previously.

"Mum, could you tell the house-elves that Olivia's headstone is to be hand cleaned from now on?" I asked her, forcing the words out and pushing down the lump in my throat. "And that regardless of who visits, I want fresh flowers to be on her grave at all times. Lilies, if the season is right for them. A wreath at Christmas."

I focused on the coffee table in the middle of the two sofas so I didn't see the look my parents were clearly giving one another.

"Anything you want, darling." Mum whispered after a couple of seconds.

"When was the last time you visited, before today?" Dad asked after her.

I let out a breath of air that I didn't know I had sucked in before I answered, hating myself at what I was about to say.

"Christmas. Before that August."

I looked up from the coffee table to get my parents' reactions first hand. My mother was looking at me through sad eyes, my father was looking at the coffee table, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees, hands grasped together - if I wasn't so miserable right now I would laugh at how similar we actually are.

I straightened up from the exact same position and leant back into the sofa, resting my head against the ornate metal of the frame.

"This furniture is hideous." I commented out loud; the metal frames only had cushions on the back and seat part.

"Well you don't live here anymore." Mum got up from her chair and flicked me on the nose as she walked past me. "I'll just go inform the house-elves that you're here for dinner Scorpius. Are you staying the night? I'll set up your old room if you like."

I shook my head silently.

"So, why go to Olivia's grave now? Why not wait till her birthday in a couple of months." Dad asked shortly after we heard the drawing room doors click shut. Mum wasn't very discreet in her attempts to give us some privacy; she knows I'm more likely to speak to my father than I am to her and she knows as well as I do that he'll probably tell her what I say anyway.

"Lily's home. She came home on Sunday."

"Ah. Has she spoken to you about Olivia?" Dad asked quietly; I know he still regards Lily as the daughter he never had and he probably always will.

"Nope. I saw her on Sunday night at _Avada_ and yesterday I went to Harry and Ginny's to get Harry's signature on something and she was there and we yelled at each other. She called me Malfoy." I frowned at that; she hadn't called me Malfoy since I was sixteen years old.

Ten years ago.

"You went to the Potter's for lunch on Sunday didn't you?" Dad asked me, I looked at him and saw he was now standing over by the window, looking out at the sunset. I got up and walked over to him, I could see Mum over by her flowerbeds and smiled when I saw a house-elf designated to the gardens and grounds by her side, planting some seeds.

Lillie's no doubt.

"Yeah, I was there when Ginny got a phone call from her saying she had landed with Williams."

"What did you do after that?" Dad asked, watching Mum plant her flower seeds.

"I went home and...and I slept with Demi." I had always been honest with my Dad and he had never judged me, he had teased me or scolded me but he had never and will never judge me for it.

"Did that help?" Dad arched looked at me with an arched eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"A little."

"Demi Jackson is an attractive girl. Smart, funny, ambitious, witty -"

"She's in love with Albus, Dad. I'm not going to marry her." I sighed; ever since Lily and I ended our relationship officially and she got together with Williams, my mother and Michelle Jackson had been trying to set Demi and me up as a couple.

"Could you see yourself marrying Demi?" Dad asked, looking back out of the window, this time towards the maze.

"I don't know...I mean, I guess I can imagine being with her for -"

"No, can you imagine yourself _marrying_, Demi Jackson? Or Carly Jackson or Amelia Jackson or one of the Montague twins or the Zabini girl or even one of the Nott sisters?" Dad listed the pureblood girls that Grandmother Greengrass always mentioned in front of me; just two hours ago she mentioned that Marley Zabini was in her final year of Hogwarts.

I didn't mention that Grandmother Greengrass herself probably had a better chance of marrying Marley Zabini than I did.

I pictured me standing in front of my family and friends once more; Malfoy Manor cleaned until it shone again, a girl opposite me in a white dress and a veil covering her face. I imagine me slowly lifting the veil up, hoping that Demi, Carly, Amelia, India, Paris or even little Marley Zabini is under there.

"No, no I can't picture myself marrying any of those girls." I sigh, the image of Lily Potter under the wedding veil etched into my mind.

* * *

Dominique and I didn't even speak through the final debriefing of the mission from Harry and Ron; she seemed to sense that I wasn't in the mood for her jokes and sarcastic comments so she kept quiet. I was grateful for that, I don't want to upset the women who will probably save my life within the next few days.

Harry and Ron seemed to guess I was in a terrible mood because they both tried to speak to me in private but then turned professional and returned back to the debriefing of the mission.

When Dominique and I got ready to leave, she only said one thing to me.

"Scorpius…I'm begging you, please just forget about Lily for this weekend. I have an uneasy feeling about this."

I didn't say anything to that; I just held my hand up in a fist in front of her.

"Going in alive." Dominique braced herself and looked towards Harry and Ron, pumping my fist with her own.

"Coming out the same way." I moved my hand to her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "Dom, if you don't wanna do this or if you don't feel comfortable then we'll do some more research and go back in a couple of weeks –"

"Come on, I want to be back for Grandma's cooking on Sunday. Tell Gran to have two plates of dinner set up for us coming home."

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"All you've done is work." I let myself in Scott's office and walked round the desk to sit on his desk, he briefly looked up from his computer screen.

"Well this _is_ a business trip. Do you know how much work I've had to do?" he muttered, moving my leg so he could get a folder from a drawer. "I've had to fire three hundred people, hire another two hundred –"

"You have people do that for you."

"Well I've had to personally review each case, I've had to write ten songs and somehow get in touch with Lucy for her opinion on the new album sleeve, I've had to oversee Chloe on her latest school report which is her worst yet, I've had to come up with the proposal for funding for the kids dance school charity –" Scott listed walking around his office looking for another folder.

"I'm bored!" I sighed, not caring that I sounded very much like his younger sister. "I'm sick of staying in; we haven't gone out since Sunday!"

"I'm your boyfriend not your minder babe, go out! This is your home country after all. I thought you were the one who was keen to come to England on Sunday morning?" he asked as he started typing at the computer again.

"I was." I muttered, picking up a piece of paper with an image of Lucy and Scott on it; Scott was wearing a full three piece muggle suit and he was scowling at the camera. Lucy was wearing a floor length red silk evening gown with elbow length black silk gloves, jewels on each finger and she too was scowling.

"And then you went home and argued with your ex and things got awkward with your parents." Scott repeated what I told him three days ago when I came home from my parents' house on Monday evening.

"Go to the Ministry, have lunch with your Dad. Go shopping with your Mum, have a girls night in with Dominique or Roxanne - and see if you can find out where Lucy and my brother are!" Scott scowled when he saw me holding the design for their latest joined album.

"She's in France with Ed I think." I put the paper down and looked at Scott; he was clearly working hard and I could see that his work was important to him. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants and a vest top, he had barely left this office since Monday evening. He was always coming to bed after me and when I'd wake up in the morning he would be in here.

"I think I'll go see what Dominique's up to. She has a mission on Friday though so she's probably working out in the Hub. I'll see you later."

Normally I would have kissed him goodbye or made some comment about what to expect when I got home - but for some reason this time I didn't.

* * *

Dominique was in her apartment, relaxing on her sofa watching some muggle television show when I let myself in.

"Are you crying?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Yes - it's sad! He loves that blonde woman but so does his sister and he doesn't want her to get hurt but he can't fight his feelings for blondie any more so they've started up a secret relationship and now the sister has a terminally ill disease!" Dominique sniffed, moving over on the sofa so I could spread out comfortably.

"That's not real life -"

"It's equally as dramatic as your life is most of the time." Dominique shot back; whatever she was watching had apparently finished because some cheery music had come on and Dominique switched the television off.

"Where's Roxy at?" I asked Dominique when she stood up to take her piles of tissue to the rubbish bin.

"Erm, I _think_ she's in Scotland with her latest boyfriend. Back on Sunday or in time for Sunday, I'm not sure." she returned to the sofa with two glasses of wine. I took it and gratefully took a sip.

"Whoa, calm down it's still only lunch time." Dominique tried to caution me but I just shrugged and took another sip.

"I'm bored. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing; I go off on that mission the day after tomorrow so Uncle Harry ordered me to relax all day today and work out tomorrow. I was planning on going shopping with Victoire but she's spending the day with Teddy and Katy - did you hear the little rascal got herself suspended from play group?" Dominique laughed.

We spent the next couple of hours talking our shared nieces, laughing at the mischief Katy got herself into and then beaming with pride when we discussed how clever Annabelle clearly is going to be.

Around five in the evening we both got pretty hungry but neither of us wanted to cook so Dominique ordered muggle take away from a shop further down her street and we took that, our third bottle of wine and we wheeled her television over to the foot of her bed and climbed in.

"I'm staying the night, that cool?" I asked Dominique as she came out of the bathroom and climbed back into the bed, picking her tray of Chinese food up and putting it on her knee.

"You've only been there a year and you're sounding like that bitch Cooper." Dominique joked darkly. "_Hey y'all I'm crashing here tonight dude, that cool?"_

Dominique imitated Bex perfectly and I had to force myself not to laugh out of loyalty to my American friend.

"She's not that bad -"

"I was ready to cut her useless ass last year, honey." she carried on in a perfect American drawl.

"That's offensive. Shut up and eat your noodles, the movie is starting."

* * *

I loaned some of Dominique's clothes and the two of us apparated over to the Burrow for some of Grandma's cooking before Dominique had to leave for the Hub for a day of intense training. She invited me to come along and watch - but her training partner if my ex-husband and right now I don't want to be in the same room as him.

"Ah, some more victims here for Grandma's breakfast?" Uncle George's voice was the first thing the two of us heard when we apparated into the yard; I looked up and saw him sitting around the long summer table with a handful of relatives. Louis, Albus, Teddy, Freddie and Hugo were sitting at the table nursing cups of coffees and looking as fragile as I felt.

"Grandma's cooking cures every hangover imaginable." Dominique joked before she headed into the house, pulling the hood off her zip-up jacket right over her head.

I followed her, hunting around in my little handbag for a bottle of sobering solution. I normally carried one out with me but I must have forgotten it.

"You'll damage that bag if you don't be careful with it." I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into my Dad when I walked through the open kitchen door.

"Morning Daddy." I hugged him briefly before I carefully put my bag on the table and went to hug my grandmother for the first time in a year. She hugged me back and whispered how much she had missed me; I quickly hugged my mother, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill and commented on Polly's swollen stomach before I sat down in an empty chair beside Dominique and emptied the contents of my bag on to the table.

My purse, keys, my wand, make-up and loose muggle money fell out and several empty vials but no sobering solution. I growled in frustration and threw everything back into my bag before I ran a hand through my hair, my hangover suddenly feeling ten times worse.

* * *

"Lily, are you alright?" Gran asked after Dominique and the guys left for work. My mother, aunts Angelina, Audrey, Fleur and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table with Polly, me and Gran.

"Hang over." I muttered, looking up from my cup of coffee and smiling slightly.

"I think I have a sobering solution." Gran sighed shaking her head as she got up from the table and over to one of the cupboards.

I instantly felt myself perk up a little bit and smiled gratefully when she pulled a vial out of the cupboard and handed it to me.

I ripped the cork off with my teeth and drained the potion, sighing in contentment when I felt the affects of the potion hit me straightaway.

"Better?" Polly laughed a little. I nodded and laughed with her, ignoring the look my mother gave me.

"Lots...so where's Hugo's next location?" I asked, turning the topic of conversation away from baby Roberta, Molly's daughter, and the twins Harley and Logan.

"You don't know? Hugo switched departments. He works under Teddy as a junior editor." Polly told me proudly; I vaguely remembered something about Hugo quitting his job as the travel reporter when Polly told him she was pregnant but I completely forgot about it.

"Never thought I would see the day Hugo got a desk job." Aunt Angelina commented. "I always pictured him as one of the ones who gets out there."

"Like Lucy, Lily, Roxanne and Dominique." Aunt Audrey agreed and then she started laughing. "The babies of two thousand and six and seven of this family aren't very grounded are they?"

"I wish they were!" Aunt Fleur shook her head, looking at her watch nervously. "I hate it when Dominique goes on these missions."

We all stopped laughing and Mum and I shared a sober look; we know more than most here what it's like to be waiting for news when somebody goes on a mission.

"Get a project for the missions that last more than two days. Paint a room, read a book, plan a dinner." I told Aunt Fleur seriously. "It works. Although you never stop thinking of them on that mission...it's a perfect distraction."

An awkward silence settled around the elder women of my family and me for a couple of minutes.

"Well, it was anyway. I don't know if that would still work."

* * *

I spent most of my day with my mother, aunts and grandmother - and it was honestly the most fun I've had in about three months; I was brought up to speed with all of the family gossip.

I discovered that Louis and Zoey were struggling emotionally but not financially. The two young parents wouldn't tell anybody where they were getting the money to pay for their comfortable lifestyle but everybody suspected Dominique was giving Louis money. Aunt Angelina told me that Fred was trying to deny that he was madly in love with his best friend, Gemma Abbott who we works with at the ministry.

"Hannah's niece, I'm certain you've met her before. My son is besotted but apparently she's ignorant to his feelings." Aunt Angelina sighed sadly.

Aunt Hermione told me Rosie had no plans on settling down and was content with casual dates, which clearly meant random one night stands, and turning her already global fashion line even bigger. Aunt Audrey gave me a detailed analysis of how baby Roberta was progressing ahead of the other babies her own age - to which Aunt Fleur sniffed dismisively and my mother glared at her.

My mother and I decided to go for a mother and daughter day tomorrow. No Scott, no Dad and no brothers.

"We'll go out for lunch and then shopping. I've missed my baby girl." Mum smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind me ear when she walked me to the garden gate after I said I was going home.

I nestled my head into her hand and smiled at my mother.

"I've missed you too Mum. I love you." I hugged her tight and smiled when her natural smell engulfed me; this is what I've missed the most.

My mother.

My first best friend.

* * *

"So what are you doing today?" Scott asked as he sat in bed working on his laptop; I was hunting something out to wear for my mother and daughter date.

"Lunch and shopping with my Mum." I muttered, debating between a pretty dark blue summer dress or a pair of black skinny jeans a nice blouse and my favourite leather jacket.

"It's going to rain - go with the jeans and jacket." Scott barely glanced up from whatever was on his screen but I trusted his judgment and quickly changed out of his t-shirt and a pair of my knickers and into fresh underwear and the outfit I had planned.

"What are you doing today?" I asked Scott when I grabbed my make up bag and a mirror and sat on the bed beside him. I waved my wand over the mirror so it levitated in front of me and opened my make up bag.

"I was going to go to the gym for a bit but since your bloody cousin has vanished from the face of the earth I need to do her share of the business crap." Scott sighed, he closed his laptop and put it on the bedside table.

"I missed you last night." Scott wrapped his arms around my middle and rested his head against my shoulder.

"I missed you too." I spoke as I applied lipstick. "Dominique doesn't cuddle as good as you do."

* * *

I apparated to my parents house, happy that this time somebody was actually home.

"It wouldn't hurt you to wear some colour every now and then you know." Mum teased me when she came down the stairs wearing the exact same summer dress that I was going to wear.

"I like black." I defended, looking down at my outfit; I teamed the skinny jeans and leather jacket with an across the body black leather bag with gold studds and a pair of high black heels - this make of shoe had become a favourite of mine and I owned several pairs. The bright red sole made the otherwise minimalistic shoe stand out and _every_ girl adored them.

"I know, every single time you've been photographed that's what you're wearing. Apart from Quidditch games that is. With those clothes and that hair you look like a descendant of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Well you'll be pleased to know that I want you to come to the salon with me today. I want to go back red." I decided last night that I wanted to change my hair to its original colour.

I was sick of it being black; at first I really liked it but now it just looks so plain and it also makes my skin look washed out. My natural colour always seemed to make me a bit happier - and my skin didn't look as pale.

"Oh honey that's good news! We'll go there before lunch - I need a hair cut also."

We decided to go to a muggle hair salon; Mum wasn't known at all in the muggle world and I was known slightly as Scott Williams girlfriend but not known enough to get hounded by the press everywhere I went.

Mum got a simple trim in the tiny salon in the village where my parents' house was close too but I was in the chair for nearly two hours.

"It would have been quicker going to Diagon Alley." I whispered to Mum when Kelly the hairdresser went upstairs while the chemicals in my hair set.

"I know...but then we wouldn't have this moment." Mum pulled her chair closer to me and took my hand. "Lily, don't say anything. Please let me talk." she took a deep breath and looked me directly in the eye.

"I...I'm scared you're not happy. You're miserable, lonely and tired. I know you better than most people and you're not right."

I took my hand away from her and looked in the mirror, I didn't want to look at my mother directly but I can tell that this is important to her so I looked at her reflection.

"Lily...what happened with Olivia last year and everything with Scorpius - that is a lot for a young woman to go through and, and I think you need some help -"

"Mum, I went to counseling. I did get help; I'm not going to lie and say I'm fine because I know I'm not. I am better though and -"

"No you're not. The Lily I raised and I knew wouldn't stay in a relationship like the one you have. The Lily I knew wouldn't get herself involved in drugs and practically abandon her family." Mum argued softly with me. "Honey...when your Uncle Fred died, your Uncle George got so sad that he needed professional help. I know it isn't the exact same situation here but I recognise the signs."

"So I'm depressed?" I turned my head to look at her sharply. Roxanne and I found some of Uncle George's old depression potions when we were about fourteen but kept it a secret; it was a well known secret in our family that Uncle George is still battling depression.

"I think so." Mum flared up a little. "I've made you an appointment with a private Healer for four o'clock - and you _are_ going. Even if I have to drag you there myself." she added when I opened my mouth, about to say that I wasn't going.

* * *

Mum was true to her word, as soon as we finished in the hair salon we went to a late lunch; I didn't eat my food, I just moved it around on my plate with the fork.

As soon as Mum's watch told us it was three fifty, she took my arm and apparated me to outside a very affluent house in a very rich looking street. All of the houses had at least three floors and huge, wide, shiny windows.

"Mum I don't need to do this -"

"Yes you do Lily. You don't even realise how different you are." Mum told me softly, moving her hand from my arm to my hand.

"I don't _want_ to do this." I whispered, looking up at the huge house nervously.

"Lily, you know I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think you need this help. Your father and brothers -"

"So you've all been plotting this behind my back?" I interrupted her angrily.

"Your father and brothers don't know we're here." Mum carried on like I didn't say anything. "If it turns out you don't need help then I'll apologise and nobody need know that we came here today. Please, honey I am so scared for you. Just please do this for me?"

My mother actually looked frightened; she had tears in her eyes, her face was a deathly pale and the hand that was holding mine was getting sweaty.

I looked from her to the house slowly.

"I hate you." I whispered.

"I know." Mum whispered back; before she could say anything else I slowly began to walk up the steps to the house.

* * *

Veronica Maguire, England's leading doctor in mental health, both magical and muggle, was sitting opposite me as I sat in a very large chair in front of her desk.

She is a very large woman, almost like my Dad's Uncle Vernon - she even has a very faint mustache. Her tweed jacket looked ready to rip at the seams around her arms and the buttons are clearly straining under immense pressure to keep themselves attached to the jacket.

"Your mother tells me you had a miscarriage late into your pregnancy last year." her voice didn't match her appearance; instead of a deep, harsh voice that should belong to a man a very soft, careful and caring feminine voice came out.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I questioned harshly.

"She also told me that you got divorced last year and I know you moved to America -"

"For my job. I got divorced because my ex-husband couldn't keep it in his pants and I moved to America because the greatest team in the world wanted me to play for them." I snapped at her. "Look, I'm sorry Dr. Maguire but I don't need help." I stood up from my chair and headed towards the door.

"Olivia wasn't your fault. Your husband cheating on you wasn't your fault." her voice stopped me from opening the door and leaving her house for good. I turned my head with my hand still on the door handle.

"Scorpius never cheated on me. He wanted to and he tried to but my best friend isn't in to sleeping with her friends' husbands." I told her slowly. "And Olivia dying was my fault. I was the one who wore the dress that was too long and I was the one who was rushing up the stairs. _I_ effectively killed my unborn baby girl."

The hand that wasn't on the door handle was shaking harshly and I could feel my heart beat hard in my chest.

"Death is meant to be. Your father is proof of that; he wasn't meant to die when he was a year old or when he was seventeen years old. He was meant to go on and live his life, marry and have children. You weren't meant to have your child two years ago, Lily." Veronica told me soberly.

I didn't say anything, I didn't trust myself to speak in case the lump in my throat turned into the sobs that wanted to come out. I simply let go of the door handle and walked slowly back to the chair I was previously sitting in.

Wordlessly, Veronica waved her wand so a box of tissues appeared on the arm of the chair I was in.

"Lily, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Veronica asked me gently, getting a pad of paper and a pen from her desk drawer.

I nodded my head silently; still not trusting myself not to speak.

"Lily...when you look in the mirror in the morning, what do you think?"

I didn't answer for a few minutes, I just sat and looked at her through a blank expression.

What do I think when I see my reflection?

Worthless, pitiful, disgusting and shameful.

I was going to lie and say I didn't think of anything other than the normal stuff when I saw my reflection; I could have lied and said I thought about what hair style to do next or what type of make-up I was going to wear but I didn't.

"I...I feel sick. Some days I feel fine but most days I...most days I hate myself and my life." I admitted; I felt a huge sense of relief when I voiced my thoughts over the past few months.

"It hurts to look at myself because I shouldn't be thinking these things about myself but I can't help it. I look in the mirror and think _'you shouldn't be here. You should be dead and your daughter should be alive,_'" I felt my cheeks get wet and quickly dabbed at them with a tissue.

Veronica nodded slowly as she scribbled quickly.

* * *

My mother and I apparated back to her house; she told me that it was girls night at Aunt Hermione's and Dad and the guys were at Albus' house having a guys night so we wouldn't be interrupted.

I told her most things that Veronica told me and what I told her.

"She has an associate in America who she wants me to see." I whispered, cradling the glass of wine Mum poured for me. "Veronica said she'll send what we said today to him and then he'll help decide if...if I'm depressed or not."

Mum moved to sit beside me on the sofa and put her arms around me. "Lily, I am so proud of you for going to see Dr Maguire today." she whispered into my ear.

"Mum," I looked at my mother when she pulled away and felt my own eyes brim with tears. "Mum it hurts. I want her so badly that it hurts."

Ever since I left Veronica's home a couple of hours ago I had wanted to cry with my mother. Veronica told me that I should never feel guilty about crying over Olivia regardless of who it was in front of. The counselor I saw in America nearly two years ago told me the same.

"Oh Lily," Mum took the glass from my hands and pulled my so my head was cradled in her arms against her chest.

"I _hate_ being here because it hurts to think of her and everything reminds me so much of her." I felt a giant weight coming off of my shoulders as I admitted my feelings about coming home; a month ago I was excited to come see my family, my parents but when I was traveling I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of going back to where everything and everybody screamed Olivia Lily Malfoy in my face.

"I just want my baby Mum...I want to be happy and I want to be normal." I sobbed like a baby to my mother.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours; me crying like a baby in my mothers arms with her whispering reassurances and stroking my now red hair softly.

* * *

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep in my mothers arms until I felt a slight prodding in my face.

I opened my eyes, wincing at the sun light and saw Aphrodite standing directly in front of me, finger extended to poke me in the cheek again.

My third niece is beautiful; she has inherited her grandfathers almond shaped green eyes and her fathers jet black hair. Luckily for her she takes after her mother so it's poker straight instead of pointing in all directions.

"I'm Roddie." Aphrodite spoke quite clearly for a two year old.

"I know, I'm your Aunt Lily but you probably don't remember me. I haven't seen you in a long time." I yawned and sat up straight on the sofa; pulling the thin blanket that one of my parents must have put over me.

"Roddie? Come out of there, let Aunt - oh you're awake." Mum came into the living room and smiled when she saw I was awake. "Come on sweetie, there's breakfast for both of you." she picked Aphrodite up and swung her so she was on her hip.

"James brought Roddie and Jamie over for the day. Albus is here too, come have breakfast with us."

I nodded slowly and stood up, stretching.

"You pass out on the sofa?" James asked when he saw me walk in the kitchen; he had baby Jamie on his lap and Albus was sitting as far away from the baby as possible in what looked like an expensive suit. He had a small laptop open in front of him and I saw his open briefcase with a white wig in it on the chair beside him.

"Yeah, too much wine with Mum last night." I lied, sitting beside Albus; I love my nieces and nephew but a baby first thing in the morning isn't a good idea for me. "Can I use your phone?" I asked Albus.

He nodded and fished it out of an inside pocket, not looking up from his laptop.

"Dedicated much?" I teased him, going through his phone book until I got the number for the apartment Scott owned.

"I'm in court in three hours. I need to win this case." Albus muttered, gratefully accepting the plate of breakfast Mum handed him. Mum smiled proudly at Albus and ran her hand through his hair fondly.

"Hello?" Scott answered on the tenth ring.

"Hey, it's me." I stole a piece of toast from Albus' plate and chewed as I spoke. "I'm just ringing to say I crashed at my parents' last night, don't worry."

"Oh good, I was worried when you didn't come home. Did you have a good time with your Mom?"

"Um, yeah, we had a good time. Great mother-daughter bonding session." I lied, looking at Mum briefly; my brothers seemed to pick up on the lie because James looked up from playing with Jamie and one of his toys and exchanged a look with Albus who stopped typing on his laptop for a second.

"Sounds awesome - oh, I finally got in touch with Lucy. She's coming back to England today and Ed's coming also." Scott mentioned.

"Cool, um, my grandmother is hosting a family dinner tomorrow, are you free to come? It's alright if you're too busy." I asked when Mum pointed to the calender in the middle of the wall and mouthed 'ask him' when she put my plate in front of me.

"Sure, will we be there all day? Who is going?" Scott asked me.

I nodded to my mother and pretended not to notice the scoffs and sighs from my brothers.

"From lunch until about eight o'clock normally. Everybody, Ed will probably be going too. Everybody but Dominique is already in the country. I think Rose may be abroad but Roxanne's coming home tomorrow morning." I explained slowly, thinking of the relatives in the country.

"Charlie is in Romania." Albus muttered, leaning over to look in his briefcase for a file.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Charlie can't make it from Romania."

"Sounds like fun. I gotta go babe, I'll see you later."

"Kay, bye." I hung the phone up and handed it back to Albus.

"Scott can't wait." I told Mum dryly, pushing my plate away and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

* * *

Things around the dinner table were awkward. The majority of my male relatives wouldn't speak or look at Ed or Scott. Only a handful of my female relatives would tolerate them - and that was only because they seemed to harbour crushes on them. Zoey was constantly checking if the two of them were hungry or thirsty or comfortable - to which Louis kept clearing his throat loudly at.

Excluding that small show of jealousy the two of them seemed awkward and nervous. They kept having whispered arguments and then one would walk away from the other or turn and deal with the baby they had each.

As well as the obvious argument the two of them were having, all of the 'adults' were clock watching; especially my Dad and Uncle Ron. When the clock struck the hour and Dad ran a hand through his hair and down his face Aunt Fleur snapped.

"Arry, you ave been doing zat all day! Why eesn't my daughter ome?" she hissed, looking at the empty chair in between Roxanne and myself; Dominique's designated chair.

Dad and Uncle Ron exchanged a hesitant look and I couldn't have been the only person who saw Selena and Bobby - the only two other Auror's in the family, exchange a nervous look too.

"I...we can't say much -"

"You aren't twelve year old boys who have been caught flying a car to Surrey and back. Where are Scorpius and Dominique?" Grandma Molly demanded, making my Dad and Uncle Ron shrink back into their seats as if they _were_ twelve year old boys.

"This should have been a simple mission. Two days stake out, one day to arrest. With writing their reports and putting the guys in cell they should have been home a few hours ago." Uncle Ron admitted, checking his watch again.

"Dominique wasn't feeling confident about this mission...she was wary of going but she convinced Scorpius to go -"

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed, ignoring the sharp look Scott gave me. "Dominique _only ever_ feels hesitant when she is scared or she has a shitty feeling about going on the mission -"

"Scorpius and myself and Ron checked with Dominique if she wanted to go on the mission and she said yes. They have methods of getting themselves out of trouble. If they aren't home by tomorrow we'll send their back ups in to see what's gone on." Dad explained slowly, looking regretfully at James.

Selena took a breath and focused on wrapping baby Jamie in his blanket.

"I'll go put him upstairs with Roddie and Robbie." Selena muttered, taking her baby son and taking him up to Mum's old room where Aphrodite and Roberta were napping. Katy and Annabelle were in George's old room taking a nap.

"I'll take the twins up." Fleur offered, Zoey and Louis carefully handed her a baby each and then turned to each other for another, this time more heated, whispered argument.

"You seem awfully concerned for your ex-husband." Scott murmured so low that only I could hear him.

"These missions are dangerous and Dominique is my best friend. They've nearly died on them too many times to not be worried." I hushed back, warning him with my eyes that this wasn't the time to have this argument.

Too many of my relatives loved Scorpius and hated Scott for us to have this argument right now in front of my entire family.

He was saved from answering by the sound of an apparation and the front door slamming open and shut. Dominique stormed into the kitchen, hair shot up in a hasty bun and her lip popped, dry blood staining her mouth slightly.

"Dominique -" Bill sighed with relief but she cut across him.

"Auror Potter I would like to resign from this case effective immediately due to personal interest based on familial interference on the target." Dominique panted, she looked and sounded like she had been running for about an hour straight.

"What do you mean? Where's Auror Malfoy?" Dad turned his Head Auror hat on and stood from his chair slowly.

"Recruiting Auror McKenzie for back up. Have I been taken off this case?" Dominique spoke through gritted teeth, walking slowly towards the table. I knew straight away something was about to blow because her hands were curled into fists and she was visibly shaking. I followed her gaze towards where Zoey was sitting with a deathly pale face and Louis was staring at the table intently.

Oh no...what's Louis done?

"Yes -"

"Good - you absolute fucking idiot Louis William Weasley!" Dominique screamed, lunging at her brother. She was too quick for George, Angelina and Percy who were closest to her to stop her and she punched Freddie away. Dominique grabbed Louis by his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"_You do know that they will kill you?!" _she screamed directly into is face.

Bobby and Dad pulled Dominique off of her brother as Ron went to stand beside Louis and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Auror Potter get here now!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"Dominique, what's going on?" Uncle Ron ordered at Dominique who was stood panting, pushing Bobby and Dad off of her.

"Scorpius and I made our move and then we found a board with Saheeka's employees on - guess which fucking stupid child has been employed as a bounty hunter?" Dominique glared at her younger brother who just stood with a straight back and a strong gaze.

With all the commotion, nobody had heard Scorpius and a middle aged man apparate and walk into the chaos until Scorpius cleared his throat and held his Auror badge up.

"My name is Auror Scorpius Malfoy and this is Auror George McKenzie; Louis Weasley I am arresting you on suspicion of involvement in the kidnap and murder of twelve witches and wizards. It's not necessary but it is suggested at this time that you contact a law representative to come along to the ministry with you." Scorpius had a pained expression on his face as McKenzie walked over to Louis with his wand out.

"Prior to your arrest, do you have anything you would like to say?" Auror McKenzie asked gruffly, glancing from Dominique who was standing with a shaking hand on her forehead to Dad who was leaning his hands on the back of his chair looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Albus, can you come with me?" Louis asked, glancing from Zoey to Albus slowly. At Albus' nod Louis looked to the Auror's in the room.

"I brought all of my hits in _alive_. I have a record of every single assignment I've had at home with a signed document from Mrs. Saheeka saying that I've delivered my bounties alive and well."

"Louis, stop talking. We'll go through all of this at the ministry." Albus put a hand on Louis shoulder and winked at him. "Come on boys, lets get this over with."

With a nod of permission from my father Auror McKenzie tapped his wand on Louis' wrists so a pair of heavy metal handcuffs attached them together and then led him out of the back door, holding on to his arm tightly.

Scorpius followed after him, with Albus in tow.

"I'll go get my deputy." Ron sighed and shook his head, following Scorpius and Albus.

"Why can't you go?" Uncle Bill demanded as he stood up from his chair and grabbed his cloak.

"We're related. It's a good job Scorpius and Lily got divorced or else it would be somebody else entirely. Louis could do with a friendly face." Dad ran two hands through his hair before he stood up too.

"But there eesn't a blood line!" nobody knew Aunt Fleur was on the staircase, silent tears falling down her face at the sight of her youngest child being led away in handcuffs.

"There's still a familial connection." Dad explained softly. "You two need to stay here. He's an adult, you can't help him." he added regretfully as he pulled his own cloak on.

"I'll go and oversee the interview. I'll let you know how he gets on." Dad kissed Mum's forehead before he hurried out of the backdoor, the seventh crack of apparation in the past fifteen minutes telling us he had went to the ministry.

Bill went to the staircase and hugged Fleur into his chest as Victoire got up and led Dominique to a staircase.

"What happens if Saheeka's documents don't matter?" Zoey asked Dominique and Selena in a forced calm tone.

Dominique looked at her before she answered and Selena just let out a long breath.

"Then my brother is facing at least seven years in Azkaban." Dominique spoke through gritted teeth, Aunt Fleur's sobs getting harder at that.

* * *

**A/N - A little cliffhanger there for you ;)**

**So - Lily is depressed. If it wasn't clear than it should be now. The stuff she's doing now, (the divorce, buying a mansion, changing her hair, her clothes, moving to America, letting Scott walk all over her whenever he likes and other stuff you may not have noticed) is because she's depressed.**

**I don't have a lot of personal, first-hand experience with depression but I have several relatives who are medically depressed due to an unsuspecting death in our family so a lot of Lily's...symptoms are going on what my cousins/aunt/uncle were portraying. I am sorry if this story line offends you or if it makes you uncomfortable. **

**thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Alright here's another quick update for you. I've been working practically non-stop on this and re-written the end like ten times.  
I know you'll like this.**

**I'm sorry if I made mistakes, like I said I've been working non-stop and my spell checker doesn't seem to be working.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

Scott didn't say much when we left the Burrow; he thanked my grandmother for cooking a delicious meal to which she was flattered and then we left.

We apparated separately into his flat and once in there he simply looked at me before he locked himself in his office.

I didn't have the energy to argue; all I could think of is that Louis is now in a cell in the ministry waiting for Scorpius and George McKenzie to interrogate him for a job he got hired to do by some Indian big shot. Selena and Bobby told us that Samir Saheeka is an incredibly rich Indian Ministry Auror who is known for being a 'bent auror.' Meaning she takes back-handed bribes to capture certain people for well-known criminals. She apparently has teams of people she calls her 'bounty hunters' who hunt these wanted people down and bring them to her. Louis was one of these 'bounty hunters.'

Before we left, Victoire took Fleur and Bill home while Dominique washed the blood off of her face and calmed down, and then she went straight to the ministry with Selena and Bobby to try and observe the interrogation. Aunt Hermione followed to make sure everything stayed above board and ethical.

Scott and I were one of the first couples to leave but as we got ready to go I saw Polly and Hugo get ready to leave and Rosie was offering Zoey help with the twins.

I honestly expected Scott to argue with me from his reaction to me being worried about Dominique and Scorpius being on this mission...but I honestly cannot be bothered to deal with his pettiness and arguments over my ex-husband. So when he locked himself in the office, I showered, pulled one of his t-shirts on and climbed into bed. I purposefully went to bed with wet hair, knowing that it really annoyed him having wet pillows.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed.

I quickly dressed, waved my wand over my hair so it dried and straightened out and left the bedroom. Music was blaring from one of the rooms behind the kitchen.

That was normally Scott's domain so I didn't ever go down there; I went once when we first came here to see what it actually was and since it was only another bedroom, a gym, a recording studio and a games room I didn't bother going back because none of those rooms interested me.

I didn't sleep much last night so I grabbed a vial of sobering solution to wake me up a little bit and get rid of all of the sleepiness and drowsiness.

Since I had a feeling I'd be out of the apartment all day too, I took another three vials from the cupboard and put them in my bag.

"Scott?" I called out, my voice barely going above the music. He wasn't in the bedroom there but he had clearly slept in that room since the bed wasn't made and his shirt was tossed in the corner. I noticed something which striked me as odd though, when I checked the ensuite bathroom the bedroom door swung shut and all sounds from the flat vanished.

Why would Scott need to put a silencing charm on his bedroom? There was only us two in the apartment last night and I showered and went to sleep.

I shrugged it off and went into the music studio that too was empty.

"Scott, there you are." I found him in the gym, lying on a small bench pressing some weights.

"What...do...you...want?" Scott spoke through gritted teeth as he focused on lifting the weights until his arms straightened out.

"I just came to see where you are...you didn't come to bed last night." I reminded him. He sighed and sat up, putting the bar of weights back on its holder and looked at me.

Sweat was running down his face and down his bare torso, he was only wearing a loose pair of knee-length shorts.

"Ten points for observation, Potter. Can I help you with something?" Scott moved to an exercise bike and climbed on top of it.

"No." I snapped at him. "I'm going out for the day. Bye."

"Take your key, I'm going out in a few hours. Don't know when I'll be home."

* * *

Malfoy Manor as always loomed over me; it always did no matter how many times I came here it always did.

I ignored the house though and focused on walking through the huge gardens, past the huge fountain and to the side of the maze, opposite the stables for Astoria's horses and her unicorn.

I pretended not to notice the sight of somebody looking out of an upstairs window and focused on the sight of the small white headstone that was clearly visible through the wrought iron metal gate that closed the Malfoy family cemetery away from the rest of the inherited estate.

Slowly walking towards the gate I pulled my wand out of my bag and conjured up a bouquet of the first flowers I could think of; white lilies.

The gate creaked a little as I opened it and then it banged shut behind me.

There was already a bunch of flowers on her grave but I put mine beside them and stood back, looking down at what I had left to remember my daughter with.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were falling freely from my eyes.

"I'm sorry that...I'm sorry that I killed you and I'm sorry that your father or I didn't get the chance to tell you how much we love you. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to see what you look like. I'm sorry that I didn't come visit you enough before I left." I don't know why I did it, but I fell to my knees the same time that the rain began to fall.

I didn't care though; what's a little bit of water when your heart is drowning in guilt and self-hate anyway?

"I'm sorry I'm letting you down. I'm sorry I didn't try to fight for your Daddy. I'm sorry I'm such a shit person." I was sobbing now. Sobs that were rocking my entire body. The drops of water on my face were warm and not because of the rain water.

"My brother James has a daughter who would be a few months younger than you. She's talking and walking...I can't help but picture you every time I look at her. She has your Granddad's eyes, his exact eyes." I barely noticed that it had begun to thunder and lightning as well as hard rain but I didn't care.

"Would you have had his eyes? Or brown, like mine. Or grey like your Daddy's and Granddad Draco's." I could hear my own voice in my head but if somebody was listening they wouldn't be able to distinguish my words from my sobs.

"What about your hair? Oh Merlin...what did I do? What have I done? My beautiful baby girl..."

I felt a strong and warm pair of arms wrap around me and literally pick me up. I recognised the warmth in these arms, I know the smell of the person who was carrying me out of the cemetery.

I didn't bother fighting it when I felt the familiar feeling of apparation and I didn't do anything but cry harder when I felt myself get lowered onto a sofa.

I was slightly grateful when I felt a warm fluffy towel wrap around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I sniffed; I'd probably wake up in the morning with a cold.

* * *

**Scorpius' P.O.V**

I couldn't help but feel confused at the sight of the young man on the other side of the glass.

Louis Weasley, the youngest of the family that had adopted me directly in the center of an illegal organised crime unit from India?

"There has to be a mistake!" Dominique hissed from the left side of me. Harry, Ron, Selena, Dominique and myself were in the small observation room watching as Louis and Albus spoke about why Louis was arrested. Due to personal interest based upon familial connections, Harry, Dominique, Selena and Ron weren't allowed to take an active part in this investigation any more. It didn't stop them from being able to observe the interviews with Louis or to basically tell me what to and when.

"There isn't any mistakes. Go on Scorpius, it's nine a.m., none of us have slept. Do this so we can either charge him or let him go. Put him and Zoey out of their misery." Selena muttered, looking through a thick folder of the interviews we had already conducted; we purposefully left Louis' until last so that he could get his story straight.

We realised that it isn't very ethical and that it's incredibly biased but Louis is _family_ and he insisted last night that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Go back in there Scorpius. Take it nice and easy with him but not too soft." Harry sighed and stopped Dominique from pounding her fist in Selena's face; the girl had been like a ticking time bomb since the two of us saw Louis' name and picture on a board of Saheeka's 'employees' last night.

"How will I know what his limits are?" I asked, picking the folder up from the table.

"Albus will remind you." Harry nodded to his youngest son; Albus and Louis couldn't see us, all they would see is their reflections if they tried to look through the one way mirror on the wall.

I nodded my head once and left the room. Auror George McKenzie was leaning against the opposite wall and inclined his head at me; he was my partner before I teamed up with Dominique nearly five years ago so he was the first person I thought of to take over Dominique's role in this assignment.

George and I walked into the interview room - the tamest of the rooms and the most comfortable. Albus and Louis stopped talking and straightened themselves out in their seats. Albus took out a muggle note-pad and a quill which he tapped with his wand.

"I hope you don't mind if I use a magical quill throughout this interview Auror's?" Albus asked professionally.

"Be our guest." I waved my hand towards it and shrugged.

"Let's get this started. I have to pre-warn you that this interview is being recorded and observed. To the right of this room there is an observation room where the Head Auror, his deputy and two level two Auror's are observing this interview through the entirety of it. I am Auror Scorpius Malfoy, level two and this is my colleague Auror George McKenzie, level three. Present is the accused, Louis William Weasley, nineteen and his Magical Law Representative, Albus Severus Potter, twenty four." I started the interview by playing by the rules.

"Louis Weasley, you are accused of participating in illegal activity based on the instruction and payment of a Mrs. Sahil Saheeka. You're participation involves the hunt and capture of over thirty men and women. How do you plead?" George opened his own folder and turned the documents round so they faced Louis and Albus.

Albus picked them up and took a quick sweep over the contents before nodding his head once.

"Guilty." Louis spoke in a strong, confident manor. Sure of himself but not cocky or arrogant.

"You are also accused of taking a part in the capture and murder of twelve witches and wizards, how do you plead?" I asked the question to the original charge that Louis was arrested for.

"Not guilty." Louis spoke before Albus could tell him to.

"After we arrested you fifteen hours ago we asked if you had anything to say." I reminded Louis, looking through his folder until I discovered the statement that I had to make about his arrest. "You said, _"I brought all of my hits in alive. I have a record of every single assignment I've had at home with a signed document from Mrs. Saheeka saying that I've delivered my bounties alive and well.'"_ I recited what he said and handed the parchment over to Albus who read through it, nodded slightly and handed it back.

"Where are these documents? Do you object to having an Auror going to search your residence?" I asked professionally; through my seven years of being an Auror I had never had so much difficulty keeping a cool on my emotions; I was doing the entire Weasley-Potter family a favour by leading this investigation. If I was married to Lily I wouldn't be able to but it was still so hard seeing Louis on the opposite side of the table, accusing him of murdering twelve people.

"They are in a metal box in my wardrobe. If you go in the main bedroom there are two wardrobes built into the walls. Mine is the one farthest away from the door. If you push the clothes on the rail away you will find a shelf unit built into the wall that has shoes on, on the third shelf there is a fake cover behind the shoes there. Take the cover down and you will find a metal box with fifteen documents, signed and dated by Saheeka and myself and a witness - her daughter mainly, and a contract saying how much I would get paid for my job." Louis told us clearly.

"My only objection is please go when my sons aren't there." Louis added a second later.

"You say it was your job." McKenzie stated.

"Would you mind explaining how you got this job and what it entailed?" I asked when Louis nodded once.

"About a year ago, just before my twins were born, I was in a bar -"

"Which bar?" I asked sharply, nodding my head at Albus when he shot me a warning glance and held one finger up.

"The Hogs Head, it was September I think. I was in the bar with my friends from school, toasting because I had just discovered that my twins were to be boys. Yeah it definitely was September. They were born in December and Zoey - Jackson, Zoey Jackson ,my girlfriend, was five months when she found out." Louis was the ideal suspect, explaining everything with detail.

"Anyway, somebody from school who I didn't get along with was also in the bar. Truth be told he had always wanted my girlfriend. She dated him before me you see and he was always jealous that she choose me over him. Pretty pathetic seeing as Zoey and I have been together since our fifth year but hey, Lorcan Scamander is a bit of a jerk."

I didn't know Zoey Jackson dated one of the Scamander twins - who were Louis' age, before Louis.

"He made a comment and me being slightly tipsy, I hit him. His twin brother, Lysander Scamander, was a friend of mine and tried to intervene but I pushed him off. Lorcan and I ended up fighting until the barman decided it was enough and chucked us out of the pub. I wanted to go for a walk - calm my head before I went back to my pregnant girlfriend. Hormones, last thing I wanted was to work her up the wrong way." Louis looked me directly in the eye as he explained all of this.

I vaguely remember Dominique saying something about Louis being seen having a fight in the Hogs Head with a Scamander twin last September but with it being just after the first anniversary of Olivia's death I wasn't really in the right frame of mind at that point.

"So you had a fight with Lorcan Scamander. The barman in the Hogs Head chucks you out and you go for a walk?" I repeated.

"Yeah, so I'm walking round the village of Hogsmeade and this woman who I recognised from the pub calls my name. My full name. I turned and saw her standing against one of the walls. I go over to her, I thought perhaps she was in trouble or something. She said she hadn't seen somebody fight with so much control in a long time and was impressed." Louis got a little flustered now and glanced at Albus briefly.

"Um...I thought she was maybe hitting on me." Louis glanced at the mirror regretfully and I know what he was trying to do; he was trying to send Selena a glance.

"Was this woman attractive?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought that a bit of harmless flirting wouldn't do no harm so I played along. She told me she was on the lookout for some people who could fight. I asked why and she said her parents were looking for some people to work for them. She said in India - where she's from, her parents had this company that worked alongside their Ministry. The Auror's mainly."

I rifled through the notes until I found a picture of Mena Saheeka, the daughter of Louis' 'boss.'

"Is this the girl?" I handed Louis the photograph.

"Yeah - I told you she was pretty."

"Describe - exactly, what she said her parents' business was." I told Louis, taking the photo back and putting it in the folder.

"She said that the Ministry in India hired her parents to hunt after people who skipped their bail. To go get them from wherever they were hiding and take them to jail. Mena told me that I was the sort of person they were looking for. I said I didn't need a job and she reminded me that I had twins on the way and she said extra money wouldn't hurt with two extra mouths to feed."

I slowly nodded my head, seeing the appeal to Louis.

"She...she said she recognised me from an article that had been released a couple of days before that. A where are they now piece on my family. Mena told me that I didn't have to be ashamed that I wasn't as...important - that was her direct word - as important as my sisters or my cousins." I felt a stab of empathy when Louis said this; it wasn't exactly a secret that he wasn't as successful as his family. Even more so when you look at his sisters, the best Auror in the country and a senior level Healer at St. Mungo's.

"So Mena Saheeka reminded you that your sisters have better jobs than you do? That's what got you to sign on and become an _illegal_ bounty hunter?" I pressed what I was supposed to.

"I'm going to disregard that remark. My client has been open, honest and has answered everything with complete honesty so far. There is no sufficient evidence as of this moment that proves Mr. Weasley has taken part in any illegal activity." Albus did his job brilliantly; I haven't ever been on the opposite side of Albus' legal knowledge and I honestly hoped that I never would be again - he takes no prisoners.

"My apologies. Carry on, Louis."

"Basically yeah, she told me that I could make serious money. She knew I worked at the bank and earned peanuts. I don't know why I did it...but I agreed on the spot. She told me she would be in touch and then apparated away." Louis told us, a small scowl on his face.

"How long until you heard from her?" McKenzie asked.

"About...three weeks? No, two weeks. The day my cousin, Lily Potter, played her first match for the New York Lions, she got in touch. She wrote me a letter saying to be in India at the weekend."

"And you went? Just like that?" I snapped my fingers and tried to think around that time. I think I remember Louis being absent from a Weasley dinner at the Burrow that Ginny forced me to go to - Zoey said he was ill.

"Did your girlfriend who at this point was nearing her six month mark carrying your twins, mind you going to India at the beck and call of a beautiful woman?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Zoey knew I was going to India...she just, I...I told her it was for a job interview. A branch of the bank that needed me to do some research on the Indian bank there." Louis told us, glancing at the mirror again.

"What happened when you got there?" I asked quietly - Louis Weasley is a dead man walking. If he gets let off, Selena, Demi, Carly and Amelia Jackson will murder him before Zoey's older brothers get the chance.

"Mena met me at my hotel, she paid for it all. There should be a record of that at the hotel. She took me to her parents' office. I had to do a series of tests, physical and mental. I passed and then her parents asked me how I felt about hunting bail skippers."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that these people obviously broke the law and that they obviously needed to be taken to jail for skipping their conditions."

I nodded slowly, looking at Albus quickly; not the professional Albus, my best friend Albus. The two of us exchanged the same look - this boy is meant to be an Auror.

"I got my first assignment that weekend. William Jones. I had to track him down and bring him to the Saheeka's. I found him easily enough. I was going to get my money and go when I realised something." Louis shifted in his seat and glanced at Albus. "There was a newspaper on the desk of Mr. Saheeka's office. It had a photo of my Uncle Harry and my Aunt Hermione and cousin Albus on the cover, outside a Ministry office looking stressed. Albus and Aunt Hermione had folders in their arms and I realised that I should have documented proof of what I was doing."

"What proof do you have?" McKenzie asked.

"I remember my sister talking about some Hit-Wizards and how she was disgusted that they brought their hits back dead sometimes so I wanted it known that I brought mine in alive. I made the Saheeka's sign a contract every time I brought somebody in. They have copies and so do I." Louis insisted.

"I know I probably shouldn't have kept it a secret but, come on, I'm Louis _Weasley_. How do you think everybody would have reacted if they'd have found out I was working for an Indian family? I'm not stupid, I know that some of the other Hunters weren't above board but I kept my distance. I did my job, they did theirs." Louis shook his head and once more looked at the mirror - this time speaking to Dominique.

"I have two sons at home and my day job covers the rent and nappies. I _needed _that money. Zoey can't work because child care is too expensive, it's not worth her getting a job."

I looked at George McKenzie and when he nodded his head I stood up from my chair.

"This interview is suspended. Mr. Weasley, I'll be back within the hour to tell you if you've been charged or if you're free to go." I waved my wand round the room, ending the recording.

"Don't worry man, you did good." I winked at Louis before I left the room. "Oh, do you guys want tea, coffee, food?" I turned and asked Louis and Albus.

"Two teas and bacon buns would go down a treat mate." Albus nodded his head as Louis just ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

As I walked into Harry's office, I had to duck to avoid a potted plant hitting my head.

"What was that for?" I yelled at Selena who was pacing the office; Harry and Ron sat chuckling behind a desk.

"I'm going to kill him!" she screeched. "How _dare_ he chase a bit of skirt around the world when my _baby sister_ was at home pregnant -"

"That's none of our business. What is our business is that it's clear Louis had no part in the murders." I told Ron and Harry.

"I've checked the names from who he brought it. Thirteen are in the Indian prison, one died _in_ the prison about two months ago." I put a folder on the desk and Dominique snatched it back up to read it.

"I've also interviewed Mena Saheeka and her mother again; they both insist Louis is in no danger from them or from their family. They've been helpful constantly and honest about what they've been doing. They insist Louis was on the 'good side of the business' as they called it." I dropped into one of the chairs and stretched out my arms.

"Drop the charges and then send him home." Harry said after he thought on it for a few minutes. "The poor kid will be getting enough grief from Fleur and the Jacksons without charging him with something as well. It's clear he's in no trouble."

"Come on Harry, we've known him since he was born. Louis _knew_ something was up with that business. Why didn't he say something?" Ron asked from his spot on the edge of Harry's desk.

"Same reason why we don't say anything when our Hit-Wizards don't bring in their easy captures alive." Dominique spoke in an icy tone. "Because it's none of our business." she stood from her chair and handed the folder back.

"I'm going to go tell my parents he'll be home in a few hours." she turned to walk out the office but stopped and looked to a furious Selena. "Oh, and if you even _think_ about touching my brother - I will kill you with my bare hands."

Selena arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything for a moment.

"If your brother _ever_ chases skirt around instead of being there for my sister and their children - then _I_ will kill him with my bare hands. And I'll happily go through you to do it, Weasley." Selena snarled and stormed out of the office.

"Fred is my favourite in this family." Harry sighed after Dominique followed her. I turned to see him leaning back in his chair, his hands over his face.

"Why Fred?" Ron laughed.

"He hasn't given us any damn drama. Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Rosie, Hugo, James, Teddy, Albus and of course Lily." Harry listed on his fingers all the 'children' who had given drama over the past ten years alone with a very deep sigh.

"Freddie doesn't do anything - and for that he'll always be my favourite." Harry chuckled with a shake of his head.

* * *

A knock on my cubicle wall distracted me from finishing my report on the Saheeka case.

"Dad? Is Mum alright?" my father never visited my office; he said it was because the people in this office were hunting him not so long ago and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"She's fine...Lily is visiting Olivia's grave." Dad lowered himself into one of the two chairs opposite my cubicle.

I sat straighter in my own chair and set my quill down; this can't be good.

"And?" I pressed for more information.

"And she isn't taking it very well." Dad said honestly and openly.

"Define that for me." we both looked to the doorway to see Harry stood there, a worried expression on his face and a folder in his hands.

"She was breaking down in tears when I came to get you and there seems to be a rain storm on the horizon." Dad looked from Harry to me as he spoke.

"And you didn't see fit to take her indoors? Console her?" I stood from my chair and grabbed my cloak.

"No, I thought this would be the opportunity you've been wanting to talk to her." Dad shrugged a shoulder and arched an eyebrow in my direction.

"Go on, take the rest of the day off. I'll get McKenzie to finish your report." Harry sighed deeply and nodded his head when I looked at him for permission to leave work.

"Scorpius?" he called after me when I walked past him. "You did good today and last night, good job, son."

I nodded once and didn't bother to go to the apparation point.

Once I could breathe normally the first thing I noticed was that the grounds of Malfoy Manor were going to flood if the house-elves didn't put the precautions over the gardens.

The second thing I noticed is that Lily had changed her hair back to its original colour.

"Lily, come on, get out of the rain." she didn't hear my voice because at that moment a loud drum of thunder drowned out everything else. If she wasn't rocking back and forth slightly I wouldn't have known she was crying either.

"Would you have...eyes? Or brown, like...grey like...Daddy's and Granddad Draco's." I could barely distinguish her words and her sobs. Her entire body was shaking and her hair was plastered to her face; she hadn't dressed for the weather and her small black dress was soaked to her skin; the leather jacket she wore with elbow length sleeves barely protected her from the rain.

Lily had always been pale, but her legs and arms were a deathly white and I knew she wasn't just shaking from crying any more.

"What about your hair? Oh Merlin...what did I do? What have I done? My beautiful baby girl..."

I moved closer to her and bent down to pick her up; I always loved having her in my arms whether it was cuddling her, carrying her or playfully trapping her there.

She didn't fight as I cradled her to my chest tightly and prepared for apparation. My hands tightened around her back and her thighs when I felt my own insides twist uncomfortably and I didn't loosen my hold when we landed in my flat. I didn't loosen my grasp on her until I lowered her onto the sofa.

I grabbed my wand from my cloak pocket and conjured up a warm fluffy towel for her - she was soaked to the skin but I didn't care that she was getting my disgustingly expensive sofa ruined by wetting it.

"Thanks." Lily sniffed, glancing up at me momentarily.

I crouched so I was kneeling in front of her and tentativily reached my hands out until they touched her shoulders. When she didn't flinch or move away I carefully began rubbing her arms, bringing some extra warmth to her.

We stayed that for nearly an hour. Lily was still crying softly but her breathing was getting less erratic and more controlled every couple of minutes and I could feel her getting warmer.

"We're both going to have colds tomorrow." Lily sniffed after we didn't speak for an hour straight.

"Come on, we should probably get you out of those clothes." I chuckled softly.

I could have just warmed her with my wand. She could have warmed herself with her wand. I could have led her into Demi's room and told her to help herself to Demi's clothes but I didn't.

I took her hand and wordlessly directed her into my bedroom.

"I like what you've done with the place." Lily commented in a dull voice - looks like her cold is starting now.

I took a glance over the room and nodded; when Lily moved to America I threw out everything in my flat that we shared. The bed, the sofa - even the towels and sheets went.

Instead of the leather double bed that we shared together, it was now a wrought iron frame; the metal twisted and turned making a pattern along the head and foot of the bed. I also changed the sheets from silk - Lily's favourite - to cotton, my favourite.

The rest of the room was simple. Her vanity table was gone, as was the shelves that she put on the walls with ridiculous and un-needed ornaments and photos.

"It's simple." I shrugged a shoulder and walked into my wardrobe. I grabbed the stuff she used to love to wear of mine, sweat pants, a t-shirt and a zip up jacket.

"It's more you. It used to be more me...but I like it." Lily smiled slightly as she looked around the now very plain room.

I didn't say anything as I grabbed my own sweats and a t-shirt and I remained silent as I handed Lily hers. She too was silent as she took them and walked into the bathroom to change.

I quickly pulled my clothes off and dressed in my dry, clean, warm ones. I can remember how quick it could take Lily to change and the last thing I needed or wanted was her to walk in on my naked and get the thought I was trying to seduce her.

I wasn't quick enough though, and just as I was pulling my t-shirt over my head the bathroom door opened and Lily walked out looking adorable in my clothes that were far too big for her.

"Oh - sorry!" Lily blushed furiously when she saw my bare chest but I just waved her apology off and pulled my t-shirt down.

"Um...thank you...for this but I should go -"

"You don't have to. You can stay here, until you calm yourself down." I told her softly - this is the longest time Lily and I had been in the same room as each other and a fight hadn't broken out in over a year.

Slowly Lily began to nod her head.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V**

Scorpius and I didn't speak to each other for a couple of hours. We both just sat and sipped the beers he handed out in his living room in a comfortable silence. After a while though he flipped the television on and put on a music channel.

"Remember this song?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

I looked from him to the screen and smiled when I remembered what song he was talking about.

"Lucy sang that at Ted and Vic's engagement party." I nodded, remembering that at that party it was the first time I realised that we could be a couple without anybody stopping us. Rose had gotten over it, Albus had and neither of our parents seemed to mind.

"Yeah she did. I loved that party...it was when I realised that nobody cared if we were a couple or not. They accepted it." Scorpius smiled softly, voicing what I had just been thinking.

"Remember the summer after that party? I don't think we spent a day apart." I laughed; either he was at my house or I was at his. Even on the days that he decided to hang out with his friends he'd be at my house since Albus wasn't feeling very sociable that summer.

"I don't think we spent a day apart until the day you went back for your sixth year." Scorpius corrected with a smirk. "I loved your sixth year."

"You weren't there." I shot back with an arched eyebrow.

"No, but you'd come visit me and what a visit the first one was!" Scorpius smirked, making me laugh and choke on the beer I had just took a drink of. The first time I visited Scorpius - when I sneaked out of the castle overnight, was the first time we had sex.

"We...we had some good times, didn't we Scorpius?" I asked after we both sat and smiled for about twenty minutes - I don't know about him but I was thinking about all the other times I escaped the castle to visit him.

"Lily, you've given me the best moments of my life." Scorpius told me in the most serious voice he had spoken to me in. "I...I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I hadn't have, you know with Mia."

I felt myself tense at the thought of him trying to sleep with my friend and old team mate.

Honestly, I thought about that too. Would we be married again? Would we have a child?

"Yeah, me too." I whispered, looking at him momentarily. "But I'm with Scott now."

* * *

Scorpius and I both snapped our heads up when we heard the front door open and close and then the sound of laughter following.

"Scorp? You home?" Demi shouted, giggling mid shout.

"Yeah - wait there!" Scorpius yelled, throwing a pillow from the sofa at the door so it slammed shut, stopping Demi and her guest from entering.

I practically ran into his bedroom but left his door open - I want to know who Demi's midday visitor is.

"Alright, come in." Scorpius called out after he tossed my hand bag into his room which I easily caught.

"Why did you shut the door - do you have a girl here?" Demi asked and gasped at the same time.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I do." Scorpius groaned. "Look -"

"Who is it? Do I know her? Is it Imogen? You two looked cozy at _Avada_ -"

"No Demi it isn't Imogen. Um, look can't you two go to your house just this once?" Scorpius asked the guy.

"Nope, Rosie has a business meeting and she said the sight or sound of me and Demi in the same house won't secure this deal." Albus' voice surprised me. Last I heard he and Demi were just casual hook ups.

"Relax, Scorp. We'll silence my room and you can silence your room. Where is she - is she already in there?" Demi laughed, her voice was getting closer so I stepped further into the bedroom, behind the door.

There was a slither of space between the door and the wall where the hinges connected it so I could see into the living room.

Demi was trying to see into Scorpius' room, Scorpius was looking at Albus and Albus - was looking directly at me with a raised eyebrow!

When he saw me looking he only smirked and sent a subtle wink my way.

"Come on Dem, we'll go to lunch. I'll get us a room somewhere fancy." Albus took Demi's hand and turned so she was pressed against his front, his arm around her front keeping her in place.

"Sorry for cock-blocking you, mate." Albus winked at Scorpius and nodded to the bedroom now that Demi couldn't see his face. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

* * *

I didn't want to leave Scorpius' flat. I was enjoying spending time with him without it being awkward, uncomfortable or bitter so when Scorpius suggested he make the two of us a late lunch I agreed and helped him.

"What's going to happen with Louis?" I asked as I cut the tomatoes for our pasta. Even I can't ruin fresh tomatoes.

"Nothing. Not even a warning; he was right when he said he didn't do anything illegal - Selena, Demi, Carly and Amelia on the other hand are going to murder him." Scorpius laughed and shook his head.

"There was a very pretty girl who influenced Louis on becoming a Bounty Hunter. He went to India for a weekend without knowing anything other than she was going to be there. Needless to say Selena wasn't pleased when she overheard that remark."

I felt my eyes widen when he said that; Louis is such a sly person!

"Wow, being a Hunter, getting his girlfriend pregnant, going on illicit weekends away...when did he grow up?" I muttered, pouring the sliced tomatoes into the sauce.

"He may be a big boy now but Dominique will always be there to tidy up after him. She told Selena that she'd kill her and her sisters if they lay a hand on her brother. Selena in turn said she wasn't scared of Dominique and promised to go through Dom to get to Lou." Scorpius sighed and listed with a shake of his head.

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Who do you think would win in a full on fight between Dom and Sel?" I asked, pulling myself up on the counter to watch Scorpius cook.

"Dominique without a doubt. She's far too skilled in physical fighting. Selena with a wand though, she's too damn good with wand work." Scorpius said straight away. "But I'd say Demi in a fist fight with Dominique. I've worked out with her and she's knocked me on my arse loads of times."

I bit back a comment about how I'm sure Demi had worked out with a lot of guys.

"I don't really know the other Jackson sisters. Carly and Amelia, is it?" I muttered, picking at the label on my beer bottle.

"Yeah, they're cool. Not as cool as Sel and Dem are though. Amelia is Daddy's princess and Carly is the ice queen." Scorpius joked.

I didn't say anything to that, I just sat and watched him cook.

In next to no time at all he had plated the pasta and the sauce and we were sitting at the island having an enjoyable, tasty lunch with each other.

* * *

While Scorpius was cleaning up the dishes after lunch, I finally got dressed in my now dry dress and jacket.

"I should probably go. It's getting dark." I cleared my throat and smiled when Scorpius turned to look at me. "Scott...he'll be wondering where I am." I mumbled; Scorpius and I may have had an enjoyable day together but it wasn't just me who noticed things got awkward when he spoke about Demi and I mentioned Scott in a conversation.

"Sure...um thanks for today." Scorpius dried his hands on a tea towel.

"I should be the one thanking you. I'd have caught pneumonia if you hadn't have come and got me." I tried to make a joke out of it but really there wasn't anything remotely funny about where he found me.

"Lil...if you ever want to talk, about anything...you know where I am, don't you?" Scorpius looked at the tea towel in his hands as he spoke. "Olivia...she was _ours_, I'm here if you ever want to talk about her."

I don't know why I did it but I'm glad I did.

I closed the gap between us and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"I know."

* * *

I apparated to the outside of Scott's apartment building rather than going directly into his apartment. I wanted time to clear my head of thoughts of Scorpius before I walked into an inevitable argument.

I was used to the muggles in this building giving me strange looks so when the people who worked in the lobby looked at me and then each other I just ignored them and continued on towards the lifts.

The assistant in the lift didn't need to ask which floor I was on - Scott owned the entire top floor.

As the lift slowly made its way up all thirty floors I couldn't help but smile at my day, well afternoon.

How long had it been since Scorpius and I enjoyed a day like that? Just lounging around in his apartment being truly comfortable with one another?

Not since before I was pregnant, not since before he took me to New York on holiday - nearly two and a half years is my guess.

"Have a pleasant evening Miss." the assistant in the lift barely spoke above a whisper as the doors opened, revealing the shiny double doors of Scott's apartment.

"You too, good night." I smiled back, ignoring how awkward and uncomfortable the poor boy seemed.

I let myself into the apartment and straight away rolled my eyes; I could smell smoke and hear music.

"Scott?" I shouted above the music.

I didn't get a response so I rolled my eyes again and took my shoes, jacket and bag off and put them away in my closet before I walked to the other end of the apartment to where Scott was still probably sulking.

His studio door was open and that's where the music and the smoke was coming from. His gym was empty, as was his games room so that only left his bedroom.

I didn't see any reason so knock - if he was asleep then I'd leave him and if he wasn't asleep, so what? It's not like I've never been in a bedroom with him alone before.

I pushed the door open and froze in the doorway.

Scott was in bed but he wasn't asleep.

He was laying on his back with _two_ girls in the bed with him, all three occupants clearly naked. I recognised the two girls as minor celebrities in the magical world, a model and the daughter of a famous Quidditch player but I couldn't put my finger on her name.

"Oh shit!" Scott gasped and pushed one of the girls off of him when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"You said she wouldn't be home until later!" the model hissed, pulling the cover up to hide her naked body.

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know how to react, all I could think of was that every single article I had read over the past year was probably right. Here he was - in bed in the apartment he told me to class as my own with not one but _TWO _women.

As I watched the two girls look at each other nervously on the bed and Scott frantically pull on a pair of his jeans that were discarded on the floor I felt everything in my stomach make its way up my throat.

I turned and ran to our bedroom - where I slammed the door and locked it. As I hurried into the bathroom adjoining the bedroom I heard Scott hammering on the bedroom door.

"Baby! Please - just let me explain!" Scott's voice was muffled against the wood of the door and the sound of me throwing up in the toilet.

After I brought back up everything I had to eat and drink in Scorpius' flat this afternoon, I splashed cold water on to my face and tried to ignore the sound of Scott clearly punching and kicking at the door.

"Open the fucking door! Lily! Open this damn door!" Scott kicked with every word and I could hear the door shaking.

I acted quickly, I ran to my closet and pulled my dress off. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my jacket again. I slipped on a pair of flats, grabbed my bag and quickly tied my hair up.

Hearing a clinking sound in my bag I remembered the three vials that I grabbed this morning. I quickly grabbed two vials and drained them one after the other.

"Lily!" Scott finally managed to literally kick the door in and as the wood bounced of the door I jumped at the sound of the impact.

Seeing him standing there, bloody knuckles and a look of fury on his face I squared my shoulders and itched my hand closer to my bag, ready to use me wand if I had to.

"You have to listen to me -"

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to. Move out of my way." I yelled at Scott, intending to leave the apartment and not return.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you hear me out!"

"I walked in on you fucking two girls!" I screamed at him; I still had the empty vials in each hand so I threw one at him hard.

It hit him in the cheek, cutting his face and allowing a small trickle of blood to trail down his face.

"Listen to me!" Scott roared, stepping closer and grabbing my two wrists, pinning them to my side. "You...this is your fault! You've been distant ever since we came here! All I've done is fucking work or do what _you _want and then how do you react? By stopping out for two nights! Going off somewhere all day every day! Making me sit with your family as they fucking ignore or glare at me!" he was shouting directly in my face and I got the chance to look into his eyes and smell his breath.

He definitely was not sober.

"I was _sick_ and tired of being second fiddle to you this week and when Ashley and Candy approached me today I took them up on their offer - but at least I wasn't in our bed!" Scott pointed out.

"How considerate of you. Now. Let. Me. Go." I hissed in his face.

When he just shook his head and tightened his grip on my wrists I snapped.

I grew up with three older brothers and my father is an Auror - _of course_ I know how to look after myself in a physical fight. I slammed my knee up into his groin and when he doubled over in pain I snatched my wrists from his grip, punched him in the jaw with one hand and pushed him with the other.

I didn't watch as he slammed into the wall and then to the ground, I just grabbed my bag from the floor, checked it still had my wand in and ran from the bedroom.

"You two whores can have him." I spat at 'Candy' and 'Ashley' when I saw them standing in the living room, fully dressed - well if you call their miniscule skirts and low, cut, see-through tops fully dressed.

* * *

I went to a muggle pub in muggle London. I didn't want to deal with people recognising me as I drank my body weight in alcohol.

I only left the place because I ran out of muggle money.

"Where the hell am I going to go?" I slurred as I walked the streets of muggle London.

Dominique was my first thought but when I put my hand in my bag to get my wand so I could apparate I remembered she had enough drama going on with keeping her brother out of prison for me to put more on her shoulders.

My second thought was Lucy but then I remembered her and Ed were in love and in her house - I can't go to my cousin when her boyfriend's twin brother is the one who I just caught cheating on me.

Roxanne was out of the country again so that took her out of my thoughts.

James has children of his own to look after, as does Teddy and Albus is with Demi Merlin-knows-where.

I closed my eyes and focused on my parents' house.

* * *

**Scorpius' P.O.V**

_'A good end to a good day,'_ I thought to myself as everybody laughed at George's joke.

Guys night in the Weasley family was truly one of my favourite nights. We held it once every few weeks whereas the women had one every two weeks now since most of their female members weren't in the country as much now.

Albus didn't say anything about seeing Lily in my flat earlier and neither did I; the two of us just focused on relaxing and enjoying the time with the male-Weasley-Potter-Lupin men.

"So then she says, 'are you done yet' and -" George's joke was interrupted by the back door swinging open and banging off of the wall.

"Lily?" Teddy and Percy, the two closest to the back door were out of their seats when we saw her literally fall into the kitchen.

I knew something wasn't right before I realised she had been crying and she was so drunk she could barely stand up.

Lily secured herself by leaning on the counter and then used that to aid her way to the sink where she threw up whatever she had been drinking.

Harry, Albus and Ron went over to help her but she pushed them away.

Out of all of the men in the room - and they all looked either scared or confused at having to deal with a drunk Weasley woman - I had the most experience of dealing with a drunk Lily. Ever since she was fifteen it was me taking care of her when she was drunk so I knew what to do.

I got up from my chair, ignoring the knowing or gloating looks that people gave me and went over to her. I noticed she had a hair band on her wrist so I gently took that off of her - noticing straight away that her wrists were red and she automatically inched away from my touch there.

I took her hair band and tied her hair up and rubbed the top of her back.

"Water with a spoonful of sugar in it." I whispered to Albus who nodded straight away. He grabbed a glass and a bottle of water from the muggle fridge and poured it in while James got a spoonful of sugar.

"Here, open up." I took the glass from Albus and turned Lily so she was facing me. She turned her head but I gently took her chin and tilted her head upwards. I put my thumb over the flesh part of her throat and carefully and gently rubbed it so when I poured the sweet water in her open mouth she had no choice but to swallow it.

It took a few minutes for it to do the trick and when it did Lily looked up at me and then around the room and then down at herself; her t-shirt, jeans and the leather jacket she had been wearing this morning had specks of her vomit and whatever she had been drinking all over.

When Lily looked down at herself she looked at her hands and then carefully and gently covered her red wrist with her hand - the hand that had swollen and bloodied knuckles.

"Where's Mum?" she spoke in a small voice that didn't suit her body at all.

"She's at Aunt Fleur's house...Lily what's happened?" Harry stood in front of his daughter and wiped a bit of sick from her chin.

Surprising us all, Lily burst out crying.

"I...I went home...and...He -" she started sobbing loudly now so nobody could understand what she was saying.

"Dominique has Louis...Lucy with Ed...Roxanne who knows...I want my Mum!"

I looked to her Dad and brothers and almost rolled my eyes when they each looked clueless and a little confused.

"Albus, go to Fleur's and get Ginny and Dominique here _now_." I hissed at him. "James, Lucy wasn't going tonight because her and Ed had plans - go to her house and tell Ed to get his arse to his brother and find out what's happened!"

Knowing I would probably regret it later when she left, I took Lily into my arms and hugged her close to my chest. For a second I thought she was going to push me away but then she relaxed into them and cried harder.

"What you said earlier...about talking about anything." Lily half-whispered, half-sobbed.

"I meant it Lily. Anything you like." I promised her, using my thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Can we go to your place?" Lily asked me, stepping away from me and using her own hands to wipe away her tears.

I should have said no; it would be torture listening to her cry over another guy and to tell her everything would work out alright. It's already clawing away at me seeing her upset - and bruised!

But of course, what Lily wants Lily gets from me. She always has and she probably always will. Because no matter how I feel about Lily right now, I will always want to make her happy.

"Of course we can."

Without waiting for me - or even looking at her male relatives, Lily turned on the spot and apparated away.

"What the hell is going on?" Teddy asked before anybody else got the chance.

"That's twice today you've went to make Lily feel better." Harry said softly, looking at the spot where his daughter had just apparated from.

"Tell Dom I'll send for her if I need her." that was the only thing I said to Harry before I apparated away.

I saw the knowing look that he gave me but I ignored it.

* * *

After three cups of coffee, a cold shower and two sobering solutions, Lily finally sobered up enough to talk in full sentences.

"After I left here I went home." Lily told me; she didn't want Demi to walk in and see her so we were in my room, sitting on the bed with our backs against the headboard. "There was music playing and I could smell smoke so I knew he was high. I looked around for him but he was nowhere to be found. Then I checked the bedroom he slept in last night."

I knew what was coming but I didn't say it out loud.

"He was having sex with two girls right there in front of me." Lily whispered, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "Why? Why would he do that? He _knew_ I was coming back tonight - he told me he wouldn't be home!"

I put my arm around her as she leant her head on my shoulder.

"Why did he do that? Why...never mind." Lily sniffed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them close.

"No, say it."

"Why did you want to cheat on me with Mia?"

I rested my head on top of hers and grabbed a piece of her hair between my fingers as I spoke. "Because it would hurt you if you found out. I thought you were sleeping with Williams in America so I thought it would be pay back."

Lily didn't say anything, her shoulders just slumped with defeat.

"But I regretted trying it on with her the second I did it. And I hate that Scott's doing it to you now." I whispered.

Lily turned so she was burying her head in my chest as a new round of tears and sobs escaped from her throat.

I don't know how or why it happened.

I don't know who started it, who made the first move but suddenly we were kissing.

Her hands went to my hair and fisted there as my own hands went to her hips, picked her up and settled her on to my lap. My fingers trailed around her tight t-shirt, groping at the fabric that covered her flat stomach and her back. I felt myself tilt forwards as Lily pushed herself back and pulled me with her.

Her hands left my hair and pulled at the collar of my shirt until it came over my head which is when our lips separated.

"Scorpius...please," Lily's face was still wet with tears but her eyes weren't holding upset or remorse or anger.

There was a spark in there that I hadn't seen in over a year.

"Scorpius, please." Lily whispered again.

I should have said no. I should have climbed off of her and left the apartment - left the country if I needed to.

But of course, it was _Lily_ asking me to do something.

Of course I wouldn't say no to Lily.

Instead of replying with a verbal response, I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it so it came off.

"Anything you want, baby." I whispered before I bent down to kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N - Alright, NOW you guys can hate Scott.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Don't hate me! Please! I'm sorry for the wait, I really am. **

**I dedicate this chapter to JessHP who has been a loyal and wonderful reader and reviewer! Happy birthday Jess! This is for you!**

**I hope you all like this chapter - and wish Jess a happy birthday! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Scorpius - kisses with Scorpius. Cuddling Scorpius, touching Scorpius, being touched by Scorpius, it's what I've been missing. He's what I've been craving.

Scorpius is better than alcohol, he's better than the rush of adrenaline Quidditch gives me, he's better than anything I've ever done with Scott - he fits me.

Scorpius knows me and he knows my body better than anybody else; he knows to push his fingers into the small of my back, he knows to kiss along my jaw, he knows what to whisper in my ear.

Everything with Scott is so urgent and quick and on his terms, but with Scorpius he's slow, passionate, caring and attentive constantly when I need it and when I don't want that, he isn't.

I know what I'm doing is wrong. . . but it's Scorpius. How can it be so wrong if it's Scorpius and me? At one time in my life I believed Scorpius would be my first and only sexual partner, he was all I wanted and needed.

I know that I'll probably regret it but why should I regret it when what I'm doing and how I'm feeling is so right?

* * *

Scorpius and I didn't sleep at all. We simply lay in his bed, curled up together in a mixture of naked body parts and his sheets, silent in ignorant contentment. We didn't say anything while we regained our energy. We didn't say anything when we heard Demi and Albus enter the flat and Demi and Albus both yelled our names and we stayed silent when they assumed we weren't home. We didn't say anything when we heard the two of them go to bed.

We didn't move when the moon went down and the sun went up.

We only moved and went back to normal when Scorpius' alarm clock beeped from his bedside table.

I winced when I used my hands to push myself up from the bed to turn it off. My forearms and wrists were covered in two large hand shaped bruises. Purple and blue bruises that hurt constantly.

"I could kill him." Scorpius muttered when we both looked down at my arms.

I laughed lightly and held up my fist, showing my swollen and bloodied knuckles. "I beat him up before you got the chance too."

We both laughed at that even though it wasn't remotely funny but we sobered when we heard voices from down the hall.

"I really need to get to work." Scorpius groaned, looking at the clock on his bedside table and then back to me regretfully.

"I should probably tell my mother I haven't drank myself into a coma." I frowned when I realised that what I should probably do today is face Scott and work out how to deal with the latest mess in my life.

"Lily. . . last night - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that -"

"Don't be. I was the one who asked you for sex." I ignored the protests my wrists gave and climbed out of the bed, hunting for my clothes as I did. "But perhaps, for the time being, perhaps we should pretend that last night didn't happen." I suggested despite a voice inside me head telling me not to.

Do I listen to my heart which is telling me to forget what I just said and tell Scorpius I still love him, or my head which is telling me that I need to remove myself from this situation and away from Scorpius _and_ Scott all together?

"Yeah, you're right. Last night was. . . closure for the two of us. A way to end our relationship finally." Scorpius nodded slowly as he pulled on a t-shirt from his wardrobe.

I felt something as heavy as a bludger from Bex Cooper hit my stomach when he said that.

I wanted him to keep quiet so I could decide what to do about Scott - not to end our relationship.

"Yeah, closure." I quickly zipped up my jeans, put my bra in my bag and left the room while he was hunting for a pair of jeans himself.

* * *

My mother was waiting for me at her house. She sent my father to work early she said.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming home early."

We sat at the kitchen table drinking endless amounts of tea until after lunch time talking about last night. I didn't mention the sex with Scorpius. I told her I fell asleep crying to him about Scott and what he did.

"I'll have to go face Scott today. Everything I have is at his place. Clothes, money, everything." I sighed, looking into the murky remains of my tea.

"Sweetheart, you can always stay here." Mum reminded me gently. "Aphrodite has your room now but your bed is still there."

I shook my head but smiled at her offer. "I don't want to run back to my parents, Mum. I. . . I'll stay with Dominique or Roxanne." Lucy's was out of the question even though she had the most room.

"Dominique and Roxanne both live in tiny apartments. Dominique's is a studio and Roxanne's is one bedroom." Mum reminded me.

We both jumped at the sound of Albus' voice since we hadn't heard him come into the kitchen.

"You can stay with me. Rosie and I have loads of room in that old house." Rose and Albus still lived in Grimmauld Place. Everybody wondered why they didn't get their own places since they could both obviously afford one each but they insisted they liked living together in Dad's old house.

I smiled in thanks to my older brothers offer. Teddy doesn't have room for a house guest and James doesn't have the time to deal with my drama. Not with an Auror for a wife, an almost three year old, a six month old baby and a job as England's best Keeper to juggle.

"I'll also come with you to Scott's if you want me to. I'll help you get your stuff out of there and you won't even have to talk to him." Albus offered, sitting down opposite me and Mum.

"Thank you." I reached across the table and took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

* * *

Albus took me back to his house and grabbed some clothes from Rose's wardrobe for me to change into.

"Have you checked your phone?" Albus asked me when the two of us were sitting in the living room. Even though the entire house was covered by magic, they had somehow gotten muggle applications to work inside the house and we were watching a movie that I wasn't really paying much attention too.

"Oh, I forget I have that." I reached over to the coffee table and rummaged through my bag until I felt the small object. I pulled it out and checked it.

"Fifteen missed calls, four voice messages and. . . seven texts." I told Albus.

_**Lily, look please answer my calls? I don't even know where you went! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen.**_

_**I love you.**_

The first message sent an unfamiliar pang into my heart - Scott had never said that before. He hadn't outright told me that he loved me. In birthday gifts and Christmas gifts and Valentines gifts he wrote 'love' but he had never said it directly. When a magazine asked him in an interview several months back, if he loved me he only said that he's getting there.

_**Lil, please just let me know you're alright? I've been up all night worrying about you. I'm not mad that you beat me up, I deserved it. I am so incredibly sorry. I love you more than I ever thought possible, I need you in my life.**_

I didn't bother reading the other seven text messages, I just deleted them straight away and opened up the voice mail messages.

_"Lily it's Scott, I am so sorry baby. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you, I don't know why I didn't say it earlier but I do. I love you so much. I know you're angry but I promise I'll never do it again. I was drunk, high and angry and I'm sorry."_

I could tell from the first voice message that he was still drunk and high by his slurred voice.

_"So it's midnight. Ed came over here telling me he's had your brothers on his case. Surprise fucking surprise you went crawling to your ex-husband. Did he make you feel better? Did you fuck him for revenge? If you have than we're even. I'll forgive you and you can forgive me. I'll speak to you tomorrow, Lily."_

His voice was even worse in the second message but it was that one that sent the shivers down my neck. He sounded different. Angry, cold and annoyed.

_"Baby don't listen to that last message. I don't know what I was saying. I love you baby, so much. Please just talk to me. I know you don't check your phone that much but I can't send a letter and I don't know where you are. Ed suggested I don't go to anybody's house to look for you so I'm not. I love you."_

That one was sent this morning, clearly when he had sobered up a little bit.

_"I'm going to Germany for a week. Time to give us both some space. I'll probably head straight over to America from there. We'll talk when you don't have your army of family around you. I love you." _

Albus was sat close enough on the sofa that he heard every word of the messages. He looked disgusted, angry and furious at the sound of Scott professing his love for me.

"_Did_ you sleep with Scorpius?" Albus asked after we both just looked at the phone that I put back on the coffee table for a full minute.

I nodded my head silently, looking away from my phone to my big brother who just closed his eyes for a minute.

"Do you want to be with Scorpius?"

"I'm going to America next week and I don't know when I'll be coming back." I answered him automatically. I don't even have any solid feelings to put into my voice.

My entire self just feels. . . empty. I feel like I can't stir up any emotion for anybody.

Love, hatred, like, tolerance, dislike, annoyance, attraction, arousal, repulsion - I physically can not feel anything for anybody at this moment.

"That's not answering my question." Albus told me softly.

I looked at my brother, looked him in the eyes that were so much like our Dad's. Albus and I have the same shape eye but different colours, he has green and I have my mothers brown. I looked into the eyes so similar but so different to my own.

"I don't know Albus. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Albus still came to the flat with me the next day though, he even took the morning off of work to come and help me get my belongings and pack them up.

"Is this everything?" he asked as he carried my fourth suitcase of clothes down to his car in the underground garage.

I looked over his loaded up car and nodded slowly. Four suitcases of clothes, one box of belongings and then several bags of shopping that I had bought over the past week.

"I'll ship most of this back to America tomorrow." I hated how dull my own voice sounded but I still couldn't bring myself to care about anything very much.

Albus didn't say anything to that, he just nodded and opened the car door for me to climb in. Neither of us said anything as we drove out of the underground garage and tried to make our way through the swarms of photographers and reporters that had been tipped off by an employee in the apartment building that Scott and I had split up.

"How do you deal with that on a day to day basis?" Albus spoke once we were finally away from the photographers and on the road.

"You get used to it."

"So what now? You stay with me until you go back to America and then what?" Albus didn't look away from the road as he drove but I looked at him.

"Then. . . then I train for the next month for the final game of the season."

"Where are you going to live when the seasons over?" Albus looked at me when the traffic around us stopped.

I didn't think about that. My contract states that I need to live in America for the entire season and including the month before it starts and the month afterwards.

"I don't know. I'll stay in a hotel or something I guess -"

"So you don't have anywhere of your own over there?"

"No. I stay in the players house or wherever Scott's staying."

Albus didn't say anything again, he just tutted and shook his head - looking _exactly_ like our father now. I looked at him again and frowned when I saw the expression on his face that meant he was plotting something.

"I'll come out to America with you next week. I'll find you somewhere of your own to live. I'll invest your damn money into something or set up something so you have some sort of security."

I smiled at my big brother.

"Thank you, Al."

* * *

"Wine, chocolate, takeaway food and more wine."

I looked up from the book I was trying to read to see Dominique, Roxanne and Lucy standing on the staircase in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"Us four. Tonight. Wine, chocolate, wine, takeaway food and more wine." Roxanne came to sit at the table with me, Rose, Demi and Albus.

"I thought you had a big meeting?" I put my book down and laughed a little when there wasn't any seats for Dominique to sit on so she sat on my lap instead.

"I did. I canceled." Roxanne smirked at me as she took a bite of Rose's pizza. "I lost myself a lot of money for you." she teased me.

"And don't you have some mission to prep for?" I asked Dom, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Nope, I'm on desk work for a couple of weeks." Dominique shrugged, looking down at me with a small smile on her face.

I knew it was pointless fighting them on this, I'd lose anyway.

"Where are we going?" I sighed and closed my book.

"My place. Ed's went to Germany with Scott." Lucy told me with a small smile of her own.

I saw everybody look at me when she mentioned Scott's name and I scoffed and stood from my chair, ushering Dominique off of my lap.

"Guys, I'm _fine_. You don't need to check for my reaction every time somebody says his name." I assured them. "Come on."

Dominique, Lucy, Roxy and myself each floo'd over to Lucy's house where she directed us up to her bedroom.

She had set up a large television at the bottom of her bed and on little table around her large bed were bottles of wine, boxes and slabs of chocolates, more wine and silver trays of takeaway food.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" I joked when Lucy walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out four pairs of pajamas. She tossed us each a pair and told us to put them on.

"When we were younger we would have sleepovers to cheer each other up. When Roxy got labelled as the school whore. When I dropped out. When Scorpius graduated school and when Dom came out." Lucy listed as she peeled her dress off and pulled a pair of pajama knee length pants on and a matching t-shirt.

"So now we're having a sleepover. Only this time we're having wine instead of Butterbeer and muggle movies instead of trashy magazines -"

"Because _we're_ in the trashy magazines." Dominique interrupted Roxanne with a small laugh.

I laughed too and quickly changed into my shorts and vest top and then joined the other three girls on Lucy's bed.

"Red, white or elf?" Lucy grinned and held up three bottles for me to choose.

"Indian or Chinese?" Roxanne held up two silver trays.

"Romantic comedy or horror?" Dominique held up two film cases but she kept pushing the case with the horror movie inside it forwards.

"Elf, Chinese and horror." I smiled at my three best friends attempts to cheer me up.

When we were younger we would normally have sleepovers about three times a week at each others houses. Each girl would have something different to offer to the sleepovers. Roxanne's Dad would provide the most junk food. Dominique's mother and sister would give us beauty treatments. My room was the largest and Lucy had the best music selection. Sometimes we would stay at Rose's or invite her and Molly but whenever Roxanne and Molly would fight we'd all take sides and some parents - mainly George and Percy, would have to come to take their daughter home.

"I can't even remember the last time we did this." said Roxanne as the third movie of the night finished the same time as the third bottle of wine was emptied.

"I know, it's a shame we don't do it more often." I muttered, knowing the reason why we don't do this more often is my fault.

"Well you live in America now, Lucy practically lives there, Dominique is always training or on some mission or in recovery from some mission and I'm -"

"constantly on the go making yourself filthy rich." Lucy finished and threw a piece of an egg roll at our cousin who caught it in her mouth and winked.

"Being rich isn't everything you know." Dominique pointed out.

"How can you say that? You're loaded." Roxanne accused.

"I'm comfortable and I know I won't have to worry about money in the future, but look at those in the family who don't have a full vault in Gringotts. Hugo, Victoire, Teddy, Freddie - they're all really happy and settled." Dominique explained thoughtfully.

"Are you saying you want to settle down?" I arched an eyebrow at her, a strange feeling forming in my stomach at the look in her eyes.

"No, I'm just saying making money isn't everything in life. Yeah we're all happy because we have money and nice big houses and shiny toys and expensive clothes -"

"Louis doesn't have money and he's miserable." Lucy cut in and pointed out.

"Yeah, well Louis will be happy enough and comfortable enough from now on." Dominique scowled into her glass.

Roxanne changed the subject after that, distracting Lucy and herself but I noticed that Dominique wasn't saying anything or only speaking when she was asked a question.

Her eyes were all glazed over and she stopped drinking her wine and started swirling it around in her glass instead. Her face had an exact expression that I have only seen a handful of times before.

Christmas Eve when she told me why she was depressed in our seventh year of Hogwarts. The night I told Scorpius I was pregnant after he, Dominique and uncle Ron got injured on the mission they led nearly two years ago.

I didn't call her up on it straight away; I waited until Roxanne and Lucy had fallen asleep. The four of us decided to just stay in Lucy's bed since it was large enough.

Roxanne and I were sleeping back to back and Dominique was on her side in front of me, face to face. Lucy was on Roxanne's other side. I could tell Lucy and Roxanne were sleeping because they both snored like men.

Dominique was awake though, she had her hand up in the air and was making shapes on the far wall from the moon light coming through the window.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her in a whispered voice.

Since Dominique and I were physically so close together I could see every detail of her beautiful face; I could see clearly the small scars that her years as an Auror had given her. The one directly below her right eye, the one near her mouth at the point where her lips joined together when somebody sliced her cheek open.

"Just stuff." Dominique's breath fanned across my face when she put her hand down and turned so our faces were about an inch away from each other,

"Secret stuff?"

"We don't have secrets." Dominique childishly retorted, reminding me of the sleepover we had when the two of us were seven years old. It was just the two of us, Roxanne was grounded and Lucy was on holiday with her parents and sister and the two of us promised each other we'd never keep secrets from each other no matter how serious.

"Then tell me what you're thinking then."

Dominique moved so she was on her back and let out a deep breath.

"I. . . lately I've been thinking it wouldn't be so bad to. . . you'll think I'm stupid." she huffed.

"I've never thought you were stupid."

"I've been thinking maybe Vic and Louis, James and Molly and even bloody Longbottom. . . .maybe they don't have it so bad." Dominique shrugged a shoulder lightly. "Having kids." she added when I just frowned in confusion.

"You want children?" I asked her after a couple of minutes of listening to Lucy and Roxanne snoring in unison.

Dominique didn't answer straight away, she just looked me directly in the eye for a full minute.

"I think so. I mean, obviously I know I'll have to go see a healer about my options." Dominique pointed out the obvious. "But. . . just because I don't like men, that doesn't mean I can't be a Mum, does it?"

I reached out and took her hand from her stomach and squeezed it tightly.

"_Of course_ it doesn't."

* * *

I looked round the garden of the Burrow and smiled lightly for the first time in days. How long until I can do this again?

How long until I can look around the garden and see most of my family enjoying the sun?

"I'm going to miss this." I told Mum who was sitting beside me, watching her children and nieces and nephews like I was. James was flying over the grass lazily with Aphrodite secured in front of him, pretending to let her steer the broom. Albus was letting Annabelle paint his face as Katy did Teddy's beside her. Hugo was fussing over a heavily pregnant Polly who actually looked like she used to in school; meaning she was looking annoyed, stressed and ready to punch somebody. Uncle Percy was making a fuss of baby Roberta since both Molly and Bobby were working until later this afternoon.

"We're going to miss you. When's your portkey?" Mum didn't look away from her brothers trying to start the barbaque without their wands.

"Albus and I leave on Thursday morning. He's staying out there for a fortnight with me." I smiled at the sight of Albus trying to scare Katy with his lion face paint and she retaliated by changing her mouth into a lions and roaring loudly at him.

"Did you decide if you were going to buy out of your contract?" Aunt Angelina asked quietly; not many people knew about my plans. Dominique did, Albus, my mother and Aunt Angelina but only because they either had to know or I wanted them to know.

"I don't know. I _love_ playing their game. It's so much more intense - it's like every game is the league cup final." I could feel the excitement brewing in my stomach at the mere thought of the final match of my first season looming closer. I go back to New York on Thursday and start training on Saturday and then five weeks after that - the biggest match of my American career.

Aunt Angelina and Mum both smiled when they saw the actual genuine excitement on my face. As well as happiness, I also recognised relief on my mothers face. Out of all my relatives, she had been the most concerned over my reaction to Scott and I splitting up. That's mainly because she knows all about my depression, but everyone else in the family seemed to guess I wasn't my usual self.

"How pumped are you for the final?" Mum asked me, her and Aunt Angelina sometimes are more excited and eager for Quidditch tales and stories than most of my uncles.

"I'm pretty excited." I agreed with a nod. "Oh that reminds me, Daddy?" I got up from my chair and walked over to where my Dad and uncles still hadn't figured out how to light the barbaque.

"You know Gran is going to expect this to be ready for when her and Granddad get back from shopping with Victoire and Lucy, don't you?" I giggled at them.

"If we had wands we could do it no problem." Uncle Bill grumbled, looking at the many knobs and switches on the new state of the art appliance that Rose bought Granddad Arthur for his birthday.

I giggled again and turned the right knob and pressed the button in that lit the fire.

"Hand me that fluid." I poured the clear lighter fluid over the coals when Charlie handed me it. "Daddy, could I use the Hub sometime before Thursday? I should probably do a workout of some sorts before Danny sees me on Saturday."

I dread to think of the telling of Danny, the teams coach, would give me when we all perform a 'back to training' workout. From Bex's previous letter and from Lucy I gathered most of the team were working out on a daily basis.

"Sure, come by on Tuesday around lunch time and it will probably be free." Dad nodded his head.

* * *

Albus manned the barbaque while Gran went into the house to make some pasta dishes and salads. Selena, Dominique, Molly and Bobby all arrived from work minutes after Gran came back from shopping.

I watched from my position on the bench beside the broomshed as James and Selena played with their two children together and Molly and Bobby laughed at their daughter trying to eat her toes.

"How are you?" Teddy sat down beside me and handed me one of the children's coloured beakers.

I smiled lightly when I saw the amber coloured liquid of fire-whiskey hidden by the bright purple of the beaker.

"I'm good." I noticed that Teddy, James, Albus, Freddie, Rose, Dominique, my Dad and most of my uncles had brightly coloured beakers too.

"Don't lie." Teddy chided with a nudge to my ribs.

I looked sideways at my eldest brother and mentally cursed. After nearly two years of minimal contact between us two and he can still read me like a book.

"Alright. . .I'm finding it a little hard, that's all." I admitted the truth, looking away from Teddy to the first thing I saw: Aphrodite tickling James' face.

"Don't feel guilty that you can't be around her for too long." Teddy followed my gaze and spoke softly. "Jamie and Sel both understand. We all do."

I moved my gaze to Molly and Bobby and their daughter, and then to Polly and Hugo who were stroking their baby bump with entwined hands.

I wanted to tell Teddy that I didn't mind the children and tell him that I'm finding getting out of bed difficult enough.

"I know." I drained my beaker and handed it back to him. "I'm gonna go for a fly before lunch."

"Should you drink and fly?" Teddy frowned.

"I have a sobering solution in my pocket." I patted the pocket of my jeans where I felt the three vials I had shrunk down to fit in there. Before Teddy could do anything other than narrow his eyes, I got up from the bench and walked into the small broom shed.

I pulled out two vials and quickly swallowed the content before I grabbed one of the newer brooms that James or myself donated to the shed whenever our team brooms got updated.

I mounted the broom and kicked off before Teddy could stop me.

I let out a satisfied yell of contentment when I felt the all too familiar rush of adrenaline make its way around my body. I pulled my hair down from it's bun and grinned when I felt the wind blow it all over.

Ignoring the stares of my parents, grandparents, brothers and Dominique, I flew high enough that I couldn't distinguish between my relatives and didn't slow down until I was amongst the clouds. Getting wet from the clouds didn't really bother me, I just enjoyed flying miles into the sky, feeling the fresh air whip into my face.

After nearly thirty minutes of flying in silence, apart from the occasional yell of pleasure, I decided to return to the ground; my stomach was rumbling loudly and the food should have been ready by now. I flew through the clouds until the Burrow was in seeing distance again.

I got a shock when I started to descend though, standing about a mile away from the Burrow and the garden, hidden from view from the rest of the family by a hill was a woman. The way she was standing she would have a clear view of the entire family and they wouldn't be able to see her.

I frowned and carefully pulled my wand from my pocket with one hand as I silently lowered my broom so I could try and get a closer look.

Average height, long brown hair, skinny and she definitely had her own wand out, held tightly in her hand. Before she saw me, I jerked my broom upwards again so I was in the clouds and increased my speed and angle so it would look like I was coming down from the clouds about fifty feet in front of her.

I landed beside the broom shed and quickly put my broom back in its holder and dried myself with my wand.

"Dad, we have a visitor." I said as I sat in my seat, opposite my parents and in between Dominique and Selena.

Straightaway Dad, Dominique, Selena, Ron and Bobby stopped their conversations and looked at me.

"Don't make it obvious you're listening." I told the others who all stopped looking at me through wide eyes.

"About a mile away, she's behind the hill but has a perfect view of us all. Average height, brown hair, skinny and she has her wand out." I told the Aurors in my family carefully.

"Did she look familiar?" Dad asked me slowly, looking to Ron who was a couple of seats up from me.

"Nope."

Dad bit his lip as he thought it over for a minute but he then looked to Dominique and Bobby. "Bob, Dom, go into the house with a stack of dishes and then apparate as quietly as possible to about...a mile and a half away from here in that direction. Check her out, if she looks harmless leave her. If she looks dangerous stun her and send up sparks."

Dominique and Bobby both nodded discreetly and waited a couple of minutes before they made a show of asking the table for empty dishes. With a stack each they casually walked into the house.

"Could be the press." Uncle Bill offered.

"Or security?" Roxanne suggested.

"All my security guards are men." Lucy shook her head when some people looked to her. "And they don't come here."

"I only have a minder in New York." I said when Dad looked to me.

"Only when the World Cup is on." James shook his head.

"Same as Lucy. Mine are only active when I'm in the muggle world though." Rose muttered.

Dad didn't say anything, he just exchanged a look with Ron and then looked towards where the woman was standing impatiently. Nobody other than the children said anything for ten minutes, not until Dominique and Bobby apparated back into the garden beside the table. The two of them were out of breath.

"She was expecting us." Bobby explained, picking his glass of water up and taking a drink. "Was facing towards us when we apparated. Didn't shoot a spell or anything, she just sort of saluted and apparated away."

Dad frowned and looked towards the hills again. Running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply he stood from the table.

"Molly, Arthur, do you mind if I put wards up here? Same as last time." Dad looked at my Grandparents who were sitting at the host and hostess end of the table with one of Louis' twins in their arms each. The two of them shook their heads quickly.

"Did you two recognise her?" Ron asked. Dad and Hermione both left the table to put security wards up around the Burrow. Bill, George, my mother, Fleur and Audrey went to help them.

"I. . .she looked familiar. I just can't remember where I've seen her face before." Dominique scowled to her plate.

"What's going to happen?" Victoire asked.

"For starters, I'm sending an Auror out to all of your homes tonight to make sure they're protected properly." Dad told the table when he and everybody else came to sit back around it. "Sel, Bob I want you two to do a stake around the property. Two mile radius. I know if she wasn't alone they've all probably apparated away but just check. Dominique I want you to go get Scorpius and show him your memory. If she was a past assignment he might remember or jog your memory." Dad ordered his Aurors.

Selena and Bobby nodded once and handed their children over to James and Molly. Selena made a point of scowling and sighing before she walked over to the garden fence - the limit of Dad's protective enchantments. Dad quickly kissed Mum on the cheek before he and uncle Ron followed after her.

"Just think Louis. In two years time, he'll be bossing you about too." Dominique muttered, glaring at Dad's empty chair as she picked my un-eaten burger from my plate and took it with her as she stomped towards the fence.

* * *

I apparated into the Ministry and walked slowly up to the Auror headquarters. My father told me to come around lunch time but if I didn't get out of Grimmauld Place when I did I would have murdered somebody or damaged something. Rose and Albus were both working from home. Rose was drawing designs in the kitchen, her business partner Lauren Boot was in the drawing room covering every surface with folders and papers and Albus was in the living room, three laptops up, two phone calls on the go and piles of paperwork everywhere.

I walked straight in the direction of the Hub but frowned when I heard shouting coming from there. A quick scan around the unnaturally quiet Auror floor told me everybody was in the Hub.

I got a shock when I walked into the Hub, all of the Auror's were crowded around the boxing ring but everybody was so huge I couldn't see who was in there.

"Lily! Up here!" I looked upwards to see my Dad standing on a balcony with Ron and some other Aurors who were even older than my Dad.

I hurried up the staircase, dropped my bag at the wall and walked over to where my Dad was.

"I forgot you were coming today. . things got a little heated in the staff meeting a half hour ago so they're having a fight to settle it." Dad told me. He surprisingly looked a little too happy that his Auror's were fighting.

I glanced down to the boxing ring and felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Dominique and Scorpius in one corner talking quietly and two other Auror's in another.

"Do I even want to know why they're fighting?" I asked.

"It's basically a pissing contest. My wand is bigger than your wand." Uncle Ron muttered, ignoring the glare Dad gave him for using bad language in front me.

"And we have kick off." Ron grinned and pointed to the ring.

_"Oh please, look at her! From what I hear from Jenna Corner, if she fights like she has sex she'll be no -"_

The girl I didn't recognise was interrupted by the entire crowd around her whistling and cheering and Dominique literally jumped at the woman and dragged her to the floor.

"Remind me never to piss Dominique off." I winced when Dominique really began to lay into this woman.

Dad and Uncle Ron chuckled softly, not taking their eyes off of their niece literally beating the crap out of somebody.

"Shouldn't you be not promoting this?" I asked when the girl fought back and pushed Dom off of her.

"We're not promoting it. They're following the rules." Dad explained as Scorpius and the other guy started fighting. "If you have a problem with another Auror and it can't be settled verbally - take it to the Hub and work it out there."

"Work it out or kick it out?" I winced again when Dominique got pinned on her back but she fought back by grabbing the girls arms and using her feet to reverse their positions so Dom was straddling her. She reigned punches on her face and the girl was barely blocking them.

"What did they even have problems over?"

"Well. . .first Courtney - the girl Dominique is pummeling, she insulted Louis. They're both knew, transfers from America." Dad explained awkwardly as Scorpius smashed his knee into the guys' stomach. "And then Chester said that. . .well he's a friend of Scott's." his face got darker when he said this and I didn't have to ask what was said about me and Scott that caused this.

"Courtney basically agreed. In their defense, they didn't seem to realise that Scorpius was married to you. . .or that Dominique was in the room." Uncle Ron added on.

"Oh yeah, I don't know if this is true or not but apparently Courtney and that Jenna who Dominique went out with are now dating." Dad added on a couple of minutes later.

I looked back down to the Hub and understood Dominique's anger - she loved Jenna Corner even if she didn't admit it to herself. I knew it and everybody else did. Dominique _hated_ committed relationships but she hated Jenna seeing other girls even more - just like she's proving right now.

"You should stop them both now." I muttered after another five minutes.

Scorpius was stood over Chester panting and wiping blood from his split eyebrow and Dominique was crouched down near where Courtney was huddled on the floor clutching her side.

"That's enough! Malfoy, Weasley go shower off. Geller, FitzPatrick, go to the infirmary and then my office!" Dad yelled over the balcony. Dominique and Scorpius jumped over the top ropes straight away and stormed into the changing and shower rooms as a couple other people rushed into the ring to help Courtney and Chester up.

"Well sweetie, it's all yours." Dad nodded to the empty training room when everybody finally left and somebody waved their wand over the boxing ring so the blood all vanished.

"Come to my office when you're finished and we'll do lunch. Oh, Dominique says you can use her locker for the showers." he added when he and Ron left me on the balcony.

* * *

After a strenuous two hour workout which included several miles on the magically adapted treadmills, a session with the enchanted mannequins, weights, sit ups and press ups and a long swim, I went into the womens locker room and opened Dominique's locker.

"Of course there's personal showers in here." I laughed when I saw that the tiny locker room was in fact holding about three dozen personal bathrooms.

The lockers worked much like the magical tents. They look like normal lockers but once you open them you're walking into an average size bathroom complete with little cupboard, a large mirror, a shower a sink and a toilet.

I quickly showered and dressed in the skirt and shirt I had folded in my bag and left Dominique's small bathroom to search for my father. My exhausting workout has left me ravenous.

I sent my bag back to Grimmauld Place and made my way to the other side of the Auror's floor where my fathers office was. I wasn't really paying much attention to the Auror's in the cubicles but when I heard Scorpius' voice I stopped and tried not to be seen eavesdropping in on his conversation.

"It's pissing me off! I know that girl from somewhere!" he groaned at somebody.

"Tell me about it. . .saluted. She saluted, Scorp. Who saluted at us on previous missions?" Dominique spoke back to him.

I heard Scorpius sigh before he answered. "I don't know why. . .but I think a trip to Azkaban is in order and then the German prison. I want to check on Bruno and his lot."

I bit my lip nervously before I stepped closer to their cubicle; it wasn't the one either of them had been in before. This one was bigger, more room for them to move around in.

Scorpius was sitting behind a desk and Dominique was pacing in front of it, tossing a small children sized quaffle between each other as she paced.

"Is it safe to come in? You won't beat me up?" I teased the two of them lightly.

Scorpius sat straighter and Dominique just laughed once and tossed me the quaffle which I easily caught with no effort.

"You smell nice." Dominique mentioned when I walked by her to toss Scorpius the quaffle.

"I know, some really generous bitch offered her very expensive bathroom products on display for me." I retorted, intercepting her catch from Scorpius.

"See, this is why she isn't allowed to play Quidditch at the Burrow." Dominique snapped when I kept tossing the quaffle from one of my hands to the other, to quick for even her brilliant reflexes.

"What were you fighting over? Dad said that Courtney is dating Jenna?"

"She is _not_ dating Jenna! They went out for a couple of meals, a show and drinks a few times -"

"Have they slept together?" I looked at Scorpius and saw him discreetly nod when Dominique turned to reorganise something in a filing cabinet. "Sounds like they're dating to me."

"Yeah well who asked you?" Dominique slammed the top drawer shut and opened the second one.

"If you want to be with Jenna -"

"Really?" Dominique interrupted Scorpius and looked from him to me and laughed. "You two are going to give me relationship advice? The divorced couple who can barely be in the same room as one another one day and then are best pals the next. . .oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" she trailed off and sighed when she saw that Scorpius and I wouldn't even look at each other and my cheeks burned slightly.

"Um. . .I've got to go. Dad wants to have lunch." I mumbled, throwing the quaffle across the cubicle to Scorpius who caught it easily.

"Bye. Me and you are going to be talking later." Dominique warned me with a small glare.

* * *

Thursday morning came round much to soon for my liking. Before I knew it I was waiting in the apparation check point centre with Albus, the two of us having been squeezed to the point where we were struggling to breath by our mother.

Wednesday night was fun. My parents, James, Selena, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and my grandparents came to Grimmauld Place for dinner and Dominique stopped the night. She used that chance to grill me over Scorpius and decided that she approves if we wanted to start up a benefit type relationship when we were both in the country and both single. She didn't believe me when I told her it was a way of finalising the end of our relationship.

But then, I didn't believe myself when I agreed to that either.

* * *

"Lynn?" I called out when I led Albus down the hallway to the kitchen.

Lynn is our housekeeper, cook, maid and practically the teams mother while we live in the players house. She reminds me more of my Grandma Molly than my mother though. A small, plump woman with a hug for everybody and the right words we want to hear at the ready, it's not hard to fall in love with Lynn.

"Is that my little flower I hear?" Lynn's voice came from the pantry when I entered the kitchen. 'Flower' was my nickname from her since the first thing she said to me when we were introduced was that my face was as pretty as a flower and then she laughed when she learned my first name.

"How was England, honey? Did you bring me back something nice?"

I sat at the kitchen since that's where her baking utensils were set up and I nodded to Albus to sit beside me.

"Oh you got me something good." Lynn grinned when she came out of the pantry with the ingredients to make cupcakes flowing after her.

"Lynn this is my brother, Albus. Albus Potter this is Lynn Grande. I was wondering if it would be alright if Albus stayed here for a couple of weeks? I'll set up a bed in my room and he's no trouble." I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Lynn _loves_ taking care of people, especially the boys on the team. Her boys, she calls them. "Nobody talks to my boys that way apart from me," is what she said when Danny, the teams head coach, came to yell at the boys a couple of months ago.

"Why of course it is honey." Lynn smiled warmly and handed Albus and I both a big silver bowl to start mixing ingredients.

"So come on, tell me about yourself Albus." Lynn spoke to Albus as the three of us started making cupcakes.

"I'm a lawyer, I like to cook -"

"And he likes to sleep around more than he likes to cook."

I grinned at the sound of my best friend in America, Bex Cooper.

She was standing in the doorway, a small smirk on her face at the sight of Albus and I sitting at the island.

"Hey Bex."

"Hey Lil, welcome home." Bex quickly came over to hug me and pulled a stool up beside me. "Albus Potter, we do meet again."

I looked from Albus to Bex and groaned silently, completely forgetting about the two of them hooking up when I took Bex home last year.

"My brother, Lynn. The cook, lawyer and man whore. He gives Jay a run for his money." I joked thinking of Jay Samuel, the guy on the team who was more famous for who he had slept with than the game he was brilliant at.

"Oh joy, another heartthrob under my roof." Lynn sighed with a fake frown. The sound of about a dozen pairs of feet from the upper floors distracted the three of us.

"Looks like we're all back from break." Bex pointed out, grabbing a silver bowl and her own ingredients.

"Albus, meet the rest of my boys and girls." Lynn grinned at the sight of her 'children' all coming through the kitchen door and taking various chairs or surfaces around the kitchen. Eleven men and three women came in and looked him over.

"Guys this is Albus, Lily's brother. He's staying with us for a while so be nice, y'all here me?" Lynn ordered the team.

"Where's Ed?" Emerald Wise, one of the other female members of the team and the biggest bitch in the house, pouted from her spot on the work top near the huge silver oven.

"He doesn't get back from Germany until tomorrow morning." Jay Samuel told us all. I felt everybody look at me for a moment; Scott and my seperation was obviously huge news over here also.

"Danny is gonna murder him!" Damian Studd the reserve keeper laughed.

"Why is Ed in Germany again?" Emerald moved from the work top to the island beside Albus, Sophie Summers and Rachael Swift, the only two other females apart from Emerald, Bex and myself joined her.

"He and Scott are there." Sophie a reserve chaser, told her.

"Girls, y'all be nice." Lynn scolded them before Bex or I had a chance to snap at them.

"So, are you guys pumped for your match?" Albus asked the room at large.

"Hell yeah!"

"The Kneazles are going down!"

"We've got this in the bag, Albus." Emerald purred softly.

"We're untouchable -" Rachael smiled at him.

"We? I thought Bex and Lil were the only female players on the team? I thought you guys were just bench warmers?" Albus asked innocently enough.

I grinned into my bowl when Emerald, Rachael and Sophie snapped their mouths shut and stormed out of the kitchen. The other guys and Bex all howled with laughter.

"Welcome, Albus to the Lions Den." Lynn smiled and shook her head.

* * *

**A/N - what do you think?  
Happy birthday Jess once more.  
Hey speedsONEandONLY (she was probably feeling left out)  
****check out ParkersPen's profile! She is a brilliant author and a HILARIOUS girl, she has me in stitches! **

**Aaand a****lso, check out ThisIsMe99 - for you Dramione lovers!**


End file.
